The Taming of the ADA
by Jbcjazz
Summary: Elizabeth Donnelly and Olivia can see a lot of potential in Alex. As a lawyer but also as a pet. The tale of Alex's training to becoming successful in the courts... and the bedroom. A/O Romance with Liz having naughty fun. Warning: MAJOR BDSM and kink.
1. Chapter 1

**The Taming of the ADA**

**This is for Rae's Birthday story competition. I want to thank her for her friendship and support.**

**Warning: Major Kink later in the story and very Mature, with a very naughty Butch Benson, a Dominant Donnelly, and a Collared Cabot. First chapter is the introduction, later much smut.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sigh.**

Elizabeth Donnelly smirked as she looked across her desk at her new protégé._ 'The girl has potential... but she needs to be brought down to earth. She'll reach so much higher if she crawls her way to the top.'_

The sound of Liz's manicured nails drumming on the desk and a telltale gulp from her young attorney shattered the dense silence. _'She can hide her true self under all the riches and class in the world but she is still that curious nervous little girl that her uncle told me about. She is unsure about herself even though she tries to be otherwise. Oh, I have got to introduce her to Olivia, she will eat her up.'_

"So tell me Miss Cabot. Why did you request Sex Crimes?" the bureau chief asked.

"Honestly? Rapists disgust me. Anyone who feels that they have a right to take advantage of people sexually needs to be punished to the full extent of the law. I know that I can do more than any other ADA here in getting justice for those victimized," Alex Cabot quoted confidently.

"How long have you practiced that little speech, Miss Cabot?" Liz asked coolly.

"Excuse me?" Alex blurted out, putting up her defensive walls.

The elder blonde rose from her seat and walked around her desk. She circled the youthful attorney like a shark circling her prey. Reaching forward, she pulled out the twist in Alex's tight bun, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. Alex gasped in surprise, but quickly put up the ice mask she had perfected in law school. Her uncle had warned her about Elizabeth Donnelly and her love of knocking young attorneys to their knees… although Alex had been confused when her uncle put air quotes around knees. It seemed awfully strange, almost like he meant that the bureau chief literally knocked down them to their knees.

She laughed at the thought at first. The DA's office is a political agency run by the government. They had to stick to the letter of the law. No one would tolerate physical abuse here, especially in the sex crimes unit. That kind of stuff was taboo, only for criminals. Alex's mother had made sure to teach her that kink was the first step towards rape after she caught her daughter watching a TV show where a detective cuffed her boyfriend in a bedroom scene and Alex giggled.

Sighing hard in annoyance, Liz stood in front of Alex, making her strain her neck up to look at her. "Miss Cabot, I don't like assumptions. You practiced the company line to sound professional, and don't deny it. First off, you are completely wrong. Second, you are very judgmental. I do not appreciate that, and you have no business in any courtroom. Lastly, you are arrogant. Confidence is a great virtue, but you are arrogant. Now, I am going to deny your request in Sex Crimes, please leave my office."

Alex's eyes bulged out of her head and her jaw dropped. _'Arrogant? Judgmental? And who doesn't practice their answers?'_ the astonished voice in her head wondered.

"Chief Donnelly, I..." Alex tried to explain.

"Out." Barked the elder blonde.

"If you just give me a…" the young blonde said, starting to panic.

"OUT!" Liz yelled, turning her back and walking to her seat.

"Please…" Alex begged quietly, desperate for a chance to …. What? Explain? A chance to prove herself?

Liz smirked to herself for a moment. _'The first step.' _She carefully replaced her smirk with a disgusted look before turning back to the now begging girl.

"Begging? How the mighty have fallen already." The Bureau Chief mocked as she watched Alex blush and fight her instinct to duck her head down. _'She should be crying by now. Maybe there is a chance for her...' _The bureau chief made a decision, one she hoped that she would not regret. "Fine, I will give you a chance, but you are on probation. Any screw ups, or if I am not pleased with you at all times, and you will be fired. I will make sure you that the only job you can get is a legal aid to a scum bag ambulance chaser."

Alex's jaw dropped once again._ 'Who the hell does she think she is? I am a Cabot. I can get anything I …' _She bit her lip to keep from screaming at Elizabeth. _'The whole point of not joining your father's firm is to prove yourself and who am I kidding? The Donnelly name has more power than my family can buy.'_ Deciding to play Elizabeth's game for now, Alex swallowed her pride.

"Yes, Chief Donnelly."

Liz could tell Alex didn't mean it, that she was just playing the game, but it was a first step. She would be punished the next time. She would learn.

"Your first duty is to meet the Detectives at the 1-6. You will introduce yourself to the Chief there and show respect. Any word I get that you treated them the way you treated me… and your ass is on the curb, but for now it's mine."

A small gasp escaped Alex's lips, and the excited shiver that shot up her spine was not lost on Liz. The elder attorney had been around the block more than once, and she could tell the difference between fear and pleasure.

"Yes Ma'a…. Chief Donnelly." The young blonde waited to be told to leave, just as her parents had trained her. '_You wait until you are dismissed, young lady,'_ the stern tone of her father echoed in her ears.

'_What a strange turn of events… She seemed to like my proclamation of owning her… and Ma'am? Seems there is even more potential in her than just the courtroom. Olivia will definitely eat her up now in more ways than I originally thought. But this girl does have a spine. She will never let Olivia take control.'_ Liz knew that the arrival of Alexandra Cabot to the DA's office could be Abbie all over again, but for some reason, the bureau chief thought that Cabot had what it took to go all the way. Abbie was not a failure, far from it, but she could have been so much more. Liz wouldn't let that happen again. Besides, Olivia never loved Abbie, just lusted after her...

Olivia was going to need help training this one, and she was just the woman for the job.

Liz returned to her seat, glaring at the young attorney for a moment before sending her on her way. "You are dismissed."

'Thank you, Ma'am,' Alex almost let slip, but she was able to hold it back. Where on earth had that come from? Alex stood and walked out the door as confidently as possible.

Alex spent her entire journey to the 1-6 repairing her ice wall that Liz melted with just one look and word, and trying to figure out what she did wrong. She couldn't have made a worse first impression if she tried. The blonde didn't get it. She hadn't been arrogant... well, maybe a little, but she was a Cabot, damn it, and she had answered her questions just the way her father had told her. What had she done wrong?

As the young blonde clicked her way out of Elizabeth's office, the bureau chief reached for her cell phone.

"Hello, Olivia. I just sent your new ADA over. Believe me, you will just love her..." She paused, laughing. "Blonde, tall, blue eyes, fuck me heels... You know better than anyone what kind of foul mouth I have... Now, the problem is that she does have a stick up her ass that I don't think even you can remove... No, I do not doubt your abilities, Olivia... don't you remember the Carmichael incident? You thought you could tame her, and it literally ending up in a wrestling match. I am just saying this girl will require my touch... No, she is all yours. I just want a little …" The bureau chief ran her tongue over her lips. "Taste. I will train her, and then when she is the perfect pet, you can have her. She does need proper training to be successful in the courtroom and in the bedroom. Okay, call me later with your thoughts. Goodbye, Detective."

Olivia smirked as she heard the sound of those fuck me heels echoing down the hall into the bullpen.

The detective got up, quickly moving away from view. She wanted to see her prey before the prey saw her. Olivia knew that she could get this woman off her game the second they met, she would have her. Watching from the shadows, Olivia lost her focus for a moment when she saw their new ADA. _'Damn that Liz, she didn't give me a good enough warning.'_ Olivia hadn't felt this way from just looking at a woman since she could remember. Quickly undoing a few buttons on her blouse and rubbing some water on her face, neck, and chest, she walked toward her prey.

"Is this our new ADA? She looks to cute to be a lawyer," Olivia teased.

Turning around to face Olivia, the young blonde glared and prepared to rip this woman a new one... that is, until she set eyes on the Goddess. Doing her best fish out of water impression, she tried to catch her breath. The gorgeous woman was wearing a black leather jacket, but the shirt beneath it showed a lot of cleavage, and a trail of glistening sweat shone over the visible parts of her skin. Alex could not keep her eyes from following a drip trailing towards a pair of perfect breasts.

"The name's Detective Olivia Benson. What's yours, blondie?" the Detective asked with a sexy, crooked smile that came naturally to her.

The blondie comment snapped Alex out of her trance, and she fixed her glare on the smug detective. "My name is Alexandra Cabot, not blondie. I expect to be addressed as such when we work together."

A few laughs escaped Munch before he turned away from Olivia's glare, and a whistle came from Elliott. _'Wow, Liz was right,'_ Olivia thought,_ 'the bitch does bark, but I will make sure that I am the only one that bites.'_

"Whatever you say, _Alex._ Stabler, let's do some… work, so I don't get the business from _Cabot_," Liv teased as she and her partner left the bullpen.

"Alexandra, Detective!" the young attorney yelled in a huff. _'God, that woman… that woman. Alexandra, get it together. Control yourself. Daddy would die if he knew what I was feeling right now.'_ Turning back to Captain Cragen, she offered him a smile and a handshake, remembering Donnelly's warning about the consequences of failing to show respect.

"Captain Cragen, I believe that we will be able to do some good together, and I cannot wait to start. It was a pleasure to meet you and your… detectives." She swallowed the word awkwardly, her mind still on that Butch Goddess.

Laughing lightly and shaking his head, Donald knew that this girl was in trouble. He knew he had better have a talk with Olivia. He did not care that Liv was a lesbian or anything, but he had warned her to be careful when Abbie started filling in as their ADA, and it still blew up in their faces. He would not tolerate childish flirting and fighting on the job. _'Better call Liz, too…'_

"Don't take it personally, Miss Cabot. We get a new ADA every few months, so the detectives have to get their jabs in early."

"Well, I plan on staying here for quite a while. My goal is the DA's chair, between you and me, and I am going to make sure people remember what I do in Special Victims." Alex puffed up her chest confidently.

"We'll see, Counselor. You aren't the first to say those words, and you won't be the last." Cragen walked back into his office.

The young attorney spun on her heels and headed out the door to the elevator. 'What is with everyone? I get it that I am the new girl, but why does everyone think I can't do this job? I will prove them all wrong.' Determination rose in Alex, and she made a silent promise not to quit this job no matter what happened. She would prove how good she was no matter what she had to do. Little did she know how far those words would go.


	2. Chapter 2

**First I want to thank all that read, reviewed, subscribed, and liked my story. Again thank you so much to my wonderful friend and Beta Rae D. Magdon. I promise some kink in this chapter but this training will take time and patience. If you can't wait, maybe you need some training too… It will be worth the wait.**

_Chapter 2_

Olivia set her drink on Elizabeth's desk as the two dominant personalities shared a rare lunch together. Unfortunately, Liz's new position as Bureau Chief prevented her from seeing Olivia as often as she would like. Leaning back in her seat, the detective crossed her legs and got to the point of the lunch meeting: their literal 'Pet Project.'

"Liz, I think it's time to really start her true training."

"Oh? Why the sudden decision to start it now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, you know that Turner case that we got called in on a few days ago? The false alarm with the S&M couple that the neighbors mistook for abuse? Let's just say that our little ADA made some assumptions and judgments about them," the Detective explained.

A glare appeared on the Bureau Chief's face. Liz took a deep breath before responding. "She did, did she? I warned her about doing those things. I thought we were finally getting through to her and repairing the damage her mother taught her about alternative lifestyles. What did she say, Olivia?"

A smirk crossed Liv's features as she explained Alex's opinions about the case from earlier.

*****Earlier in the week*****

Alex watched from the observation room as Fin and Munch joked with the Turners. The team had been called in to a domestic disturbance by a neighbor. The husband was accused of physically abusing his wife and treating her as property. The cops were called found the husband spanking his wife with a paddle and her tied up with a gag. They were brought in and the wife defended her husband's actions, admitting that they were just role-playing.

Alex tried to understand, fighting her upbringing, but there was a constant battle in her head. She could not let go of her mother's words, but her own feelings were winning the fight right now. She licked her lips as the husband and wife explained their relationship openly, even laughing at some story involving ropes and getting stuck in a position. Her face flushed, heart races, and breath quickens. And although never admit it, her arousal thickens and she feels the pooling between her thighs. '_They look like normal people, and they are showing they are in love with each other. Holding hands, smiling, fleeting glances. But mom said all these kind of people are freaks._ _I don't understand.'_

Olivia watched from the door, making sure the young blonde attorney she had been hunting didn't know she was there. '_I knew it! She loves hearing about this kind of relationship. Look at her fidget and lick her lips. She is flushing terribly and can barely breathe._' The detective coughed slightly, making her presence known.

Alex jumped up, blushing hard in embarrassment when she saw the woman that so often consumed her thoughts. '_Why can't I stop thinking about Olivia? Why can't I stop wanting to let her take control of me?_' When Alex tried to cover her surprise with an icy mask, Olivia noticed a change in atmosphere. Alex's desire turned to arrogance and disgust.

"They are perverts! Can't they just have a normal relationship? I mean, come on, ropes, cuffs, he makes her kneel at his feet, he is disgusting. Why would she let him do that? Is she stupid?" Alex would have gone on and on, but Olivia stopped mid stride and shook her head.

"Grow up, Alex," the elder woman scolded. '_What the hell happened?'_ Olivia wondered in disappointment._ 'One second she is about to cream her panties, the next she is a frigid bitch._'

"Excuse me, Detective?"

"I said grow up, Counselor." The detective countered, not at all intimidated by Alex's steely blue eyes.

Alex's jaw dropped. She had never lost an argument with anyone but her mother. Olivia was not backing down.

"People have sex. People have weird sex. People have sex in public places. Some like to be tied up, spanked, wear costumes, use food, and some like to be treated like a pet or slave. Get the silver spoon out of your ass and step down from your pedestal."

"Yes, Olivia, people have sex, but it's not natural to do it like that. It is about love and having children, not some game. Only perverts and the insane enjoy kink. It is just wrong," Alex said without even missing a beat.

"Oh really, Alex? And when did you become the spokesperson for the what's right and wrong? Let me guess, you must hate anything lower than your standards, and anything different must be evil. Want a bible to thump me and the Turners with?" Olivia said accusingly.

"I don't hate anyone but the rapists and killers in this world. Those who think they can take everything they want and not care about anything but their own wants and needs." The young counselor explained. "They disgust me."

"Just like the Turners disgust you?"

"No, they aren't the same."

"You just said they disgusted you, just like the rapists and killers disgust you."

"It's different."

"Exactly! Alex, how can you judge these people like those that rape, molest, and kill? They do this out of love, respect, enjoyment and trust. You don't place yourself in a situation like that unless you love and trust your partner with all your heart and soul." The detective pled her case.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. '_She talks about this like she knows… I guess it would involve respect and trust to allow someone to take control. To lose yourself in the moment and let someone take you over. Trust someone so with all your being. To love someone that much…' _A moment of understanding flashed in her eyes, and Olivia did not miss it.

'_There she is. There is the real Alex. My pet._'

The moment of understanding was quickly replaced by an expression of judgment and disgust. '_There is the other Alex, the pain in my ass. I can't wait to take it out on her._"

"I was raised in a decent household and my mother taught me what is right and wrong. That is wrong. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go back to work. I don't have time to discuss... that." Alex couldn't even bring herself to say the words. She blushes even thinking about it. Not in hatred but in being ashamed. '_Why do I have to find her, this, so intoxicating?_' Alex thought as she walked away from the one person she wanted to be around.

Olivia watched as Alex stomped off. Frustration gathered in her face. '_That explains a lot. She was engrained to think anything different than what she has been taught is evil or not natural. I am going to have to talk to Liz about this. I know I saw something in her eyes as the Turners explained their relationship. It wasn't disgust, that was arousal._'

*****Back in Elizabeth's office*****

"Do you think we need to introduce Alex to the Club? Get her involved now to teach her everything about kink and S&M, then after training we can sponsor her into membership?" Olivia asked.

"Not yet. We need to guide her into this slowly. Unlike you, Alex will need a nudge and not a kick in the ass," Elizabeth explained, teasing Liv slightly.

The brunette smiled faintly at the older blonde, remembering their past relationship. "You are right; I was a wild horse that needed to be broken quickly. I was already looking for that type of relationship before realizing what I was getting into. If it wasn't for you, either myself or someone else would have gotten really hurt and scared."

"Olivia, you made a few mistakes, but you learned wonderfully. I knew even when I took you under my wing that you weren't sub material. Don't get me wrong, you were a great sub, but you are a Dominant at heart."

"I can't thank you enough, Elizabeth. For everything."

"You are very welcome, Olivia. But you still have a few lessons to learn."

"Again with this Liz? I don't have time for love. Why are you pushing me finding a soul mate?" The detective whined.

"Olivia, you may not be my pet anymore, but you will respect me. I know what you need, and I can already tell you are in love." Liz explained. "I know she has only been your ADA for a few months, but you talk about Alex all the time. Your whole demeanor lifts and takes on a joy that you never had with Abbie, or even me."

Olivia realized she had better keep her mouth shut. '_Yes, I am not her pet anymore, but she always knows what I need. But love?_' She fidgeted in the seat as Liz fixed her Mistress glare on her former pet. "I am not…"

"Don't lie, Olivia, I thought I made this clear a long time ago…"

*****A Year and a Half Ago*****

The scene had been set up, the crowd was watching and Olivia was already strung up on the whipping post. Her bronze skin glistened with oils, and her muscles were loose and relaxed, ready for the onslaught of strikes from Elizabeth's whip. '_It always make me laugh when people mistake this whipping with real whipping. This does not break the skin, not a punishment but a release. It makes you bleed emotionally_.'

When Liz had first taken Olivia to the Club, they had watched a whipping scene involving a sub and her Master. Liz took the time to make Olivia watch every strike and moan. Then, she brought Liv to the private room and explained what the whipping meant. That people like being whipped in a variety of ways and reasons. That is was not punishment and never should be.

Finally, one day Olivia asked Liz to whip her. Elizabeth was not against the idea, but was interested in why Olivia wanted it. Hesitantly, the young brunette explained her past and her struggles with acceptance. She explained how she took each case personally and could not let go. She could not find a release. She thought the whipping would help cleanse her of her guilt and release her frustrations. Elizabeth was worried at first, and tried once again to explain that it was not a punishment, but Olivia offered a rejoinder. It was not to punish her, but to focus and let her emotions out with the physical shock of the whip.

Elizabeth agreed to try it, and soon it became a regular scene between the two, but Liz could see that the tension never fully left Olivia's body. The detective had never been in control of anything in her life until she left for college, but she would never let herself go. She would never let herself take charge like she wanted for fear of becoming her father. She was a Dominant trying to be a sub. Liz saw this, but she needed Olivia to realize it first.

The scene had been set up, the crowd was watching, Olivia was strung between the posts just as she had been countless times before. But as she felt her Mistress approach from behind, a sudden sadness clenched at her heart. It didn't feel right. She wasn't afraid, but she couldn't go through with the whipping. Not this time.

Feeling confused and more than a little guilty, Olivia did something had never done before… She used her safe word.

There was a pause.

With steady hands, Elizabeth unbound Olivia's wrists before bending over to free her ankles. Then, ignoring the whispering crowd, she guided her pet out of the room, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

Liz hurried Olivia down a hallway and into her private rooms, closing the door behind them. She unclipped the leash, motioning for the young brunette to kneel as she sat on the edge of the bed. Olivia's naked body reflected the light from the fireplace, but the fire in Olivia's eyes was dimming.

"What is wrong, my pet?" Elizabeth asked, scared that Olivia was too far gone. She had always worried about Olivia's past and the effect an S&M relationship might have on her psyche, but she thought it was going fine, until now.

"I can't be your sub anymore," Olivia said with sadness woven into her words.

The Mistress sighed, disappointed at losing her pet, but hoping that Olivia had finally realized her true place. "Why?"

"I was never meant to be a sub," Olivia said, her eyes lifted to her Mistress, an action that would be quickly punished if not for the fact that Liz was proud that her sub had finally realized she was really a Domme.

"I know, Olivia."

"You knew?" Confusion filled the detective's eyes.

"Yes," Donnelly said as she pulled Olivia up onto the bed, sitting her on the edge of the mattress. "You are a Domme. There is nothing wrong with that. You were scared that you couldn't control your feelings, but Olivia, just because you want to be in control doesn't mean you want to rape and hurt people. It just makes you … you. You can be the woman you want to be. Look at me. I never once made you feel violated, right?"

Olivia smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"You enjoy kink, and you need to be in control because you never felt in control."

Olivia nodded again, smiling even harder when she realized how well Liz knew her.

"Nothing is wrong with that. Some of us are Doms, some are subs, and others can switch. Olivia, you will be a wonderful Mistress, and any woman will be lucky to have you. You have so much to give someone. Let yourself be loved. That is my only advice. Don't just do this for fun, do it for love."

Doubt filled Olivia's eyes. Love seemed like something she didn't deserve, but Elizabeth would make sure Olivia found her soul mate.

"Olivia, before I release you… you know you lied to me all this time, right?" Elizabeth knew she really did not have the right anymore, since Olivia had said she was no longer Liz's sub, '_but I have to let my hand feel that wonderful ass once last time and light it up.'_

Smirking at her former Mistress, Olivia knew that this was more of a request than an order, but one more spanking would not hurt. "Yes, Ma'am." Moving softly but gracefully, Olivia laid across her Mistress's lap, arching her back to raise her ass in the air for inspection.

Giggling lightly, Elizabeth traces her pet's curves and muscles once last time before sliding her hand through the silken folds of her pet's glistening folds. A soft moan escaped both their lips, and Elizabeth pinched Olivia's clit in a joking warning that she was the one still in charge for the moment. Her pet knew her place and bit her lip.

After teasing Olivia's clit and moving the moisture around all her fingers, Elizabeth moved them to Liv's lips, waiting for them to be cleaned. Her pet wrapped her lips around her Mistress's fingers, tasting her own flavor on her tongue. Liz slowly pulled her finger free with a pop, as she moved her other hand over Olivia's deliciously presented ass, lightly rubbing and pinching the globes of flesh to awaken nerves and get the blood flowing.

Raising her hand, Liz waited for a moment to let the tension build.

SMACK

A hard hit on the right cheek made Olivia's body shudder and tense for a moment. Liz raised her hand again and swung it down to strike the left cheek.

SMACK

A squeal escaped her pet's lips as she continued to rain down blows upon the swelling flesh, now a bright red. Moving her other hand between Olivia's thighs, Elizabeth started to finger her pet's swollen sex, spreading the moisture around.

SMACK… one finger slowly slid into her pet… SMACK... Olivia arched into her Mistress's hands, pushing the finger deeper into herself… SMACK… Liz curled her finger, finding that special spongy spot that drove her pet wild… SMACK… a scream ripped from Olivia's throat as pain and pleasure mixed into bliss… SMACK… one last spank fell after her pet's orgasm. Elizabeth slowly unbuckled her pet's collar, wiping away a discreet tear of sadness even as she smiled.

*****Back in the Office *****

"Okay, fine. You literally know me inside and out, and you read me like a book. I am in love with her already. So, what are we going to do about it? How am I going to win her heart and not just make her my pet?" Olivia admitted, actually frightened. '_I really want Alex's heart more than anything. Having her as my pet would just be a bonus._'

Elizabeth walked over to Olivia, pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Looking into Olivia's eyes, she smiled. "Trust me, Olivia. I have a plan all worked out. I have done this before for Abbie, and look how her relationship with Serena turned out. It will work. Now, this is what I want you to do. I am sending Alex on a little errand…"

Alex shifted nervously in her seat as Donnelly finished her phone call. Whomever she was talking to had said something to upset her. _'Wouldn't want to be on the end of her wrath right now,'_ Alex thought

"Miss Cabot said what?" Liz shouted.

A shiver shot down Alex's spine when she heard her name being mentioned. '_Oh shit… I am on the end of it.'_

Liz smirked to herself. No one was really on the phone. She had gotten all the dirt about how Alex acted today from Olivia. Liv was a great detective, picking up on all the hidden signs beneath Alex's rant about the case. What was the old Shakespeare quote? 'The lady doth protest too much, methinks.' It explained Alex's views on S&M kink perfectly. She would have to learn to hide her cards better... and perhaps a lesson in humility would serve her well, too. 'Olivia was right, it really is time to take the next step into Alex's training. The lawyer phase was on the right path. In just a few more years, Alex would be one of the best in the business. Now, it was time to turn to the bedroom and Olivia's heart.

"Don't worry, Miss Cabot will be reprimanded. This will not be tolerated in this office and will not happen again." Donnelly continued her conversation turning her glare toward the now frightened young attorney. "Again you have my deepest apology. I will make sure that Miss Cabot writes a letter of apology before her position in this office is terminated. Goodbye." The Bureau Chief slammed her phone hanging up her false conversation that the young woman in front of her bought hook, line, and sinker.

Alex gasped at her boss's decision. '_My career is already over? Why? Because of how I reacted at the 1-6 with the Turners?_' Trying very hard not to cry and keep a professional demeanor, Alex started to fight for her job. "Elizabeth, please let me explain…"

"Don't bother, Alexandra, and its Chief Donnelly to you. Well, actually its Miss Donnelly, since you are no longer employed here. I warned you Miss Cabot. This office does not tolerate your actions. Your intolerance is an embarrassment and you should be extremely ashamed of yourself. I am very disappointed in you. I thought you had learned to not judge others just because you might not agree with their life style or choices." The elder blonde scolded the younger woman just like a child.

"But those kinds of people are evil just like the monsters we prosecute. They have to abuse and tie each other up just to be able to have sex. That's... disgusting." Alex tried to explain.

"Disgusting? Evil? What is disgusting, Miss Cabot, is your attitude toward beliefs. You should know by now that this world is already full of hatred and pain, I don't need you contributing any to this office. Look in the mirror sometime to see someone filled with hate toward others that are different." Elizabeth was disgusted with Alex right now. '_Whatever her mother taught her about prejudgment is a cancer. I know Olivia said Alex had an aroused reaction to the Turners' description of their sex life, but right now we need to fix this immediately_.' Taking a deep breath, Liz continued her assault on the now cowering girl. "I expect you to write a letter of apology to the Turners, the detectives, and Captain Cragen at the 1-6, as well as one for myself and this office. Now get out of my office and pack up yours." Liz could have won an Oscar for her performance right now.

Alex fought to keep her tears from falling as she pled her case. "Ma'am, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I can do this job, I have proven it. Please just give me another chance. I will apologize to the Turners, the 1-6, and to you… I will do anything, just please let me make you proud again and show I can learn."

Seconds seemed like hours as the two women sat in quiet tension. Donnelly's eyes bored a hole into Alex, leaving the young attorney feeling exposed. "Anything? You will do anything to keep your job? Only a whore offers to do _anything_. Are you a whore, Alex?" Donnelly felt like teasing her before letting her off the hook.

"No Ma'am, I… I didn't mean it like that." A deep blush coloring Alex's face but Liz saw the young woman's eyes widen for a moment in arousal.

'_Olivia was right, she is kinky. She hides it behind the wall of ignorance her parents built around her. But she falls into her role during stress and fear, calling me Ma'am and begging._' "I think you did," one last shot before going into the plan, she fell right into our trap. "Okay, one last chance. Since you're so ignorant, I guess I have to educate you." Taking a note from her notepad, Elizabeth wrote down an address and a list of items. "Go to this address and pick up these items. All of them… You are then going to take them home and… educate yourself with them. Your job depends on it." Donnelly says with a smirk.

Alex reached for the list, happy that it looked like she was going to keep her job. If it meant running errands and picking up a few items for Elizabeth, fine. That was a small price to pay in order to save her career. Taking a look at the list and the items, Alex's jaw dropped. "I have to go where? Get what? Oh my god, no way, Liz. It's not appropriate to send an employee to a place like …that, and get these… things."

Elizabeth continued, smirking. "Do it, or you're fired."

"You can't do that. You can't fire me if I don't do this."

"Technically, you're fired right now. This is to get your job back. You have to learn tolerance for this life style, and there is no better place to learn than there. You will now write an apology to the Turners and your colleagues at the 1-6, then you will write a report about what you learned for me. You'd better go now, and if I don't get your letters and report… you don't have a job. You are dismissed." Elizabeth pointed Alex out the door.

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex responded, biting her tongue to keep from voicing more objections. Looking at the list, then again to her Bureau Chief, Alex swallowed her pride and rose from her seat. The only sound came from her heels on the hard wood floor, she mentally prepared herself to complete her humiliating homework assignment.

Alex stepped nervously into the alternative lifestyle shop, not realizing that a pair of highly trained eyes was watching, studying her movements and reactions. '_God, what am I doing here? This is not what I signed up for when I asked for sex crimes. I know that people do this, but it is just wrong. My mom taught me that. Elizabeth can't expect me to buy this stuff in my position. If anyone found out about this, I can kiss my political career goodbye.' _Alex walked quietly, averting her eyes from all the workers even though she was already wearing a pair of sunglasses and pulling her coat collar up to hide. She thought she was being sneaky, but of course, she was only bringing more attention to herself this way.

The girl behind the counter smiled to herself, shaking her head. She could spot a newbie a mile away. Turning her eyes toward the entrance, she saw a familiar customer. She opened her mouth to say hi, but the customer put her fingers to her lips, pointing silently to Alex. The girl nodded her head and let the customers wait to ask for help.

Alex looked around quickly, trying to find everything on Donnelly's list. Grab it, buy it, and get the hell out of here. Stopping near a section labeled for videos and books, Alex looked for anything dealing with BDSM and S&M, not even wanting to touch the covers. _'But why? Why is it bad? The Turners seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Olivia told me that there is a huge difference between rape and kink play. Mom said that kink was just as bad. And why did Liz send me here? I know she said it was for research. If you want to talk about it and prosecute it, you have to know all about it. No surprises, but why do I have to buy all this?' _Alex frowned at the list. It was actually not that long, but just the few words on it seemed like a lot to her.

"Alex?" A voice calling out to her made the blonde's stomach drop and her heart stop in her chest. _'Someone recognized me, oh god… I know that voice.'_ Alex just wanted to die right there. Crawl in a hole and die.

"Hey, Cabot!" the voice yelled as everyone turned to look at her.

'_Why? Why does she always have to say my full name? My life is ruined already.' _Slowly, Alex turned toward the voice and the familiar beautiful butch detective. The blonde's heart skipped a beat when she saw Olivia's crooked smile directed towards her. Those dark brown eyes looking at her. And now strong arms wrapping her in a hug...

'_She is hugging me! Wait, I can't feel this way. I can't feel like this. Oh god, I want to, though. She probably isn't interested in me anyway. She doesn't even know I am really gay. She's never even spoke to me about the fake date I was on with Trevor Langan.'_

"Alex, what are you doing here? I thought you had court today?" Olivia purposely asked in a loud voice, knowing full well that Alex didn't have court.

"No, the trial was put on hold until Friday due to an emergency with the judge," Alex answered quietly, hoping Olivia would follow her lead and lower the volume of her voice.

"Okay, but why are you in a sex toy shop? I thought you said anyone that buys this stuff is sick?" The detective looked around at everyone as they turned to hear the conversation. The girl behind the counter giggled as she realized that this must be Olivia's new project.

Using her knowledge from law school and the courts, Alex tried to redirect the conversation. "I didn't say sick, just perverted. And I could ask you the same thing, Olivia, what are you doing here?"

Olivia laughed on the inside. "I was walking to the deli for lunch saw you across the street and was going to invite you with me and followed you in. Alex, were you lying back there with the Turners? It's okay, you know, to like this kind of stuff. I am not judging you. Everyone has their kinks." Olivia asked sincerely. '_I wish she would just let it go. I hate that she was taught that wanting to lose control and try this stuff was evil. Her reaction to the Turners was personal. She wouldn't let it go. That was not her saying it, but the line she was taught to say.'_

"I'm not into this stuff, Olivia."

Olivia laughed out loud. "Don't lie to me, Alex Cabot. And what is this?" She grabbed the list out of Alex's hands.

"Damnit, Liv, keep your voice down and give that back" the blonde pleaded.

"Are you embarrassed? Why? I told you it's no big deal. Hey, everyone this is my friend Alex Cabot, she is here to get…" Looks down at the list and starts reading out loud. "An S&M porn DVD, 'The Training of the Shrew', a dildo, a rabbit vibrator, some cuffs and restraints, and lastly a book on bondage and BDSM." Olivia shouted to the couple of other females, couples and worker.

"Olivia!" Alex turned away quickly, hiding her face, almost on the verge of tears.

"Alex, look around," Olivia moved her hand to Alex's face, guiding it up until they were looking at each other. The lawyer's eyes shimmered with unshed tears as the detective tried to comfort her. "No one is judging you. They are in here for the same reason you are. It's okay, Alex. Just let go, please. Just let me take care of everything and you don't need to worry anymore. I promise that no one will ever judge and hurt you. I won't let them. Okay?"

The brunette wiped the stray tear that fell down Alex's cheek and smiled when she saw the attorney smile just for a moment before hiding again. '_There is my little pet, quit hiding and come to me._'

"Okay." Alex quietly agrees to first get out of here quickly but because she can't say no to Olivia. '_She already owns my heart, even if she doesn't know it_.' She handed Olivia the list that Liz had given her.

"Let's go shopping. I know some great S&M toys that feel amazing, and I will teach you some great tips," Olivia said, pulling the stunned blonde further into the store before Alex had the chance to ask how Olivia knew about all this.

**We will explore further into Olivia's and Liz's past relationship as the story goes. I will also explain "The Club" with its rules, regulations, and codes. I love all the reviews. I can't believe how many already, it means so much, and any ideas, wants, or kinks you feel want to be including please ask. Thank you again for Rae and all her help. Happy Kinky early bday!**

***Make sure to check out my collaboration with SVUlover14 called "Keeping Faith" under the author name alexandliv. Warning though, it contains a lot of dark themes if you are not into that please than it might not be for you.**

**Next chapter, Olivia and Alex's Kinky shopping adventure!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all to those that have read, reviewed, and either favorite me as an author or story. You have no idea how much that means to me. Again if any of you have any ideas, scenarios, wants, characters (no Casey, we don't like each other), just name it and I will see if I can add it. I am so happy people are giving this a chance and I am having a lot of fun writing this. Warning though, I am a very strict A/O and Liz is only a bridge to get these two together. **

**Enjoy the shopping trip.**

The eager detective dragged the nervous attorney straight over to the toy section. The blonde clutched the porn movie that Liz wrote down on the slip of paper shaking as she stared at all the different kinds of vibrators, dildos, and whatever else there was that she did not know the name of. Blushing terribly as Olivia rifled through a couple rows, comparing and contrasting each one.

"Let's see… what toys do you usually use Alex?" Olivia asked while holding up a rabbit vibrator and a large purple dildo.

Alex could not have been any brighter shade of embarrassed red. _God kill me right now. _The young woman was to stunned to answer as the pushy brunette was being far too loud and open about everything or anything dealing with the store or kink.

"Hey Alex? Pussy got your tongue?" Olivia smirked poking Alex in the stomach with the large dildo. On the inside Olivia was just dying with laughter. _'This is so much fun. This gets her back for all the times she has made me flustered and mad. Not to mention all the crap with the Turner's, Liz, and myself. First a little humor for me, then fun for her. She has no chance to get away.'_

"Huh? Who's Pussy on my tongue?" Alex slapped her hand over her mouth in total humiliation. _'I didn't mean to say that. Oh God what if she thinks I want her pussy on my tongue. I mean I do, but I can't, it's wrong. I shouldn't want that. Oh shit, what the hell did I get myself into with these two women?'_

Olivia could not help the loud laugh that burst from the Freudian slip that escaped Alex's lips. _'She makes this way too easy.'_ Taking a few deep breaths to compose herself the detective tried to control her laughter but all the looks the two beautiful women were getting and the phrase Alex said made that impossible. "No Alex… not pussy on your tongue. Pussy got your tongue. But if that is what you want… maybe later." Olivia winked as she took both the rabbit vibrator and dildo putting them Alex's basket before moving on to the next section. "By the way, this dildo has the ability to be attached to a harness for some strap on fun too." Olivia quickly tossed that bit of information in while throwing in a harness as well.

"What do you mean later? I mean I didn't mean it like that. Hey, wait up!" Alex caught up to Olivia trying to see all the items Olivia was grabbing. _'I don't think all that was on Liz's list'_ Alex wanted to say so but she did not know if she was supposed to let anyone know that Donnelly sent her here. She did not want to get herself or Elizabeth into any more trouble than she already has because of her reactions with the Turner's.

Olivia was now in a section filled with all sorts of restraints, leathers, and latex. Cuffs, collars, leashes, ropes, gags, paddles, you name it. "Now I am not going to pick anything in this section babe, this is all you." Olivia motioned toward the items.

Alex was not following Olivia's hand pointed toward the items. Her gaze was directed toward the detective dark brown eyes. Forgotten was the embarrassment, forgotten was the sex shop, forgotten was everything but for the fact that Olivia just called Alex babe. Not Cabot, not Alex, not bud, not my friend but babe. '_What did she mean by that?' _ "Babe?"

"Yeah Alex?" Olivia answered her misunderstanding the young blonde's question.

"You called me babe." Alex said quietly now blushing, but doubt is starting to slip into her mind and sorrow starts to fill her eyes. _'It probably meant nothing. Just a friendly female gesture.'_

Smiling at the blue eyed girl Olivia squeezed Alex's hand gently. "Yes I did."

"But you don't like me. We fight all the time." Alex started to build up her wall again. Pushing away before anyone gets close.

"Alex, where is this coming from? That is work. I try not to take our fights personally. I understand that we both have a job to do and we both are very passionate about our jobs. But I promise that even though I might get mad at you, I could never hate you. I probably like you more then I should…" Olivia trailed off. Elizabeth knew that Olivia was falling in love with the blonde but Olivia was afraid that Alex would not love her. That this would blow up in her face like Abbie. She loved Abbie but she was not in love with her. The thought of how fast her feelings were growing for Alex was scaring Olivia. "And I know we will be close friends."

Alex's heart was soaring high but after the word friends, it fell back to earth. Her fears became reality, but years of work let her keep her ice mask on. Smiling outside but crying inside Alex squeezed Olivia's hand back. "I'd like to be friends."

Olivia could see the hurt in Alex's eyes, _' It's too soon to be declaring love and especially in a sex toy shop next to whips and chains.'_ "Well my dear Counselor, time for you to finish your shopping." Redirecting Alex's gaze to the items.

Taking a breath to pick up the pieces of her heart Alex took the list from Olivia's hands. '_I need to finish this list and start my homework Liz has for me._' The young woman picked the most generic looking cuffs, restraints, and even grabbed a gag for good measure. Alex suddenly saw herself reaching for a leather collar. Letting her fingers trail lightly over the buckle and gold decorative patterns she imagined how it might feel around her neck. The gentle hold it would have around her neck that would not hurt but always keep her away of it being on. After a moment Alex let it drop with a silent sigh and moved away toward the book section for her last item on the list.

Olivia took a deep interest in Alex's fascination with the collar. She knew the real Alex was begging to be let out of the wall Alex's mother built around her. If that wall fell Alex would be perfect. She would be the lawyer that Elizabeth saw that could make a difference in this world and climb to the top. She would be the perfect pet, able to let go of the stresses of the day and let her relax and forget about always having control and trust others especially Liz and Olivia. _'She'd be the perfect lover. She'd be my soul mate.' _Olivia smiled at the thought not scaring her, but giving her strength when she admitted it to herself. _'Maybe Liz was right all along… Like always.' _Olivia followed Alex to the book section.

"Find the book you need." Olivia asks looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes, we can go now." Alex starts toward the counter before the brunette stops her.

"Anything else you want to get before we go?" Olivia tempts.

Alexandra's eyes dart back to the collar for a moment before shaking her head. "No, let's just get out of this… place." Alex's wall is back and so is her judgment. Olivia shook her head as she watched the attorney turn on her heel toward the counter to purchase the items. '_And the frustrating ice princess is back and my pet has been scared away.'_

"Finally…" Alex let out a breath of relief. She was so glad that part of her day is over. '_Now just for the other half of my assignment.' _A feeling of excitement and arousal filled the body of the young attorney but then the feeling of disgust she had been taught fought back. Her mother's words win out but instead of accepting it she starts to question them for the first time. The two new women in her life, her boss and now Olivia do not see kink as evil but actually a normal thing. Even a loving act. '_Was mom wrong?_'

"Well that was fun." Olivia said with a laugh to get Alex's attention but also to break the tension.

"Oh yes. So much fun in fact that I can't wait to do it again." Alex said sarcastically.

"Well I am free on Thursday. Is that good for you?" Olivia new Alex did not mean it, but she is not going to let Alex off the hook.

"I wasn't serious Olivia."

"Oh… well I get it. I thought you said you wanted to be friends but it's okay I misunderstood." Olivia used her puppy dog eyes on the blonde before turning and walking away. "See you around Counselor."

"No Olivia I didn't mean… Wait!" Alex caught up with her. "I meant I didn't mean going back to a sex shop. I want to go out with you. I mean hang out!" Alex hated getting flustered like this. '_This is not who I am._'

Quickly hiding her shit eating grin, Olivia plastered back on her sad puppy dog eyes, pouting. "You want to go out with me?"

"Yes… I mean no… I mean… God," Alex rubbed her temples taking a moment to once again get a grip of herself. While Olivia tried hard not to lose composure and laugh her ass off. "Olivia would you like to go have dinner with me tonight? Donnelly read me the riot act today about how I screwed up with the Turner's and how I offended everyone. This would be a good chance for me to win your forgiveness and start our friendship off right."

"I would love to go out to dinner with you. It's a date!" Olivia hooked Alex's arm in hers and guided her to her nearest favorite restaurant before Alex can correct her saying it is not a date.

"Olivia! I can't go anywhere with these!" Alex tries to pull her arm free so she can head home first with her new purchases before anyone see's them '_Good thing the bag is black with no name on it._'

"Sure you can. Alex you are a grown woman. Who cares what people think. I don't think less of you." Olivia explained while continue to drag her toward a nice little Indian food restaurant. "Indian food okay?"

"Yes I love Indian food, but Liv please…" Alex's shy side was showing and her breathing became ragged.

Stopping right outside the restaurant door Olivia puts her hand on Alex's cheek. "Babe seriously. It's okay. No one will judge you and if they do I will kick their ass. You have got to understand Alex fear and judgment are what is holding you back. You have got me to be there for you whenever you need me. I promise." Looking deep into each other's eyes Alex lets herself trust the detective and walks into the restaurant with her, but still keeping the bags close out of anyone's sight.

"Alex you are going to shake your leg off if you don't stop soon." Olivia teased her.

"I'm trying. Benson. I just … my mom would kill me right now." Alex whispered trying to calm her nerves.

"Why?" The detective asked.

"Well for one I broke every commandment in her book."

"Didn't know your mother wrote her own bible." Olivia joked.

"Oh yeah. Let's see… Thou shall not have sex before marriage. Thou shall not talk about sex outside the bedroom. Thou shall not associate with anyone I … meaning her… do not deem fit. That includes anyone that is atheist, druggies, alcoholics, homosexuals, and perverts. In fact one time when I was watching a soap opera at home when I was sick, the couple was about to make love and the girl handcuffed her boyfriend to the bed. My mom walked in and oh my God, it was like I killed someone. I lost my TV privileges for a month and she went on to explain to me how that kink leads to drugs, drinking, crime, so on and so on." Alex finished her story before taking a bit of her food. "You know I never even had the sex talk from her. She taught me that it was inappropriate to talk about it or even think about it."

Olivia swallowed a large bit of food to stop herself from speaking up. '_No wonder Alex is having crossed signals._' Any interest or questions Alex had about her sexuality or body were considered taboo and if asked it made you a pervert which meant that you were a monster in her mother's eyes.

"You know that's not right… right?" Olivia finally had to say.

The blonde looks up at the brunette. "Well… of course I know that not all those people are bad. But it makes sense that kink leads to more. It's a gateway to worse things."

"Alex. No it's not. Just because someone likes to be tied up, or spanked doesn't make you a monster or evil. We all have our little things. Not all people who do drugs are evil. Even some people that kill aren't evil."

"I know but…"

"No Alex, this is what we were talking about before. And with Donnelly, if you are going to continue thinking like this, then you aren't working for justice. It means you are just worried about your record. Not all criminals need to go to jail. Some need help and understanding. What happens when some kid makes a mistake, a lawyer pushes them to be tried as an adult and a simple mistake gets them raped or killed?"

"It's just…"

"And you know what Alex. I like kink. I participate in kink. I like a lot of different things. I am also gay Alex. Does that make me a monster? Does it?" Olivia pushed for an answer.

Alex sat in stunned silence. '_Olivia is a good person. I have never seen such a beautiful woman in my life, and she is gay too. But I can't be gay. Olivia likes kink? I don't know what to do…_'

"Apparently it does." Olivia stood to leave.

"No!" Alex stands to stop her but knocks over the bags spilling the contents all over the floor. '_Oh my God._' Falling to her knees Alex reaches for the items stuffing them in the bag praying no one saw.

"Disgusting. Can't you keep that stuff in private?" An older lady with her husband sneer and scold the young attorney.

Alex finishes shoving the items in the bag and pulls out a fifty dollar bill from her purse slamming it on the table and quickly escapes the restaurant leaving a stunned Olivia and audience behind.

"Donnelly," Liz answers her phone.

"Hey Liz, it's Olivia."

"What's wrong?" The elder woman can tell something happened.

"Well…"

"You know I give you one assignment and you screw up already." Elizabeth sighs.

"I didn't screw up! I just got some more info about why Alex is the way she is and I pushed too far. I got upset and basically told her that I am involved in kink, that I was gay and does that make me a monster to her. She panicked, tried to stop me from leaving, and knocked over the bag containing all the items on your list… and a couple I threw in for fun. "

"Basically you were impatient just like with Abbie and you pushed too hard to fast." The Bureau Chief accused.

"Yes…"

"Just because it works when you fuck doesn't mean it works with the foreplay. I warned you I would take care of Alex's issues when I train her. Now fix this. If you want her to fall in love with you, you better apologize quick. I don't want this situation complicating her training. We have already learned deep down she wants this but if you make her gun shy she will never accept it and she will be our failure. Alex deserves the best and she will get it. Understand?" Olivia's former Mistress warned.

"Yes Liz, you don't need to go all Domme on me."

"Then don't screw this up again. I want the best for you as well and that is her. You two are perfect for eachother."

"How do you know that?"

"How many times have I told you not to question me? Just because I'm not your Mistress anymore doesn't mean to question my methods. We show respect to fellow Dommes, unless that Domme is breaking the rules.

"Okay okay, I will fix this. But just so you know. That black collar and the shop… she couldn't take her eyes off it." Olivia smirked.

"I knew it all along. Soon enough she will be wearing with your name across. But not until I'm done with her."

"Don't go too far Liz, she is mine." The tone did not come off possessive, but loving.

"And you are hers." Liz's tone softened.

"As always, you are right, about everything. I will call tomorrow to tell you how it went. Night Liz."

"First thing in the morning because I will be busy for the rest of the day reading your pets homework. Goodnight Liv." Donnelly hung up.

*Alex's homework*

Alex jumped slightly hearing a knock on her door. Looking over at the clock seeing that she usually never have visitors this late, unless there was a call first. She tied her robe up then padded over to the door looking into the peep hole. The blonde furrowed her brow wondering what Olivia was doing on the other side of the door. She opened the door using her ice princess glare toward the sheepish looking detective.

"Can I help you detective?"

Olivia winced a bit at Alex's tone. "I'm sorry Alex."

Alex was not expecting an apology from Olivia. She wanted one but was not expecting it. Not knowing what to say the attorney just keeps looking at the brunette waiting for her to continue.

"I never meant for anything like that to happen. I didn't mean to upset you. I was having a really good time with you and then I yelled at you, then you bag fell and those assholes made that snide comment. I just… I'm sorry." Olivia really hoped she had not ruined everything already before things just started between them.

"No, Olivia we were both in the wrong. I told you I didn't want to go into a place with that stuff. I didn't want to be embarrassed like that, but you were right. I shouldn't judge something I know nothing about. Liv, you aren't a monster. You are so caring, smart, devoted, and you make me laugh. It's just that I was raised that things that were different were wrong or worse, evil. That if people didn't believe what I was told was right, that they were ignorant or stupid. I was the one that was ignorant." Alex quietly admitted. Ever since she stormed out of the restaurant she felt terrible making Olivia feel like a monster. "If you like that kind of stuff or even if you are gay it doesn't mean everything. You have treated me fairly and as a friend even when I was being an ass."

"Alex please don't put yourself down. We just get frustrated with you because you have so much potential and we see this as a hindrance. If you get passed this issue you would be unstoppable and so much more. I am not saying that I or anyone else around me is perfect. Far from it, but we accept our issues and try to work on them. Lex, you are going to come up against a lot of things in sex crimes. A lot of different crimes, beliefs, misunderstands, and everyone from rich powerful people to homeless on the street. But you can't treat everyone differently because someone is more like you or not. Remember, justice is blind. We fight for that. For everyone to be treated fairly and if they need help, or need to be punished we are the ones that have to show that we are above judgment. We show the evidence and we let the people decide. I am sorry if this is coming off as me scolding you but I just see so much potential with you. I care about you Alex. Can we start over?" Olivia asked.

"We don't need to start over Olivia. I know that you just want the best for me. I really appreciate it. Just give me some time. I know I got some work to do to become the lawyer I need to be. It's hard when you were taught to think one way and when you go out in the world you find a million more ways to think. You are right, justice is blind and we are supposed to be an example to the world for the better not worse. I did enjoy spending time with you Olivia. I'd like to do it again." Alex quietly requests.

Olivia's crooked smile appears as she looks at Alex really for the first time since she opened the door. Hair a little messed up, a slight blush, robe tied tight around her showing some of her curves and her cute little toes painted red not hidden in those fuck me heels. '_I wonder if I caught her about to shower?_' "I'd like that too Alex. How about I come to your office tomorrow and we can have lunch?"

"Can we make it the day after…? I am really busy tomorrow trying to make up to Donnelly for the last week."

"It's a date. See you later Alex. Sweet dreams." Olivia quickly hugs and kissed Alex's cheek before prancing her way to the elevator leaving a stunned attorney at the door.

"Bye Liv." Alex whispers as she closes and locks her door. That kiss sent all her blood away from her brain. She could already feel that warm feeling between her legs and herself get wet with arousal. '_God, what that woman does to me. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to become DA someday but no one would vote for a lesbian, let alone a kinky one. I see the news today, all these politicians in trouble with sex affairs or controversies. But my date with Trevor was so terrible. I was miserable all night. Is it really worth it to achieve my political dreams if it meant living a lie in a false relationship, or being alone? I wish there was someone I could talk to. I can't talk to Olivia like this; she is what is making me question my beliefs. Bad is that a bad thing? Or is that what I need in my life… her? But who then?_'

Alex walked back into her and sits on her bed staring at the screen of her laptop, the apology letters have been finished and ready to send out. Now it was time to finish her other assignment. The one she was just beginning before Olivia came to the door. One where she was already picturing an aggressive Benson taking control of a shy Cabot. Thoughts that kept Alex awake multiple nights as she would slowly let her fingers trail over her own body. The blonde never had used sex toys before, and she would never admit it but she had already broken a couple of her mother's commandments. Masturbation and she has had a terrible experience with sex a couple times. All with men, thinking that maybe her attraction to woman could be stopped if she had sex with men. It failed miserably. She just could not get into it.

Checking the windows once again that all shades were closed and not a chance anyone could see, Alex let her robe fall to the floor. A sudden rush of excitement filled her body at being naked with all these taboo items strewn on her bed. '_I can't believe I am doing this. I am sure Donnelly only wanted me to read up and look at these things to see that they aren't medieval torture devices. She didn't expect me to use them, did she? Liz seems to be open about things and if she wants me to be accepting of everything maybe she could understand the issues I am going through. I am sure she would keep it to herself and I can trust her. Could I trust her?_'

The young woman had looked through the BDSM and S&M book, just glancing at the pictures feeling guilty at the instant thrill and pleasurable shuddered she received seeing the woman and men bowing toward a Dominant lover. Alex always had to be in control of every aspect of her life. She was tired of it. Tired of all her obsessive compulsive issues and fear of not having control rule all her thoughts. She wanted to give up control. Let herself enjoy the moment. Someone she could trust in whole heartedly and without a second thought. '_Someone like Liv.' _It also helped her feeling this was toward Olivia even more after her confusion that she was a lesbian and kinky too. She secretly wanted to be Olivia's sub. Wanted Olivia to take control of Alex and be Olivia's pet. The image of that collar she saw in the store around her neck while Olivia held her on a leash would not stop haunting her. It would continually cause arousal to pool between her thighs.

Alex had already set up the restraints on her bed. Laying down and spreading her legs while blushing terribly cannot believing she is going to do this, Alex wrapped them around her ankles locking them in place keeping her legs spread eagle. The woman's body is shaking terribly with excitement and her heart is beating so fast that she swore it is about to jump out of her chest. Reaching for the ball gag Alex quickly wraps it around her head before she can chicken out. She struggled getting it tight enough but not too tight. Finally successful she takes a moment to get used to the constant pleasurable ache in her jaw caused by the ball forcing it to stay open. Alex's runs her tongue around the ball surprising herself with a moan escaping her body.

The attorney reached for the cuffs but stopped for a moment as she moved her hand around her neck. The image of the collar again filled her thoughts. Looking around her room and spotting a hair ribbon on her dressed by the bed, she tries to reach it but the restraints stopped her for only a moment. She giggled forgetting about the restraints already. Taking the ribbon in her hands she wraps it around and tied it tight around her neck. Alex swallowed hard as she could feel a small orgasm shake her body. '_That has never happened before…_' That scared and thrilled Alex at the same time.

Finally snapping the cuffs closed around her wrists Alex places the key within easy reach and just takes a moment to experience her first moment of bondage. She loved. God help her she loved it. A tear falls in guilt that she would be such a disappointment to her mother but this was making Alex happy. She felt alive. Reaching for the remote, the young woman hits play starting the porn movie. Images flashed a blonde woman in bondage by an elder lady while a younger brunette circled the tied up woman licking her lips as if she was about to devour her for dinner. '_Is this a lesbian porn? Why would Liz pick a lesbian porn? Does she know?_' Panic surged for a moment in Alex before she calmed herself down. '_There was no way Donnelly could know that. She probably just picked the movie because it had bondage in it. But how would she know that too?_' Alex let the evidence lead her to the conclusion instead of letting the conclusion lead the evidence. She was a lawyer at least. '_Donnelly must be into this as well. Maybe I can talk to her after all.'_

Letting the thought drop for now Alex let herself enjoy the moment and the emotions rule her for the first time instead of her head. Feeling her own wetness trail down her leg as she watched the scene play out in front of her Alex slowly reached for the vibrator Olivia had put in her basket. The dildo scared her for the time being. It was far too big and was not quite sure anyone could ever use that thing. Alex switched it on and let it vibrate in her hand for just a moment. The woman's blue eyes were hypnotized for a moment in the movement. Slowly moving it down to her moist lips spread a bit from her legs in the restraints Alex takes on deep breath before her first time with a sex toy.

Alex awkwardly shifts the toy down toward her moist opening. The cuffs hampering her to a point but she slowly moves it along her pussy. The gag stifled her gasp as she turned down the vibration to a slower setting, not knowing it was on high. She experimented finding the right spots that send jolts through her body. Watching the three women on screen now inspire her own fantasies. The young woman replaces the pet with herself and Olivia with the Domme now tying the submissive up. Suddenly Elizabeth invades her fantasy taking the spot of the mature Domme on screen overseeing the moments between the two women with the occasional slap from her whip or smart remark. Surprised by her own subconscious including Liz, Alex feels a bit ashamed but it is just a fantasy and that's all. No one gets hurt if no one knows but her. Falling back into the scene in her mind Alex continues her playing. Olivia binding her, teasing her occasionally with a nip or bit, while Liz barks orders and chastises Alex for any mistakes no matter how small.

Alex slowly starts to push the vibrator between her swollen lips of her sex for her first penetration with the toy. Moaning through the gag Alex took a small moment to get used to the feeling inside her as the toy shook her insides. While she maneuvered the toy in and out, thrusting it deeper her thumb found her hardened clit and started rubbing it roughly. Only Alex knew she liked it rough and she giggled at the self admission. In her fantasy Liz was now moving a large dildo into her deeper and deeper while Olivia knelt above Alex's head removing the gag and lowered her pussy onto the blonde's lips. The attorney licked the ball gag in her mouth imagining it was Olivia's pussy. '_Guess it was your pussy that got my tongue Olivia._'

Suddenly Alex felt a rush flow through her. Shock and surprise take hold for a moment before an earth shaking orgasm rips through the young woman as she screams through her gag. What fills like a river escaping her body Alex stiffened and everything seemed to go black as she felt her body fall into a pool of ecstasy. A loud knocking woke Alex up from her orgasmic dream with a shout of quiet down Alex blushed deeply as she tries to remove everything out and off of her. Forgotten was the pleasure as shame and guilt replaced it. '_I'm sorry Mom…_'

**Coming up on Chapter 4, Alex turns in her apologies and reports to Donnelly. Will she tell Elizabeth about everything she learned? Not just about kink but herself? Also Olivia takes Alex out for another "date."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying this story. We are going to be introduced to the club for the first time in this chapter. It will be a short intro, but it will be a major character in the story. It will be called "Underworld Gardens" and it will from now on be mentioned as 'the gardens' as a code word. For example 'I am taking Miss Cabot to a dinner and a walk through the lovely **_**gardens.**_**' Thank you, Rae, for the help in beta and the garden idea.**

**Again, if you have any kinks, ideas, suggestions, or thoughts are always welcome. The point of this story is to show that kink is a good thing and not creepy or weird. We all have them and it is ok as long as love and trust is involved. Enjoy!**

Elizabeth raised her head in response to the soft knocking on her door. Looking at her watch, the Bureau chief smirked. _'Alex is a bit early and that is not her usual confident knock. After Olivia's call last night, I am not surprised. She said that Alex was starting to see the light, so to speak. Now is a very important moment, and could back fire in an instant. Now is the time for the youthful attorney to be Alex Cabot and not her mother's little girl._'

"Come in," Liz announced, continuing her paperwork and lowering her head to make Alex think she had been working. She wanted Alex to take the initiative and realize that her problems were important. The young attorney needed to let herself out and build confidence in who she really was, not in the person her parents wanted her to be.

"Chief Donnelly, I finished my assignments." Alex tried to be the confident Cabot she was trained to be. The young blonde held out a file containing the apologies to the Turners, the 1-6, and to the DA's office itself. The second file contained the other homework Elizabeth had demanded from her in order to keep her job.

Taking both files and looking at the apology letters, Elizabeth was impressed. Alex actually showed true emotion and forgiveness, not the bullshit political propaganda that she spat out at their first meeting and like she is doing now.

"First off, Miss Cabot, drop the arrogant, sophisticated attitude and grammar. You don't impress me. If you continue to act as though you are above everyone else, you will lose respect, not gain it. Your intelligence and wealth do not make you an inherently better person. I can't tell you how many times juries have let a criminal off because the prosecutor was more worried about their career then the people. Juries are only human, and they respond to what they see. Which is more influential? A lawyer that acts and talks as though they are superior, lording over everyone else, or a lawyer that actually shows they care?" Alex's face flushed, and she felt ashamed. She recognized herself in Liz's description.

"Your job is to speak for the people of this city in court and on the job, but with me and the rest of our team – that's right, our Team – the 1-6, myself, and this office, you will be yourself. Stop acting and just be, Alex. For God's sake, I am sick of this. Your goal might be the DA's seat, but right now, your duty is to this office and the people of New York. With your last name and money, perhaps you could buy the DA's chair, but I know you. You want to earn it. You represent the law, and you are good. But you could be great. You COULD make a difference. An actual difference, Alexandra. Please just let yourself do that. What's holding you back?"

Elizabeth's heartfelt speech surprised her even as she gave it. Originally, she had wanted to make Alex squirm, but that act was getting old fast, and after the Turner debacle, she knew that the office could not risk another incident. Neither could Alex's career. The young woman needed to be trained now. But Alex needed to take the first step, not be pushed or pulled. The Cabot family had already done that enough for their little girl.

What Alex and most other people failed to realize was that the true purpose of a Domme, of an owner, is to train their Sub to walk on their own two feet, to change their weaknesses into strengths. It was not all about sex. It was about trust, about pushing yourself further then you thought you could go, but under the supervision and love of an owner. Olivia was a perfect example. As a sub, she had learned to grow past her fears and embrace herself for who she was, not limiting herself or defining herself by her background any longer. She was Olivia Benson, and she knew who she was. Now, it was Alex's turn.

Alex was trembling. For the first time, someone had torn down every one of her walls, and she was completely exposed. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to find her voice, the voice her parents and years of schooling had projected through her, but now she could not find it. _'Why has everything gone wrong? Nothing is what I expected. It wasn't part of the plan. I am so tired. I hurt so much. All I seem to do is disappoint the two women that I want to impress so badly. God, her words hurt so much because they're all true.'_

"Guilt..." Alex's eyes popped wide open, and so did Elizabeth's. Alex recognized her own voice, but for the first time, it felt like she was the one talking.

"Guilt?" Elizabeth's tone softened. '_It's her. The real Alex. Nice to finally meet you, but now your real journey begins._' The elder blonde rose from her seat and walked toward the younger woman. Liz moved a chair closer to Alex and reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. "Why do you feel guilty?" She knew why, but she needed Alex to say it. It was the first step to any problem. Admitting it.

Tear-filled blue eyes lifted toward Elizabeth. "Can I trust you?" Alex pleaded.

"Alexandra, I have always been honest with you. You can trust me, and I will keep everything you tell me in confidence to myself unless I think it is dangerous. I promise, my dear." Liz scooted closer to the young woman, trying to show comfort and understanding.

"Okay, Ma'am."

"Now, my dear, why the guilty feelings?" Liz asked.

Closing her eyes, Alex finally admitted to someone else the war going on between her head and heart. "Liz, you know my goals. I do really want to make a difference, but if I let myself be who I want to be and if people found out, I would lose everything. My career, my family, my friends, everything." The young woman looked down, ashamed.

"Alexandra, every person has a few skeletons in their closet. I have mine, Arthur has his, Jack, Abbie, the mayor, every politician, and… Olivia." Elizabeth snuck in the last name to catch Alex in a trap and to let her know that she knew more than the young woman thought.

"Olivia?" Alex looked up with a glimmer in her eyes. She saw Donnelly's smirk and knew immediately she was caught. 'Of _course Donnelly would know. My uncle warned me she had a sixth sense about her._' She took a deep breath to compose herself, but the tears still came. "How long have you known?"

"About which part? That you were gay or that you are in love with the detective?" The elder woman asked, giving Alex's hand another comforting squeeze.

"Both." Alex answered in a mixture of pain and relief, finally glad that she was letting out her long held secrets but also the fear of the consequences of doing so.

"I knew almost immediately that you were gay, my dear. We have a good ability to sense one of our own. Haven't you ever heard of 'gaydar'? As for the rest, I only found out for sure right now. I assumed, but you just confirmed it. Remember, I am still a damn good attorney, and if you want to succeed in this office or any other law office, you have to be able to get people to admit what they are hiding," Liz explained.

The young woman's jaw dropped. _'Donnelly is a lesbian? I mean, there were always jokes about why someone like her was single, but no one really thought she was gay. And I just got played like a first year law student in admitting my love for Olivia.'_

"You're gay?"

"Well, bisexual, but for the most part, yes. I am gay, Alex. I know the stigma gay people face in politics, and how difficult it is to be a strong, opinionated woman in a field dominated by men. Although I am not officially 'out', a lot of politicians in this city know about it. There is a certain code among the people that know about me because I know things about them. Even if I don't like them or even respect them, I respect the code, and so do they."

Confusion was painted all over Alex's face. "Code? You mean like there is a group of gay, powerful people that don't out each other? Like what, a club? The Masons for gays?" Alex joked to cover up her intense curiosity.

"Although I don't appreciate the joke, we kind of do." Elizabeth glared a bit at Alex, and the young blonde uttered a small apology.

"Alexandra, I respected you and kept my promise, and I will expect you to keep my secret in return. I am going to share some information about this … club. But if you try to use this against me or anyone else that belongs, WE will make sure you never work in this town again. I am not threatening you. I am being honest. Now, do you promise me, Miss Cabot?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I promise." Alex really did mean it, although her head screamed at her to stop and not make promises. Her heart knew that Elizabeth was trying to help, but she had to protect herself as well. The two women have more in common then Alex had thought.

"This club is a place where people go to indulge their fantasies, to be themselves without being judged. They don't hurt anyone. This place is about love, trust, and growth. Do you know why I made you buy those things? The toys, restraints, dvd, and books? You probably assumed that I did it to knock you down a peg and embarrass you out of spite, right?"

"At first, yes. But when I watched the dvd I wondered why you picked that title or knew about it and I thought that maybe you were into kink." Alex admitted to her boss. A dark blush appeared all over her face. '_I can't believe I am talking with my boss about lesbians, a weird club for kinks, and porn._'

"You're right. I am into kink. I am a Domme, just like how Mr. Turner is with his wife. I go to the club to live my fantasies out without being judged and let my guilt, stress, and worries go. A lot of people do these things, Alex. I know you are holding more guilt then just being gay Alex." Elizabeth accused.

Alex could not admit it. She could not believe the two most important women in her life right now other than her mother, her best friend and secret desire Olivia, and her strict bitch of a boss that she nonetheless admired, were gay and into kink. Her boss that taught her more about law in this short time than in her entire time in school, and Olivia had shown Alex that, contrary to her mother's beliefs, the real world wasn't an evil, horrible place.

Sensing that Alex could not admit her secret desires out loud, she decided that the lawyer needed a little push.

"I wanted you to watch that video and look at those items in order to learn about them, to see that they aren't weapons of torture, but just toys. Wanting these things doesn't make you bad. You can indulge in your fantasies as long as they come from a place of love and respect. Alexandra, you strike out so viciously at cases involving any type of kink. Do you feel guilty because you have those same feelings, but were taught that they are evil?"

Alex wanted to answer, but she wasn't strong enough. All she could do was nod her head and squeeze Elizabeth's hand. _'There, it's all out. Another person knows my dark secret. They see the monster I am.'_ Elizabeth was going to judge her. Even though Liz had the same feelings and desires, Alex was going to be called a hypocrite, and then her boss was going to fire her and make sure she never worked in law again.

"I am not going to tell anyone. You don't have to be scared. I won't break my promise. You have admitted to someone that you are gay and into kink and the world didn't end, did it?"

"No, Ma'am," Alex answered as her boss pulled her into a hug.

"I want to ask you something, my dear. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I think it would be very healthy for you to explore your desires. Before you say no, I told you that I am a Domme. I have trained many submissive people, male and female." The dominant woman smiled to herself. "Some you might be surprised at. I can help you. Again, do not answer now. Take the day and think about it. If you say no, then we will never speak of this again. If you say yes, I can slowly introduce you to your desires. If you hate it, we will stop, but if you enjoy it, we can take another step forward. What do you think, Alexandra?" She would never admit it, but Liz's heart stopped waiting for Alex to answer. Alex had already come so far, but she could so easily fall back behind that ice wall. This was a crucial time. Would Alex let herself be happy and live? Or continue being who she was taught to be, and be miserable surviving?

Unable to control her emotions, Alex pulled Elizabeth into her arms and began crying into her shoulder. She wanted to give in to her wants so badly, even just for a night, but she could not do it. Could she? Realizing that maybe it would be a good idea to think about it, Alex nodded again and pulled herself out of the elder woman's comforting hug. Seeing the smile on her boss's face, she smiled as well for a moment. Walking toward the door, knowing she was excused, the young attorney turned toward the Bureau Chief. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"You are welcome, Alexandra."

The door shut and Elizabeth could not wait to tell Olivia, but first she had a naughty homework assignment to read. Locking her door, shutting the curtains and paging her assistant to say that she was going to be busy on a conference call and couldn't be bothered, the elder Domme took her phone off the hook and picked up the other folder. Slowly unbuttoning her blouse, she pushed a hand into the cup of her bra, feeling for her hardening nipple as she began reading Alex's homework about what she learned and watched in detail. This was a great day. For one thing, she was able to help Alex open up. Second she learned that Alex was in love with Olivia and vice versa. And lastly, she just might get a new sexy pet. Moving her hand from her swollen nipple down into her slacks, Elizabeth flicked her clit as she read.

"Hold on, El." Olivia held up her hand, stopping him as she checked her phone. '_It's Liz; I wonder how here meeting went with Alex? I bet she ripped her a new one and made her feel like a little girl again. I don't know whether to feel bad or be jealous._' Olivia had to admit an angry Donnelly had a certain hotness to her. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up. I gotta take this. Just order me my usual, 'kay?"

"You got it." Elliot walked into the diner leaving his partner to her call.

"Benson," the detective answered just in case this was a business call and not a personal one.

"Hello, Olivia. How are you this fine day?" Donnelly asked.

"Good…You seem to be in a happy mood today? You didn't make our little pet cry and run home like the bully you are, did you?" Olivia knew that one of Elizabeth's favorite pastimes was destroying young lawyers and making them beg for mercy. A part of Liz's Domme personality occasionally slipped into her career.

Laughing at the question, the Bureau Chief was filled with excitement that their so-called "pet project" was moving along faster then she had expected. She wanted to fill the detective in on all the details. Liz made sure to keep her promise and not reveal anything that Alex told her in confidence, particularly about her feelings for the detective, but she had to mention to Olivia that their assumptions were right about Alex being gay and her secret interest in kink.

"Actually, I just had some fun reading our project's homework. The girl is amazing with detail, just so you know," Elizabeth teased.

"I really am not in a private place to have that conversation, Liz, but good to know. But your mood seems too happy to be a result of just self-indulgence."

"You're right, my Detective, Alex admitted everything to me."

"What?" Olivia yelled, earning her a few glances from surprised strangers. She turned from the crowd and whispered, "already? Everything?"

"Yes, Liv. Everything from being a lesbian to being into kink. She said that the reason she was so aggressive toward vilifying kink was because of the guilt she experienced from having those feelings herself. I am also very confident that she will be a perfect pet, especially for you, my dear."

"And if I may ask, Elizabeth, how do you know that?" Donnelly's confession had peaked Olivia's interest.

"I am sorry, Benson, but I promised her I would keep that between us. But it is great news for you. I told her about myself as well."

"Don't you think that was a bit too soon?" Worry filled Olivia's heart. '_Liz has never worked this fast. Me, on the other hand... but it always blew up in my face._'

"I know what I am doing, Olivia. She took it well and promised to keep it secret too. And remember, you admitted first. Everything will work out. I gave her the day to think about indulging in her fantasy. I am sure she will say yes, but you never know. If she does, I want to take her to the gardens as soon as possible."

"Now I know that you are going too fast. I thought you didn't want to scare her away?"

"I don't, and don't worry, my former pet. Alex needs this and she knows it. The Gardens will be good for her. It will let her see other people like herself are into this stuff as well. It will shock her, but she needs it to help lose her guilt. Guilt could destroy her, and the sooner we stop it, the better she will become.

"Okay Liz, I will trust you in this, but what should I do?" Olivia asked.

"Just keep up your good work. Go on your date with Alex and just be there for her. You really don't have anything to worry about, just be your beautiful self and enjoy it. Show her you love her and just live. She will follow suit. Now I need to call Martha to prepare my reservation at the Gardens. Meet me later tonight if you can. Talk to you later, Olivia."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I will trust you as always and I will let you know if I can make it. See you soon." Olivia hung up her phone.

Olivia sighed in contentment. She had such a wonderful date with Alex. At first the young blonde was very shy, and Olivia was worried that after her breakdown with Liz earlier, it was a mistake to try to start a relationship. So instead of teasing her and calling it a date like last time, she tried to make it feel more like two friends out on the town. After a while, though, Alex got more comfortable and she could feel a weight had lifted from the blonde's shoulders.

The elevator that the detective was waiting in stopped at its destination and the steel doors parted, revealing the Garden to her dark eyes. The designers were smart to put darker lighting in the elevator to prepare you for the lighting at the club. Walking down the hall, the detective passed the bouncer with a wave of acknowledgement. A closet to the side containing the coats and items checked by its members, or in case of the members' pets, their clothes.

Olivia's heeled boots clicked against the marble flooring before meeting up with plush dark carpet. The detective had the worst time getting used to walking on this carpet in heels, she was so used to her bare feet or knees on it. She would never forget that feeling. It was engrained into her. But now she appreciated it, and understanding what a pet goes through helped her become a better owner. She was the type of person that would not order someone to do something unless she was willing to do it herself.

Walking into the main room, Olivia laughed, remembering a time when Elizabeth claimed that it looked gaudy, and since she was a permanent member, her own room in the Gardens was tastefully done in a different style. Olivia, though, who had a fascination with Greek mythology, was awe struck. The Underworld Gardens was designed in the style of the Greek tale of Persephone and her life in the underworld with Hades. The room, if lit up all the way, would show an area filled with marble columns and pedestals. But the columns were shadowed in the dark only a flicker of candle and firelight would show a hint of them. The pedestals, though, were lit up with spotlights, and if ordered by an owner, the pet would become the statue on display in the position desired.

On one end was an elaborate stage framed with carved visages of the Greek Gods. More spotlights lit the stage so that the audience could not be seen, but every inch of the slave and Master would be clearly visible. On either side of the stage was a door. The first one led to a room that contained all the toys, restraints, whips, tables, or any other device requested by the members. The other led to a dressing room and also served as a connection to the halls and private rooms for the Masters and slaves.

Olivia walked to the center of the main room. A large fountain with built in pedestals so the pets could be statues surround the centerpiece that was the symbol of the club, a large pomegranate tree, the one object itself that tempted Persephone herself to lose her freedom for six months of the year. The young goddess had let her desires take control and ate six seeds of a pomegranate fruit. It was a reminder to the members that it was fine to indulge, but that there was both a life in the underworld and a life out of it.

Olivia waved to a few of the patrons. She recognized businessmen and women, political figures, actors, actresses, lawyers, husbands and wives. Any and every kind of person was welcome to the club as long as they were sponsored. Not because the rich wanted to make it a rich club, but for privacy's sake. Careers, lives and families could all be in jeopardy. The Gardens did their best to screen the guests to make sure no criminal activities were taking place. Affairs, violent life threatening scenes, and disrespect were all banned.

The detective walked down the private halls filled with rooms for the full members. On the other side was a hall for members who could not afford their own rooms, so various themed rooms were for rent as long as you followed the guidelines and bylaws of the Gardens. Finding Elizabeth's room, the brunette knocked, waiting to be allowed entrance.

Liz opened the door, smiling at the young woman in front of her. "Come in, Olivia. May I offer you a drink?" The elder woman invited Olivia in and walked over to a built in wet bar.

"Whatever you are having is fine with me." Olivia looked the blonde up and down. Liz was dressed in a silk robe that ended mid-thigh. Her dark red robe was tied loosely, revealing to the detective that she was nude underneath. Liv smirked to herself. '_God, she keeps herself in such great shape. Those legs make my mouth water, but no were near as much as Alex's.'_

Pouring two glasses of white wine, the Bureau Chief offered Olivia a seat near the fireplace. A Victorian style bed and décor was Elizabeth's style. Classy, but warm. The bed was a four post with drapes to tie her pets to, but also to hide them both from the world, their own personal space with the drapes to hide them. Sitting across from the detective, Donnelly crossed her legs, letting the fire warm her bare skin. She handed the glass to Olivia and they clink their glasses together before each taking a sip.

"So, Olivia, before we plan our next step, how did your date with Alex go?" Elizabeth needed to know how Alex's mood had been after her confession. If she was reacting badly, then they would need to change tactics and make sure the young woman did not do something stupid.

Olivia took another sip of her drink before talking about her date. "Well…"

**I apologize for ending it here, but I originally did not plan to make this chapter this long. I hope I was able to describe the club well enough that you get the idea. If you have any questions or anything, please review or message me.**

**Next chapter, Olivia tells about her date, battle plans are formed, Alex's decision and the consequences of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all again for the reviews. Any ideas for bdsm scenarios are always welcome. I apologize for the long delay. I've been busy at home and also trying to tell my parents that I am transgender, so it has been very emotional and life has been difficult trying to be honest with family. So I am basically a lesbian :P I have told all my friends and they all are accepting and loving but I am scared for my family. All of our stories and reviews on this site, along with great friends like SVULover, Rae, 1821, saavik, and all the reviewers have gave me the confidence to be myself. I can never repay all of for your support and love. –hugs you all- **

**Anyway, enough of my life's story. This chapter will include Olivia and Alex's date. A battle plan is formed, and Alex finally makes her decision.**

Olivia knocked on Alex's apartment door, making sure not to give away the information Liz had entrusted her with by grinning like an idiot. She was so proud that Alex finally told someone, even though she wished that someone had been her. She trusted Liz with all her heart and soul, and she had hope in her former Owner's plan.

The detective's smile quickly faded as Alex answered the door, trying to hide a tear stained face. "Oh, hi Olivia. I forgot what time it was. I am running a little late. Um, come on in." Alex ushered her detective inside. "Would you like something to drink?" The lawyer asked, making sure that Olivia did not have the chance to ask why she had been crying.

"No thank you, Alex, but are you okay?" Olivia asked. She sensed that Alex did not want to talk about it, but she was a detective, and her curious nature demanded some kind of explanation.

"Are you sure? I've got almost everything you can imagine." Alex sidestepped the question again.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Olivia turned Alex around, looking into her sad blue eyes.

"Nothing." Alex wanted to crawl in a hole and hide.

"You are a terrible liar for a lawyer, honey. Now, please, you know I care about you, and I worry when I see someone I care about hurting." The brunette gathered the blonde in her arms, encircling her with protection and love.

Sighing hard, Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and breathed in the scent of Olivia's hair as she rested her head against her detective's shoulder. "I will be okay. Just one of those days. Just knowing you care is enough." The two separated regretfully and Alex blushed slightly after realizing the intimate position they had found themselves in. She could still smell Olivia's hair. "Thank you."

"If you want, we could postpone this for another day, but I really think that maybe some time with a silly detective and caring friend is what you need," Olivia teased, hoping to coax out the smile that made her heart flutter.

The younger woman couldn't help smiling a little. "I think you are right, silly detective, and I would never postpone time with a caring friend. Will you give me a few minutes to freshen up before we go?"

"Of course, baby, take your time. We can do whatever you want. I just want you to spend time with you." Olivia said, glad that Alex had not been completely scared off by Elizabeth's talk with her earlier in the day. Liz had insisted that Olivia take Alex out tonight, saying that the blonde needed her. '_Just make sure you let her take the lead for now.'_ That was the only advice Liz gave, and Olivia kept it in the back of her mind.

"Okay. Um… take a seat. The remote is on the couch if you want to watch TV or whatever." Alex smiled and quickly padded to the bathroom to fix her face.

Olivia walked over to the couch and about picked up the remote when she noticed family photos on the wall. Anyone that would just glance at the pictures and see a happy family, but deep down you saw sad eyes covered up by smiles from each person in the photo. They did seem close and full of love but there was a tension as well.

To kill time, Olivia examined some of the family photos on display, analyzing them. She grinned at how cute Alex was as a little girl, and was fascinated with her transformation into a fully-developed woman that made her sex drip and mouth water. The young attorney walked back in and coughed quietly to gather Olivia's attention.

"Wow," the detective gasped. Alex was even more breathtaking in person.

"Glad you approve. I am sorry you had to see me at my worst. I am hideous without putting my face on," Alex explained as she moved to her purse.

"Whatever. God, Alex, you could be oozing snot and covered in vomit and you'd still be the hottest woman I have ever met. Don't you see what you do to me? I always have to change my panties, you make me so wet." Olivia could not believe anyone, even Alex herself, could deny such obvious beauty.

Alex blushed and looked at the ground, embarrassed and flattered by Olivia's admission. She had never been open about sex during conversation, but Olivia's brief but powerful statement made Alex wish she had grabbed a pair of panty liners in order to survive the night. _'Or maybe a four-pack...'_

"Oh, um, sorry Al. I am kind of crude. I will just take my foot out of my mouth and if you still want, we can head out," Olivia said, almost kicking herself for her comment. '_Way to go, Benson. Alex is vulnerable and the last thing she needs is you coming at her like a horny teenage boy. She is a woman, and I need to treat her like one… until she is my pet.'_

"That's okay. Glad I can make someone feel that way," Alex said self-deprecatingly.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response, but know that if you ever even think that again, I am going to take you over my knee and punish you, Alex Cabot." Olivia helped Alex into her coat, inwardly kicking herself a second time for not being in control of her mouth.

The blonde shivered at the image of herself stretched over the cop's lap, being punished for bad behavior, and it was not helping that Liv's fingers trailed down her body as she helped her with her coat.

"I will remember that," Alex answered and smiled at Olivia.

"Good." Olivia smiled back.

"Well, let's head out. I think I want to eat first. What would you like?" The young woman asked, smirking. '_If Olivia can tease, then so can I?'_

Biting her tongue and swallowing a crude answer, Olivia took a moment and finally just said, "anything you'd like, sweetie."

Alex noticed Olivia's delay in answering and she took note that Olivia was not just joking. She really was attracted to her. '_Maybe things will work out…_'

Their time together was amazing. There were a few bumps along the way, but the two women finally settled into a comfortable conversation. They ate at a quaint little Italian place that was not well known, but Alex had assured Olivia that they made the best fettuccine alfredo in the city.

Their talk started out light. Where they went to college? Favorite movie or book? The first bump was when Alex asked about Olivia's childhood. The detective took a moment to compose herself and told Alex the truth. She realized that if she expected the young attorney to become her pet and expose herself to Liv, then she needed to expose herself in return.

When Olivia finished explaining, the blonde grasped the brunette's hand in comfort and support. From that moment on, a dinner with friends became a date. They went on a walk in central park eating ice cream and getting to know each other more. A bond was forming, the first step in their relationship and the first step in building trust if Olivia expected Alex to be open to a bdsm relationship someday.

The second rough patch came when Alex accidently bumped Olivia, causing the cop to drop her ice cream cone. Liv was sure Alex did it on purpose, but the lawyer denied any premeditation on her part. That convinced the detective to engage in some unconventional interrogation methods: chasing, tackling, and tickling. That in turn caused Alex to drop her ice cream, and the two wrestled around laughing. After Olivia pinned the accused ice cream killer down, the two gazed at each other and a small moment was shared. Olivia lightly brushed her lips against her heart's lips and pulled away slowly, smiling. Alex's heart was beating out of her chest as Olivia helped her up and offered to split her bag of popcorn in peace negotiations, and the lawyer offered to share lemonade to sweeten the peace treaty.

The last bump in the date was at Alexandra's door. An awkward silence filled the air as neither was sure what to do. Olivia did not want to push Alex into anything she was not prepared for, especially after the day she had, but the feel of her lips, even that faint touch, had been intoxicating. She needed more. Alex finally took Olivia in her arms and went to kiss her cheek. The brunette turned her head slightly, and the blonde caught a partial bit of the detective's lips. Electricity sparked and hearts start to beat as one. Alex regretfully pulled away and giggled at Olivia's goofy, crooked grin.

Sweet dreams and good nights were exchanged before the blue eyed woman closed her door and tried to stop her head from spinning, while the older brunette skipped down the hall, her head in the clouds.

Alex fell onto her bed with a huge smile on her face. She felt so wonderful, and god did she wish Olivia had stayed. It would have been a mistake to sleep with her crush so quickly, but she didn't care. Her mind was still whirling from Olivia's kiss.

The ADA slid her fingers into her pants as she remembered one of Olivia's comments from earlier in the evening. _"If you ever even think that again, I am going to take you over my knee and punish you, Alex Cabot..."_ Just the thought of being spanked by Olivia had ruined the young lawyer's panties. She was surprised it hadn't shown through her Levi's.

Guilt tried to invade her thoughts, but Olivia's image and smile chased them away, while Elizabeth's words and support built up her confidence. Alexandra pushed her fingers deep inside, being rough with herself just like she wanted Olivia to be right now. She squeaked as a small but sudden orgasm ripped through her body, and for the first time, Alex was truly happy. It was too bad that guilt would always win out in the end...

Alex decided right then and there, maybe Elizabeth could really help. Maybe she should take her up on her offer. That was Alex's last coherent thought before she brought herself to climax, her fingers buried deep within herself and her clit pinched between her knuckles.

The former pet shifted in her seat, remembering her kiss with Alex. Though it was a relatively chaste kiss, it had sent all the moisture straight to her sex… Just like right now. Elizabeth smiled at Olivia, obviously sensing the reaction the detective had caused in her own body simply by retelling the story.

"I guess you need another change of panties again, Liv," Liz teased.

"Not wearing any, Liz," Olivia teased back.

"Trying to turn me on, Detective?" her former owner asked.

"Always, Counselor."

"I might not own you anymore, pet, but keep it up and I might need to punish you. I did not give you permission to turn me on. You admitted to me that you prefer being a Domme, but you still like to be controlled once in a while. And don't deny it." Liz slipped her robe off, exposing her naked body to the detective.

Olivia watched the robe pool around Elizabeth's feet and gulped in arousal. '_Damn, her body._' Olivia slowly rose from her seat and made her way to her past owner. Moving her hand to take hold of the elder woman's breast, Olivia gasped as the Domme slapped her hand away.

"Who said you could touch? You know how I like my pets, darling. So if you want me one more time before I start with Alex, then all you have to do is kneel. You two are meant for each other, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself as well..." Donnelly pointed to the ground.

Olivia smirked before she slowly took off her clothes and folded them, placing them on the floor of the closet, just like she was trained to do. Her naked body reflected the firelight.

"You don't shave anymore?" Liz commented dryly, looking down at Olivia's damp curls.

"Not since you ordered me to as your pet." Liv fell to her knees, assuming the position Elizabeth expected each of her pets to take when they submitted to her.

"I hope Alex likes to be shaven. I enjoy my pets smooth. " Liz walked over to Olivia and grabbed her head, forcing the detective to look at her glistening sex.

"You know what to do, Olivia. While you lick me, I will explain to you what our next move is with our new pet." Liz pushed Olivia's face into her sex hard while curling her fingers in the brunette's short hair. Only a muffled reply came from the younger woman as her mouth went to work.

"Mmmmm, God I missed that tongue. I am sure Alex's will be a good replacement, though." Donnelly gasped as she felt Olivia lightly bite her hardened clit. Liz responded by moving her other hand down and twisting an aroused nipple. "Just because you are in love with Alex does not give you the right to do that, Olivia. I should have forced you to stay my pet for a while in order to teach you to control your jealousy and anger."

"AHH!" Olivia screamed before her speech was muffled again by Elizabeth's dripping sex. Olivia nodded her head against the Bureau Chief while her tongue traced her silken folds.

Releasing her former pet's nipple, Liz moaned as her climax drew closer. "If and when Alex decides to take up my offer…. God… I will take her home and start with the training. I want you to continuuuuuuuuueeee…. AH!... that's it right there…. Taking her on these dates and slowly building up to more… yes..yesyesyes…. Olivia!" Elizabeth screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body and she gushed into Olivia's amazing mouth.

Olivia obediently lapped up the remaining juices from her former Domme's sex before rocking back into her kneeling position. It always amazed her how Donnelly was able to stand after her orgasms. It showed Liz's dedication to the appearance of authority. "Yes, Ma'am." Olivia smiled at Elizabeth's post orgasm face. Her body was flushed with red and absolutely glowing in the firelight.

"Good. Now for your turn, Olivia. You deserve to be rewarded. Maybe this will ease some of your discomfort until Alex can be of help..." The elder woman lifted Olivia by her hair and threw her on the bed. Pinning Olivia to the mattress, Elizabeth captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. Fingers slipped down between their naked bodies, finding Olivia's swollen, dripping core. Thrusting two fingers deep into her lover, Liz roughly scissored her fingers, curling them in and out, finding the ridged, spongy spot that drove Olivia over the edge. As her fingers searched, Liz's thumb abused Olivia's clit.

Finishing off their kiss with a hard bite to Olivia's lower lip, Donnelly moved to nibble the peak of the brunette's breast. "Ahhh! God, Liz…" Olivia moaned as she neared her orgasm. "Fuck me harder, please…God, please. YES, there… oh oh oh oh oh, AHH!" Olivia's back arched and her toes curled as her Domme finished her off with a bruising pinch to her clit and a rough thrust with three talented fingers.

"That's a good girl," Elizabeth cooed, kissing her way back up to Olivia's mouth, one last kiss between former pet and Master before their mission truly began. "Now, be a good pet and clean up after yourself," Liz ordered, comforting Olivia after her orgasm by slipping her fingers into a warm, waiting mouth. Olivia's tongue circled around Elizabeth's fingers, licking the wetness from them. As she savors the taste of her own juices, Olivia can't help but dream about the moment when she and Alex can finally share a moment like this.

Alex took the day off after her date with Olivia and talk with Liz. The young woman had decided that she needed time for herself, a chance to breathe and get centered. Yesterday had been extremely hard, but eye opening. She had done something she never thought she would be able to do – Alexandra Cabot came out to her boss and told someone about her fears, her wants, her fantasies, her heart. She had told Elizabeth she was in love with Olivia, and Donnelly was not only supportive, but actually showed that she deeply cared about not just her, but Olivia as well. Then, she went on her first date with her detective. Although neither one admitted it was a date, the two knew deep down it was. They had even kissed.

The young attorney knew that Olivia did not like it when Alex wandered around New York by herself after dark, but the ADA felt confined in her apartment, surrounded by reminders of her parents. She could not breathe, and so she walked through the crisp night alone, trying to decide between her heart and her head.

Last night had been a dream. Olivia and Alex had gone out together. Even though Alex had tried to keep the atmosphere friendly instead of romantic, as the night progressed, Olivia was able to coax out the true Alex and both women let their feelings take over.

Alex blushed at the memory and wished that she had given into her heart. She knew Olivia was a lesbian now. She knew that Olivia liked her on some level, and that the older brunette even admitted an interest in kink, but Alex still heard that voice in her head that told her she was wrong, that she was just imagining things, that she needed to keep focused and that it was not right to feel this way.

'_God, Mom and Dad. Why did you have to make me feel my heart was wrong? Why am I so scared of myself that I hate myself? Why can't you just let me open up and be me? Why do I have to be so scared? I'm just so tired…'_

Alexandra played back Liz's words once again through her mind. The caring gestures, the loving look in her eyes, and the understanding. _'I want that. I want to feel love. I want to love myself and who I am. Elizabeth said she could help me, that she could let me experience what I want to try without judging. She could teach me to be confident. She could help me show my love for Olivia. Could I just try this once? I was so sure that I would say no to her offer, but maybe just once, I can live my fantasy out.'_

Alexandra Cabot had finally had it. She was tired of being someone else. She was angry at her parents for stifling her. The young woman stopped running and reached into her purse. Clutching her phone, she searched for her Bureau Chief's number.

A moment of hesitation came, and Alex let out a shuddering breath before taking a confident leap and pressing the send button.

"Donnelly." Elizabeth answered quickly. Inside she was scolding herself for answering on the second ring and not letting Alex dangle a bit, but her own excitement took over. The elder attorney also knew the longer she waited, the more time her future pet had to rethink her decision. But then again, this might be a phone call of disappointment. Tension filled Liz as she waited for Alex to speak.

"Hello Ma'am… I mean Elizabeth," a timid voice came through the Bureau Chief's phone.

"Ah, Alexandra. I've been hoping you would call me. I got worried when I did not hear from you yesterday after our talk. I want to help and be there for you, darling. I was afraid I scared you off." Liz smirked when she heard Alex call her 'Ma'am.' Donnelly's ego inflated even more. She knew that Alex's answer was yes even before she heard it.

"No, Ma'am, I just needed more time to think about it." Alex blushed when she heard her boss call her darling. There was also a mixed feeling as she felt butterflies in her stomach at the tone coming from Liz. '_Am I excited that Liz wants to do this? I didn't think about if she found me attractive, only about trying this lifestyle? Oh God, what if she wants to make this sexual? Of course she does, that is a part of this choice. I want it to be sexual, but I also want it because it makes me feel good. It will let me forget about my life and just feel.' _

"Take all the time you need, Alex. This is all about you and your needs. I am just here for you, like Olivia is as well." The elder woman snuck that in to play with Alex's thoughts. '_Maybe just a little nudge with a mention of Olivia will make this easier for her.'_

Alex's voice caught for a moment and she lost her breath at the mention of her heart's name. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that, Elizabeth. I… uh, well, I just wanted to…" Alex stomped her foot against the concrete walk. She just could not force the words out of her mouth.

"Darling, why don't you come on over to my place and we can talk about this one on one. No pressure, a comfortable environment with no judgment, just understanding." Donnelly realized that guiding Alex gently into the lifestyle instead of drawing a line and making Alex cross it was a better introduction.

"Okay." Alex appreciated Liz's understanding. The young blonde knew that Elizabeth could tell that she could not say yes to the offer out loud. '_Maybe if Liz just asks me in person and all I have to do is nod, I can say yes. I can do that, right?'_ the attorney thought.

"That's a good girl. You can trust me. I will help you through this difficult time." Liz rattled off her address and, with one more encouraging word, she hung up with her future pet. '_Oh my God, oh my God. She is coming over. This is amazing. I've got to tell Liv.'_ The older woman quickly found Benson's number and dialed, rushing around her place and trying to find all the items she would need for Alex's visit. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl, but she couldn't have cared less. Elizabeth Donnelly was getting a pet to train for her Olivia.

"Benson."

"Olivia, it's happening. Alex is coming over." Elizabeth laughed as she heard Olivia squeal.

**I apologize so badly for the long delay but life has been difficult. My talk with my mom and dad about my transgender issues went horrible. Let's just say I have not slept, ate, and had about 5 panic attacks since Sunday. They still love me but they don't understand or support me at all. They believe it is a choice and I am making a horrible decision that is being selfish. I understand how much it will hurt them and that people will judge but I am miserable as I am right now with my body. I will try to update again soon, but I am not sure with life right now. But I promise this story will go on and requests, questions and opinions are always welcome and appreciated.**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for your kind reviews. They give me hope and you have no idea what they mean to me. You all touch my heart. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing SVU. I only own my sappy addiction for love between soul mates.**

**I am so sorry for the long delay, I have had many life issues come up and they have taken a toll on me. I have an appointment in a couple days to start hormone therapy for m2f transition. Reading some amazing stories with BDSM and love between Alex and Olivia has inspired me to continue Tame. I am also working on Breathe. I have had some requests to also continue Concrete Jungle, but I could use some suggestions on scenes for it. As always, thank you to Rae for all her support and help. She is a sister to me. Thank you to SVUlover for all the love as well. She is also a sister to me. Thank you for all the reviews and especially the support for my transition. A few of you made me cry with how sweet you are. I appreciate your help during this rough time. I love you all. You are my family.**

'_I'm going to be sick…' _Alex had just rung Donnelly's doorbell and now was waiting for her boss, soon-to-be Mistress, to answer the door. Letting fear take over, the young woman's instincts screamed for her to run away. She turned on her heel, getting ready to do the three-minute mile.

"Alexandra! Don't you dare run away from me," Liz threatened. Alex stood on the front porch, frozen in a swirling tempest of fear and arousal. "Now, Alexandra, come on in and let's talk." Elizabeth adopted a kinder tone to calm Alex's nerves. The elder Domme was glad she had started this first moment with a show of dominance to get it into the beautiful blonde's head. It was clear which of them was the owner and which was the pet. She guided Alexandra into her home with a hand on the small of her back.

Alex wished she could say something, but anxiety made her mouth dry. Her best friend in the world, her words, got stuck in her throat. Elizabeth seemed to be able to read her mind and did not ask questions, just casually gave orders that sounded more like requests to Alex's ears. '_God, there is no turning back now. I am here. This is going to happen. I'm passing the point of no return.' _ The ADA knew she had yet to say that she was going to become Liz's pet, but she knew as soon as her boss locked the door that the choice had already been made. It was already decided for her. Alex knew that she had the power to change her mind and back out, but having no control, or just the thought of it, sent a chill down her spine.

"I am so happy you came, Alexandra. I must admit, I'm not really surprised you decided to try this out, but it still makes me very happy. Let me have your coat? Oh, and my dear, I have to ask you to remove your heels. I don't allow people to wear their shoes on my carpet." The elder blonde did not give Alex a choice in either action. It was already understood that Alex would obey. '_Baby steps. Little things that seem unimportant, but are actually a web. Before you realize it, you're trapped'._

"Yes, Ma'am… I mean Elizabeth." Alexandra quickly toed off her heels and felt a chill as her stocking-covered feet stood on the titled entrance of Liz's home.

"Your first try was correct. Since you decided this is what you want, you will now call me Ma'am or Madame. You will only call me Ms. Donnelly in professional settings or in public. You will have to earn the right to say my name," Liz stated as she hung Alex's coat in the closet.

"Li… Ma' … Madame?" Alex stuttered.

'_God, I am already a scared, nervous little girl that can't even complete a simple sentence.' _Alex took a deep breath and composed herself. The young blonde's brow furrowed as she noticed Elizabeth standing in high heels, towering over her. '_Didn't she say that she didn't allow shoes in her house? And I didn't tell her I decided to be her pet, really. She just told me to come over and talk.'_

_"_Yes, Sweetie?" Liz turned and smirked seeing Alex gazing at her high heels. The whole reason why she still had her heels on was for the scene. It was the reason why her chair in her office was set higher than her other chairs. Intimidation and also to show the presence of power. Forcing Alex to walk around bare foot and look up to her will psychologically enforce her ownership of the young girl as she gives orders.

"I thought you said we were going to discuss this first, set the ground rules and talk about what will happen. You know, no surprises."

"Of course, dear. I will explain the ownership that you agreed to. Now, I know you didn't say yes officially, but I feel you may never be able to. So I made the decision for you." Liz grabbed the young blonde's hand and pulled her down the hall.

"But Liz! I never… I can't agree to do this. I can't say yes." Panic once again rose in Alex's chest as she tried to keep up feeling like a child being pulled toward a place by her mother.

Turning on her heel Donnelly glared a bit at the woman gazing up at her. "Alexandra, I do not like repeating myself. I said you hadn't earned the right to say my name. I will let this slide, but you'd best remember for the future."

Alex blushed as she felt a flashback to her childhood. Liz was scolding her just like her mother used to. "I'm sorry, Madame."

"That's better, sweetie." Elizabeth's glare softened to a small smile. "Alex, I know you want this, right? Honey, look at me." The elder blonde took the younger girl's chin in her hand and lifted her head up. A lone tear streamed down the beautiful attorney's face. Donnelly sighed and wiped the tear from Alex's cheek with her thumb. "How about this… If you want this, just look me in the eye and shake your head yes. Okay?"

Alex swallowed a quite strangled sob and took a moment to look into her boss's eyes. She saw something strange. '_That is not love in her eyes, but it's like she really cares about me. Maybe I can do this. It is what I want. Can I be selfish?' _Alex shook her head yes and another tear fell as she closed her eyes. The scared girl felt a warm pressure on her forehead. Liz had kissed her. A warm blush filled her face and she opened her eyes to Elizabeth's smile.

"Okay dear. Now, let's go to my private den and I will explain our new relationship." Elizabeth took Alex's hand once again and led her down the hall.

Alex felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She hadn't been able to let the words escape her mouth, but she had acknowledged to her new Mistress that this was what she wanted. The young attorney's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Liz's heels click on the floorboards of the den and onto an ornate rug with a single high backed chair next to a small desk. A fire was lit in the fire place, casting shadows across the oak floors and furniture.

"Madame, I thought you didn't allow shoes in your house?" Alex asked curiously.

Turning around with a smile, but also a sharp look in her eyes, Liz cupped Alex's cheek. "First off, pet, you have to be given permission to ask a question. But since you didn't know, I will answer it. I said that I didn't allow other people's shoes in my house." Donnelly lightly patted Alex's cheek and dropped the young attorney's hand. Alexandra watched as her Mistress walked toward the high backed chair and sat down, crossing her legs. Donnelly was dressed in a casual pants suit that showed off her still attractive figure. Alex secretly wished that she looked that good when she got to that age.

"Alexandra, will you pour me a drink? A bourbon, neat." Elizabeth gestured towards a small wet bar in the corner.

Alex blinked once, then twice. She felt an out of body experience. She saw herself walk to the wet bar and pour Liz's drink, than walk back and hand it to the elder woman. She blinked again and she was in her body, standing next to her Mistress. A rush of pleasure filled her senses as a Donnelly sipped her drink and gave Alex a small smile.

"Have a seat, my Alexandra. Let's get down to business." Elizabeth arched her eyebrows to see how Alex would react at having to sit on the pet bed next to her chair. Watching Alex get her drink almost in a zombie like state was almost orgasmic in itself. Liz would not lie to herself, the power to make others move like a puppet got her off. She knew, though, not to get drunk on that power.

Alex looked around for another seat but saw none. "Um, Li… Madame…" A throat clearing cough drew the young blonde's attention back to her Mistress. Elizabeth bit back a grin and pointed a manicured finger down to the white fluffy pet bed. The young woman's jaw dropped when she saw it and Donnelly had to bite her tongue hard to keep from laughing.

"Madame?" Alex looked at the bed and then at Liz a couple times.

'_It's so cute how confused she is.' _Elizabeth thought, taking another sip of her drink and crossing her legs. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Take a seat and don't keep me waiting. I don't want to punish my girl this early in our relationship."

The new sub blushed with embarrassment. Her Cabot pride was fighting her inner urge to obey her Domme. '_She really doesn't expect me to sit on a pet bed, does she? I mean, I've seen a lot of humiliating and degrading things that are worse than this, but still… "_

"Sit!" Donnelly was getting annoyed at the delay, but even more at the losing battle that Alex was fighting with her guilt.

Alex dropped like a rock onto the pet bed and as soon as her stocking legs and skirt covered bottom hit that pad, all of the moisture of her body shot right between her legs. Alex choked back a moan of pleasure from the combination of the harsh order and the sight of her owner sitting above her. '_Did I really just do that?'_

"Good girl." Elizabeth reached her free hand out and lightly petted her new property, her speech taking on a praising tone that an owner might use with their obedient dog. All that Alexandra could do was gape in astonishment. The night had gone from just talking about what this relationship would entail, to jumping in headfirst. The lawyer's head was spinning and her center was on fire. The swirling emotions confused her, but the Cabot voice screaming for her to stop was being drowned out by Alex's own desire to finally let go.

'_Oh my God, I think I just ruined my panties from the look alone. I can't believe she just let me treat her like a pet dog! Too bad I am a cat person.' _Liz smiled as she saw her new girl sigh in pleasure, closing her eyes and leaning in to the fingers petting her hair. "I want you to listen closely, dear. You may think we are going at a million miles per hour, but I know what I am doing. You have to put your trust in me."

Without even realizing it, Alex rested her head against Elizabeth's thigh. A warm feeling of contentment took over. She could not remember another time she felt so peaceful and relaxed in her life. "Yes, Madam."

Turning her girl's head toward her, Liz watched as Alex opened up her stunning blue eyes. "Sweetie, I really mean it. You have to trust me with all your heart and soul. I do this not just for pleasure, but out of love and respect. I see so much potential in you and I won't let you squander it. You will question orders I give, thinking I am only doing it out of spite, jealousy, or anger, but I promise you that everything you will be asked to do I have done myself, and it's for the benefit of your growth into the woman I see you can be." Elizabeth spoke to Alex the way a proud parent would that wanted their child to live up to their full potential.

Alex's eyes started to water and she tried to fight the tears. '_Why do I keep crying? I was raised to show no emotion, but Liz is being so understanding. Why couldn't my own mother and father talk to me like this? Why did they have to make me fit into their mold instead of letting me grow into my own person?' _ A feeling of pain struck the young woman's heart.

"I will push you and I won't let you self destruct like you have been doing. I will be strict and demanding. I will help mold you into the woman that you want to be, not what others want. If you disobey, you will be punished and if you really feel that we are crossing a line or if you feel in danger or hurt, you will use a safe word. That will end the scene and we will discuss it in detail. I do not expect you to be a little girl and use the safe word like a safety blanket. This relationship will become sexual. It will involve punishments. I have already told you that I will not risk your life, personal relationships, or career. Now for tonight, all we are going to do is some trust exercises. But first, do you trust me and shall we begin?" Liz was pleased that Alex seemed to not only hear every word, but really think about what the Bureau chief was saying.

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex was ready.

"Good. Now you will choose a safe word." Liz's smile turned predatory.

The young sub took a moment to carefully decide. She knew that picking a safe word was very important. She needed a word that she would not accidently say. All she could think of was Olivia. Her mind went to that cute crooked smile. That beautiful heart and soul of hers. That funny personality that made Alex smile. The frustrating drive that made the ADA admire her, but also drove her crazy. '_I can't use her name. What would Liz think? And what if I screamed it in a moment of pleasure? I can't help myself, even at home._'

Suddenly, the first moment that Alex met Olivia popped into her mind. '_The name's Detective Olivia Benson. What's yours, Blondie?_'

"Blondie."

**As always all reviews, comments, requests, and opinions are welcomed and appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again thank you all for your support and to all the friends I have made from this story. I am enjoying writing it and I have actually the next 5 chapters planned out. The reviews and encouragements, not for just my writing but my transition process has touched my soul and filled my heart. Thank you all. I will keep you updated. I start hormones next month and am so excited. I am afraid of the reaction of when I rejoin the police academy, but what is worse. Living a painful lie all your life, or risk being yourself and making some sacrifice that might shatter your dream, but at least you are comfortable with who you are.**

**Enjoy and please all reviews are welcome and any requests are appreciated. I have two story ideas that I just don't have time to write but if there is an author interested out there I will give them to you.**

**I own nothing… double sigh.**

**Tame: Chapter 7**

'_Blondie? Hmm, there is a story there. I'm sure if anyone called either of us Blondie, they'd be walking away with a limp.' _It was a clever safe word. Liz's inner thoughts were interrupted by Alex's fidgeting. "Alexandra! No fidgeting."

Alex sat up straight and stopped moving. It was not because she was bored, but she was getting uncomfortable with the silence from her new Owner. After telling Liz her safe word, the elder blonde became lost in her own head and Alex was worried she had done something wrong already. Plus, the feel of the furry pet bed on Alex's stocking-covered legs was amazing.

"Pet, you are going to have to learn to be poised. You must have better posture, and you need to realize that everything you do as my property reflects on me." Donnelly said, purposely trying to anger her new pet. She wanted to see how well Alexandra reacted to degrading statements and being called on her flaws.

Alex saw red and was too offended to even form a sentence. '_Uncouth? Be poised? How dare she say that! I spent years in those stupid debutante classes learning to be a lady. They wouldn't let me have fun with my friends and play outside. They wanted their daughter to be a sophisticated Lady… God, I hated hearing that." _

Elizabeth smirked as she saw her little one's face turn red and her breathing quicken. Alex was getting angry, and Liz waited for her pet to make her first big mistake. No matter what, at some point, Alex would be punished tonight. She had to learn her place. This type of relationship was not just about sex and fun. This was for Alexandra Cabot's own good.

"I asked you a question, Alexandra. I expect to be answered. Just because you grew up rich and privileged does not make it all right for you to act bored when grown men and women around you aren't paying attention," Liz scolded. "Do you think that people will be impressed by a snippy, uncouth, and fidgety spoiled brat?"

Alex's anger was boiling, but she was also blushing in embarrassment. She felt like a little girl that had gotten her new Sunday dress all muddy. "No, Ma'am, they wouldn't be impressed," Alex answered through clenched teeth, unable to look at Liz.

"Alexandra!"

The young blonde looked up and what she saw scared her to death. Elizabeth was furious. '_Oh God…_'

"Stand up straight right now," Donnelly ordered.

Alex got to her knees, praying that she could get her body under control and failing miserably. Elizabeth looked at her pet's knees knocking and on the inside she was delighted, but on the outside, she kept her mask of anger. Standing on her heels, Liz looked like a giant, and Alex felt very small. Staring down at her, Liz got close to her pet's face and spoke in a strong, threatening voice. "I do not appreciate your tone and you didn't have enough of a spine to even look at me. I am extremely disappointed in you. You will have to be punished. Take that skirt off right now, fold it up, and place it on the floor near my chair."

'_Say your safe word!_' Alexandra's mind screamed, but her body was taking over and the blood rushing to her sex left Alex's brain empty. Her body was on autopilot as her shaking hands felt for the zipper of her skirt. The room was deathly silent other than the noise of her zipper being lowered. It sounded like a jet engine in Alex's ears. Once it was unzipped, Alex wriggled the tight business skirt past her hips and let it fall to the floor around her ankles, exposing her black garters attached to stockings.

Elizabeth Donnelly lowered her gaze and almost creamed in her panties at the sight of Alex's choice in lingerie. Smirking in approval, Liz's mouth watered as her eyes drank in Alex's long legs and the evident damp spot appearing on her pet's panties. "I'm waiting. The longer I have to wait the more you will be punished." Alex stepped out of her skirt and went to bend down to pick it up.

"No!" Her owner's voice scared Alex into dropping the skirt from her fingers as she snapped back to attention. "God, Alexandra, don't you know anything? A pet does not bend at the waist like a man does to pick up his dirty underwear. A woman bends at her knees like a lady to pick things up. But you aren't a lady, are you? You are a pet now. A pet kneels to the floor to pick things up. I guess that's our first lesson, teaching my pet to kneel." Donnelly explained. Some might say she was being too tough too soon, but the young blonde needed to learn that S&M and BDSM was not all about fun. It was about growth, and sometimes it could be very hard and stressful. Alex needed to learn composure.

'_What would she do if she let her anger or fear dictate her demeanor in the courtroom? It would lose her a case and make all the work her detectives did in vain. My sensitive pet would never be able to live with herself if a criminal she prosecuted went free and hurt another person.'_

"Now, this is how you will kneel for me. Keeping your back straight and place your foot behind you like you are about to curtsey. Begin bending down with one knee, lowering yourself gracefully. After you knee settles, you will smoothly slide your other knee forward until it is even with the first. Then, settle your cute little ass on your heels and keep your back straight. Unless I tell you otherwise, you will look forward." Liz walked around her pet as she explained.

After stopping for a moment in front of Alex, she gestured to the floor. "Kneel, Alexandra."

The young woman moved her leg back and started her first kneeling exercise. With her nerves and long legs, she worried that she looked more like a gangly giraffe then a ballerina. At last, she settled into the final position, keeping her gaze forward. She knew that Liz, always a perfectionist, would probably make her repeat the process until it met her approval.

"I am sure I don't have to tell you that was pathetic. Again, Alexandra," Elizabeth barked.

Rising up once again, Alex was determined to get it right. Time after time, Alex heard the word 'kneel' from her Owner's lips. After a while, she got lost in her own mind and kept going even after Liz had stopped asking. Donnelly saw the drive in Alex's eyes and let her little one keep up her own practicing for a bit. Finally after losing count of the times Alex rose and kneeled, Liz told her to stop.

"You are getting better, but it's still sloppy. You will practice this on your own time until it becomes routine." In all honesty, Alex had already perfected the motion, but Liz knew better than to give Alex a compliment this early.

"Yes, Madame," Alex answered quietly. '_God, my knees are killing me._' She knew that she would have to wear a darker tone of stockings to hide the bruises she could already feel forming.

"Strike two, Alex. You will answer me like a confident woman, not a meek, shy girl. You wanted this, now act like it."

"Yes, Madame," the young blonde said with more conviction.

"Better. Work on that as well. How am I supposed to trust you in court if this is how you act under pressure?" Donnelly asked.

"I will practice, Ma'am," she answered, embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"Now, get to folding your skirt. Remove your blouse as well and fold that up nicely with that skirt." Nonchalantly, Liz walked over to the wet bar to pour herself another drink. "I expect you to hurry before I finish pouring my drink and sit back down."

"Yes, Ma'am." The pet's hands were shaking and a frustrated grunt escaped her lips as she fumbled with her blouse's buttons. She gasped as she heard the first click of Elizabeth's heel on the hard wood floor. Quickly taking her blouse off and revealing a matching lace bra and revealing her milky perfect skin to her Owner. Gathering up her skirt and blouse she quickly folded her clothes like she always does. A chore she hated doing as much as any. She let out a sigh of relief as she placed her clothes next to her Mistress's chair before she sat down.

Elizabeth looked down at the sloppy folded clothes. "Tsk tsk Alex. Just because you finished your task fast does not mean it was done right. How did you ever graduate college and law school?" The elder woman's last comment was hardly in the form of a question. "Fold them again, but this time, do it in a timely manner while making it nice and neat. You have until I finish my drink."

Alex bit back a harsh, catty comment as she grabbed her clothes and the first wave of shame hit her. She was kneeling on a hard wood floor in her bra, panties, and stockings, folding her business skirt and blouse in front of her boss.

Elizabeth could not hold back her smile as she saw Alex's entire body glow red from embarrassment. She decided to be a little nice and take more time with her scotch to let Alex sweat a little and also to give her a chance to accomplish the small task. The Domme finished her drink and let it hit the table next to her with a loud clink. It drew her pet's gaze, and the elder blonde saw a sheen of sweat covering Alex's amazing body due to nerves and her intense focus on her task. Glancing over to her little one's clothes and seeing them folded very well, she felt pride for her girl.

"Good job, my Alexandra. That was done very well, but now that you have shown you are able to accomplish a task to my standards, you have no more excuses. I expect you to kneel and fold your clothes perfectly all the time. I also expect you to be in this position every time I tell you to come to my house unless I instruct you otherwise. You will be let in, walk to this room, remove your clothes… all of them... and kneel here, waiting for my instructions."

"Nak… Naked?" Alex stuttered.

"I didn't ask a question, Alexandra, and you didn't get permission to ask one. I also didn't hear a Ma'am or Madame in there, either," Donnelly warned her charge.

"I… I'm sorry Madame I … naked?" Alex lowered her head, forgetting to keep her eyes up.

Taking her pet's chin and forcing it up, Elizabeth glared into Alex's blue eyes. "You asked a question without permission again and you already forgot to keep your focus and not stray your gaze from me."

The dominant female pinched the bridge of her nose, pretending to be angry, but inside she was beaming. For a virgin BDSM girl, Alex was doing quite well, but this was a crucial time. She couldn't reward and spoil a pet the first night, nor often, but she couldn't punish Alex and be too hard on her, either, or the ADA would grow to resent her. That was what happened to Olivia.

Liz shook her head at the memory. She had warned her former pet that she was being too hard on Abbie and it would blow up in her face, but Liv was trying to prove something to Elizabeth.

After their Domme/sub relationship ended, Olivia – being the proud pain in Donnelly's ass that she was – wanted to show her former Mistress that she was a Domme as well. So, being Olivia, she looked for a bucking bronco to tame instead of a nice eager pony. It was a disaster. Abbie and Olivia fought all the time. Both of them were hard headed, and instead of training, it was hot, angry sex. Very hot, angry sex, and an explosive breakup that ended with Abbie leaving for a job in Washington without even saying goodbye. Even though Olivia was not in love with Abbie, it still hurt Liz's former pet.

At that moment, Liz knew that she had to find the perfect girl for Olivia. The elder Domme hated this comparison, but if a family bought a dog and needed it trained, the only sensible solution was to go to a professional. That was what Elizabeth is doing for Olivia. Watching Alex in court and looking into her past, Liz had to admit that she was starting to care deeply for the young blonde, just as she did for Olivia.

'_God, I love that girl. I wasn't in love with her, but I love her nonetheless. Alex and Liv are perfect for each other. I will make sure that they get their happily ever after. Neither will get their heart broken and lose their soul mate like I did._'

Alex watched her Mistress turn and fix her with a disappointed, sad gaze. That hurt worse than anything. Alex had disappointed her idol and Owner. "I am so sorry, Ma'am. I promise to do better. I … I don't want to fail you. Please just don't be disappointed in me?" The young woman felt her heart breaking, not knowing that Liz's sad gaze full of disappointment was for herself and not the young pet. It was disappointment for missed opportunities and regrets.

"Alexandra, you didn't disappoint me, but you did fail an order. You need to understand the difference, and in time you will. Just because you lose a case or fail at something doesn't mean I will be disappointed with you. I will only be disappointed if you don't try your hardest. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex said with watery eyes.

"Alex, you will stand and remove your panties. After that, you will lay across my lap. You have three demerits – asking questions without permission, losing your composure and poise, and lastly, for letting your fear take over. You were afraid after I said that you would be naked from now on in my presence. You had better get used to being naked and seeing others naked, my girl. Now, come on my lap, sweetie." Elizabeth patted her lap and waited for Alex to obey.

The young woman sighed and rose up gracefully. She was still scared that her new Owner was disappointed in her, even after Liz's explanation. Alex's hands shook as she started to pull her panties down a bit, taking a deep breath and letting them fall to her ankles. She refused to cry or disappoint Liz again, so she bit her lower lip and kept her eyes on her owner.

Elizabeth kept eye contact for a moment before finally looking down at Alex's exposed sex. A patch of neatly trimmed blonde downy curls framed her lips. Liz also noticed that her pet's sex was glistening. '_I wonder how she will react when I shave her?_'

The Domme reestablished eye contact and nodded for her sub to lie down across her lap. Alex took a steadying breath and took her first step toward proving to Liz that she could do this. She was strong enough to be trained through all trials Donnelly had planned, no matter what. Alex slowly lowered herself across her Mistress's lap, totally exposed at her mercy. Never in her life had Alex believed that her fantasy would actually happen. The young woman gasped a bit as she felt Liz's hands and fingers trace around her ass. Her breathing started to quicken and heart was pounding.

Elizabeth moaned to herself quietly after touching those perfect globes of flesh. Unlike Olivia, who was a gym rat, Alex felt softer and more delicate. Liz smiled after she heard her pet gasp when her finger brushed Alex's puckered hole. Worried the young girl might chicken out, the elder woman lifted her hand and brought it down quickly. The quiet room echoed two sounds, the first spank and the loud gasp of a beautiful pet.

"Alex, I want you to count out loud each time I spank you. So that is one. I will spank again and you will say two. Now, a demerit equals five slaps on each cheek, and since you had three, you will have thirty total. Do you understand?" Liz asked, her handprint already showing on Alex's pale skin.

Alexandra's eyes popped open. '_Thirty? She is going to spank me thirty times?'_ Before Alex could even respond, another spank landed on her opposite cheek and she hissed a bit. "Two," she moaned.

"Good girl." Liz kept up a steady rhythm instead of striking at random, knew that this was only the beginning and Alex needed to get used to it first. After she passed fifteen, her pet's bottom was bright red and her skin was warming up. Donnelly continued to pepper her little one's ass, listening to Alex's counting go from composed to struggled to sobs.

"Twenty Four!" Alex cried out, tears streaking down her cheek. Some might mistake this for pain, but that was only part of it. Alex was more upset by the fact that she was nearing orgasm. Spanking was turning her on and she felt ashamed.

Elizabeth felt a damp spot on her pants and she bent her head down. Alex's sex was sopping wet. '_What a pleasant surprise, someone is dripping they are so turned on. I had a feeling Alexandra would be into spanking. I guess I will have to figure out another punishment._'

"Twenty Nine!" Alex was losing control. _'Oh God no… Don't let me come, please… Please don't…'_ The final spank fell and instead of thirty Alex screamed as her most powerful orgasm she ever had rocked her world.

**DON'T KILL ME! This is actually a chapter I split in two. The next update will be in a couple days. I have been told that they are well worth the wait. My beta Rae, thank you so much for all your hard work and love. I LOVE YOU SIS!**

**Do not worry at some point soon I will have Olivia back. I have a really sweet romantic (well to me it is romantic) date in mind. No sex, it is more heart felt and I am realistically taking their relationship slow. In time we will have A/O smut... please be patient, it will be worth it I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have had some questions asking about why Olivia is not training Alex. Best way I can describe it is that I believe that Olivia or Alex would not have the patience for each other during her training. In my opinion they'd end up killing one another after a while. Elizabeth though, being a hero to Alex and her superior would already have that very important first step in a BDSM relationship of who is in charge and who is not. With Olivia and Alex they would end up arguing like they do at work and since I hate relationship drama Angst I refuse to put it in my stories. Don't even get me started on SVU and Castle of will they won't they and if they do then it ruins the show and the sexual tension is ruined. It's a bull crap argument when both shows have amazing writers and if so many people love "will they won't they" then why are we addicted to fanfiction smut when it could happen on the show?**

**Example's being Reese M, Rae, Clome, MJ and so many others that show how interesting and amazing stories can be with people together in love fighting issues of strength, disease, family issues, growth etc… -gets off soap box- I am sorry but I cannot deal with cheating or jealousy when I have had so many family members, friends and myself hurt by it. If that is your cup of tea more power to you, there are some wonderful stories written about those subjects but I can't get into them. When your own mother had to xanax me into a coma every time stupid Dr. Motorcycle boy was on screen on Castle, I am shocked I am not dead. I just can't deal with it myself. **

**As usual I own nothing but my own love triumphs all and there is true love and soul mates in this world. A/O, Caskett, Rizziles, B&B… now on with the story.**

Elizabeth was stunned by Alex's orgasm. '_Who knew she was a squirter?_' Liz looked down at her soaked hand and stained chair. '_I am so glad this chair is leather and easy to clean._' Looking back at her pet, she saw Alex shiver and twitch in the haze of post-orgasmic bliss. The Domme petted Alex's hair in a calming fashion while she sneakily wiped her hand dry on her pet's stockings.

Alexandra Cabot slowly fell back to earth and back in her body. She felt a comforting hand petting her head and she sighed in content. The sudden awareness of what had happened and the wet, sticky feeling coating her sex, pubic hair, and legs brought shame and embarrassment. She had orgasmed all over herself and her boss. As if Elizabeth knew, she felt a strong hand on her back, keeping Alex on Liz's lap.

"Alex, I want you to breathe and just listen to me, all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex answered. She felt Elizabeth turn her head and they looked into each other's eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. First, I want you to get it through your beautiful blonde head, I am not mad, or upset, or disappointed with you at all. You failed at some of your tasks, but guess what, everyone fails. I fail a lot, too. That just means you do it again. You get back up on that horse and keep trying. Second, you just orgasmed from me spanking you, and knowing you like I do, you feel guilty, embarrassed, and dirty. That is what your parents taught you. They taught you all things sexual are evil. I want you to know something. It is not evil. It is a beautiful connection between two people. How can that ever be evil?" Liz brushed Alex's tears away once again and she saw that her words were finally breaking through the lessons that her pet's parents had taught her.

"Now, sweetie, you enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex admitted to her Mistress. '_God help me, I loved it so much._'

Elizabeth smiled and felt like crying with joy. '_Alex admitted she loved a sexual experience! She has made a giant step tonight._'

"I am very proud of you for admitting that, Alex. I know that you still feel ashamed and we will work on that. Now, stand up and remove your dirty clothes."

Alex stood on shaky legs and removed her soiled stockings, garter, and bra. She started to kneel and hissed in pain when her bruised bottom landed on her heels. She remembered what Liz told her and folded them with the rest of the clothes, returning to her starting point with her hands on her thighs and her eyes on her Mistress.

Elizabeth took a moment to admire Alex's naked body. It was beautiful. It was natural and in a post-orgasmic glow, she was breathtaking. Perky breasts with rose-colored nipples heaved with Alex's deep breaths. After the spanking, Liz knew she had to change her panties and take care of some private business.

"Good, Alex, you have done a good job for tonight. You took your spanking with dignity. Even after your orgasm, you didn't run away. You listened, and that is a big step." Liz laughed softly and shook her head. "But since you enjoyed that spanking, it wasn't a punishment, now, was it? So, here is the deal, until I can think of a proper punishment for you. I want you to stand in the corner, nose to the wall, fingers interlocked behind your head. I want you to stay quiet and reflect on what we did tonight. I am proud of our first night. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Your behavior will need to shape up as we move forward." The elder blonde bent her knees like the lady she was and gathered Alex's clothes together. "Now, my dear, I am going to clean these up and prepare for bed. You are staying here tonight with me. We are taking this one step at a time and nothing sexual will happen between us … yet. Go to your corner and I will come for you when I am ready. Now, thank me for this opportunity and for my time, and then off to the corner," Elizabeth ordered.

"Thank you, Ma'am, for your time and this opportunity for growth." Alex rose, still sore from her spanking, and went to the corner. The young woman had to stop a groan when she was told to stand in the corner. That was the punishment her mother always gave her and she hated it. She knew that Liz would find that out and use it as a major punishment as this relationship went along. The Sub made it to the corner and followed her Owner's directions. She wished she could clean up from her embarrassing orgasm, and hopefully Elizabeth would let her after her punishment was over. The blonde girl had lost all measure of time and her curiosity grew. She wondered what was taking Liz so long, her shame was building again, and she would have run for the hills except for the fact that she would be doing it naked. '_Maybe that is why she took my clothes,' _Alex realized._ 'She knew I would probably run after all that. Damn, she is smart._'

After what felt like an eternity, Alex heard the study door open and she almost forgot herself and turned toward Elizabeth, or the person she hoped was Elizabeth. She knew Liz would not bring someone into her house and let them see her like this without telling her… right?

Taking a moment to admire her handiwork, Liz smirked. '_Damn, that ass is red. She is going to have a hard time sitting anywhere. I might have to tell Lena to mention it to Alex in court. Ask her why she is fidgeting. Oh my God, Alex's face would be priceless. Maybe I'll even get Olivia in on it, too._'

"Alexandra, you may turn around and drop your arms. Don't worry about kneeling right now. We need to get you cleaned up before bedtime."

Alex let her arms fall and she turned around. The young blonde felt all the air leave her lungs. Elizabeth was dressed in a gorgeous silk nightgown that was sheer enough for the fire light behind her to reveal the contour of her naked body. A pulse of arousal shot through Alex as she drank in the amazing body of Elizabeth Donnelly.

"Now, if you are done eye-fucking my body, Alexandra, I ran a bath for you. Take my hand and we will get you cleaned up." Liz took her pet's hand and guided her out of the den and down the hall. As they went, Alex stepped on tippy toes as if she was afraid others were around. She knew that she had a nice body, but the shame of nudity lingered in her head.

Elizabeth's bathroom was amazing and Alex was extremely jealous. It was elegant just like Liz was and her bath was an old-fashioned claw footed tub from the early nineteenth century. The sub's owner helped Alex into the tub and lowered her in. The young blonde sighed as the hot water soothed her sore ass and tense muscles. After a moment of relaxation, Alex felt a hand on her body. Opening her icy blue eyes, she watched in awe as her boss, the woman who was now her Owner, started to bathe her. She decided to lose herself in the moment and enjoy this tender feeling she was having. Elizabeth washed her little one's hair and body, cleaning the fluids and dirt away from Alex's body.

Alex heard Elizabeth clear her throat to get her attention and she opened her eyes. Confusion entered her mind. Liz was holding out a women's razor and shaving gel. '_I shaved my legs and body last night. I am still smooth, why does she want me to shave again?_'

Seeing the confusion in her pet's eyes, Donnelly decided to explain. "Alexandra, I like my girls a certain way. I know you don't need to shave your legs, but I require my pets to only have hair on their head. Your sex is going to have to be smooth. Now, either you do it or I will do it for you, but it will be done."

The young woman had never shaved herself all the way down there and the threat of her boss shaving her pubic hair scared her enough to grab the razor and gel. "Yes, Mistress."

Elizabeth watched in fascination as Alex shaved her pubic hair away, leaving her smooth. "I expect you to be smooth from now on until your training ends. Okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mistress."

After Elizabeth helped Alex finish preparing for the night in the bathroom, she guided her to the master bedroom. Alex was surprised to find that the room was simple and comforting. It was filled with earthy tones, a beautiful dresser with a mirror on the wall, a walk in closet on the west side that any women would love to have in their bedroom, and a queen-sized four-poster bed with drapes. Alex felt at home in her bedroom.

"You are probably wondering why my bedroom is so simple. I wanted it to feel like home instead of a museum like some of the other rooms in this old house. Sadly, when I have guests over, appearance is everything. You know that better than most, don't you, little one?"

"I do, Mistress. The house I grew up in was beautiful, but I couldn't do anything because something could break. Even my room was a showroom," Alex said, revealing a bit more then she had intended.

"I am sorry you had to grow up like that and couldn't be a kid even in your own room." Elizabeth decided to let the moment happen instead of maintaining the Mistress/sub dynamic. Alex was opening up to her, and right now, that was more important.

"You get used to it."

And just like that, the wall went back up and the moment was over. Elizabeth sighed and slipped back into her role as Alex's Domme. "Alexandra, I want you to kneel down." Alex knelt down, discovering that the movement was a lot easier on carpet. "I need you to stay there and not move." Liz walked over to her dresser and opened an old ornate jewelry box. Alex watched as her Owner spent some time looking through it and occasionally reaching in.

Liz fingered Olivia's old collar and let a sad but also happy memory pass. Happy for the time spent and the relationship that formed, but sad for the relationship of Mistress and sub that had ended. Elizabeth had thought about using Olivia's collar on Alex. It would be a connection between the two to share a collar, but she had decided against it. Olivia had her own collar that was special to her to give Alex. Besides, Alex was deserving of her own collar. Donnelly lifted the two collars that she had intertwined together, two perfect circles attached to one another, just like she hoped her two girls would be forever after this plan was finished.

The Domme unbuckled Alex's new collar from Olivia's old one and closed her jewelry box. She turned back to her pet and walked to her. "Alex, I need you to move your hair out of the way." Alex acquiesced and Elizabeth slowly wrapped Alex's collar around the beautiful blonde's neck and buckled it. "Alexandra, this collar represents my ownership of you, but also my love. I do not pick my pets unless I see potential and also care for them deeply. By wearing this collar, you have entered into this relationship with me and you have a duty to me as well. You will follow my orders and trust in my judgment. You will respect me, my associates, your coworkers, and the people of New York, whether they are victims, criminals, or witnesses. You will learn this lesson and live it, even after this relationship ends. As a public servant, you are to be an example to our city. When around others that share our lifestyle, you will honor their privacy and their position. Do you understand, my Alexandra?"

"I understand, Mistress Elizabeth. I will make this city, you and Oli… my fellow men and women proud." Alex blushed at her Freudian slip.

Elizabeth finished buckling the collar and caressed her pet's face. "I promise that we will make Olivia proud of you as well. Now, let's go to bed." Taking her pet's hand, Liz guided her to the foot of her bed and laid her down. "I leave this room warm enough that you will sleep at the foot of my bed and not get cold. You are my pet. Remember that. It doesn't mean I think of you as lesser then I or that I don't care, but you need to learn humility as I did. Get some sleep, dear. We have a long journey ahead of us." Elizabeth lowered her head down and brushed a tender kiss across Alex's lips. Before Alex even realized it, the intimate moment was over and her Mistress took her place in bed and pulled her covers up. One last look between the two women and a smile was shared. That smile meant everything to Alex in this moment. Liz clicked the bedroom lamp off and the two disappeared in the darkness.

Alex slowly laid her head down, thinking about her day and the experiences. Each moment was burned into her memory and the emotions cascaded across her mind. Regret, shame, and embarrassment fought with acceptance, understanding, pleasure, and fun. Alex had enjoyed this night, even the punishment. She fingered the collar around her neck. It was a beautiful work of art. It was black and trimmed in gold. It was ornate, but not gaudy. It set off Alex's pale skin. It was perfect. The last thought and image that stayed in Alex's mind before sleep took her was Elizabeth's promise and Olivia's beautiful crooked smile. '_We will make Olivia proud of you._'

**Do not worry another chapter should be up in a couple days but do not get used to so many fast updates. I promise I am working very hard but life is getting in the way with my sex transition. I am really scared with what I have been hearing about the police men in my area not wanting to work with a transsexual… I might have to move. Even if allowed I would be sad if no one would really trust me when in that job trust is the most important thing, I would not be offended but I wouldn't want to create a hostile work place.**

**Thank you for reviews and once again if you have any requests please send them, thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again everyone, just want to thank all those that reviewed. I had a request for a twitter account name or facebook… I am sorry to inform you guys but I have neither. I have what you call an addictive personality. I am already addicted to and if I tried to use those you'd probably never get stories again. But feel free to message me anytime. I love getting to know my audience.**

**I want you all to know that all these kinks included are all ones I have. If you don't like any of them I understand but they are all hot to me. Like I said, any requests I would love to hear them and if I can use them I will.**

**Lastly, I do have a weird question for you all. My doctor appointment for hormones starts on the 15****th****, now I had a friend ask me if I am going to document the progress. Now I decided I am, I am going to take a picture of myself in a couple different ways to document it. If anyone is interested in watching my journey and hear updates I would be honored. I offer this for a simple reason. I want to be an example to those like me. I want them to gain strength from what I am doing. If one person can read my stories or watch my journey and maybe inspire them to write or just be themselves I will be extremely happy. So I am leaving it up to you my dear reviewers. If any of you want to hear updates of my journey I will include them with chapter updates if I get enough requests. If I get a lot of requests I will also share photos. If no one wants to see them or read them and have me shut up and write… that is also okay, just wanted to make the offer.**

**I own nothing but my problems.**

Elizabeth Donnelly opened her eyes, stretching carefully so as not to wake her pet. The Domme enjoyed watching her pets sleep. She loved taking the time to memorize their peaceful naked bodies, and Alex's was amazing. Olivia's olive skin had been masked with a few scars, and she was very muscular. Alex's body was almost completely different, pure like white silk, and she couldn't see a single scar on her flawless feminine body. Olivia's body was built for her job. Alex's, on the other hand, was slim and petite. Olivia's nipples were bigger and a deep milk chocolate color. Liz always joked that when Olivia had kids, she'd spoil them with her chocolate milk. Alex's were smaller and pink. Her pet's nipples were hardened while she slept and the elder woman worried the she might have gotten cold in the night. The light of the morning allowed Liz to see the black ornate collar that stood out against Alex's milky skin.

_'Oh, the plans I have for that body. Every inch of that body is mine, at least for now_.'

The Domme pushed her fingers down her body and slipped them under her nightgown as she watched Alex sleep in front of her. Elizabeth stroked her moistened pussy lips to indulge in her secret desire. Proud of her own ability to stay in control of her moans, she kept her ministrations light so that she wouldn't wake her pet. Elizabeth picked up speed and pushed her fingers into herself. Last night, she had indulged after Alex's orgasm from the spanking. Liz was actually surprised that she made it off the chair and to her room. The need to masturbate had been maddening. She felt her nipples pebble at the memory and she ghosted her fingers across her breasts. Liz rolled and pinched the tips, starting the duel that danced between pleasure and pain that she enjoyed so much.

The Domme's breath was starting to quicken and deepen as her orgasm beat on the door, ready to be released. A quiet moan interrupted Liz's play as she saw her pet's fingers slide around the collar around her neck, grasping it as her life depended on it. Elizabeth stayed still as her orgasm peaked driving her mad. She was so close to falling but waited to see if her pet would stay asleep. The older blonde watched as Alex cupped her own sex and moved a bit. Elizabeth smirked to herself, realizing that her pet was having a wet dream. Both continued touching themselves, one asleep and one fully awake watching the other. The older women let a moment of greed and possessiveness take hold of her. '_I might have to keep her for myself_,' Liz joked inside of her head.

"Olivia…" Alex moaned in her sleep, drawing out the name in a voice full of desire and love.

Elizabeth pushed the thought of keeping Alex for herself away. _'Alex's body might be mine for the moment, but her mind, heart and soul belong to Olivia.' _Liz sighed, jealous of the love she saw in both her pet and former pet's eyes. Elizabeth's heart broke a little thinking about her own lost love.

Elizabeth's gaze may have been on Alexandra but her mind was elsewhere. She replaced her pet with her former lover. Decades ago, Liz had fallen in love with her own owner. Though Alex held no real resemblance to her heart, Alex's love Olivia reminded Liz of the love for her former owner and shot her back to the past. It was the same love Liz and her owner had shared. Elizabeth Donnelly let her heart open again as she climaxed thinking of the past. Streaks of light shot across her eyes and her back arched, forcing her head back against the headboard. The buildup of moisture spilled across her fingers and the covers. As her orgasm cooled, so did her heart, and it closed once again, holding the memory of her lost opportunity and the image of her angel.

The EADA regained her composure and wiped her hand clean with a cloth on her nightstand. Slowly lifting her head, the elder woman slipped back into her Domme persona. She slowly put her hand on Alex's face. Nuzzling it gently, Elizabeth shook her pet awake before Alex could finish her pleasurable dream.

Alexandra awoke with a blush on her cheeks and her fingers against her warm sex. She felt the velvet muscles of her pussy clench as she saw her Owner looking down at her. The heavenly dream now back in the clouds, she fell back to earth. Embarrassment replaced Olivia in her mind, and Alex was frozen in shock as Elizabeth smiled and caressed her cheek. The Domme slid her fingers down, joining Alex's where she was still gripping her collar.

"I am sorry to wake you, my sweet pet, but I can't allow you to come without my permission, even lost in a dream. Now, young one, I want you to get up and start preparing my breakfast while I bathe. After that, I will eat my breakfast while you lotion my body and massage me. Is that clear, Alexandra?" Elizabeth's tone was firm and her fingers pulled slightly on the collar to make sure Alex understood her place.

"Yes, Mistress," the young blonde gasped in answer. Her body was still so sensitive from her wet dream that when Liz pulled on her collar, she almost climaxed.

"Good girl. Now, get to it." Donnelly smirked and swatted Alex's ass playfully. She bit back a laugh at her pet's yelp of surprise.

Alex's eyes snapped fully open at her Owner's spank on her still tender bottom. She kept her eyes on Elizabeth and suddenly her jaw dropped. With her Mistress's back to her, she watched as Liz shrugged off her nightgown and let it slip and pool around her ankles, exposing her surprisingly toned body to her pet. Stepping out from her gown, Liz turned her head, not ready to expose her front yet. "Will you pick that up and hand wash that in the sink while I shower? I don't want it to stain." Elizabeth let her hips sway as she tiptoed into her bathroom and kept the door open.

Alex watched her Owner disappear and looked down at the discarded nightgown. '_Stained?_' Alex was confused. The Sub slowly rose off the bed and stretched her body, wiggling her toes on the carpet. She padded over to the nightgown and fell to her knees just like she had practiced the night before. The movement was already becoming second nature to her. '_I hope I don't do that in front of anyone when I am at work without realizing it_,'she thought.

The sound of the shower starting filtered into the bedroom as Alex gathered the gown up, inspecting it to see where the stain might be. Her eyes caught a dark spot on the front of the gown. Realization slapped Alex's face and a deep red blush covered the blonde's cheeks as she saw where the wet spot was. '_Is that..?_' Alex slowly lifted the gown to her nose and sniffed. '_Oh my God, it is!_' The tell-tale smell gave it away.

"Alex, if you are done being naughty and sniffing my cum stain, I really think you should hurry to clean that and cook my breakfast. Otherwise I will have to spank you again and send you to the corner." Elizabeth warned, her head peaking out of the bathroom door to catch her embarrassed pet with her nose buried deep in the stain.

The blush had yet to leave as Alex walked into the bathroom, carefully checking to see if Liz had finally entered the shower. Luckily she had, but Alex could see the outline of her Owner's naked body through the steam-covered glass. She quickly filled the sink and began to wash the nightgown, knowing she had to hurry before she got punished again. She did not want another spanking after last night's embarrassment. '_Oh my God, if mother could see me now. Naked in my boss's bathroom, wearing a collar and hand washing her night gown after being spanked to orgasm last night and caught sniffing Elizabeth's cum stain._' The young Sub could not help but stare at the shower a couple of times, trying to get a better look at her Mistress's body. She decided against trying to peek through the foggy window, too afraid of being caught.

Alex finally finished washing the gown and hung it up to dry as she scampered to the kitchen to cook Elizabeth's breakfast. Peeking past the corner to make sure that there were no windows for a nosy neighbor to look through, she was happy to find the blinds closed. Donnelly's kitchen was amazing. It was warmer than the rest of the house and had a cozy feel, just like Liz's bedroom. Alex let her fingers slide against the wood island in the middle of the kitchen, her mind wandering back to a romantic movie she had watched once where the couple had sex in the kitchen. The man had lifted the woman on an island similar to this one and ravished her. Alex had guzzled her soda pop to put out the fire in her middle, but then choked and had to leave the theater coughing like a fool. The young blonde's tongue darted over her lips, and she caught it between her teeth as she put her other hand on the island. '_I wonder how this would feel to lay on… Dammit, Cabot! Focus. Cook Madame's breakfast. You can think about this later when you aren't on a time limit._'

Elizabeth had taken her time in the shower. When she saw her pet sniffing her stain, all the tension that left after her morning fun suddenly rushed back. While she bathed, trying to control her desire, she could feel Alex's eyes on her as her pet cleaned up the nightgown. Liz decided to twist and turn as she bathed to show off her silhouette. The elder woman fought the urge to masturbate again, thinking that she would let it build until she couldn't stand it. Later tonight, her Alexandra would push her over the edge while she held the blonde's head to her core.

The Domme stepped from the shower air and patted herself dry, grateful that she kept her hair on the short side so that she didn't have to worry about drying it. Liz saw her wet gown hanging and decided to have some fun. '_Let's see her reaction to this._' Elizabeth let the towel drop to the tile and she walked out naked into her room. Before walking out to greet her pet, Liz grabbed a bottle of lotion and walked down the hall. The smell of eggs in the air revealed that Alex was almost finished making breakfast. The Domme's mouth watered, not from food, but from the view of her pet's backside. A bruise in the shape of Donnelly's hand print standing out on the white skin brought another wave of arousal crashing over her.

"What are you wearing, Alexandra?" Elizabeth asked harshly, scaring her poor pet almost to death.

Alex gasped and spun around on her heels. Two things dropped. One was the spatula that she was holding as she made her Mistress an omelet. The second was her jaw after seeing her boss naked in front of her. Elizabeth Donnelly was standing in kitchen, glaring at her with both hands on her hips. She held a bottle of lotion in one hand. Alexandra had seen bits and pieces of Liz's body, but this was the firs time she had seen her Mistress in all her glory. '_Wow. She is statuesque._' Not knowing that Liz was also fighting to contain her arousal, Alex was having a terrible time controlling herself, especially at the sight of the sexy, mature woman in front of her. Alex had to squeeze her legs together to keep herself from dripping on the kitchen floor.

"Did I give you permission to wear anything at all? I don't believe so. So imagine my displeasure at seeing my pet with an apron covering her naked body. Do pets wear clothes? Only when their Masters dress them up themselves, and I never dressed my bitch, did I?" Liz padded her way toward Alex. Donnelly really did not mind that Alex wore an apron to protect her skin from the frying eggs, but she did not ask permission and that is what upset the Domme.

"Nn… No Madame you didn't?" Alex stuttered. She knew that if she was going to be punished especially after seeing her Owner naked she would not be able to hold back her orgasm as Elizabeth spanked her.

"That is right. I didn't. Alexandra, we were having such a good streak of good behavior and now you ruined it. I should put you over my knee right now." The Domme harshly spat, reveling in the reaction caused by the threat of spanking her pet. All of a sudden, a bolt of inspiration struck her, and she could not believe she had not thought of this before. Seeing her pet in the apron gave her a grand idea. The apron itself was white and frilly, almost like one you'd see on a maid. "But I think I have another punishment even better than that."

Elizabeth walked around Alex in a circle and fingered the apron adorning Alex's body. "You know, in that apron you kind of look like a maid," the elder Domme said nonchalantly. "As punishment, that is what you will be, my sweet Alexandra. After breakfast, you will be my maid and clean up while I finish some business. How does that sound, sweetheart?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I have my appointment in 2 days and I am scared to death. I have stress as my grandfather who is a second father to me has been diagnosed with a non treatable liver cancer. This will be the fifth member of my family I am extremely close to be killed by cancer. If you believe in God or not I please ask you all to pray for him. Thank you. **

**I will also have heard many requests from fans that you want to hear my transition and see it. I will try to find a way to record if in photo's and show them off. If you are interested in this pleasure review or message me. **

**I along with my sister being a victim of abuse I want you all to please join me in honoring those victimized by Jerry Sandusky. My dad and I WERE huge fans of Penn State Football and Joe Paterno. But after hearing how these men that promised parents that they would take care of their children if they came to play at Penn State, then they swept up rape of children under the rug… I can't ever forgive a person I once respected in being involved in a cover up of a crime of this magnitude. A lot of you might not like sports but they are important to me because it is the only thing my dad and I can talk about and enjoy together. It is the common interest in sports that keeps a bridge between us. Something we can bond over and this scandal rocked that foundation with my dad. We felt betrayed and for the first time my dad and I could not talk about the one thing we could bond over. Having his daughter, my sister along with myself a victim of similar things, it disgusts us that football and a coach's firing are more reported than the victimization of children. I am not sure if I can watch sports again when it over shadows LIFE and a problem that needs to be addressed. I think we all need to realize that sports, movies, music and TV are entertainment, they should never overshadow something like this. College football is a multibillion dollar business. This "business" is what I feel in my soul the reason they swept this under the rug. Money. They would rather keep a scandal out of the light and all those children victimized so they could keep their cash hog going. Greed and pride kept a monster able to keep hurting children for fear of losing money and their reputations. I was absolutely disgusted from the news of child abuse and while reading the grand jury report I literally threw up a couple times. It is horrific, and if the rumors are true that I have been hearing it is going to get a lot worse. I believe and support the death penalty and no one can convince me otherwise that this monster who targeted young boys in his own foundation for under privileged young boys does not deserve it. Sexual abuse and rape is to me the worst crime in the world especially to innocent helpless trusting children. I pray for these boys now young men, and hope that they get the help and justice they deserve. **

**I own nothing but my feelings, thoughts and opinions**

Alex swallowed hard. '_A maid? I am going to be her maid?_' The young woman's mind pictured the maids her parents had around the house. They wore drab uniforms and nurse shoes as they cleaned up the house every day. She hated those ugly things, but then the Sub suddenly had another thought. _'What if she makes me wear those French maid outfits I saw in one of those porns Olivia grabbed for me?'_ Alex let a moan slip out at the thought of being dressed as a sexy French maid serving her Mistress Olivia. '_Mistress Olivia? Is that the type of relationship I want with her? To be owned by her like Elizabeth owns me now?_' Before she had time to meditate on this, her Owner drew her attention back.

"Was that a moan I heard? I think a naughty little pet likes the idea of being my maid. I just so happen to have the perfect outfit for this occasion. Actually, I have a couple, but I will get into that another time when they will be required. So it's settled. My little pet is going to become my little maid. First thing's first, though. Breakfast. While I eat, you will lotion my body so it doesn't dry out."

'_What the hell? I didn't… wait wait wait, this is going WAY too fast. First I am Elizabeth's bitch, now I am her maid? I didn't say I wanted to be either, but why the hell is my body enjoying this? I am not supposed to. This is not what I thought it was going to be. I mean, isn't this all about tying people up and whips and chains and pain? This isn't anything like I thought at all. This is… intoxicating and … God, so fucking sexy and pleasurable. What the hell is wrong with me?_'

Panic was showing on Alex's face and Liz knew she had to snuff it out fast. She took her pet's chin in her hand and quickly addressed the issue. "Hey, stop thinking and just enjoy it. If you really didn't want this, you would have said your safe word. I know you would not do something you really didn't want. You promised that you wouldn't push yourself to impress me. So just go with it, okay, Alex?" The elder woman comforted her pet.

'_How does Olivia and Elizabeth always know what is going on in my head better than I do?_' Alex sighed. "Yes, Mistress."

"Good, now please follow your orders my little one." Elizabeth kissed Alexandra's forehead while also stripping her pet of the offending garment, leaving her bare once again as she left for the bedroom once again.

Alex returned to her Owner with a delicious looking omelet, setting it on the table in front of Elizabeth. "Thank you, my dear."

"You are welcome, Ma'am."

"Now, kneel down and lotion my skin starting at my feet and working your way up." Liz crossed her legs, offering her delicate foot in front of the young blonde. Alex took the lotion from the bottle and squeezed out a small amount, rubbing it together in her hands. The submissive girl shook a bit as she took hold of her Owner's foot and start massaging the lotion into her skin.

"Mmm. Alexandra, this omelet is amazing, and God, maybe I should fire you and employ you as my personal masseuse. I think I will keep you, my pet." Elizabeth giggles. "My own personal maid, cook, and masseuse… I like the sound of that. What else is my pet good at?" Liz teased and she ran her fingers through Alex's golden hair.

A measure of pride filled Alex's chest, but then reality hit and she realized that her boss never acted like this when she won a case at her real job. The young woman knew her Owner was kidding, but it still took a huge chunk out of her ego. The Sub finished lotioning her Mistress's feet and moved on up those long legs. The feel of her boss's legs was absolutely thrilling. She already needed to come, but moving closer to Liz's sex was just too much. '_God, I want to touch her so badly._' Alex ventured a bit higher after Elizabeth uncrossed her legs, exposing her pussy lips to the blonde. The young girl smiled when she heard another deep moan escape. This was not a yummy sound from great tasting food, but a sexual moan.

Suddenly, a slap surprised Alex and a yelp followed as she drew her hands back. "No, no, no, pet, you may not touch me without begging, and truthfully, you are not worthy yet. Now, stay right there." Elizabeth rose and turned, her neatly trimmed golden curls and mound bumping Alex's nose. "Oops, dear, I'm sorry." Donnelly smirked as a choked gasp escaped her pet.

Alex panted after the physical exchange. Even just a bump on the nose sent the smell of Liz's sex into her nose and she felt a dab of her Owner's moisture on her cheek as well. The young pet lifted a finger, wiped it across that drop, and brought it to her lips. Without another thought, her pink tongue darted out. '_Oh fuck. Oh my God. Oh God._' Alex had to fight the instinct to jump up, knock Liz down, and begin eating her out right there. That taste was amazing and she wanted more. Alexandra made a promise to herself that if she had to be a bitch, maid, cook – hell, if it meant she had to be Liz's doormat – she would do anything to have that taste in her mouth again.

The young blonde's daze was interrupted from a quiet clank on the floor. She looked down to investigate what it was and she saw a steel dog bowl full of cold cereal. Alex had lost count of how many times her eyes bugged out of her head the last twenty-four hours.

"Now, my little pet, eat your breakfast while I finish lotioning my body and get dressed. I want this entire bowl licked clean before I get back and you kneeling on this floor. As I read the newspaper, you will do the dishes, but first, do you need to use the bathroom?" The Sub nodded her head and the Domme waved her hand to give permission and sent her off. Elizabeth followed Alex into the bedroom and watched as the young blonde scampered into the bathroom as she finished lotioning. She wanted to let Alex continue, but if she did, they would have had sex all over the kitchen. Only Olivia and her past love had riled up her this way. She was losing her control and she could not lose it this soon. '_Tonight. I just have to wait until we are in my suite at the club, then I can let go._'

Liz looked up, hearing the toilet flush and her pet washing her hands. As Alex exited the bathroom, Liz gave her leave to eat her breakfast, but warned that if she saw Alex eating at the table or using utensils without permission, she would be punished. Alex darted out to eat her breakfast before her Mistress was done dressing for the day.

The pet was just finishing her breakfast on all fours, lapping up the last of the milk in her bowl, when her Owner floated into the kitchen. She was dressed elegantly, Alex noticed, not used to seeing her boss in anything but a pantsuit. Liz looked down into the empty bowl and nodded her approval.

"Good girl. Now, go place your bowl in the sink and get your uniform on. It's laid out on my bed. I used your own high heels since I don't have any in your size yet. I made sure to write down all your measurements for future reference."

"Yes, Madame." Alex rose daintily. Her knees ached from kneeling for so long on the tiled floor. '_Why am I enjoying this? This is sick, but if it is, why would Liz make me do this? Maybe I really need to stop doubting her and just let go. Trust that she knows what I like_.'

The blonde girl washed her bowl out and placed it in the sink. She padded to the bedroom to see the outfit her Mistress had laid out, and when she found it, Alex's mouth went dry. Sure enough, a skimpy French maid outfit lay on the bed along with her heels from the night before.

Elizabeth heard her maid before actually seeing her. The click of Alex's heels alerted Liz to her entrance into the kitchen. Donnelly let her paper drop, and so did her jaw for a moment. Luckily, Alexandra had her eyes downcast in embarrassment and did not see Elizabeth's Domme mask slip for a moment. '_Holy shit. She is sex poured into stiletto heels and a French maid outfit_.' The elder blonde had to squeeze her thighs together to hold back the river of arousal flowing to her core. Swallowing the river of saliva from her throat, Liz tried to speak.

"Wo… Very nice, Alexandra, you look like a perfect French maid. Your collar looks like a choker with that dress. I must say your legs are very sexy. I might have to make you wear shorter skirts to work. It might sway a few juries. Oh, stop that glare, Alexandra, I was just joking… Maybe." Donnelly smirked as she twirled her finger, silently ordering Alex to turn and show her the backside.

The now shy Alex turned, biting back a snappy retort. '_You'd think this would be better than being naked in front of my boss, but God… for some reason I feel more exposed in this. If anyone saw me like this… If Olivia saw me like this, I would die. I would drop dead right on the spot._'

"Very impressive, my little maid. Now, go do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. The news today was a waste of paper. Nothing interesting at all, although there is definitely something interesting right here. I think while you clean, Alexandra, I want a little chat. I want to hear more about my little pet maid." Elizabeth sat back in her seat and rested her chin in her hand.

"What would you like to know, Eli… Madame?" Alexandra turned her head as she filled the sink with hot water and soap. She was worrying her lip, afraid of what Elizabeth would ask her. She knew she had her safe word in her back pocket just in case her Owner asked something she did not want to answer.

"Nice catch, Alexandra, but I am going to switch things up a bit. I changed my mind. Your body is going to stay a pet and clean the kitchen, but for now I want to talk to my employee and friend instead of my pet." The Domme had caught the nervousness in her sub's body language, so she switched tactics. '_Maybe she will be more open if we ease into a conversation instead of a game of Russian roulette. One question might shoot off Alex's safe word.'_

'_Thank you._' Alex let out the breath she had been holding. '_Maybe if we talk like colleagues, she won't get so personal. Maybe she'll ask about school or something instead of my crappy childhood.' _She turned the faucet off and put the rubber gloves on to wash the dishes. A quiet yelp came as the air conditioning clicked on and blew across her bare legs, reminding her of her situation. "Thank you Eli… Ms. Donnelly." Alex almost made a huge mistake, remembering that even though she wasn't supposed to address Elizabeth like a pet, she had promised to call Liz 'Ms. Donnelly' until she earned the right to call her by first name.

"Another nice catch, Alexandra. You didn't happen to play softball in school, did you?" _'The first step, a simple school question. Eventually, my pet will reveal something more about her childhood. Let her lead me there._'

Alex let out a loud laugh at the thought of her parents letting her play softball, let alone any physical activity other than ballet, and that was to keep her figure feminine and graceful, not because she enjoyed it. Despite her parents' motives, Alex had enjoyed dance until her mother forced her into competitions.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't allowed to play sports. I was too sophisticated and proper to roll around in dirt and sweat." Alex adopted a snooty tone that Elizabeth immediately recognized as Alexandra's mother.

"That's too bad. I loved playing sports when I was in school, except they wouldn't let girls play any boy sports. I loved tennis and track and field. I developed some wonderful friendships and learned to work as part of a team. Besides, being girls, we had makeovers and slumber parties during road trips in our hotel rooms. Although sports and the girls were fun, I loved winning and my competitive nature would take over when the games began. Of course, it slipped into my career as well." The elder blonde laughed, remembering her father saying to her that if she tried a case like she played tennis, she would never lose a case.

"It most definitely did. I idolized you when I was in school. I read about all the cases you won. I started following them in the newspapers because you were a woman, but the more I read, the more I realized that it didn't matter what sex you were, just that you were the best. When I told my mom I wanted to join mock trial and debate club, she nearly had a heart attack. I had to tell her it was because my counselor said that if I had some extracurricular activities, I would have a better chance getting into Wellesley College. Like I would have attended that snotty, self-righteous debutante academy. I secretly applied to Colombia and was accepted. It was my first rebellious act." Alex's tone went from fun and engaging to the voice of a sad, regretful little girl held back by her family.

"How did your mom and dad take it?"

"Let's just say that I'm glad I got a scholarship, because they cut me off until I grew up and went to Wellesley like a proper young lady. I got my first job at a movie theater sweeping up after shows, and you won't believe the stuff I found on the floor and all the fluids." Alex shuddered as she continued her story. "It was hell, but I paid my way through the first 2 years of college before my parents finally caved and offered to pay for my education when they found out I was working at a movie theater as a glorified janitor. They were appalled. I took their money and donated it to charities. I continued paying my way through school on my own, and then I applied to law school."

Elizabeth was absolutely shocked. She could not believe that Alex had actually worked her way through school on her own. She gained a lot of respect for her pupil, and a proud tear slipped down her cheek. She was so wrong, but also so right about Alex. She had known there was an amazing woman underneath the arrogant, blue blood coating. Alex was already a wonderful woman. Instead of training from nothing, Liz just had to chip away the wall around her and let Alex be Alex.

"What made you want to join mock trial, debate, and then choose law as your career?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to delve more into her pet's past as a child.

"Well, my father and grandfather were lawyers, but they joined the dark side. They defended rich clients and became rich themselves. My parents did not have any sons, so I decided to carry the torch and become a lawyer." Alex finished scrubbing the last dish before placing it on the dry mat and draining the sink. She turned on her stiletto heel and felt her skirt on the French maid flare out and expose her sex and ass. No underwear had been put out with the rest of the clothes.

"I joined the mock trial team and I was put on the prosecution side. I finally got to see the law from a different perspective. I saw the victims and the side of justice, not just the side I saw from my dad. Even though it was high school, I knew that this was what I wanted."

"I bet you had a few fun arguments with your friends at mock trial, or maybe even at home hanging out."

A dark cloud passed in front of Alex's face and her mood became despondent. "Not really." The young blonde tried to brush off the conversation and started to kneel at Liz's feet.

'_Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily._' The Domme lifted her pet's face and looked at her. "Why not, Alex? You said last night that your parents never let you play in the house, even your room. Did you not hang out at your friends' houses? No long talks? Parties? Sleepovers?"

Alex bit her lip and a tear streamed down her cheek. There was a very quiet, faint answer. "Blondie…"

Elizabeth sighed. That statement itself answered more questions than any story. "Okay, honey, we won't talk about this anymore." Liz slid down next to Alex and held her for a moment, letting her pet compose herself in her Owner's arms. The elder blonde pulled back and wiped the tears from the young woman's face. "I am sorry, dear, but I am proud that you knew you needed to use your safe word. Let's go back to being pet and Mistress." Liz pulled Alex up with her. The Domme was glad that she did not have her pet put on makeup yet. Alex was a mess.

"Why don't you start cleaning the rest of the kitchen, and then after you are done, would you please start dusting the front room?" Elizabeth smiled as Alex nodded her head. She knew that Alex would welcome some time alone and the activity would give her something to think about while Liz took care of some business.

As Alex started wiping down the counters, lost in her own head, Elizabeth frowned. She worried that she had pushed Alex too hard as she walked to her office. Liz closed the door and moved to pick up her cell phone. She smirked, seeing she had several missed calls and texts, all from Olivia. '_Oh Olivia, you could never learn patience or keep control of your curiosity. Curiosity killed the pussy…_' She dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer.

"Hello, Olivia. You called?" Elizabeth teased.


	11. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

**First and foremost I need to apologize to all my readers for the year and some change silence to this story and my other ones as well. Life has gotten in the way and just took me over.**

**Second, I lost my grandpa in December of 2011 and that broke me. He was so important to me and that lose was very hard. He was everything to me. Second, I actually chickened out on my appointment and it was shameful. I am sorry to all those people that wished me luck. I am still pursuing my transition and am full on full court press going to do it. So do not give up on me yet.**

**Third, I am going to be CONTINUING this story, I need to reread it and see where I was going with it long ago. I might change the order of things. I was going to head to the Club with Liz and Alex but also might have had direction of the next chapter change. I am going to make it interactive as well. So here is the vote of the day. **

**After Liz's phone call to Olivia, the training continues and they head their way to the club that night.**

**Olivia's call is actually about a case and they need Alex to get a warrant? Liz finds this humorous and puts Alex in a chance to be humbled again with work with a meeting for a warrant with Judge Lena. **

**View request that I see most potential in.**

**Lastly, I need another help in life. Rae D Magdon, my non blood sister, friend, family, beta reader, etc… is offering me along with her GF to move with them and they help me stay true with transition. Now I am scared to death because I never lived anywhere then my childhood home. I never drove outside my city alone. Yes, I am a coward and freak I know. I am going to pursue this transition no matter what but I need help on courage. Do I move? Do I just do my transition here around family and let chips fall as they may? I need help in figuring out how to do all this. **

**Thank you all again for the support. It means so much to me that you have no idea. It has helped me hold on and actually not do a stupid thing to myself. Thank you all for the love.**

**Story to continue soon.**


	12. Chapter 11

**All the wonderful hot sexy actresses and eh actors belong to Wolf, no original persons are based on real people. **

**Sorry for the wait, long story short is that my beta is busy and I got impatient. I have yet to decide to move yet. I am so scared of hurting family and well… with my issues I have a horrible guilt complex that never allows me to do what I want without feeling selfish. Plus I am really self hating and have no confidence. **

**I will also start a poll on if I should move or not (more at end of this chapter) on the great idea from a review (See I read them and use ideas, write me some if you want to see anything in story). Also a special request to Kira669, I would love to talk with you about your situation and any advice you or your wife might have for me? Thank you!**

Chapter 11

"God, what the fuck took you so long? I feel like I have been waiting like a year or something!" Olivia complained.

"Oh come on Liv, learn some patience. I thought I trained that virtue into you. Guess I didn't punish you enough." The elder Mistress teased. "Maybe a bare bottomed spanking is in order."

"Lizzy don't tease the pussy unless you intend to make her purr." Olivia retorted.

"Olivia…" Liz warned. She hated when Olivia called her Lizzy. "Hmm, pussy and purring, that sounds like a pet. Olivia, do you want to be my pet again?" Elizabeth pondered just for a moment the thought of both Alexandra and Olivia as her pets. Both nude on hands and knees… collared… red bottomed. "Because that can be arranged honey lips."

"Come on Liz, I hate that nickname." The detective complained. She knew that nickname was a shot for her using Elizabeth's. "My lips don't taste like honey."

"It does after you cum." The lawyer stated. "I have tasted you enough times to know."

Olivia blushed over the phone and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I actually am calling for Alex."

"Of course you are." Donnelly interrupted.

"Not for that actually. Well I still want to know, but right now I actually need her to get a warrant." Olivia explained.

"Work before pleasure like always Livie? Let me get her over the phone." The blonde rose to retrieve her new maid. "Right now my new pet is actually my new maid. She is busy cleaning in a French maid outfit."

Elizabeth laughed out loud as she heard Olivia moan over the phone. Her stocking feet help keep her steps quiet as she wanted to have some fun spying on the young blonde before business was going to have to force play to stop for a few hours.

Alex could not believe what she was doing. '_How many times am I going to be thinking that today or in the days to come?' _The Yale graduate, daughter of the prestige's Cabot family, youngest lawyer to become an ADA in New York… Is now dressed as a slutty maid, cleaning for her boss just like the maids her mother used to employ. The uniforms were a lot more formal of course, but if her mom could see her now.

All that could be heard was the click of her new maid's stiletto fuck me heels against the hard wood floor as she sashayed to another piece of furniture to dust. Liz risked taking a photo with her phone to send to Olivia hopefully not going to alert the young lady to her presence for the time being.

'_**Click'**_

The photo came out great and since the lighting was excellent in the room the flash was not needed. The older woman was smart enough to also cover the speaker so the sound of the shutter going off. Almost like a deer with those heels on, Liz did not want to spook the dainty lithe thing.

After hitting send the photo traveled its way to a horny detective's phone. While that was happening and Olivia was picking her jaw up from the floor Elizabeth grabbed a small gold bell from the drawer from the bureau next to the entrance of the dining room. She rang it to get her maid's attention. '_No real Mistress or Lady of the house would ever need to lower themselves to speak to get the help's attention. A bell is perfect for the pet to know her place. That she is summoned on the whim of her Master or Mistress. That unlike coworkers, friends, family, and even beloved pets… servants and pets used for work and pleasure are to know that they are lower than their Owners.'_

Now do not confuse Elizabeth as an elitist or thinking there are class sets. Far from it. She fought those class types and the Ol' Boys club to become a respected lawyer. She fought for rights in college for all people, race, creed, sexual orientation, woman, you name it. And do not get her wrong on S&M relationships either. She knew that they were equals in real life and you do not abuse your pet in anyway physically, emotionally, mentally, or in some cases spiritually. People misunderstand this culture of kink and do not understand the true beauty and love of it. The loyalty, the trust it takes, the dedication, the work that goes into it and especially the love.

But there is a difference in the roles of the relationship and to truly honor the arrangement and play, you must abide by the rules. Especially in the roles that Elizabeth played. '_Olivia was so broken when we first met. She was on a path of ruin. She was not living as much as surviving. She was a wild animal that if not tamed would find herself in any numerous circumstances… None of them good. Once I got her to open up. Willing to be true to who she was on the inside. Accept the training… She blossomed not just in the S&M play but in real life too. It was a place she could just forget and decompress. Let someone else take the stresses of the day and just let her be a pet. But I always knew she was not a pet. She was an Owner. She needed to find out for herself that it was okay to be in a position of power, in work, in play, and in love. And not be afraid of having power. She was not her father and the Underworld Gardens and its members helped her realize that. The Dom/Sub relationship let her explore a "forbidden" territory for her. And she confronted her demons and came out the Olivia we know and love. Now it was Alex's turn.'_

Alex jumped at the bell and turned on her heel, feather duster in hand and face an adorable 'O' face. '_Just add a French accent with broken English and I could just eat her up.' _Elizabeth kept her poker face on the outside but on the inside her mouth watered. Donnelly waited for her pet to reply to the summons but was impatient especially when real life was on the phone with an important case on the line.

"Alexandra… know your place." Liz warned.

"Yes Ma'am, sorry Ma'am." Alex curtsied and clicked her way over to her Mistress. "You called?"

Olivia could hear the whole conversation on her side of the phone. '_Oh Goddess, to hear those words directed to me… Someday Liv, soon.'_ A moan escaped the receiver on Liz's end alerting Alex to the phone Elizabeth was holding in her hand.

"Yes I did call and someone else did as well." The older woman handed the phone over to Alex. "It's for you."

'_For me? Who the hell knows I am here?' _Panic overwhelmed the young woman and before it consumed her, her Mistress did her job and reassured and calmed her pet.

"Alex, don't worry. It's Olivia for a warrant. That's all. She called looking for you since she could not get hold of you on your phone." Donnelly lied. She said it loud enough for Olivia to hear as well. Both wanted to hear the surprise from Alex when talking on the phone and finding out it was Olivia, but Liz knew that Alex was still the guilt ridden shamed little girl. '_She is still on the razor's edge. We both can have our fun not at the expense of hurting our pet.' _

"She does not know anything, okay." Another lie, but it was for Alex's own good. "Just relax, breathe, and do your job. Everything will be all right."

The young blonde shook as she took the phone. She took a deep breath and took a moment to become Alex Cabot, the Ice Bitch that made criminals cower. Liz was very impressed with Alex regaining her composure so quickly, but then again all her life she wore a mask. It was easier for her to hide behind the one she perfected years ago, than actually be who she really was.

"Hello Olivia, what can I do for you?" Alex asked.

"Hey babe, I need you." Olivia knew she should not tease Alex but when has she ever played by the rules.

Elizabeth watched as Alex's Ice Princess mask melted just as quick as it was put on with a hot blush. '_If she was naked I bet Olivia could see her from there. I wonder what she said?'_

"You…" Alex swallowed the mouth full of water that suddenly filled her mouth from hearing her brunette angel needing her. "Need me?"

"Of course I need you Ally…" Olivia trailed off in a seductive tone. "But work first sadly. I will play with you later. El and I need a warrant. Matthew Jensen lawyered up and denied our request to search his home and office. We need a warrant allowing us to search both and also his financial records as well as swabbing for DNA. We have an eyewitness that places Jensen with Diane Watts thirty minutes before the approximate time of rape and death. Plus we found DNA underneath her nails during the autopsy. Do we have enough for warrant Alex?" The detective asked.

Alex recovered quickly knowing that she needed to pay rapt attention to the details if she wanted to make a good argument to a judge to sign off on a warrant. They young blonde noticed that her boss had stepped away leaving her alone. She scanned the room not seeing Liz but luckily a pad of paper and a pen near the bureau her Mistress had picked up the bell from. Writing down the details she was sure that there was enough to get a warrant but you never know with some Judges. Alex was already filing through her head the names of Judges that would be the most likely to sign off. '_Hear I am dressed like a slutty French maid that is in a session of S&M with her boss who both happen to work Sex Crimes. That is now about to call a judge for a warrant on a rape case. The world is a funny place when you think about it.'_

"Yeah Liv, that should be enough but just in case keep looking for more evidence. Text me on my phone with anything new you both may find that could help. I will get in contact with a judge as soon as I get off with you." Alex realized she would need to ask Elizabeth for her phone back.

"You can get off with me anytime sexy, as long as we BOTH get off. Keep me posted. Talk to you later babe." Olivia hung up quickly so her prey could not hear her burst out laughing after that stellar performance of flirting and twisting Alex's own words back to her.

**Precinct**

Olivia's phone alerted her that she had received an email from Elizabeth. Opening it up she read instructions from Liz saying to send the evidence to her and she will make sure the Judge she had in mind for Alex to argue the warrant with got it and approved before Alex even knew it. That is if there was enough evidence, which there was.

The butch detective smirked as she responded back with the info Donnelly asked for. '_Well, since Liz is taking care of the warrant, though I know Alex would be able to get it with literally half the evidence we found for her. I believe in my girl._' Olivia glowed with pride thinking about her soon to be pet and lover.

'_Well, now that I got some free time… I might as well have some play time._' Olivia walked back into the precinct from one of the interrogation rooms to have some privacy during her call.

"Hey El, both Donnelly and Cabot are working on the warrant so it's a sure thing. Until they get it signed off and sent over I am going to take twenty in the crib. That okay?" Olivia asked her partner.

"Sure thing, you need the sleep if you are going to win our ADA's heart. You look terrible with those bags under your eyes." Elliott jabbed.

"Your wife said different when I was with her last night Stabler." Olivia laughed, flipping him off on the way upstairs.

"It would have been a better come back if you didn't spend last night with us going over testimony and timelines." Elliott spared back.

The spunky detective would have continued the war of digs but she had better things to do. Olivia went back to her text messages again recalling Elizabeth's picture text she sent her of Alex dressed as that sexy maid. Another wave of moisture soaked Olivia's panties as she closed the door to the crib and locked it shut.

**This was originally a ten page chapter but broke it into two chapters. My beta is extremely busy so this one was done without a beta. I will repost this chapter after Rae has proof read it, but I did not want to discourage all those patiently waiting for these chapters so I decided to post it**

***Poll, now my parents are the most amazing parents anyone could have. They're really wonderful loving people and they would die and do anything for me… Except they can't accept or understand my need to be the woman I know I am. It is really hard to explain how much they love me and I love them but how hard it is for them to accept their son wants to be their daughter… those who have read my past stories have heard of my sister's death and rape and know how hard that has hurt us all. So it's hard for me to hurt them with a loss of their only child left they have always known to see me as their daughter and child still. Just keep in mind they are wonderful people that love me and I love them but that they just can't seem to understand that my feelings of being the wrong sex is not a choice but because I am really a female that wants to change into that female physically. They think I was brainwashed or I choose to feel this way. Like if someone that is gay they feel they choose to be gay. But that does not make them bad people. Just raised and taught to feel that way. :/ **

**Sorry for long personal posts. And to those that took time to read this, thank you. Hope you enjoyed, and would love to hear your reviews. It is really hard to start after a year and would like to know if this chapter flowed well with the story or if it struck out and did not connect with the rest of the story. Thanks! And once again, any requests are welcomed, so please ask.**

**Lastly, I really wanting to write a story for my favorite show CASTLE! So fans of my writing or of Castle keep I out for my story in that fandom when I think of good original idea. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for the kind words and encouragement. You have no idea what it means to me. I am so happy to hear that people loved the last chapter I was really worried as I am with this chapter. I hope all you like it. As always any suggestions, tips, requests, etc. Is much appreciated in life and in story. Any ideas for a Castle story as well please message me. I want to write one soon. I am also thinking of posting a site with my pictures and the story of my transition as it goes. If anyone is interested I will look into creating one. **

**I own nothing but my own kink filled fantasies and dirty mind.**

**Chapter 12**

**Elizabeth's residence. **

Elizabeth sat at her desk in her office reading the information for the warrant that Olivia sent her. After a quick phone call conversation and invitation the attorney rose to her feet sliding them into her heels. She walked back into the living room to her pet ready to set the next plan into motion.

"Oh good, Liz I need my phone back." Alex asked.

"Excuse me?" Donnelly glared at her pet. Alex was too busy being a lawyer and not the maid her Mistress expected her to be. "Did you just address me incorrectly and did you also give me an order?" The elder blonde demanded.

Alex stood there wide eyed and confused. "No, Ma'am."

"Don't lie to me Alexandra! You did not call me by a proper title and you also told me you needed your phone back. You did not even ask nicely." Donnelly stalked toward her student and shook her head. Taking Alex by the chin with her thumb and forefinger Elizabeth looked hard into her pupil's eyes.

"Are you wearing your collar Alexandra?" Elizabeth asked while her other hand traveled to the collar around her pet's neck giving it a sharp tug.

Alex yelped as she almost tripped in her stiletto heels from the tug. "Yes Madam!"

"And that means?" The angered Mistress hissed.

The frightened pet racked her brain trying to think of what it would mean exactly. '_Well I am still wearing the collar… which means I am still a pet? Which means I am still supposed to be a sub?'_

"That I am still your pet?" Alex meekly answered.

"Hmm, good for you on figuring that out Alexandra. I think I wasn't very clear on this subject but I allowed you to use the phone and talk to Olivia as an equal. That is because it was the 'real' world and I was not expecting her to call you for a warrant. That is my fault and I apologize. I should have made it clear to the department that you would be busy this week and to direct all warrants to me directly. So I will not punish you for not being clear. I usually explain this as I uncollar you for the first time."

Elizabeth tugged once again on the black and gold trimmed collar. "This. My dear girl means that you are mine and unless I remove it that means you are still my pet, slut, fuck toy, maid, or whatever the fuck I want you to be. I will only say this once. If I do not remove it, it means it stays on. If you remove it without my permission you will be severely punished and I mean severely. Meaning this arraignment is over and you will be transferred from SVU to another department. Now that may seem harsh but you made a deal with me and a promise. By breaking it, it means I can't trust you. If I can't trust you then I cannot work with you, Got it?" Elizabeth explained. Each word said with total eye contact between the two.

"Yes Ma'am." Alex answered not just out of routine but because she knew Elizabeth was correct.

"Good, since I can only remove it, what happens if another person, pet, Master, Mistress, or whomever tries to remove it?" Her stern expression clearly spoke to Alex saying to not answer. "It means that you will tell me immediately. You will not fight them or do anything that would show disrespect to them even if they show it to you. We are better than that. We do not lower ourselves to their level. And also remember, everything you do also reflects on me as a trainer and Mistress. That is very important to me and I will be damned if a stuck up bitch pet ruins my reputation. I will deal with the person hurting or messing around with my pet. Is that understood Alexandra?"

"Yes Ma'am, understood." The young woman was losing the battle between her legs as the distance between the two women was almost none existent. Elizabeth's hot breath danced across her sink and the show of dominance from her owner made her sex beg for attention and she was positive if this continued she would be dripping down her legs.

"Good. Now about this warrant business and also why I haven't removed the collar." The older blonde let go of Alex's chin and collar making her way toward her favorite chair. The graceful lady sat elegantly crossing her legs while gazing at her pet still dressed as her sexy maid. '_God, I might not make it to the club later tonight. I just want to rip that off her right now and fuck one another tell we pass out.'_

"I have already chosen the Judge who you will be asking. There will be no discussion on this. I have already received an email with the evidence you will present. I can see you want to know why I got an email? I require the department to always send me one as well. The reason? I am the Bureau Chief and your boss after all and I see each case you are working as some point anyway, so I follow all the cases of my attorney's from the beginning. It also informs me that if a subordinate fails to achieve getting said warrant, I can make sure I know it was because lack of evidence or failure of my ADA. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now the judge you will be using is Lena Petrovsky." Liz smirked at the tense reaction and from her pet as Alex bit her lip trying to stop herself from whining like a baby.

"Now the reason why you are still wearing the collar. I am going to give you a task." Elizabeth looked hard at Alex. '_The answer Alex gives to this question would be the bench mark of where they were at so far. Yes, and we move forward to the club tonight. Safe word, I tell her how proud I am of her and I let this dip into kink be enough for now and we continue this when Alex is ready.'_

"Now don't worry your pretty little head my pet. I already contacted Lena and she is made aware of the situation. We know better than anyone that time means everything in getting a warrant." Elizabeth was hiding the fact that Lena knew the whole situation and not just the warrant. "Now for your task… before I tell you I want you to know I order this because I believe you can do it. I am not asking. I have faith in you, but I understand if you are not comfortable and that means?"

"I use my safe word Madame." Alex answered. The young attorney was getting nervous for her task. She was impatient to get this warrant to Olivia. It would give her a chance to talk to her butch detective again and also it would make her swell with pride knowing she succeeded in her job and hoped both Olivia and Liz would be proud of her. '_If Elizabeth believes in me, then I can do this. But what if it is humiliating? What if it risks my career and life? She promised she wouldn't ask me to do anything that would do that and I do have my safe word…_' Alex took a deep breath and waited for the task to be explained.

"Now Pet, you need to let me finish explaining before you decide to use your safe word or not. You can do this." Liz was actually really scared Alex would not even consider trying this assignment. If explained right Alex might go through with it, but she would not bet on it.

"You are going to argue the warrant to Judge Petrovsky in person."

Alex let out a small sigh of relief, but soon realized that she would not get off so easily. '_Going to Petrovsky is a tough scary task on its own but there is going to be more._'

"I will be in the room as well."

The young blue eyed girl body tensed a bit. '_Okay, that is a bit harder. It is never easy doing your job with your boss in the room. Your celebrated and powerful boss that is highly regarded by the big wigs of New York._' It was not the first time she argued a case or warrant with Liz in the room, but it always a little more uncomfortable when your boss is over your shoulder in any job.

"You will be arguing the case in this house."

Alex's brow scrunched in confusion. "In this house Madame?"

"Yes, Alexandra. Lena is coming for a luncheon."

The young woman's stomach dropped as she assumed what was next. Her mind was racing with what this task was going to be. '_Surely Elizabeth won't ask me to serve Lena lunch as her maid. While arguing a warrant dressed like this. I mean, that would kill both of our careers. That would be insane to ask me to do that.'_

The elder Mistress noticed the panic in her pet. "Don't get ahead of me sweet heart. Remember was assuming does? It makes an ass out of you and me. And remember my order. You will let me finish before you consider your safe word. You already have two demerits today. One, for wearing that apron without permission while cooking breakfast. Another for that disrespectful order you gave me. Don't make it three by interrupting me or not without truly thinking about this task I have for you."

"Yes Madam." Alex was truly scared now. But she wanted to make her Owner proud. '_I can do this._'

"Alexandra, remember what I tell you stays between us especially in our agreed relationship we are in right now. Also remember my warning I gave you about how powerful members are of this club I was telling you about a few days ago?"

A sharp gasp escaped Alex before she slammed her mouth shut. Donnelly laughed for a moment before she teased her pet. "That's right Alex, Lena is a member and to be blunt, former lover of mine." Liz hoped that she was able to hide the pain behind her dominant mask. Speaking about the love she had and still has for Lena was still tough to this day.

"I intend to take you to the club Alexandra. Do not be afraid. Remember that there are people there too that are in the same position as you. If their kinks were exposed to the public they could lose a lot as well. So don't think you are so more important than everyone else that if you are seen they members will all run out of the club telling the world on you. Do you understand?"

Alex was starting to breathe faster and felt that the world starting to spin. She swallowed hard realizing there was nothing to swallow in her mouth dry. "Yes Madame." She did understand but still did not mean she was not scared to death of others seeing her.

"Good girl." Liz noticed after her praise her pet relaxed a bit.

"So the task is this. You will argue this warrant in front of Lena and myself as my pet." The older blonde paused waiting to see if Alex would earn another demerit.

Alex wanted to scream her safe word. Run away, hide in her apartment, and scrub her skin raw to rid herself of the guilt. She felt her mother in the room right now just disgusted with her. Tears started to streak down her face when she felt a soft touch wipe them away. Elizabeth had come to her pet and comforted her.

"Alexandra you can do this. Lena won't tell anyone and neither will I. You have done so well, and I would not order this unless I knew you could do it. You will be my pet, not maid. And that means you will be nude. Pets do not wear clothes." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her pet to keep her from running away. She pulled Alex's head to her breast and shushed the young woman while she rocked her back and forth to calm her.

"Just think about it. You are safe in my home. Lena lives this lifestyle as well. It is a controlled environment just like the club will be. I need you to experience being nude and vulnerable as a pet with others in the room. It is also okay to use your safe word, but understand I will ask this again of you. I am proud of my pet and I want to show her off." Liz pulled Alex's face from her breast and looked into her beautiful ice blue eyes.

The young pet laughed mixed with a chocked sob at her Mistress's words. '_God, show me off like a dog at Westminster's Dog Show._' Alex laughed again at the absurd picture painted in her mind of men and women on leashes being felt up by a Judge and paraded around by their owners and winning a blue ribbon. Little did she know that once a year a similar event was held at the club.

"So Alexandra what will it be? I know you can and I think deep down so do you. I will be proud of you either way but think of how proud of yourself will be that you did something so hard and so out of your comfort zone. I really think this is a perfect challenge to have you overcome." With that reassurance Elizabeth kissed Alex.

A light brush of the lips that evolved into another, and then another. It soon got more intense as both women lost themselves in the moment. A rare occurrence for them both in any situation, let alone in romance. The young pet felt her Mistress's tongue beg for entrance and she acquiesced. She parted her lips and the elder woman claimed her girl's mouth for herself.

The older blonde massaged the younger's tongue daring the girl to dance with her. Elizabeth moaned as she felt Alex finally take the hint and felt her tongue being sucked and nibbled by her pet. Elizabeth drew her tongue back and bit Alex's lip hard making it swell a bit before soothing it with her tongue.

Both caught their breath before Alex gasped as she felt her Mistress grasp and kneed her breast. Liz devoured her apprentice's lips once again as she squeezed the young woman's pert breasts. She felt Alex's nipple pebble under her palm and she pinched it hard twisting a bit smiling into the kiss as she felt Alex's body squirm.

Elizabeth moved her free hand and pulled the maid uniform down from Alexandra's shoulders exposing her bare breasts to the elder attorney. Releasing from the kiss Elizabeth quickly moved to a milky breast biting it hard enough to leave a bruise that marked her pet possessively but not hard enough to break the skin. She then licked the bruise to feel her pet's skin dimpled by her teeth, Liz loved knowing and feeling her markings on a pet. She trailed down Alex's breast kissing, biting and licking her way to a pink puffy nipple. Wrapping it around her lips the elder blonde latched on to it suckling hard.

"AH! Oh!" The young woman arched into her Mistress's mouth as she nursed at her breast.

"Mmm." Elizabeth moaned at her pet's reaction both orally and physically to her touch.

'_**Ding Dong'**_

Elizabeth released her pet's nipple with a pop and a hickey now formed around it. A neighboring mark next to the bruise Elizabeth bestowed upon her earlier. Alex stiffened and blushed in a duel of emotions. Pleasure from the kiss and the intimate act she just shared with her Mistress. And now shame from losing herself in a moment of sexual pleasure not in control of her hormones and the arrival of Lena Petrovsky.

Fear crept back into her body, mind and heart. And before she even realized it, Donnelly had fixed her maid's uniform back to its proper place. Alex stayed stiff as a board trying to control her breathing and not hyperventilate. While she tried to stay poised Elizabeth fixed her pet's hair, hat, uniform, making sure her maid was presentable. Every detail made perfect for her maid to greet her guest… But first the elder Mistress needed to make sure her young pet was indeed up to this task. Taking her young girl's face in her hands, Elizabeth hoped Alexandra did not use her safe word.

"Alexandra, please answer the door and welcome my guest. You will greet her with respect she deserves. Remember, you are below her at work as well as in this scene. You are a servant. Remember that. You will take her coat and ask if Lena needs anything. You will guide her to my office where you will announce her arrival to me by her title. You will then stand at attention while Lena and I conduct business. You will follow orders like the good little maid you are and serve us drinks, and whatever else we ask for." Elizabeth paused letting Alex absorb everything for a moment before continuing. Her pet was shivering with excitement and fear.

"When our business is conducted you with then be given the order to explain your case for the warrant. You will disrobe and kneel the way I trained you last night in front of Judge Petrovsky. I will be grading you Alexandra on everything. You will present the evidence in a respectful manner befitting your position. I have read the evidence Detective Benson has compiled and it is more than enough to achieve a warrant. If denied it will because you did not do your job properly."

'_**Ding Dong.'**_

"You can do this Alexandra. Now hurry up and answer the door. We have kept our guest waiting. Apologize to her and let us begin." Elizabeth turned her pet toward the door and with a final whisper of encouragement the Mistress playfully gave her pet's rump a playful smack as she nudged her toward the door.

**Hope to make chapter 13 soon. Thank you again.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. One thing after another happened with basement flooding and having to clean out ruined items and such. It has not been fun. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I am a little iffy on it but oh well. I promise we are getting to the club and in a few chapters Olivia and Alex go on a date. As always any suggestions or requests please I welcome them.**

**I own … um… what do I own? Not SVU that's for sure. **

_**Sigh**_

'_I can't do this. Oh, God. What am I doing? Why can't I stop walking toward the door? Fuck! Why am I reaching for the door knob?! Don't turn, don't turn, do not turn. WHY ARE YOU TURNING?!' _Alex could not believe her body was disobeying her mind. It was like her Mistress really did train her to obey without question. The battle between her physical needs and her mental shame was battling with her mind getting slaughtered in the open field. Desire had slain hesitance. The sexual craving overwhelmed the guilt, and losing herself in submission brought a surprising serenity from the sinister voices that stormed in her ear.

Her body on auto pilot Alex opened the door. A cool breeze accompanied the rays of light that spilled into the entry way and revealed Alex from the shadows she was hidden in to the figure before her. Lena Petrovsky's gaze first met the young attorney's eyes and to Alex time seemed to stop. '_There is no going back. The line has been crossed and I am exposed.'_ The young woman's cheeks flushed as she quickly hide her eyes from Judge Petrovsky's stare. '_How the hell am I ever going to face her in court? Every time I object or approach the bench she won't take me seriously. I just fucked my career.'_

The elder Judge smirked and took a long leer at the young attorney, strike that, Maid, before her. '_Damn, I knew she had great legs but I never got to see enough of them under those tight pencil skirts. Wonderful shoulders, perky breasts, and God she could cut glass with how hard those nipples are peaking through that dress. Elizabeth has really out done herself with Miss Cabot. The bitch needed to be tamed. I really do like the girl but she needed to be knocked off her high horse and wallow in the mud for a time. That will make her realize that it is not bad to be dirty, and you are more successful learning to pull yourself up by the boot straps and climb your way back onto the horse, instead of being placed there by your parents.'_

Lena finally cleared her throat after she drank the sensuous figure before her in. Alex head popped up and she quickly realized her place. She was the maid of Elizabeth Donnelly. She suddenly remembered what her mother required of all her maids when greeting a guest and Liz's order to apologize

"Good morning Madam. I apologize for the delay. Would you please come in?" Alex curtsied and stepped aside to allow Lena inside.

Lena swallowed down a snort. She thoroughly enjoyed seeing the young lawyer knocked down a peg or two. She as well as Donnelly saw so much potential in Alexandra. Even more than Elizabeth and herself had. Now days the world is more open to embrace a strong woman, especially in law then it was when the older women were when they started.

Raising an eyebrow at the young servant the Judge let out a sigh of exasperation. '_It's been awhile since I got to play, especially around Liz. Alex is the cherry on top of this dessert. This is going to be very pleasurable.' _

"I do not like to be kept waiting Alexandra. I thought we learned that lesson by now. How many times in court did I have to wait for you to finish a summation? Or make your point across? Or God forbid act like the Lawyer Ms. Donnelly expects and not the stuck up princess you are?"

Lena shook her head as she played the part of the bitch Judge she perfected in her career. In reality she was a very sweet tender woman, well that is what Liz told her as they spooned in bed. It is hard to see those things in yourself that others do, especially the good things. Lena all her life had to be stone faced as did Liz. Women were already considered weak emotional creatures and to be called soft or tender was a death sentence for any lawyer let alone a female one.

"I am sorry Miss Petrovsky. You have reminded me numerous times." Alex shuddered in a mixture of shame and arousal. Alex would never admit this to the woman that was a pain in her ass in court but she had quite a hard time keeping her panties dry when she was being reprimanded by this strong woman even more so when in the court room with others watching.

"Yes I have and you still have yet to learn your lesson. Maybe a public caning will finally knock that lesson into you. Or maybe a few nights serving me will do the trick. I am sure Elizabeth would not mind letting me borrow you, don't you?" Lena shook her head in mock annoyance while she teased the young woman. The elder Judge made her way inside and waited in the entry way as Alexandra closed and latched the door.

Alex let out a sigh of relief as the door was finally closed. '_At least Liz's neighbors or anyone else won't see me but Petrovsky. I just hope no one else comes…' _The blonde swallowed in worry as she turned on her heel to face Lena Petrovsky. Alex hoped that changing the subject would let her get away with answering to her nemesis's threats of punishment or servitude.

"Um, may I take your coat Madam?" Alexandra politely asked.

"You may." Lena turned her back and let the young woman shirk off the wool coat. "And don't think that changing subjects will make me forget about what I just asked you. But I will drop that for now. It really doesn't matter how you answered. A pet follows orders and if ordered by your Mistress, you would have to obey. I really could use a maid."

Alex swallowed hard again as she hung Judge Petrovsky's coat in the closet. She noticed her coat was gone. 'Maybe Liz put it with my other clothes.' She could worry about that later. Right now she had to do the task she had been ordered to do. Plus the thought of being Petrovsky's maid made her stomach turn.

"Mistress is in her office, if you would follow me please?" Alex waited near the hallway.

"Lead the way Maid." Lena dismissively waved the young attorney to show her to Elizabeth.

Alex guided the Judge toward the office. The young maid's high heels clicked against the hard wood floors as they walked toward Donnelly's office. Petrovsky almost joked that Alex also lit the way with how bright she was blushing, but those type jokes were not her forte. Scaring the young girl is what brought joy to this old Mistress's heart.

"You are doing pretty well for your first time as a maid. Much better than when you pretend to know the law Alexandra. I think this is what you were really meant to do."

Alex clenched her jaw and fought extremely hard the urge to turn around and rip the old bat a new one. The thing that stopped her was the feel of the soft leather around her neck, and the duty she promised to serve. Alex could play the old Judge's game.

"Thank you for the compliment Madam." Alex replied just a bit too harshly for Lena's taste.

"You are welcome. I only give praise when it is earned, which is why you never got it in court. I will have to make Elizabeth a business offer for your services. I mean really, she is so busy at work trying to fix her ADA's problems that she doesn't have time to train a slave. I do though. Especially one as sexy as you." Lena hoped and prayed Alex would finally take the bait and react. '_I have always wanted to tan that hide.'_

Alexandra shuddered on the inside at the idea of being Petrovsky's pet. '_No way will that happen. I will scream Blondie tell I lose my voice before that happens.' _As they arrived at her Mistress's office door the young blonde knocked quietly to signal their arrival.

"Come in." Liz answered.

Opening the door Alex stepped forward and announced their guest. "Miss Petrovsky is here to see you Madam." She stepped to the side as Lena entered.

"Oh Lena it is so nice to see you on this lovely morning." Elizabeth rose to greet her close friend. "Thank you for coming. I know we could have done this over the phone but I had a feeling you wanted to see my new pet I got, well, right now she is my Maid. I hope she was courteous and knew her place?"

"Surprisingly well. I even complimented the girl on a wonderful job she did. Much better then when she pretends she is a lawyer. I think she actually found her purpose in life" She directed a smirk to the young woman to the side of her.

"Please have a seat Lena." The elder blonde offered.

"Thank you Liz." Lena took a seat across from her friend's desk.

"You are welcome dear. You know, just earlier today I mentioned that very same idea to the girl. She has shown such promise that I may have to make that her permanent post." Elizabeth teased a look at her pet.

'_I know she isn't serious. My conviction rate is one of the highest in the whole DA's office. Even at my age I am competing with some of the Bureau Chiefs. She promised to make me a better lawyer. They are just trying to get a reaction out of me… I hope.' _Alex bit her lip

"You know Elizabeth; you are so busy lately cleaning up after your pet's mistakes at the office. I don't know how you have the patience and time to train a foolish girl like her." Lena cast a glance at the girl in question. "I do though. May I make an offer for her ownership? I would make it worth your while."

Alexandra's eyes darted toward her Mistress pleading with her not to. '_I only did this because I wanted Liz to train me. Not to be someone else's pet… well not just anybody. Maybe a certain someone.' _But to the young blonde's horror Elizabeth Donnelly brought her manicured fingers to her chin and responded.

"My while?" She smiled at her pet for a moment. '_Hmm, Lena is a very dedicated Mistress. Alexandra could learn a lot from her…'_

"What do you have in mind?" Donnelly inquired.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! **

**What should Donnelly do? And where is Olivia?**

**Lastly, if anyone is interested in writing a back story or even a back 'chapter' of the past relationship of Lena/Liz, how it started, ended, etc, whatever. I would love that. I doubt I will go deep at all into their past relationship much. **

**I feel I am pretty good at writing Alex as the lost but driven Sub, Liz as a Stern Caring Madam, and Butch Sarcastic Playboy Olivia. I know piece's of ourselves seep into each character, so curious which you guys think I am best writing as? I am curious which character you guys think I am most, lol. I will post who I think in next chapter.**

**THANKS AGAIN!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am really nervous about this chapter, Like really nervous to anxiety… I hope you all enjoy it and this went from being a short chapter to get to Alex's assignment to argue warrant but idea's and writing just kept coming and a 1500 goal turned into almost 4500 word chapter. We will get to the club in a few chapters, Olivia will CUM back soon, and real sex will happen too, but these girls can't screw all the time readers… people do chaff. :P haha.**

**I recently now own Gabriel Iglesias's new comedy DVD but… that's about it. **

Alex's gasp was the answer to her Mistress's question. Both women started to laugh at their young ADA's expense. Confusion painted her face as her gaze darted back and forth between both Dominants.

"Oh Pet your face is priceless." Her owner chortled.

"Oh we're bad Liz." Lena shot back through her fit of giggles. After composing herself the elder Judge continued. "Don't worry Alexandra. I have no interest in taking you on as my pet, well not full time. I may ask Elizabeth for a taste now and again." With that revelation Alex's eyes widen and jaw dropped.

"Pet, I would never give you to another Mistress without your approval. That is something we are very strict about. Like Lena just stated, other Doms may share their pets with other Doms, but only if their Pet has agreed beforehand that kind of session is wanted, or if the Pet uses the safe word." Liz explained easing her little maid's fear. Donnelly's pet went through a ménage of emotions played in the forefront on her face from shock, worry, to relief.

"Don't look too disgusted about being with me Alexandra. Never knock it until you try it. You may like my flavor Maid." Lena purred.

Alex licked her lips without even thinking. '_Fucking strong willed dominant women… Fuck my stupid damn pussy has a mind of her own._' The youthful Sub cursed her betraying body as she felt her arousal drip down her leg.

"I think she wants to sample you darling. My Pet just licked her lips at the thought of tasting you. I believe you were a bit too quick on your idea of her being turned off by you." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I see." Judge Petrovsky turned to Alex and thought to herself. "Maybe later dear, first I believe we have business to take care of first."

"Yes Lena, you are right. Alexandra, we will be moving our meeting to the back yard verandah. I want you to prepare us some refreshments. Bring us some melon, bread, tea, and fresh berries. Would you like anything else Lena?" Liz enquired.

"No that sounds wonderful, just some lemon and honey for my tea."

"And I want some milk for mine Alexandra. Now run along Pet, maid's have no business listening to her Mistress's chats with her guests. Plus you'd be bored with this complicated legalese." Liz teased with a wink. "I would take this time preparing our luncheon to organize and work on your argument for that warrant the Detectives are needing."

"Yes Ma'am." Alex curtsied before exiting her Mistress's office and she closed the door.

"Wow. I mean really, wow Liz. That is amazing. You have done quite the job on her already. I mean not one snarky comment or sneer. I was very doubtful when you told me at first about training Miss Cabot but if you do succeed with her she could go further than any of us." Lena complimented her former lover.

"If… I succeed?" Donnelly rose from her seat and walked over to the woman she still loved and urged for. The blonde attorney hiked her skirt up showing her still toned legs and sat upon her desk. She crossed her leg letting one heel drop from her foot. She looked her Judge in the eye and ran her foot up the brunette's leg. She nudged her lover's legs open and pushed her foot against Lena's damp panties.

A slight moan escaped her Honor's lips caused Elizabeth to smile. "Darling, do you doubt my skills? I believe last time you doubted me, you spent the whole night screaming for God. And I can tell from how wet you are getting now, that you remember too. I miss your taste my love." A sad smile formed on her lips now.

Lena's eyes fluttered at the pressure put on her core. A whimper was the response to Elizabeth's sudden retreat of her foot. Gathering herself she rose and walked toward the love of her life. "I miss you too Liz. I wish we would have worked. I really do. I will always love you, but…"

"I know. I love you too. We don't need to talk about this again." The attorney took her Judge's chin in her finger tips and guided their lips together. A tender kiss slowly turned into more. Gentle touches develop into passionate grasps. Finally the two women are torn apart for the need to catch their breath. Foreheads met and sighs were exchanged. Tender hands caressed one another's face before they pulled apart. They both knew that line can't be crossed again. After all these years neither one's hearts had been put back together.

"About this warrant?" Donnelly knew there was no way to transition from pleasure to business without the awkwardness. Sadly, it was not the first time nor will it be the last between the two, and Petrovsky knew it. Both had done the same to each other and neither let it cause hard feelings.

"I read the email with all the evidence presented and it was enough to be approved. I sent a signed warrant to Captain Cragen. A hilarious moment happened when he gave the phone to Detective Tutuola and was sent by Donald to go get Olivia from the crib. And let's just say she got caught with her hand in the pussy jar. They are on the way now for the search." Lena laughed at the occurrence.

"God Olivia, how many times have I told you not at work?! You'd think after showing up at Abbie's office in only heels and a trench coat she would have learned her lesson." Donnelly shook her head giggling.

"Oh Lord, when we opened the door trying to find Carmichael and there was Olivia nude posed on the desk and then she fell off trying to cover herself. I almost passed out from laughing so hard." Lena still chuckled at the memory.

"She was lucky it was us who said we would find Abbie before McCoy volunteered. I would to have loved to see his reaction though." Liz held onto her lover's hand. "Thank you Lena. Let's move to the verandah and have more fun teasing my pet. You are about to get quite a show."

"Any chance for a spanking? I've been craving to get her over my knee since her first case she argued in front of me." The eager Judge asked.

"You and your spanking fetish my darling." Liz smirked. "I am sure we can figure out a reason for her to get spanked."

The first thing Alex did was not get the tea ready or cut fruit. The first thing she did was wipe her legs and sex clean. She was absolutely drenched from the degrading and teasing from the two dominant women. The young woman was very confused. '_How the hell is that normal? What normal person gets aroused from being humiliated and degraded? It wasn't just a onetime thing, or a rare occurrence. This has been going on for some time now. Well technically years to be honest with myself. If mother could see her little girl right now. Oh God, if Olivia knew, she would be disgusted too. She helps and comforts all those victimized that are degraded, tied up, humiliated and punished. That is rape. Even if I want it, how can I not feel anything but guilt for the same thing that causes others pain and a life time of trauma?'_

Alex finished setting the tea pot on the burner, then she began dicing the melons and sorting the ripe berries. Guilt was growing in her mind, but then she remembered her Mistress said if she had any questions or concerns to bring it up with her. '_I will ask her later when we are alone. I've got to get ready to argue my case… naked… in front of Petrovsky. Fuck, how am I going to do this?'_

The young woman's thoughts were interrupted when the tea pot whistled. She spent a few moments searching for the tea cups after she removed the tea pot from the heat. After setting everything nicely on the tray the new maid hoped that her Mistress would find everything satisfactory.

Alex found balancing a full tray on the other hand was a whole new challenge. The maid struggled to keep anything from spilling or fall while she teetered on these fuck me heels. Almost like a high wire act, Alex finally made it to the door leading to the verandah. Now she felt like a juggler trying to open the glass door with one hand while the other supported the tray.

Alex gained a whole new level of respect to the men and women that worked for her family. Especially for all the times her mother berated one for a small mistake. Her mother would not even thank them for a job well done. Alex wished she could now go back in time and be more thankful and courteous to their staff for all they did for her family.

'_Maybe everyone is right about me. Maybe I am a stuck up bitch princess. I thought I was better than my mom, but isn't it just as bad to not stand up for those bullied and abused by staying silent or walking away? Sure I was a child and was raised to believe the staff was below my stature, but even when I was in college and knew better did I act any different? This is hard work and people in all professions are just trying to make a living for themselves or for family. Olivia has earned everything she has with dedication, hard work and not giving up. I was spoon fed everything and have I earned any of it? Maybe I am just a foolish spoiled girl…'_

Lena was busy admiring the garden next to Elizabeth to take notice to the sad expression on Alex's face. The pet's Mistress however, she saw it immediately and did not like it. She knew how to read people. If she did not, she would not have risen to her current position in the DA's office. '_That is shame and regret on her face._' The elder blonde sighed quietly. Lena took notice of her friend's mood and watched with concern. She followed Donnelly's gaze to the melancholy maid.

'_This is why I am afraid of leaving Alexandra alone for a extended periods of time. That voice of her mother comes storming back and destroys any progress she made. But what kind of shame is it? Regret for a missed opportunity? Regret for pursuing her choice of being a pet and what she has done so far? Possibly shame for enjoying it? Maybe it is something else entirely, or a combination of all of it?'_

"Is something the matter dear?" Lena inquired of Alex as the young maid set the tray on the table and began serving them.

"And don't lie Pet," Elizabeth warned. "Remember you have two demerits already."

Alex did not want to admit herself doubt and guilt but she did not want to disappoint her Mistress either. What was worse is with Petrovsky here she did not want to show weakness in front of a Judge, but how would it look to be caught in a lie and embarrass Elizabeth and then punished with her watching? She swallowed her fear and decided that some of the issues should be kept in private and worked on alone between Mistress and sub.

"I'm just fighting with some guilt Ma'am. Nerves were getting to me and it's kind of hard to explain." Alex trailed off not wanting to reveal everything but not really lying either. Elizabeth sensed her pet's distress over the situation. Lena could tell that this was an issue that needed to be taken care of in private without her here. She was impressed with Alex's strength to admit a personal struggle but still having the fortitude to keep moving and not run.

"Alexandra, is this something we need to take care of now? Or can we continue the session and address this later?" Her Mistress asked kindly.

Alex took a deep breath and tried to stay strong to prove her mother and herself wrong, while wanting to make both women proud. '_To make Olivia proud of me.' _The young attorney soon had the task of facing the Judge to argue a warrant. '_Embarrassment can be overcome. Fear on the other hand…'_ Alex felt deep inside that using her safe word with Petrovsky around would be showing weakness. In her heart she knew both would understand but Alex never wanted to give up. _'I can be the kind of woman Elizabeth Donnelly believes I can be._'

"No, Madam. I can do this now. We can address it later. It would be rude of me to take you away from your guest. I also know that I have an assignment I need to accomplish." Alex stated.

"Alright Alexandra, but first know that if you weren't ready it wouldn't be a failure and we would both understand." Liz reassured. She gestured toward Lena who nodded in agreement. "I am proud that you want to soldier through. But don't confuse what strength really is. If you need to use your safe word, it's okay."

"And if it's to prove something to me Alexandra, well, I understand we don't get along but don't force yourself into a situation you aren't prepared for. I know you are a gung ho attorney with a hell of a future that will fight for the victims but sometimes patience and preparation are required to get justice served. Even if someone like Detective Benson thinks otherwise." The elder brunette joked. "Patience was never a virtue of hers."

Alex and Elizabeth both smiled at the dig to Olivia. Both knew that even though she meant well and fought so hard for justice she had a hard time understanding that just because she said so, does not mean a jury will agree on guilt.

Elizabeth knew that the best way to continue the session with her pet was to act like nothing happened and just continue. '_If I keep asking her if she is okay, she will just get frustrated. You let the wound heal. Don't pick at it.'_

"So true Lena. So true. Would you please continue serving us brunch Alexandra?" Elizabeth politely asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Alex was glad her Mistress wanted to just move on and she poured Judge Petrovsky's tea. She made sure to add the lemon and honey that the elder brunette like in her tea.

Lena took a small piece of melon and popped it into her mouth before taking a sip or her tea. She watched the new sexy maid bend over to pour Liz her tea, a hint of Alex's bare ass peaking from under the short maids dress. "You know Liz, I believe Alex is taking to being your pet and your training better then Olivia ever did."

A load crash accompanied a gasp as Alex let the tea pot drop onto the table. Elizabeth quickly sat up as the tea spilled all over her jacket and skirt.

"Alexandra, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Liz exploded.

Alex was in complete shock from the revelation that Olivia was once Donnelly's pet. '_Olivia did tell me she was into the life style and even Liz mentioned it too, but she was her pet?!' _She did not know how to feel but she did not have time to decide because her train of thought was derailed with a hard tug against her collar.

"Alexandra Cabot, I asked you a question and I expect to be answered! What the hell is wrong with you? This is a new business suit and you ruined it!" The angered Mistress hissed in her pet's face. The collar gripped tight in her hand.

"I… I… I…" Alex was in a panic. She has only seen her boss now Owner this mad only once before. That was when she almost lost her job for judging that couple for their kinks.

"Spit it out Alexandra!" Elizabeth ordered as Lena watched in a mixture of interest in what would have caused the new pet to spill the tea, and the arousal that soaked her panties at the sight of her former lover being rough with her pet. The Judge loved the rough stuff and this was turning her on terribly.

"I am sorry Ma'am!" The scared pet screamed.

Elizabeth cooled her anger but kept the scowl on her face. She knew it was an accident and this outburst was more about the surprise of the whole incident, then the spilt tea and stain on a new suit. Letting go of her pet's collar and holding her by the shoulders, the elder blonde made sure the young blonde did not look away or run while she continued her line of questioning.

"I know you are Alexandra and I accept your apology but what caused you to lose focus and make a huge mess?" The elder blonde asked.

Alex turned her face toward Judge Petrovsky and stuttered. "Wh… wh… when Miss Petrovsky said th… that Olivia was your p… pet…" The poor girl was going to hyperventilate if she did not calm down soon.

"Okay, okay. Alexandra breathe. Take a deep breath and calm down. In, and out. Good." Elizabeth coached her pet. '_Shit I totally forgot to tell her that Olivia was my pet in the past. But then again it wasn't any of her business. Plus she needs to learn to handle any surprise and not react. Especially if she wants to succeed in the DA's office or any legal setting.'_

"Alexandra I know that was a shock about Olivia, but you need to learn that if you want to be a successful attorney or achieve your goal of becoming DA, then you really need to be prepared to expect the unexpected. You do not react. You act like you already knew what was going to be done or revealed before it happens. You must stay composed to show no doubt or confusion in your case while facing the jury. A defense lawyer is the shark and reacting with shock, surprise or fear is blood in the water. We will work on that in the future." Liz explained to her new pet, making sure to keep eye contact.

Alex finally calmed down and nodded her head in agreement. She felt terrible and embarrassed that she did something like this in front of Elizabeth and Petrovsky. '_God I am such a klutz.' _One more deep breath and the young woman answered. "I am sorry Ma'am. I will make sure to replace your suit." She turned toward the Lena. "I am sorry Judge Petrovsky for my mess."

"It's quite alright dear. We all make mistakes, just make sure you learn from it. Just as I am sure Liz will learn about reacting to a surprise like hot tea in her lap." Lena winked and smirked at Liz. She ignored the glare Elizabeth sent her. The Judge had her own mess to deal with in her panties to care about some stupid tea.

'_Oh Lena is going to pay for that later.'_ Donnelly promised herself. "Alexandra, forget about the suit. I am sure we can get it cleaned. You and your training is what matters." The blonde Mistress reassured her young protégé.

"You will have to be punished though sweet heart. That was your third demerit. Now disrobe please." The elder blonde ordered.

"But Elizabeth!" Alex interrupted.

"Excuse me PET?" The Mistress warned.

"Sorry Ma'am," the pet apologized. Her gaze fell to the ground. "I thought it was just a mistake."

"It was Alexandra, but you lost focus and look what happened. My suit is stained and there is a huge mess. Now I gave you an order to disrobe, and I expect you to obey. You were going to end up naked sooner than later when you argue the warrant to Lena." Liz turned toward her former lover. "I need to change Lena dear. Will you take over and make sure my Pet is properly punished. No one is as talented as you are at disciplining a naughty pet, plus I know your passion for spanking." The blonde Mistress smirked as she walked toward her room to change.

Alex's jaw dropped. She watched as her Owner walked away giving her over to her nemesis to be punished. '_Good God, I am going to be spanked by a Judge of New York City. Spanked by Lena Petrosky at the home of a Bureau Chief of the DA's office and my boss._'

"Well well well, I have been fantasizing about you over my knee for a long time Cabot. I never thought it would come true. Now start stripping Alexandra, and don't doddle." Petrovsky stood smiling as Alex spun on her heels to face her punishment. "The longer you wait the more swats you'll get."

Just like when she first opened the door and exposed herself to Lena Petrovsky earlier and her body obeyed on its own. It took over once again as she started to expose herself physically to the Judge. Fingers and hands worked the zipper and slid the maid's uniform down her body where it pooled at her feet. Her naked breasts were already pebbled and her pussy glistened in the sun, moist with arousal. Alex was brought back from her stupor by Lena's voice.

"Looks like Donnelly already shaved you. Or have you always kept your pussy smooth. Or maybe you were never woman enough to grow bush." Lena was enjoying this a little bit too much. She always got a bit too cruel to pets when she was punishing them. "Now off with the heels and take your punishment like a good girl."

"Yes Madam." The young woman's body was trembling. The crude remark about her bald pussy and nasty accusation that she was an immature girl that was not able to grow hair down there caused a tide of her juices to flow toward her sex. She thought for a moment she would cum right on the spot, her body flushed with excitement and shame for being excited for dirty talk and being degraded. She toed off both heels and walked toward her fate.

"Seems like you like to be talked down to and insulted you slutty twat. Most interesting." A cruel smile curled on Lena Petrovsky's lips. Deep down both women knew that this was a session and the words said and actions done were all part of the game and not to be taken personally. '_If Alex was really offended she would say her safe word and I would apologize. But she seems to get off on it as much as I love giving it._'

"Now we don't want to bother the neighbors, so you will need to keep quiet." The elder Mistress brought her hands to her sides, pulled and shimmied a bit. Alex's watched her in fascination. The young woman's eyes widened when Judge Petrovsky reached down and in her hand was her soaked pair of panties.

"Open wide girl." Lena demanded. Alex's jaw dropped not in compliance but in shock. "Good girl." The compliment was quickly followed with the balled pair of panties shoved in her mouth.

"Mmmph!" Alex tried to protest but was silenced by her new gag.

Lena sat and without warning she pulled Alex hard causing the young woman to fall across the Judge's lap. Alex could not believe the circumstances she had fallen into once again.

**SWAT. **

A stiff hand collided with her supple ass and a hand print quickly appeared on her cheek.

"Mmmmph!" Alex squealed and kicked her feet like an unruly child just spanked by her mother.

**Swat**

Alex fought and fidgeted but was surprised as how tightly she was held by the elder Judge. The young attorney's breasts swayed and bounced with each spank.

**Swat**

"Alexandra, stop your tantrum. Take your punishment like a good girl and not a baby. If you keep this up I will make sure Elizabeth treats you like one and you will be forced to wear diapers."

**Swat**

The submissive pet quit fighting from the threat. She was not sure if her Mistress would do something like that but after all that has happened so far, she would not risk it.

**Swat**

Tears streamed down her cheeks, not in pain but embarrassment.

**Swat**

A slow fire was starting to rage in deep in her pussy. '_Oh God… no.'_

**Swat**

'_Oh God!' _Drool was filling her mouth as her juices started coating her bare exposed cunt. She was sure that Lena had noticed her arousal.

**Swat**

A moan now escaped through Petrovsky's cum soaked panties that resided in her mouth. Lena Petrovsky had an almost earthy taste with a bit of spice that caused a tickle in Alex's throat as she swallowed the moisture.

**Swat**

'_Interesting. The little bitch gets off on spanking. She is drenching me. I might need to borrow some clothes from Liz. I wonder what else gets this slut off.'_ Lena thought to herself.

**Swat**

Usually Lena would have stopped the spanking by now, especially since Cabot's ass was now aflame and welted. Bruises started to slowly appear but the Judge was curious what would happen with a couple more smacks.

**Swat**

Alexandra's eyes started to glaze over and she panted into her makeshift gag. She did not see her Owner watching from the window or the curious eyes of her punisher. She was lost in her pleasure and the pressure was too much.

**Swat**

In what could only be described as her own private viewing of Old Faithful, Lena Petrovsky gasped as Alexandra Cabot squirted and shook in the Judge's grip. With each body spasm from the orgasm, the young blonde sent a rush of cum out of her clit and pussy.

Judge Petrovsky was stunned by the amount of cum this girl sprayed. '_My God, I will need to borrow an outfit now, and a shower. This girl is fucking amazing. I will need to borrow her again.'_

'_Sorry Lena, I should have warned you about spanking Alex.' _Elizabeth giggled at the site of both woman in her back yard covered in her Pet's cum.

Alex was drained literally and figuratively. Moans, whimpers and pants were the only sounds made as the last orgasm rocked her core. '_Oh God…'_

**Um… Good, bad, or just plain ugly? I am really not sure this was sexy for you guys. Not to get to personal but hell, look at what you just read. All these are my fantasies and stuff I enjoy, including the crude humiliation and degradation. So putting myself in Alex's place, all her turn on's and guilt and feelings are exactly how I feel with all these kinks and situations. And now that I totally embarrassed myself with my admission… but hell, you guys already know a lot about me from my pursuit to sex change and so much more. You been all so supportive and kind. You guys rock.**

**As stated in last chapter I feel I am most like Alex, but to Rae she feels that once I become the woman I am supposed to be and actually start letting myself be happy I would be more like Olivia in my story, just still a sub and not a Dom. HAHA. **

**Anyway, please leave your opinion on if this was sexy or not. As always requests and suggestions are welcomed.**

**Thank you all again, your reviews really help bring joy to me and make me smile. They help inspire me to keep writing for all of you.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok, I was originally going to head to the club immediately but then I thought, wow Alex has been through so much so fast. I also recently been reminded of a date idea I had between Alex and Olivia. So I am going to go through a little side track to do this cute date idea and let Alex get a little break from her training. I hope you all don't mind. If you prefer the club over the date, please tell me so I can make the changes and do the date after. **

**Thank you all for amazing support and love. I am in talks with Rae about moving and starting my sex change. We will see how that goes. **

**WARNING, I am talking about a sensitive issue in this chapter. I am a transgender Male to Female. I am not 'gay' in terms of being interested in men. I actually would be considered a lesbian. I have noticed though that for men, lesbians for the most part are 'hot' unless they are the 'butch' type and the 'lipstick' kind. But I have met very few women that find gay men together, or feminized men, or whatever hot. They find them attractive, but not desirable. What I am trying to say is, show a man a picture of two women making out. Now measure their reaction compared to a woman's reaction to two men kissing. Maybe, I am wrong in this, but in the life I have experienced there is the double standard I have seen. I am not trying to make light or say a Transgender women becoming men have it easier. They don't. I am just stating that it's easier for a woman to live a masculine role than vice versa. If I have offended anyone, please tell me. I apologize in advance. I am just trying to bring this discussion and plight into the light for all of us.**

**I want to support Jason Collins as the first professional Male athlete to come out and I hope he is able to continue his career. He did a very brave thing. I just hope my story I am writing, my transition, my issues brought up, and ideas can bring out talks for change and acceptance like those in the past brave enough to stand up. Thank you all. Please don't hate me…**

**I own nothing.**

_**Chapter 15**_

Elizabeth really was not angry with Alex. It was an accident. They did surprise her with the revelation that Olivia was her former pet. '_I know Lena didn't know I hadn't revealed Olivia's former life with me as her owner but Olivia should have been the one to tell Alex.' _She sighed as she undressed. She folded the now stained suit making sure to get it ready for dry cleaning as soon as possible.

Elizabeth stood in her bra, panties, stockings, garter and heels. The blonde smiled at her appearance in the mirror. She did miss her former youth but she was proud at her work to keep her body in shape and taken care of. Like all middle age women she worried about her body going to hell, and she was glad she inherited good genes from her parents along with a strict regime of exercise and diet.

The blonde snapped herself from her admiring of her form in the mirror. She needed to inform Olivia of Alex's newly discovered knowledge of their past. She glided over to her bureau and retrieved her cell. With a perfectly manicured nail she found her Olivia's name under the name Detective Butchy McFabulous. Hitting the dial button, Liz smiled at the memory of showing the brunette the name and ID picture she had chosen for the spunky detective. A playful fight ensued and ended in amazing sex between the two as Liv tried to grab the phone and delete the saved data.

'_God I love that picture of Olivia.' _The picture's title and the photo itself were a complete contrast to each other. The name hinted it being the brunette detective in all her butch tomboy glory. But in reality the picture was of her in the most feminine moment in her life. After a particularly fun session in Liz's mind, Olivia had been dressed in a short form hugging dress that flattered her curves, sky high stiletto heels, makeup and gaudy jewelry. She looked like the stereotypical trophy Beverly Hills wife. Olivia spent the whole day teetering on those fuck me heels while having to get her body waxed, manicure, pedicure, and tanned.

'_That was the best punishment I ever gave her.'_ Elizabeth giggled to herself. The tomboy had made a snide comment during a session at the club about a scene played out in front of them. It involved a harsh Master fulfilling his male pet's fantasy of being feminized. The powerful business man was trotted out on stage dressed in a petticoat punishment fashion in Mary Jane heel's and frilly dress. '_You'd think after all the sessions she participated in and watched, as well as the life she had grown up in and lived, Olivia would have not judged a pretty common fantasy. Here was a man that wanted to live and experience his sissy fantasy or maybe just explore a chance at femininity he always wanted and Liv made a negative comment. Possibly it was too close to the truth in Olivia's case. She was mocked at work at times of being a man in a woman's body, or a butch dyke. Sometimes we overcompensate on the things we struggle with most. Just like some homophobic people are really gay themselves and fight it hard.'_

Olivia had to spend a week as the business man's trophy girlfriend/beard in Los Angeles. He was a very powerful hedge fund manager and if his personal life was brought into light would lose everything. In truth, this man was a wonderful kind person. He donated so much to foundations and was never once dishonest to his investors or employees. But that is how the world is. People judge dumb things that have nothing to do with the other. Donnelly sighed. She wished people would try to understand and not judge. Liz felt for the man. He had to hide who he was. A transgendered man that could not be happy because others would not take a woman that was born a man seriously. Or that he/she was a freak and could not be trusted with their money, business, case, investigation, or any job really.

When the brunette returned she learned a valuable lesson. She realized how easy it is for her to wear pants, hoodie, dress like a guy and be able to explain it off as, '_It's more comfortable, or its laundry day. Etc.' _But this man could not go out in a summer dress, skirt, or women's outfit and have the same excuse. That even though she got made fun of for her butchness at times, she still could brush it off easier then this man could. It is hard for a transgender woman to become a man in this world, just as much as their male to female counter parts. The difference at times though, a lesbian can be considered sexy by the male culture. The gay men that live in the feminine context or even a straight man living as a female are still extremely taboo, made fun of, and worse. Both have hard challenges, and a lot of people assume that because you want a sex change you must be gay. Some are, some are not. This assignment made Olivia aware of the other side's journey by following him around and listening to his life story while she was being punished. It was a good learning experience for her former pet.

"Benson." Olivia answered curtly. She was still suffering from the digs and jabs she was getting from her partners about getting caught with her hand down her pants.

"Relax Olivia, I am not here to tease you about Fin's discovery. I am here to talk about Alex." Elizabeth explained.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Liv panicked.

"Olivia. Alexandra is fine, but it is nice to hear how much you care for her well being. You know I would never hurt her. Have some faith in me." Donnelly reassured.

"I do Liz, I just…" She stopped mid sentence.

"Love her ,I know." The elder woman smiled.

"I didn't say that." The younger protested.

"You didn't deny it either." Elizabeth pressed on.

"God I hate lawyers. Why do I fuck and fall for them?" Olivia whined.

"Because you're a masochist at heart, my dear." The lawyer stated.

"Why are you calling Elizabeth?" The detective deflected.

Elizabeth allowed the abrupt change since she was busy herself and Olivia was probably busy chasing down the suspect of the warrant. She took a glance to the backyard seeing Lena pull a nude Alex onto her lap, her attention now drawn away from the phone call.

"HELLO! LIZ!" Olivia begged for attention.

"Just a sex darling." Liz was already taken with the scene playing out in front of her.

"Just a sex? What is going on? Are you playing with our toy without me? Is this why you called? To clit tease me while you get yours off? That is bullshit Liz, it's not fair…" The frustrated brunette carried on.

'_God, that is hot. Oh my god, did she just shove her panties in Alexandra's mouth?_' Elizabeth licked her lips remembering her former love's taste when she was privileged enough to have her Owner's cum on her tongue. The Bureau Chief thought of past days of kneeling before her Mistress. The feel of Lena's hand on her bare ass. Those fingers fucking her wet sex. The dirty words spat at her from those ruby lips. Donnelly's fingers traced down to her core that was confined in silk panties that grew damp by the moment.

"Holy fuck!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What?! What happened?!" Olivia screamed.

"God that girl can squirt like a cannon." The elder Mistress moaned.

"You're killing me Liz. Oh…" The younger Mistress complained. "This is the meanest phone call I ever got. This is a punishment for fingering myself isn't it?"

Finally able to compose herself the Bureau Chief responded. "Sorry Olivia, Lena was just punishing Alexandra for a minor indiscretion."

"Are you fucking kidding me! Petrovsky gets a crack at her before I do?" Benson complained.

"No Olivia, it was a punishment and it is over now. Will you let me explain or not?" Donnelly's voice started to get that edge in it that told Olivia not to push anymore.

"Sorry Liz." Olivia apologized.

"Apology accepted. Now, I called to warn you that your former life with me as my pet was revealed to Alexandra by mistake. Lena and I were talking and she mentioned you in passing. I am sorry for that, I never intended for her to find out about it unless from you." Elizabeth explained.

All that was heard was Olivia's sigh.

"It's okay Olivia. Nothing more was told, but you will need to talk to her about it and I will do my part as well." The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. "God Liv, this poor girl didn't have a chance. She was modeled in her parent's image of what they wanted since her birth. She didn't get to make her friends but were chosen for her. She had minor rebellions in growing which show that there is that wonderful woman we see that needs to be brought out. I just… it broke my heart when she told me that she never even got to experience a sleep over." The young girl's owner sighed.

A period of silence passed before Olivia responded. "Liz, can you put off the club for a week or two?"

"Why, Olivia?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I just have an idea. Please, trust me?" Olivia asked.

After a moment of thought Elizabeth realized that her pet needed a break after last night and today. She did not plan on Lena coming over and after this assignment of serving the two Mistresses and about to ask for the warrant would be enough for now. The club can wait.

"Okay Olivia. You have two weeks. I assume this little idea of yours will need to require more than a work day or night. But I warn you now. Alexandra is on a razor's edge. One little push and all the work done will be for naught. Got it?" Elizabeth warned.

"I promise this will work. Thank you Liz." Olivia quickly hung up leaving Donnelly to wonder what she had in mind for their pet project.

The attorney watched the two women in her backyard compose themselves. She noticed Lena will need a change of clothes. With a smirk the dominant Mistress got a naughty idea and decided that she wanted some alone time with the love of her life. She would allow her pet a small reprieve and send her to the dry cleaners and some other errands as she and Lena played. Stripping from her lingerie Elizabeth wrapped herself in her silk robe and made her way back to the verandah.

_**Pokes head out from bomb shelter. **_**Don't kill me. I hope I didn't offend anyone. I swear the warrant scene is next.**

**As always thank you all lovely readers.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait, I hit a writer's block trying to figure out how to write this warrant scene. I just decided to hell with it and I got to just do it and move on so I can get to the fun bits. It is not an actual word for word argument, but more of a description. If that makes sense, you'll see. So I apologize in advance. I also am just insanely wrapped up in Castle as of late and worry for the finale. Stunned at how the writers took a character I admired so much and ruined it in three episodes after 5 years of growth, so a bit worried on how that will end, plus a little upset that creators decided to pair Olivia with a man and not with Alex. I feel like going on hunger strike or something for them to fix both shows, haha. Love conquers all and Caskett, and Olivia/Alex are forever!**

**On another note, Les Miserables cry count when watched movie: 5 along with ending needing Xanax, panic attack, pstd episode, with it sending me back to my sister's death, and Grandpa second father's and grandma's second mother's death. I miss and love them all so much.**

**Remember people, Alexandra is based on me and my thoughts in this fic. So though probably out of character, this is how I feel about myself and how I love, but how I think I do not deserve it in return. Just a warning.**

**I own nothing, but if I did, oh boy would SVU and Castle both be different *wink***

"I see you had a wet and wild time without me Lena? How selfish." Elizabeth teased her love. She smiled at the stunned expression on Judge Petrovsky's face.

"Yes I did. She is something I must say Liz. I am quite jealous." Lena dipped her fingers in Alex's dripping sex and coated her fingers in the blonde's cum.

The young pet moaned from the circular motion those fingers made around her shaven sex. In the post orgasmic haze Alex's mind was lost in space and her body was in reaction mode. A whimper was the answer to the brunette's removal of her fingers from the girl's pussy.

"Have you partaken yet my love?" Lena offered Liz her cum soaked fingers.

"Mmm, not yet but I will if you will my dear." The elder blonde purred as she wrapped her lips around Lena's fingers. As she sucked them clean, she was surprised by the young woman's taste. She finished her treat while she gathered with her fingers a sample from her pet's sex.

Lena smiled as Elizabeth slide her fingers into the Judge's mouth. She also savored the taste that came from the young ADA. Both women gazed at each other with burning lust as the sampled the submissive girl's cum over and over. Their own sexes started to drip in need for each other. Both thought the same thing at the same time, their eyes spoke to one another. '_God, I want you.'_

Elizabeth knew that Lena was a very impatient when she was horny so she better get this show on the road before the two past lovers started to rip each other's clothes off and fuck on the back lawn. '_Not that doesn't sound fantastic. And a three way would be amazing too, but we better give the poor girl a break and she has the warrant to argue first.'_

The dominant blonde moved to her pet's face and caressed it softly. She pressed a delicate kiss to her brow and brought the Alex back from the heavens and to her sexually exhausted body.

"Alexandra? Come back to us sweet heart." Elizabeth smiled as she saw the girl's ice blue eyes brighten with recognition. A smile was the first thing that appeared on the young one's face but as the realization of what occurred snapped back into her mind, panic along with shame took over. An embarrassed blush covered her face while she tried to hide in her golden hair. She fought for freedom from Petrovsky's iron grip, but was unsuccessful.

"No, Alexandra." Donnelly responded with a harsh bite. Lena held even tighter so Alex could not wriggle free and run. "I thought we went over this. There is no reason to be embarrassed and no reason to be ashamed. I will not go over this again. Understood?"

Alex was fighting back tears as the guilt chased after her. '_Why can't I let myself be happy? Why can't I be selfish for once?'_

"Alexandra! Your Mistress asked you a question." The dominant Judge warned with a pinch to the young girl's sensitive clit.

"Yes Ma'am!" Alexandra yelped. "Understood!"

"Good." Elizabeth smirked. "Now, gather yourself while Lena prepares for your argument for the warrant, Pet."

"But…" Alex protested.

"No buts Cabot. What would Olivia think if you didn't do your job and fought for the warrant she needs?" Petrovsky needled the poor girl. She ignored the glare from Elizabeth at bringing up Olivia once again. '_Liz Liz Liz, Olivia is the key to everything for this girl. It can scare her or motivate her. You just need to know how to use the detective.'_

A mixture of emotions played on Alex's face. Elizabeth watched in fascination. She was curious if her lover's words either built or demolished her pet's psyche on the ability to move forward. Fear of failing Olivia replaced the fear of being nude and facing the Judge. The drive that kept her going used to be to not disappoint her Mistress, her boss, or her parents. I was now to make Olivia proud of her.

Alex shook her head and Lena let her slide from her damp lap. Now on her knees her body covered in cum and sweat she focused on the task at hand. '_I can do this. I can do this. Olivia, I won't fail. I will earn your love.' _Alex admitted to herself. She knew she never had to earn love, but all her life she felt that is how love worked. Alex can give love freely. But how can anyone love her? She had not earned or deserved it. She knew how terrible and wrong that was. Why could she love others with her whole being? Even if those she wanted love from treated her like shit? But if someone wanted to love her unconditionally in return, she could not believe it because how could anyone love her...?

A few minutes passed but it felt like just a blink of an eye. Alex did not feel enough time passed for her to prepare let alone think. After the earth shattering orgasm, the argument she prepared was forgotten. Elizabeth kindly offered her some water to parch her thirst, but that was given with a joke of her being dehydrated after all the cum she sprayed. Liz remarked that she was surprised Alex did not look like a raisin after. Alex rolled her eyes, but Lena had a good laugh. A nice ice breaker before the real test begins.

"Well Alexandra, it's time to get this task completed. I feel we have kept the detectives at the precinct waiting long enough." Elizabeth explained. She knew the warrant was already done with and that Olivia and company were executing it as we speak, but her pet did not need to know that. She needed to believe it all fell on her to get the warrant approved.

"Yes Ma'am." The young woman answered. Alex looked Judge Petrovsky in the eye and took a deep breath. The anxiety of being nude was forgotten. The memory of the recent events was repressed until later meditation was available to. Now it was just Alex Cabot, ADA for the Special Victims Unit going to bat for her detectives to seek justice for those victimized. '_I won't fail my detectives. I won't quit fighting for the people. I won't give up Olivia.'_

The minutes danced by Lena Petrovsky as she watched the determined ADA fight for the warrant. Like the professional Judge she was, she listened to every piece of evidence that Alex gave. Every minute detail paid attention to. The one thing that always amazed the Judge was how Alexandra Cabot not only did her job, but she did so passionately. She did not just state, 'Just the facts Ma'am.' Like the show Dragnet, as the main character would always demand answers to his questions. She was able to meld it into a ballet. A dance of words that moved and flowed seamlessly without a misstep or fault.

Passion strengthened fact. Truth weaved with emotion touched your heart. Alex Cabot spoke with the pain victims felt, the courage they showed, the stories they needed told, and their voices struggling to be heard. The phrase from the Bible quoted from Legion, "My name is Legion, for we are many." Fit the moment. She spoke like a woman possessed with the voices of all those she fought for.

"Hmm." Judge Petrovsky looked steely eyed at the youthful ADA for a time. Not only analyzing her argument but the girl herself. She has seen already such growth in such a short time. There was an inner confidence that was growing and not just a mask of confidence. A falsehood that many fell for but a seasoned lawyer, Mistress, Lover, friend, mother, father, could see.

'_Elizabeth was right. Alexandra Cabot has the ability to surpass us all in the career field. She could do some great things with the right guidance. She could also do a lot of wrong. That is the trouble with potential. You could do nothing or a lot. You could also do a lot of wrong just as much of right. I don't think Liz even realizes how much Alexandra can accomplish. I may have approved the warrant before hand, but even if she had half the evidence her argument would have won me over.'_

"I will approve the warrant. I will make sure that my office faxes over the signature and documents to Donald." Lena stated while she faked dialed her cell phone and made her fake request of her imaginary secretary to fax the approved warrant.

Most would think that was a cold business "good job" for such an accomplishment. But this was light years away from the usual business. Alex was nude, kneeling in front of a Judge arguing a warrant after she gave her a spanking, and creamed all over herself, and said Judge. All while wearing a collar of ownership placed there by her boss.

Alex knew differently. She knew that when Petrovsky approved a warrant it meant something. It was a congratulations for a job well done. Alex chanced a peek at her Mistress. Elizabeth gazed at her pet, her faced stonewall. A moment later and the Dominant boss gave her ADA a nod. Alex beamed with joy. She made Elizabeth Donnelly proud. That nod meant the world to her. That was the praise she has wanted more than anything, and she finally got it.

***Ring Ring* **

Alex searched for her cell phone deep in her purse as she juggled it, Elizabeth's tea stained suit, and also Petrovsky's cum stained clothes on her way into the dry cleaners. The young ADA was confused and a bit relieved on her Mistress's sudden change of plans. '_One moment she has me headed to this club, the next I am ordered to dress, collar removed, and pushed out the door holding both women's clothes. I am then told to take the weekend and the next two weeks to reflect on what happened and bring the clothes to the dry cleaners. What changed? Why so long? She told me I did very well and to not worry, but how can I not?'_

The blonde was glad she had time to gather herself and go through her first dive into the deep end. She originally expected dipping a foot in but she cannon balled into the deep end with a shove from her boss, now owner.

"God damnit, where is that fucking phone?" Alex mumbled to herself as she placed the suits onto the counter and rang the bell to summon the cleaners.

Alex found her phone and breathed a sigh of relief that she reached it before it went to voice mail. She was told by her Mistress that she was not allowed to let a call from her to be missed on threat of punishment. As she glanced at the phone number a look of confusion then wonderment played in her face. '_Why is Olivia calling? God I hope she doesn't need another warrant… I really don't want to argue for one after today. Even if with a different Judge all I could think about is the last experience with Petrovsky.' _

The young woman fidgeted the bruises still causing a small irritation on her tender ass. She knew that it would be hard to sit for the next few days. She rang the bell once again just wanting to get help soon so she can head home, shower and hide for the next couple days trying to figure out how she was going to be able to function at work after the experiences of this weekend with her boss and the dreaded Judge Petrovsky.

"Cabot." Alex answered in her lawyer voice.

"Hey, Blondie." Olivia purred back. "I wanted to thank you for getting us that warrant today."

"What game are you trying to play Benson? Are you just being nice to get something from me?" Alex pursed her lips. Something was up. Olivia never thanked her for stuff like that.

"Alex!?" Olivia giggled. "Are you always so paranoid? I don't want anything from you. Well okay, I do, but not like that… I do want something from you, but I am not being nice to get it. I just wanted to thank you for getting us that warrant and we were able to get the evidence we need to get the bastard."

"Olivia, your rambling. You are welcome, I guess… " The blonde knew something was up, but could not help but smile at the cute detective's nervous conversation. Her gut never lied to her.

She heard Olivia take a deep breath to compose herself. "Relax Lex. This is a personal call and not business. I just, well… I know that our relationship has been well, um… shaky at best, and our first date ended well… with a dildo rolling toward an elderly woman."

Alex blushed at the memory and a bit of anger began to rise from that and impatience. "Get to the point Benson. Because right now I am about to hang up." She rang the bell again.

"Will you go out with me this Friday or Saturday? I am not sure which day I can get off from the precinct and I know you have weekends off and whichever is good for you, which is if you want too… I mean I really lo… I like you Alex and I want us to get to know each other better and…" Olivia sighed loudly. "God I am fucking this up. Forget it. I am sorry Alex. I will talk to you another time, Bye."

"OLIVIA!" Alex quickly yelled hoping the butch hot detective her heart desired did not hang up yet.

"Yeah?" Olivia responded quietly and Alex felt bad for the brunette.

"I am free Friday and Saturday. Donnelly, gave me Friday off for some reason this week. So whatever day is good for you Liv." Alex could not believe Olivia asked her out. Or that she accepted so willingly. '_I can't believe I gave up control again. I never do that… Well I didn't until this weekend.'_

"Hold on Olivia?" Alex asked. The attendant finally arrived and after filling out the card and the transaction was complete with the cleaners the young lawyer returned to her conversation with Butchy McSexy. "Sorry, I was just dropping off some suits at the cleaners."

"Oh it's okay. Well, I will get back to you after I see what day Cap can give me off." Olivia explained. She beamed with happiness and joy. But then she remembered.

"Oh, weird question. Elliott is trying to figure out a few movies to get for his daughter for her birthday. She really like movies. I tried to give him some ideas, but since I am to male, his words. He wouldn't take my advice." Olivia explained.

"You aren't to male Olivia. Elliott is an ass. You are the most beautiful amazing woman I ever met." Alex admitted, than realized what she had said. Neither women responded for a few awkward moments.

"You think I am beautiful?" Olivia asked. '_I never saw myself as beautiful. Not in a feminine way, more handsome I guess. Not even when Donnelly told me. But Alex finds me beautiful? Someone like her thinks I am amazing?' _The female detective never smiled this big in her life.

"Yes…" Alex whispered.

"Thank you Alex. That's really… just… thank you." Olivia felt something in her heart that she never felt before. She was falling in love. '_Sure I loved other people, Abbie comes to mind. But I wasn't in love with her, I just loved her.'_

"Just being honest Olivia. You are very extraordinary." Alex did not know why she was being so open. '_Is it because of earlier? Did this thing with Liz really open me up to be myself this much already? Wait, myself? Is this who I really am?'_

"You are really too sweet Blondie. But back to my question, El wants a girl's point of view, and since you are a girl,I said I would ask you if you know any good little girl kids movies he can get her. So… do you know any good ones?" Liv inquired.

"Oh, um… Well… I really didn't get to see much movies growing up. I was too busy with school and music lessons and debate and… God, like you need to hear the story of my life." Alex could not believe she was rambling now and revealing things about herself so openly.

"I would love to get to know your story Al." Olivia said. Alex did not know how to respond.

"Well, there one movie when I was little. My Grandparents took me to one for my birthday. I was seven and we went to see The Little Mermaid. I loved it. I think that would be a great movie for any girl." The blonde smiled at the memory. It was the best birthday she ever had. Later on Christmas her Grandparents gave her the video of the Disney movie. Since it was a gift from family her mother tolerated it. She watched it as much as she could. She memorized Ariel's song 'Part of Your World' and even today she could sing it word for word. Not in front of people of course, but sometimes, to herself when she was sad and alone. Especially when she realized she was not part of a world she wanted to be in.

"Thank you Alex. That's a great idea, I loved that movie too. That was really sweet of your Grandparents. I will let Elliott know. So Friday night at let's say, seven?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, seven is fine." Alex agreed.

"K, I can't wait. Don't worry about dressing up to much. Just anything you are comfortable with. See you later Ally gator." Olivia joked before hanging up.

Alex gazed at her phone after the sexy butch detective hung up. '_What did I get myself into this time?'_

**As always, thank you and any suggestions and requests please send.**

**I hope you all understand how much the 'congratulations' nod, and the reaction really meant. I mean it might seem really distant and cold, but a nod from Liz, and approval of a warrant by Lena means like a huge celebration to others. I hope that makes sense. She never got approval from her mother/father, but Elizabeth has. Olivia will give her a BIGGER congrats later *wink***

**All of your reviews brighten my day and make me feel better thank you all. It means so much to me.**

**Wish you all well.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait readers. Life has been just… well life. I got busy, dad moved back from Sacramento so helped move. Fights, anxiety panic attacks, despair, hope, just… I am sorry.**

**I wanted to write a short little court scene where Alex is in court and deals with a panic attack problem. It will explain itself in the story. But I suffer from extreme anxiety disorder, depression, PTSD, and OCD. As you guys know from earlier chapters I write Alex as if she was me. The kinks she has is mine, the problems and disorders she has are mine. And I feel that sharing them with you guys might help someone know they aren't alone and that you can still be successful, powerful and suffer from these things. I hope I don't offend anyone. **

**I am so glad all of you can't wait for the date between our lovely soul mates. I have been dying to write this chapter for MONTHS! Serious, I have had this idea for a long time and I finally get to write it. I hope you all like it. Early reviews from friends have loved the idea of it but now it is in writing for you all too hopefully enjoy.**

**I still own nothing. You'd think with Dick Wolf being so busy he could like… give me Olivia and Alex to do what I wanted with them, but no. He has to be selfish. Sigh.**

Judge Alan Ridenour banged his gravel twice to reign in everyone's attention toward him in the court room. He glanced at the Defense's desk and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Trevor Langan had already gotten on the Judge's last nerve. He toyed with the idea of holding him in contempt but he dreaded that would push the case into a mistrial.

"Counselor, this is your last warning. I have denied your request to withhold the letters your client sent to Miss Lewis though no evidence of sexual assault appear in them, they do support the State's claim that they contain disturbing threats of violence against Miss Lewis if she were to go to the police. The State has called experts who testified that they are a match to your client's handwriting and you called your own to dispute that it was not. The jury will decide whom to believe. I have also denied your request for a change of venue as well before we even started these proceedings." Judge Ridenour adjusted his glasses.

"Your Honor," Trevor Langan tried to sneak in his last card to play.

"Mister Langan, I am not done. You have consistently tried to delay and slow these court proceedings to a standstill, and I have had enough. Unless you have sufficient evidence that change's my mind, we will continue on to closing statements and the fate of Mr. Roberts will be decided by the jury. If you continue to filibuster my court room, I will put you in contempt. Then, your client will have to decide which of his other lawyers on his pay roll to use while you sit in a cell. Is that clear?" Ridenour warned.

"Yes your Honor," Langan sighed in frustration. He was confident his strategy worked. Though, the letters were allowed into evidence and a change of venue denied. It was always the first thing a defense attorney does. It caused a delay in the proceedings to have more preparation time, and also if the venue is changed the more likely the DA's office will push for a settlement.

"Good, now moving on. Miss Cabot is the State ready for its closing argument?" Ridenour asked.

"Yes your Honor," Alex answered. She took one last look at her notes before getting ready to face the jury.

"Now we are getting somewhere. You may proceed." The Judge sat back in his seat to prepare to listen to the arguments. '_Miss Cabot will keep this short and sweet. But God, that damn Langan will blow hot air until the cows come home. Maybe I can recess for lunch before he starts so I can hit the head.'_

Alex Cabot would write numerous closing arguments throughout the night before the last day of the trial, and each time caused her much anxiety. They were never good enough in her eyes. She was always scared that no matter what she did or how hard she worked, the jury would always decide not guilty.

She remembered sitting with her dad as he watched a football game on Thanksgiving Day. Her father's favorite coach said after winning that each time he lost he felt like the world was ending. And each time he won, it was more of relief then joy. When little Ally heard that, she was confused how you could be so sad after winning something, but now she knew exactly what that coach meant.

The young ADA rose from her chair. She straightened her skirt and jacket before marching her way past the State's desk. She quickly gazed over toward the pain in her ass Trevor Langan, and the sleaze ball he was defending. '_I don't know how the hell anyone could defend these monsters when they know they are guilty. I know not all of them are guilty but, what if the one you were working for was? And then they get off and hurt or kill someone again? How can they live with that?'_

Trevor smirked at the Ice Queen's stare and confused it as some kind of flirt. He winked and luckily for him she was trained, '_in more ways than one now' _in steeling her features and not reacting to surprises or distractions. Her Mistress warned her that in life people will do anything to knock you off your game, even for just a moment so they can strike you in your moment of weakness. '_Mistress trained me well and I will not disappoint her.'_

Alex fought the urge to slap the smirk of the pig's lips. She also fought the vomit that began to rise in her throat from the nerves of facing the jury. She always got like this at this time in the trial. But now it was coupled with the memory of the date her mother had forced her to go on with Langan. '_Worst. Date. Ever. Thank God I am a lesbian.'_

ADA Cabot took a breath and pushed Langan from her thoughts. She instead tried to concentrate on Sidney Lewis. The young girl was raped by this powerful rich troll and then has to relive it each time he sent a letter warning her to stay quiet. Though, they never mentioned why to stay quiet.

Suddenly, Alex felt her body turn cold and she felt a panic attack coming on. '_Oh God no,'_ Elizabeth was not here to calm her down. She could not ask for a recess without risking the case, or even worse risk blacking out or falling to the ground in a ball of tears.

You can never understand what a panic attack feels like unless you have had one. You cannot explain it either. Not in the way to truly honor the absolute horror, pain, shame and effects it takes on the body. Her dad once reprimanded her saying that she just needed to toughen up, or if you can feel it coming you can just stop it. She was grounded when she argued saying that it was like an oncoming train out of control with you tied to the tracks. You cannot stop it all the times. '_Lesson one: Never argue with dad._'

All this happened in mere seconds and no one was aware to the war going on in the terrified woman's mind and body. To Alex it felt like hours of torture. A vice squeezed her heart, lungs and mind but to the court room, it just looked like an Attorney that took a moment to gather their thoughts before they began their closing statement.

Blue eyes searched for relief, a life preserver to keep from drowning in panic. Blue eyes met brown, and those brown eyes could see the battle inside being fought within the blue. She saw the young woman get drawn into the whirlpool. The blued eyed girl swam against the current but it was no use. Brown eyes met blue and suddenly Alexandra Cabot was saved.

Olivia Benson had sat in the back of the court room. She always tried her best to make it to all of her heart's desire's court cases. Even the ones she was not involved in. She sat in awe at times at how wonderful Alexandra fought for those victimized and gave them a voice for the jury to hear. But sometimes it drove her mad and frustrated her when she felt Alex was falling back to bad habits she had learned from her mother and it showed up in court.

On the other hand, she also came for another reason. '_Look how fucking sexy my future pet and lover is. Especially when she is arguing in court in that tight skirt and fuck me heels, GOD I want her. I want to rip her clothes off and fuck her on that desk right now!' _

Olivia many times left court with a ruined pair of panties and massive blue balls as Elliott called them. But hopefully that will change and her dreams will come true soon. That Alex would be hers and hers alone and together in each other's arms.

Now though, her Love needed help. Olivia tried as hard as she could to muster her love and support through her eyes and send them to Alex. Blue eyes danced with brown and suddenly a feeling of calm came over Alexandra Cabot. With a nod and a slightly crooked smile, Olivia Benson gave Alex the courage she needed to fight any foe.

**The Date**

Olivia was going through the checklist in her head. She wanted their first date to be memorable in a good way. The detective inside her researched all she needed to have for this date to the smallest detail. A growing fear started to form in her stomach. '_What if she doesn't like what I have planned? I mean I am just a poor police officer and she is the rich beautiful princess.'_

The confident detective was a front for a very lonely girl. You could call Benson a player and in most aspects she was but it stemmed more from the fear of being alone than anything else. She would start a relationship but doubts and fears would cloud her mind. Her own insecurities would ultimately take over and she would break it off before things got to serious. It is interesting how afraid of doing something or starting something can be. That first step is the hardest and Olivia was afraid that if she jumped into a serious relationship she would get hurt, or worse… She would hurt who she was with.

Liv finished the last little touches of preparation and smiled to herself. She was about to have an official date with Alexandra Cabot! '_Dreams do come true.'_ Benson was lost in her dream world. The brunette girl looked out her window wishing she could see the stars. Olivia loved New York but, she always felt that the city was missing out on the gift other's had that could look up at the stars. As a little girl she would look out her window wish upon an invisible star.

'_Maybe for once one of my wishes will come true. Maybe I just haven't found the right star yet. Maybe this time, maybe this star,'_ Olivia hoped.

**Knock knock**

Alexandra Cabot shifted from on foot to the other after she knocked on Olivia's door. She was confused on a couple things with this date. First, she was surprised that Olivia wanted her to come to her apartment to pick her up. '_Why not just meet at the restaurant? Or come pick me up._' She was used to being the one getting picked up, not the other way around.

A rebellious blonde strand fell over her eyes and the frustrated woman once again fixed it behind her ear. Alex spent the last few hours getting prepared mentally and physically. She felt like this was her first date ever. Olivia said for her to not over dress but she was not sure what that meant really. The lawyer in her refused to ask the detective what that was exactly. She was smart and should be able to figure this out. Alex regretted that pride filled moment as she stood outside Olivia's apartment. In her opinion this was casual for a date, but probably overdressed for Olivia.

She decided on a strapless knee length chiffon burgundy dress with black four inch heels. She accessorized herself with tear drop earrings and forgone anything else. She had a small black clutch filled with the essentials all girls need on a date. What took the longest for the young woman was getting her hair right. She did a simple updo with a few strands that hung down. Lastly, she added just a touch of foundation and blush to her face and outlined her eyes to make them pop.

She debated wearing her glasses. She felt like a nerd wearing them on a date. At work it was different. It was her lawyer mask. Alex felt professional and smart in her business suits and those black rimmed glasses. But on a date, the blue eyed girl decided to show off those blue eyes and not hide them behind her glasses. Just in case those glasses were stowed away in the black clutch.

**Knock knock**

Olivia opened the door and both of the ladies jaws dropped. Liv could not believe how sexy Alex looked in that dress. The blood drained from her brain and rushed right to her core. Alexandra Cabot on the other hand was confused. Instead of seeing the detective of her dreams dressed in a sexy pant suit or jeans with leather jacket, maybe even a form fitting dress that hugged the sexy woman's natural curves, she was dressed in an adult sized Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajama set.

Alex's eyes started at Olivia's feet. Instead of heels or boots were slippers with the heads of Donatello and Leonardo, one on each foot. Her gaze moved upward to a pair of boys pajama pants decorated with each turtle performing different martial arts. It seemed to be on the small side, because it hugged Olivia's hips and really flattered her ass. Next was a girl's tank top with Michelangelo on the front saying, 'Cowabunga!' across her breasts. Lastly in her arms was a stuffed Raphael, slightly warn. The rest looked brand new but the toy looked quite old.

"Um, did I come on the wrong night? Liv, I thought you said Friday? Did you mean next Friday? Or did I hear wrong? Are you not feeling well? Why are you wearing Ninja Turtle pajamas?" Alex was extremely confused. '_What the fuck?'_

Olivia giggled at Alex's nervous tone and confused questions. She pulled the blue eyed angel in and quickly shut the door, then locked it behind her. The lawyer's back was turned from the sudden motion of getting dragged into the pajama clad detective's apartment. This gave the brown eyed girl time to stare at Alex's legs and ass.

"Are you babysitting or something Liv?" Alex asked after she saw the evidence before her.

The couch had been pushed back to the wall to make more room in the small living room. On the floor, two sleeping bags were laid out. One matched Olivia's Turtle motif while next to it was one covered in a bunch of ponies of varying colors. The little girl in Alex thought they looked similar to the My Little Pony's that she used to watch at her Grandparents house, but they looked different. They looked more updated and across the top read 'Friendship is Magic.'

The TV in front of the sleeping bags was playing a movie Alex did not recognize but the song playing on it was Cyndi Lauper singing while a bunch of kids, one that looked a lot like Sean Astin as a kid, were on the screen.

"I am sorry Liv, I must have heard wrong. I can see you must be watching Elliott's kids. I will just go and let you guys um, have your ah, fun." Alex blushed terribly. She was so embarrassed that she came on the wrong night and though seeing Olivia look like an overgrown child was really cute and heartwarming she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"I am not babysitting Ally Gator." Olivia laughed out loud at Alex's frustration. She walked by the blonde and turned the TV down. "And I did mean today when I said Friday for a date."

Alex had turned to leave but when her brown eyed crush explained that it was the correct night for their date she turned back. '_If she is not babysitting then why is she dressed up like that? I really doubt this is her normal bedtime outfit, I hope._' It would make sense if Olivia was dressed like that if she was watching Stabler's kids. She was so wonderful around children and Alex assumed that it she maybe dressed like that to make the kids smile, like it's a game or something.

"Am I early?" Alex looked for a clock to check the time.

"Nope, right on time Blondie." Olivia's crooked smile could not get any bigger.

"Olivia, I am having a really hard time understanding what is going on. Are we going out tonight or not?" The blonde woman was getting a little annoyed at not getting her questions answered.

"No, we aren't going out Alex." Olivia linked her arm with her ADA and brought her down the hall toward her bedroom. "We are staying in!"

The pushy cop had brought the exasperated lawyer into her room and on the bed was a similar pajama set to what the brunette was wearing but covered they were My Little Pony. Alex had enough of being left in the dark. She pulled her arm free and turned toward her turtle clad date.

"Olivia! What the hell? Will you please just tell me what is going on, because if I don't get some answers soon I am leaving," Alex warned. "I came to have a date with you and when I get here, you are dressed like an overgrown kid and holding that turtle thing, and I just…" The poor blond woman felt she was a boat being tossed on a stormy sea. Alex quickly took a seat on Olivia's bed next to the new pair of pajamas to settle her thoughts.

Olivia quickly realized how rude she had been. She was just really excited. After talking with Donnelly on the phone last weekend, this date idea popped into her head. It took her all week to get everything that she needed. Liv made a trip to Hot Topic for the pajamas and sleeping bags and the grocery store for treats. She even enlisted her boys for a hard search of every video store, Best Buy, mall, pawn shop, and vintage toy stores until they had their targets acquired.

"I am sorry Alex. That was rude of me." Olivia sat next to her date and intertwined their fingers and hoped that if she kept hold of her then she might not run away before the detective had a chance to explain.

"Liv, I just don't get what's going on." Alex stated.

"Well, Liz and I talked last weekend and she mentioned to me that you told her that you never had a slumber party as a kid." Olivia told.

Alex did not remember telling Donnelly that, but the image of her in that skimpy maid's outfit flashed into her mind. '_Oh God, I did tell her about it._ _Did Elizabeth tell Olivia everything?_' Alex felt her heart start to beat faster.

"She told you that?" Alex asked warily. She prayed to God her Mistress kept things to herself.

"Alex, she also mentioned that Judge Petrovsky let the so called pussy out of the bag, and told you that I used to be in a relationship with Liz as her pet." Olivia admitted.

Alex held her breath. She was still in denial after she learned last weekend at her Mistress's home about the relationship between the two. The blonde was shocked but remembered Olivia had mentioned she was part of that world. But Alex never imagined that both Liv and her boss were together at one point in their lives. '_Should I feel jealous? Disgusted? I mean both are adults and what right do I have to be jealous of past relationships. I am not in love with Liz and knowing she had previous pets is one thing, but putting a name and a face to that pet… That was different. It didn't bother me that Donnelly and Petrovsky were lovers and still apparently are, but I can't help but feel jealous of Olivia's past lovers, especially Elizabeth Donnelly.' _

Alex felt terrible. She had past relationships. Everyone did. Hers though, were awful and none had any emotional ties. She was mainly in them because that was what was expected of her. Plus it kept her mother off her back. When she was in a relationship her mother would stop asking when she was ever going to get married, have kids, and stop this lawyer nonsense.

The young ADA knew that the older Detective would have had relationships in the past, but at times wished that she could be and have been the only one. '_What the hell is wrong with me? Am I the most selfish woman in the world? I can't expect that this amazing perfect woman didn't and doesn't have a million suitors after her, probably countless women or men that are way more impressive than me. Why does she want to date someone like me anyway?'_

Another thought puzzled the attorney. Olivia never seemed to Alex to be a submissive like herself. And she would have put money on the butch detective as the man or dominant in any relationship.

"It was years ago. When I first started at SVU, I was working myself to death. You see, I am … well, God this is so hard. Please don't hate me Alex. I care about you so much and I really want us to have a relationship together, not just a friendship. I just… I am scared once you know about me you'll hate me." Olivia lowered her gaze.

"Liv?" Alex was shocked at Olivia's words. '_Why would I hate her? She should hate me?'_

"You see Alex. My mom was raped when she was in college and well… she had me. I am a rapist's offspring." Shame covered Olivia's features and she let her grasp on Alex's hand go loose. '_This has been a mistake from the beginning. I hoped that if I just rushed her into this date then we could avoid this talk.'_

Alexandra Cabot gasped in surprise and Olivia took it as a gasp of disgust. The brunette tried to get off the bed and flee, but a strong grip stopped her. Their hands were still intertwined together. She looked down with tear filled eyes at the young ADA. She was met with a strong determined look.

"You are beautiful Olivia. You are my Angel. You saved me the other day in court. You give me strength and make me see myself in a better light. You make me believe I might not be the judgmental Ice Princess others think I am, but someone better. That I can make a difference in the world, and that maybe I could be worthy enough to be with you." Alex tried to show Olivia how much she meant to her.

Olivia smiled and blushed. She was not good at accepting praise or compliments, no matter how hard Donnelly tried to train her to accept them with dignity and honor. '_If I give you praise or tell you how wonderful you are, you better damn well get it through your pretty little head that I meant it. I don't hand out compliments or tell other's how amazing someone is unless it is the truth. Got it Olivia?' _Liz tried and tried to get that lesson to stick but it just would not take.

'_Hearing those words coming from Alex on the other hand, God it feels good.'_ Olivia sat back down next to Alex trying hard not to cry. She moved her hand to touch the beautiful face of the young woman in front of her. "You have no idea what that means to me to hear that Al. Thank you."

"I am just telling the truth Liv. But, you are welcome." Alex smiled back at her beautiful Detective.

Olivia's smile faltered and she let out a strained sigh. Alex tilted her head in confusion. One moment Liv is happy and the next she looks like her heart just broke. The brunette bit her lip in a way that was both cute and a little worrisome. Alex felt her stomach start to knot.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Alex inquired.

"Alex, there is another thing. I know about you and Elizabeth." Olivia admitted.

A chill ran down the young woman's spine. Alex's blood ran cold, her heart stopped and mind started to panic. '_Run, run, RUN! Oh God, I wasn't ready for Olivia to know I am … doing things with Elizabeth. God she must think that I am in a relationship with Donnelly and is disgusted with me. She must think I am the office whore sleeping with her boss. I am a fucking clique.'_

"I… I have no idea what you are talking about Olivia." Alex tried to deny.

Problem was that the Detective was an expert in being able to tell when a suspect is lying. She had the uncanny ability in reading the body language of anyone. Alex was usually amazing at hiding behind her Ice mask but if she were wearing pants, they would definitely be on fire right now.

"Al, I know you know what I am talking about. I know." Olivia continued.

Alex fought to free her hand from her detective's grasp and run. But Olivia would not have it. She quickly pulled the panicked ADA into her arms and held her close. She realized she was no longer holding her old Raphael from her childhood and that he had fallen on the bed so she could hold Alex. Olivia felt terrible when she felt Alex shake and start to sob.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay Alex. Just listen to me. I know about you being trained by Elizabeth as a pet. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Liv pulled back so she could look Alex in the eye.

The young woman's mind was spinning like a hurricane. Debris of emotions wrecked her thoughts and emotions. She was scared that Olivia had decided that she no longer wanted to try dating her. '_That's why she went from being happy to heart broken.' _She knew that the type of things she was doing with Liz did not bother her Liv, but maybe she thought that Alex was in a serious relationship with Donnelly. '_I have to explain…'_

"Please don't hate me Olivia, you're misunderstanding. It's hard to explain but I am not in a relationship with Elizabeth. It's just complicated." Alex tried to plead and reassure Olivia that she only wanted her and that this all was to make her worthy of the Detective.

"Alex, you don't need to explain. I understand. More than you know. Liz took me in and actually started training me after I started at SVU. I was a loose cannon that was risking my life and my sanity to prove I was not my father. I was in a quest to absolve myself of his sins. I risked my life a couple of times and I hate to admit it but, I crossed the line to make an arrest. My life was a mess. My mother was an alcoholic and I promised myself I would never become her or my father. I fell into another vice. I started sleeping around with anyone that would give me attention. I was so afraid of being alone but also did not want to be tied down. It's fucked up I know. I was an out of control car about to slam into a brick wall and then one night I just broke. I was just suspended after I pushed a suspect in interrogation and… well, I was late and I … I didn't know who the father exactly was. Luckily, I was not pregnant in the end but I just broke. I am so disgusted with myself. I ended up at a bar and got dead drunk. I drank when I could have been pregnant. I broke the promise I made to myself not to become my mother and there I was committing a monstrous evil act, drinking when I might be carrying a child. I don't know how but Elizabeth found helped me heal. She took me to her house and took care of me. As you know now, she has the uncanny ability to get you to open up. I told her everything I just told you know and you know what she did? She slapped me!" Olivia shook her head laughing a bit.

"She gave me a choice. She told me that she saw so much potential in me and that I was not a monster with alcoholic and rapist blood in me. But that I was just given a bad break but that it is not how we start but how we finish that matters. I controlled my own destiny and I was too strong to let myself be controlled by bull shit excuses and fears. She said I had a choice to continue my crusade and find myself in an early grave, or I could let her train me. I was confused by what she meant until she explained her personal life as a Mistress. At that time I had never been with a woman or tried anything kinky other than drunken or angry sex with a stranger. I don't know why but something deep down inside me told me to say yes. I agreed before I even realized what I was doing and during my suspension I moved into Liv's home and started my training. It was the best decision I ever made. She saved my life Alex." A tear trailed down Olivia's face.

"After a while Elizabeth helped me make peace with my past, but I still am afraid of telling people I care about because they might judge me and leave me." Olivia explained.

"I won't leave Liv. But I am so scared you'll leave me when you realize what I really am." Alex admitted.

Olivia sighed. She understood Alex's fear. "Ally, I would never leave you. You are so amazing. I wish you could see it. You are so passionate and YOU not the Ice Princess but you Alex, you are so full of love and compassion. You are so beautiful and so is your heart. I get why you are training with Liz. I had to be trained too. It is not something to be ashamed about. . I understand your dilemma, you feel that you aren't worthy of love but you love so unconditionally. It is okay to like kinky stuff or," Olivia was getting frustrated. She hoped she was saying the correct things. This was a huge turning point between the two women, a make it or break it moment.

"Ally, what I am trying to say is, don't hate who you are. I love you because you are who you are. It's who I am falling for. There are many types and layers of love and just because others express their love differently and aren't hurting each other, then who cares what you do. As long as you do it out of love.' Olivia prayed her words helped.

"I am falling for you too Liv." Alex whispered.

Faces decorated with makeup and tears watched one another. Beautiful blue eyes that Olivia could drown in showed compassion. It did not show disgust. It did not show pity. It showed love. Olivia felt Alex wrap her arms around her and both cried together.

A strange unique event was happening in a bedroom in an apartment in New York. Two beautiful strong smart women were comforting each other while both breaking. Both were falling but together they both stayed standing. The two women shared an intimate moment more powerful than a kiss, more exposed then seeing each other naked. Both saw each other at their weakest. They saw each and every emotional scar they had and neither turned away.

After a moment they both pulled apart. The two women were smiling at each other and their hearts were soaring together in the stars.

"Let yourself be happy Alex. Not everyone will love you in this world. No matter what you do you can't please everyone, but you have some wonderful people around you now that are there for you and want to help you."

"Like you?" Alex asked as their eyes met.

"Well, I am not that wonderful. I am pretty cool. But yes, I am here for you always." Olivia promised.

"Always," Alex promised in return.

The absurdity of the moment just was too much for her. Two grown adult women, completely opposite in so many ways but also so similar, just admitted they were falling for each other. They were in one of their bedrooms and their first date still had not started. One in a beautiful dress ready for a night out on the town, while the other is dressed like a kid about to eat cereal and watch cartoons on a Saturday morning.

Olivia wiped her eyes and stood from the bed. She reached over and grabbed Raphael from the bed. Alex giggled and shook her head.

"God, Olivia. Why are you dressed like?"

"For our slumber party," the grown adult woman wearing Ninja Turtle pajamas stated in a 'duh' like manner.

"Slumber party?" Alex asked confused.

"Yeah Blondie," Olivia bit her lip a little apprehensive. "Don't get upset with Liz but she told me that you never had a sleep over as a kid. And that broke our hearts. She is worried about you Al. She may seem like a bitch and she can be, but she really cares for you. She has no idea I am doing this. I thought of this after she mentioned it."

Alex got up and walked right up to the worrying brunette. Liv was really scared that Alex would be offended and hurt that some of her admissions and secrets have been shared between Liz and herself. Those blue eyes stared at her. They were hard to read but suddenly Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Though I am not too happy that you and Donnelly are talking about me behind my back, I do understand you both had my best interests at heart. Just promise me that you two won't do that again without telling me first. I will have a talk with Liz about this later as well." Alex smiled.

"I promise." Olivia smiled back.

"So a slumber party huh?" The little girl in Alex beamed with excitement.

"Yeah," Olivia's excitement matched Alex's.

"Well I am afraid I didn't come prepared. You really didn't explain correctly what I should be dressed." Alex motioned to her outfit. "Or what we would be doing."

"And Duh, It was supposed to be a surprise. And from your reaction it was." Olivia giggled while she pointed to the My Little Pony pajamas with a coy look. "What do you think those are for silly?"

"Seriously?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow and serious face.

"Deadly." Olivia matched the serious look. It also told Alex she had really no choice in the matter.

"I have one stipulation Detective." Alex stated in a business type manner.

"And what is it, Counselor?" Olivia folded her arms.

"You have to pop some popcorn while I fix my face and change." Alex demanded.

Olivia's brows furrowed in thought before nodding her head.

"Deal."

**Did anyone guess a sleepover for the date? The movie that was on at the first? If you did you get a smore that they will cook next chapter and also a special drink Olivia experiments with… you'll see :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am extremely worried about this one. I want the date to be silly and fun, but these serious matters needed to be addressed first. I have started on the next chapter and promise to get it up soon. I have some great fun activities for them and sweet moments. I really enjoyed coming up with it and I thought it was a really cute idea for Olivia to give Alex a 'childhood' moment she never had and also to get closer. **

**I am scared I am making Alex to weak, but I am trying to show how strong she is by moving forward and trying. That in spite of her fears and at times failures she is still trying. I am also worried that I am making Olivia to butch, she is kind of the reverse of me in terms of growing up born as boy wanting to do female things, so she is a female wanting to do male things. If you think I need to write them better or different please say. **

**As always and suggestions, requests or criticisms are always welcomed.**

**Thank you guys!**


	19. Chapter 18

**I want to apologize for the wait. My aunt whom I am really close to had a heart attack and also will need surgery to remove her gall bladder. This goes with the fact that in the next week I see my doctor to start hormones. Life has just in one of those times where I just did not have time or really the drive to write. I am sorry if I lost a few readers because of my lack of updates but I hope you all understand.**

**I plan on keeping you posted on my progress into becoming the woman I know I am on the inside. I have had a thought on also making a Youtube or my own web page to keep a diary as I transition in pictures and blurbs, if any of you are interested I will look into creating a page. I need help finding a fashion style, hair style, and a help on what I need done surgically. I would love your help. Maybe will find a date through this web page too. :P lol**

**Any suggestions, ideas, or requests I love to hear them. I am really nervous about this chapter being bad. I tried some new things and I hope you all enjoy it. I wrote this in one sitting and it feels rushed but I felt like sharing it with you all. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing but my dreams.**

Olivia grabbed hold of her Raphael stuffed toy and made her way to the kitchen. The Ninja Turtle clad detective gave Alex the privacy to change in her bedroom, while she made some popcorn. She sat her turtle on the counter and she pulled out the popper and some seeds.

Olivia Benson never took a short cut in making popcorn. Those pre bagged ones you put in the microwave never end up right. They either burn, do not pop all the way, or you rip open the bag and it flies everywhere. The brunette poured the seeds in and let the popper do its work.

"Well Raph, it looks like we got our girl to play along. I just hope we don't scare her off." She smiled at her toy. In her pretty little head, Raphael played back answering her. '_Don't worry Livy, you got this. If she really didn't want to be here, she would have left. Just relax and have fun.'_

"Relax? Jeez dude, you're telling me to relax? I have seen your cartoons and movies. Out of all the Turtles you and Leonardo would have no right to tell me to relax." Olivia teased her stuffed friend.

Raphael had been her favorite Ninja Turtle from the moment she started watching the show. Always the tom boy she never really enjoyed watching the so called girly cartoons. '_Why would you want to watch that stuff when you had shows with ninjas, weapons, and action?'_

**Past Memory**

One day at kindergarten during lunch, one of the boys had a new lunch box with the Turtles on the front. Olivia just had a brown paper bag with her name on it. She was fascinated with the new lunch box and when she asked what those weird turtle things were the boy explained to her all he knew about them.

Later that day when she made it home, she asked her mom for a Ninja Turtle lunch box. Serena Benson did not know what that was, but luckily it was one of her good days. She explained to her little girl that maybe for her birthday she could get it. As all little kids are at that age, she was disappointed. Little Olivia would have to wait next month for her to get that cool lunch box, but she knew not to push the issue.

In that month long wait, Livy Benson had found that those Turtles were not just a lunch box but a cartoon. She watched every episode that was on and quickly found her favorite character. Raphael was cocky, a loner at times, and would not let anyone tell him what to do… unless Splinter yelled at him. He was always looking for trouble and never took time to relax. He had that personality that matched Olivia perfectly.

The little brown eyed girl behaved best she could so she would have the best shot at getting her lunch box, but all kids have a lapse of judgment. Olivia only once was she punished by her mother for misbehaving. '_It was not a good idea to cut eye holes in mom's red scarf.' _

Now grown up Olivia shook her head giggling at the memory. It took a long time for her to forgive her mom's mistakes and how she was treated while growing up. Liv did not see saw what that anger and resentment was doing to her until Elizabeth came along and helped her. Now she can look back and enjoy the good times, forgive the bad, and understand it all with an open heart and mind.

Her birthday finally arrived and Livy could not believe her luck! She had gotten her new lunch box. The little brown haired girl hugged it to her chest and squealed in joy. The smile on her little girl's face brought a tear to her mother's eye.

Serena fought with her demons everyday and the guilt she suffered from her failures killed her. It also hurt her baby girl, and she would never forgive herself for that. But Serena could not help but see her rapist every time she looked at her daughter. She really did try and if only it could always be like this right now, at this moment… But she knew that she would fail her little girl again. But maybe not, maybe today is the day she could be the mom Olivia deserved.

"Olivia, I got you another gift. Here you go sweetie. I love you." Serena Benson rarely ever told her child she loved her, but she felt she needed to do so more often.

"Thank you Mommy!" Olivia gasped and hugged her mother reached for her next gift.

Olivia never had gotten two gifts before on her birthday. This was the best birthday ever! She quickly opened the gift and there was Raphael. '_Mom had knows I love Raphael! Maybe she has changed.'_ Serena Benson had noticed Livy's fascination with that 'red turtle thing' as she called it. That it was her favorite, and after picking up that lunch box she could not help but grab the little guy as well.

**Back to Present Day**

"You will always be my friend Raph. I will always keep you with me forever." Olivia looked down at her slightly worn toy with a sad smile. One of the precious gifts she cherished from her mom. The brunette hugged the turtle to her chest.

"Do you always talk to your toys Olivia?" Alex asked as she leaned against the wall watching her beautiful Detective lost in a memory.

"Yes I do. Is something wrong with that?" Olivia smirked.

"No. I just never thought big bad Benson would have such a childish imagination." The blonde lawyer teased.

"Hey, the Ninja Turtles aren't childish, unlike ponies." Olivia let her eyes leer over Alex's My Little Pony clad body.

"Hey, you bought these pajamas Olivia." Alex rolled her eyes. She made her way over to her detective and took one of the freshly popped kernels of corn into her mouth. She furled her brow realizing it was missing something. "This needs butter and salt."

"Well, if you'd be a good girl and wait for me to finish preparing it, then maybe it would taste better. But after you teasing me I will just eat it all by myself." Olivia shot back, than followed it up sticking her tongue out.

"If you are going to eat all that popcorn, then maybe you should have pigs all over your pajamas instead of turtles." Alex joked before she bolted out of the kitchen.

"Oooo, Al you're gonna get it." Olivia chased after her bad girl.

The Detective caught her prey and they fell onto the couch. Both girls giggled as Alex tried to slip away, but Olivia just held tight as she started to tickle her prisoner. Alex squealed with laughter and kicked her legs trying to free herself.

"LIV! STOP!" Alex tried to plead, but failed as the tickle assault was just too powerful.

"Not until you apologize to me, you naughty girl." Olivia explained in between her tickle assault

"Never!" Alex shouted.

"Well then maybe you need a spanking instead Lexie. You'd learn your lesson then." The Dominant Detective threatened in her husky sex tinged voice.

The submissive blonde could only respond with a gulp and wide eyes. Here she was, pinned to the couch by the woman of her dreams. Their bodies heaved as they tried to catch their breath. Brown eyes darkened with arousal and blue displayed want and need.

Alex felt Olivia's fingers in her hair and soon their lips met in a chaste kiss. Olivia pulled back to make sure her blonde pet was okay. She worried Alex would regret for moving too fast, but only saw love in one her blue eyes and their lips connected again.

Olivia's tongue begged entrance and Alex welcomed it in. Their tongues danced while their bodies collided. Hands explored and discovered while the fell deeper and deeper in the moment. The brunette's hand crept along the blonde's pale skin. Her finger tips trekked toward her pet's milky breast when the buzzer on the popper went off. Like being woken from sleep, the alarm ripped the future lovers from their dream of being one.

"Fuck," Alex moaned in lust and annoyance.

"Later Lexie, but first I've got to turn off the popper before it gets to hot and catches on fire." Olivia stole another kiss from her blonde and quickly ran to the kitchen.

"It won't be the only thing to catch fire from getting to hot tonight._"_Alex quietly admitted.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_Alex took a moment to collect herself as best she could, '_but how could you after kissing freaking Olivia Benson!' _

She wished she could take a cold shower to douse the flames but maybe a cold drink would put out the fire burning inside her before it made its way to her core and she would need help fighting the inferno in her pants.

The flustered blonde rose to follow her Detective into the kitchen. She walked in just as Olivia started to pour some melted butter and sprinkle some salt onto the fresh popcorn.

"May I have a drink Liv?" Alex husked. Her throat was as dry as a desert since the moisture fled it to flow directly to her sex.

"Oh, drinks! Of course, how could I forget?" Olivia rushed to the fridge and collected a handful of items, then quickly returned after using her ample rear to close the doors to both the fridge and freezer.

Curious blue eyes watched as the sexy brunette sorted out the ice cream, chilled mugs and bottles onto the counter. Confusion followed curiosity as she saw Olivia reach for a bottle opener and open the two bottles.

"Don't you usually have bowls for ice cream Liv? I mean a beer is fine to drink, but I've had a sundae with a beer." Alex asked with a raised brow as Olivia poured the beers into the mugs.

"Usually yes, but the ice cream isn't for sundaes hot buns." Olivia explained while she grabbed a large spoon to scope the ice cream out. "There for Floats!"

"Floats?" Alex had heard of those but could not remember exactly what they were. "I have never had one of those."

Olivia looked at the confused blonde like she had just grown a second head. "You've never had a root beer float!" The Detective was stunned.

"No. I mean I've had root beer before and vanilla ice cream but not, well together. But that isn't root beer, that's beer beer?" Alex pointed at the mugs.

"Yes it is. But since we are actually adults and not kids I thought we could have a more grown up beverage. Plus maybe a little alcohol will relax us both a bit and make things a bit more, you know, interesting." The naughty Detective winked at the goody two shoes lawyer.

"Well it doesn't sound too good. I mean root beer maybe, but real beer?" Alex grimaced as she watched Olivia plop a large scoop of vanilla ice cream into one mug. The blonde quickly pulled the other mug away before the eager brunette could scope any ice cream into it. "Maybe I will just have the beer without the ice cream Liv."

"Oh come on sugar tits." Olivia pouted. "Don't be baby, experiment!"

"I am not a baby! And really Olivia, sugar tits? Hot buns?" Alex rolled her eyes at the pet names. "I don't think a baby would have tits like these."

Olivia's jaw dropped at her pet's actions. Alex had pawed both her breasts during her explanation. "No, they wouldn't have them, but they would suckle them."

This time Alex's jaw dropped. The image of her breast's being suckled, only it was not a baby but a brunette tan skinned Goddess that was doing the sucking. The usually composed until her life was turned upside down since meeting Olivia and Elizabeth just stood stunned with her mouth wide open still continuing to grope herself.

"You'd better close that mouth honey cunt. You are starting to look like a blow up doll. Not that I wouldn't enjoy playing with an Alex doll." Olivia's mind dreamt of an amazing s&M session with her own blonde haired, blue eyed Barbie sex doll. One that wore black sexy frames and fuck me heels.

"I uh…" Alex wanted to glare and rip Olivia a new one at the crude pet name but she could not get the image of being Olivia's toy out of her mind. '_At least the image of Olivia suckling my breast is gone.'_

'_God she is so cute when she is so hot and bothered. I really should cool it with the sex talk, my poor pet's mind is gonna get fried before I get a chance to blow it away.' _Liv smirked as she reached for the pilfered mug.

"Here Al, let finish making your float,' Olivia giggled as she reached for the mug.

The blonde quickly slide it away as her mind finally made its way out of the sex induced fog. "I really think I will be fine with just the beer thank you."

Olivia shrugged and lifted her glass to take a drink. "Suit yourself then, I have always wanted to try a float with real beer."

Alex watched with a mixture of disgust and curiosity as Olivia took a large drink from her Beer Float. Blue eyes watched as brown went through a mixture of emotions. They went from smug to confusion to regret to well… sick.

Alex burst into a fit of laughter as Olivia rushed to the sink spitting out her float. As the poor brunette gagged and heaved, the blonde fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

'_Oh my God, I have never laughed so hard in my life. I've never had this much fun in my life. And the night had just begun!"_

**Next our girls will wait for their pizza and need something to distract their minds, maybe some dares? I have a couple more chapters planned of this date before we move on. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. I am really torn. I love what I wrote, but I feel how I wrote it was bad. Please tell me your feelings. If it is as bad as I think… I will try to rewrite it. **

**Thank you all again for sticking with me and all the love for my story. It really does mean the world to me, you have no idea.**


	20. Chapter 19

**First and foremost I want to apologize for the long absence (Once again). I rushed this chapter in an hour (did not even proof it really) after getting a review that got to me. I feel awful for not updating sooner. One reason being that I finally got brave enough to start hormones and transitioning fully. So life has been really chaotic with that. Sadly Tame and my Castle story just got put on back burner. Both will be updated in a better timed way. **

**I am also starting a novel about a technology hating/phobic female journalist working for a floundering newspaper that is soon going to extinct. Since the ink written word is slowing dying to the cybernetic ones… which saddens me, because I think we lose a bit of our past and traditions when things get to impersonal and everything has to be online. Anyway, a serial killer pops up and like past killers contacts the paper with taunting letters. I actually have the whole story skeletoned out and just need to fill it in. I have a good feeling that this character could be my Alex Cross or Robert Langdon. Not saying I will be the next famous author, but this could be my character that spans multiple books if I can get it published. So YAY me.**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support. Thank you really. I hope I did not lose all of you…**

**As always all requests and suggestions are welcome**

**I own nothing… but someday… yeah, not going happen lol.**

"So let me get this straight," Alex inquired with suspicion. "The Captain's name is… One Eyed Willie?"

"Yep," Olivia answered while she kicked her feet in the air and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Both women had laid face down on their sleeping bags, at the insistence of Olivia, backs arched watching the movie. Clearly the brunette was enjoying their movie, almost entranced.

"This is a kid's movie? Because that sounds more like a porn name." The blonde stated.

"And how would you know what porn names are? Hmm," The Detective teased and nudged the pretty lawyer with her finger.

Alex answered with a roll of her eyes as she threw a popcorn kernel at her brown eyed target. Somehow like magic Olivia caught in mid air.

"How the…" Alex was confused. This time Olivia answered with a smug shrug.

The Attorney decided not to continue her barrage of buttered golden missiles. They did not need to pop another batch after the burnt offerings the first time, and then World War 1 with the second.

Olivia observed her heart's desire as she watched the movie. She would roll her eyes or smile when the blond would snort or raise a perfectly arched eyebrow over something she considered implausible. Liv would giggle along with the younger woman when something funny occurred to the young group of rejects or the Italian family of goons after them.

But the browned eyed girl's favorite moment was when her blue eyed love's body tensed, or she gasped at the reveal of the monster in the basement, or as the kids found themselves victims of the so called 'Booty traps.' Those moments Alex would inch closer to Olivia or reach her hand to grab hold of the butch Detective looking for protection and comfort. This let the cool smooth cop make her move and with a fake yawn wrap her arm around the pretty girl and pull her close.

As the credits started to role Alex's jaw dropped. "That was Josh Brolin and Sean Astin! They are so freaking young! I thought I recognized them."

"I know. It's weird to see people starting to wrinkle today, and pop in a movie like ET and see Drew Barrymore as a little girl." Olivia looked at the clock. "Where the hell is that pizza guy?"

"Hey, maybe you'll get it for free since it's over thirty minutes." Alex remarked.

"Better be." The older woman growled.

"Patience is a virtue." The younger woman laughed as she stretched out.

"Ya, but vices are so much more fun than virtues." Liv whispered into Alex's ear.

The blonde shivered and realized that if she did not control her libido or the brunette panther stalking her, they would not make it to the door if or when the pizza man came. A quick brush of lips and Alex pulled back smiling at her girl.

"How about we play a game or something? Don't you play games at sleepovers?" Alex asked.

Olivia's pout from only getting a quick kiss was replaced with a huge smile. "Game? I got a game." The older woman jumped up stopped the movie turned the TV off and turned smirking at Alex.

"And that game is?" Alex inquired again looking up to Liv.

"Truth or dare, but instead of truths both will be dares." The devious woman explained as she slinked to the floor.

Alex swallowed hard. "Only dares?"

"Only dares." Olivia rasped Eskimo kissing the younger girl. "To scared?"

"Hell no." Alex took the older woman's bait.

"Good." Liv pretended to think for a moment but she knew exactly what her dare was going to be. After all, a good Detective plans for everything. "I get to dare you first."

"Fine." The Attorney refused to back down.

The air between the eyes of the two strong sexy women sparked with electricity. In a storm of arousal and stubbornness, neither would blink.

"Alexandra Cabot, I dare you to answer the door when the pizza man comes…" Olivia spoke with a dead serious tone.

Alex was confused so she interrupted. "Answer the door, when the pizza man gets here. Fine, it's a deal."

"Wait, you didn't let me finish, but since it's a deal already you can't back down. You have to answer the door when the pizza man comes… wearing heels, bra and panties, under a sex see through nightie." The evil woman looked like the cat that got the cream.

"What?! No! Hell No! Forget it." Alex got up and went to get a beer from Olivia's fridge.

"Nope, can't back out Counselor. You already said deal. I am pretty sure you can't break that legally in a game of Dare and Dare." Olivia chased.

"Please. First off it's a game and I doubt has any real legal standing, second you didn't finish the rest before I agreed." The blonde took a long drink from the cold beer.

"You didn't let me finish sweet cheeks. And is the big bad Ice Queen of the DA's office going to back down?" Olivia was not going to let Alexandra get off that easily.

"I fucking hate that nickname." The young lawyer spat between clenched teeth.

"Sweet cheeks or Ice Queen." Liv asked?

"Ice Queen." Alex answered.

"Good, sweet cheeks it is." Benson smirked.

Rolling her eyes once again Alex Cabot walked back into the living room trying to outrun her dare and her evil girlfriend.

"Come on McFly, you chicken?" The brunette bully joked.

"What?" Alex wished she got some of Liv's pop culture relatives. "_Stupid parents not letting me watch movies they didn't approve of.'_

"You heard me. You made a deal Alexandra. You can't get out of it. Rules are rules." Olivia crossed her arms and set her feet. Alex felt Olivia would not budge on this. '_This will let me see how far I can go with Alex. If she really doesn't want to I won't make her, but this will be a good measuring stick to see how much longer her training needs to go with Elizabeth. That's if she doesn't kill me if things go south with this Dare Game with Alex.'_

Alexandra Cabot was tired of being a coward and she had already been nude in front of Donnelly and Petrovsky. And it would only be less than a minute. '_Answer the door, shove him the money, grab the pizza and slam the door. In… out… guy gets a cheap thrill. He doesn't know me and beat Olivia at her own game. Plus my turn is next and she will pay for this one. Plus I don't have a nightie so dare can't even happen. I can't see Butch Benson owning a sexy nightie, though that is a delicious thought…'_

"Fine, you got yourself a dare." Alex challenged what she thought was Olivia's bluff.

"Good." The brown eyed evil genius started making her way to her room.

"Where are you going?" The blue eyed girl followed.

"To get the Nightie honey buns. Your own heels will due and the panties and bra came with the nightie." Liv sorted through her negligee drawer finally finding the garment. '_I can't believe I wore this. This is a scrap of fabric. I will never forgive Liz for making me parade around this at one of her sessions at the Gardens.'_

"You ha… have a Nigh… nightie?" Alex started to stutter.

"Of course I do. What kind of women do you think I am?" Olivia pretended to sound offended.

"No, I meant that I am surprised… I mean not surprised I mean I just didn't see you as a girlie… I mean… God, I don't mean you aren't a girl to me. You are a beautiful woman…" Alex's face was burning bright red as a fire engine.

Olivia tried hard not to laugh. "Alex, cum twat. Calm down, you are so cute when you panic. I wasn't offended. I know I don't look like it at times, but yes I am a woman. And I do wear lingerie. But not very often, and only for very special people." Olivia Benson explained hoping Alex got the message that she was someone she considered special enough to dress up for… at times. '_I am the Master in this relationship after all.'_

Alexandra Cabot did get that message. She might be naïve but she was not dense. Alexandra Cabot knew that Olivia saw her as someone special. Someone she trusted and loved. "You are pretty special too."

Olivia Benson smiled and blushed at the compliment. She acted all cocky but it was a front. She was still that little girl that sought attention and praise after the whole mess with her Mother. The training with Liz was a double edged sword. Donnelly helped her heal but as Elizabeth's pet she craved attention and praise. Olivia hated the fact that she still blushed at compliments because of it.

"Now here take this and I will grab your heels. I am sure you don't have much time before your dare arrives." The brunette devil shoved what could be qualified as a face towel or napkin in the blonde's hands, and scurried off.

Alex tried to think of a way to get out of this and still look brave. _'Got to stall...'_

"Really Liv, cum twat?!" The blonde would not admit that she thought the brunette's habit of naughty nicknames, though embarrassing was endearing and cute in its own offensive way.

"Oops, meant to say Kumquat!" Liv laughed.

'_Sure you did. Now think think think. Something to stop this.'_ She looked down at the bra in her hands.

'_YES! I got it.' _

"Oh Liv, your bra doesn't fit me. You have a bigger breasts then I do." The lawyer almost danced in her victory.

The Detective returned with a sinful smile. '_Really Al? You don't think I didn't prepare and investigate already. I picked one of the nighties that matched your own bra in color. I am a Detective and my job is being perceptive.'_

"What color is your bra Sugar Tit's?" Detective Benson's ego danced her own victory dance as she saw Alex's face pale.

'_Fuck…'_ Alex's bra matched.

_**Next chapter will be soon. I am sorry for all those frustrated with me. I know you guys are mad and I love all my readers. I hope you will still stay with me. I promise to try harder to update sooner. That might mean shorter chapters, but I will work harder because I love you all and appreciate your love and reviews. Please keep them up, they help me feel better. Please tell me if this chapter was bad, if so I will fix it.**_

**We are almost done for the slumber party, but the weekend is not done yet. We have the dare to finish, then Olivia's dare… plus a final movie and conversation before bed time. Question, should Olivia and Alex wait before they get intimate this weekend or wait until after the club with Elizabeth?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for your kind reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will do better at updating. I am thinking smaller chapters will let me update sooner. Remember for this chapter this is AU so I played around with the ages of some of the characters… you'll understand why later.**

**As always any suggestions and reviews are welcomed.**

**I own nothing.**

He could not believe his luck. He was sure his dad would not let him get an after school job. It took some explaining to his parents that they did not need to pay an allowance anymore, that he would pay for his own gas for the new used car he helped pay after years of saving, and he would not let his grades drop. Both parents approved.

'_Ya it's only a pizza delivery job, but hey, you gotta start somewhere.'_

After getting buzzed in the young man made his way to the apartment door. Usually he did not believe in fate but this seemed more than just coincidence that this was his first delivery. Seeing the number on the door he knocked loudly. The teen slapped a smile on his face and waited for his first customer to open her door and get a surprise. Little did he know he was the one about to be surprised.

Olivia could not think. She could not form a word even if her life depended on it. All blood in her body along with the moisture shot its way straight to her sex. The older woman had never seen a more beautiful, sensual, sexy, perfect Angel in her life. Alex was absolutely glowing like a lighthouse in a dark stormy night guiding Olivia to her.

"Liv, you're eyes are going to dry up and fall out if you don't blink." Alex nervously joked while she blushed as red as the sun.

"Can't blink… Have to burn this into my memory." Olivia would have drooled if she had any saliva left.

"Well with this blush of mine and your million watt stare something will burn." Alex fidgeted.

She would have pulled the nightie tighter around herself, but it would do no good. It barely made it to the bottom of her toned ass and any movement or light breeze exposed her butt to the world. Oh, plus it was see through.

'_Why did this have to be a thong? Luckily my back will be away from the delivery guy and he won't see that my bare ass. But then he'll just see my breasts spilling out of this bra and my face… God I can't do this._'

Olivia felt Alex's courage fleeing and she made her way over to the shaking woman. She brushed her hand across the blonde's cheek feeling the heat from the blush. Moving in closer she felt Alex tense at first but then melt into the brunette's arms. Liv tried her best to not just comfort her, but also to give love and the strength her soon to be pet would need to do this. She knew though, that if Alex said stop or if her panic grew any further Liv would end this immediately.

"Alex you really don't need to do this if you don't want to. It's just a stupid dare." Olivia gave Alex an out.

Alex's head screamed at her to accept the out, but something stopped her. The blue eyed Attorney felt the same need to please Olivia, just like her need to please her Mistress. But also she was tired of being afraid. She wanted to just let go, and if that meant doing something silly like this which was giving a cheap thrill to a stupid pizza guy to prove she was not just a stuck up blue blood, then this guy was going to leave with something better then a tip.

"No, it's not just a stupid dare. It's a really stupid dare, but I made a deal and Alexandra Cabot does not back out of deal's and is afraid of nothing." The Ice Queen put her lawyer mask on, added a seductive smile, and made her way to the door. Her heels clicked and ass swayed mesmerizing the stunned cop.

"Fredrico's Pizzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaa" The young man trailed off as his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes bugged out just like a cartoon character seeing a gorgeous woman.

When the door opened a lace covered Goddess appeared before him showing way more skin then the pictures he could see online because of that stupid parental lock, but less than those magazines his dad had hidden in the garage.

One the other side Alexander Cabot was expecting a grown adult and not a teen that to her just had barely started puberty. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to hide but only made her bosom to appear more ample. The boy looked like he was about to pass out in front of her. What seemed like an eternity in hell to the barely clothed blonde was heaven to the teen in front of her. He just like the hidden brunette burned the image of the woman in front of him into his memory.

Olivia could not see the boy's reaction but she could tell both were stunned silent, she coughed loudly to break the tension and get the show going. '_That doesn't sound like Sean… who happens to be gay…' _Liv was expecting her usual pizza guy from Fredrico's but this guy sounded young… and familiar.

"Uh, ya um I got your pizza Ma'am. I think…" The boy quickly averted his gaze. _'This isn't Olivia. Did I get the wrong apartment? Who is this woman? This is like a cheap porno you hear about from those perverts in gym. The delivery guy and the beautiful woman in lingerie who opened the door.'_

"Oh, ah, yes, thank you um…" Alex looked for the boy's name tag.

"Richard." The boy's hand shot out to shake this blond Goddess's hand. Then he mentally kicked himself. '_Who the hell shakes the hand of the person you bring pizza to, let alone a sexy woman in her lingerie._'

'_Richard? What teen goes by Richard.' _Olivia wrinkled her nose. '_Usually it's Rick or Rickey or… God this kid's voice is familiar.'_ The curious Detective tried to maneuver to see who this mystery boy was without revealing herself.

"Richard, yes, um thank you. Uh how much?" Alexandra did not realize her shy act came off as sexy and not embarrassing to the young boy.

"How much?" Richard wished he could think straight. '_Is she flirting with me? I mean acting all shy and coy. God wake up I am a pimple faced teen and she is a grown woman, she isn't interested in me. But wouldn't she have answered door dressed more… well, clothed. And if she is really embarrassed she would excuse herself. Maybe…_'

"Yes, how much do you need?" Alex turned to grab the money. She was not thinking, she just wanted to get rid of the boy, dress herself in layers upon layers and go live in a cave for the rest of time.

"I need a lot." Richard said out loud. He blushed badly and a strange snort like sound came from somewhere but his eyes were glued to the woman's ass. '_A thong! Really? Is this a joke? Some kind of dare or just God punishing me for the past…_'

"Excuse me?" Alex turned back not quite understanding the teen's answer. Her blue eyes saw his eyes staring. Not at her face, but her bent body, ass on display like a fucking animal presenting herself to a horny Alpha Male.

"Ah…" What was left of Richard's brain had gone south.

Alexandra had embarrassed herself enough. That and if she didn't get this boy out of her he was going to think she was coming on to him like some sex crazed cougar, and then she needed to beat the crap out of that brown eyed bitch laughing her ass off in the kitchen out of the boy's sight. She did not even look at how much money she grabbed. She just grabbed a wad of bills and shoved it in the boy's hands.

She grabbed the pizzas from Richard and started to guide/shove the horny comatose teen out the door. At first the boy was just too far gone to react or say thank you. He also needed to make sure the lady got the right amount and also ask where Olivia was.

"Wait um, you gave me too much? It was only 20 bucks." Richard said holding the fifty he was given.

"Don't worry about it the rest can be your tip." Alex tried to shove the door closed but the boy was not all the way out and from his position right next to Alexandra Cabot's breasts.

"But that is a really big tit! I MEAN TIP!" The boy corrected quickly. Both stopped a moment when they heard a loud howl of laughter erupt from the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter, just you need to go." Alex pushed the boy into the hallway.

"Wait, isn't this Olivia Benson's apartment?" Richard asked before the door slammed on him. He was about to walk away when the door cracked and the blonde's head poked out.

"How do you know Olivia Benson? Are you her usual delivery guy?" The Attorney's curiosity peaked at hearing Liv's name.

"No, this is actually my first day but my dad works with her. I have been here a lot of times, but I never saw you… Miss… So I was excited when I saw the pizza was for Olivia. I wanted to say hello? Did she move or was that her laughing?" Richard tried to ask. "Are you okay? You look like you are going to be sick."

Alex's stomach dropped straight to hell. "Your father… works with Olivia?"

"Yeah they're partners." Dickie was so confused.

"Your dad is Elliott Stabler!" Alex shouted.

"Yeah, wait how do you know my dad? Do you know Olivia?" Dickie Stabler asked.

"Keepthechangeconsideritaexcellentjobwelldonetip. Thankyougoodbye!" Alex slammed the door and locked it.

Dickie Stabler just stood there for a moment to somehow gather his thoughts. '_What the fuck was that? Who was that woman and how did she know my dad? Why was she in Olivia's apartment? Did Olivia move? Wait if she moved dad would have helped her. But if that was Olivia's place why didn't she answer? I'll have to ask dad about it when I get home._'

**So… was this chapter okay? Funny? Awful? Do I need to find the cave Alex is in and hide with her? Anyone guess it was Dickie before it was revealed?**

**Next chapter, the fallout, and Olivia's dare aka Alex gets revenge…**


	22. Chapter 21

**Sigh, I am extremely sorry for the long break after I promised to do better. All I can say is life got in the way. With my journey underway, holidays, starting a business and a lot of drama in my life it just never got to the point of sitting down and writing. I also had a huge point of depression and almost took my entire profile and stories off the site.**

**I had this idea for a while on the next chapter. I had two dare ideas. One that was embarrassing and the other could push the borders and maybe cross the line even more for our favorite slutty kinky couple… And I decided to use that one.**

**I will try to be better at updated but I can't make promises. And with little or no support from those around me it is very hard to get story updated and life issues. Any questions or thoughts please send.**

**Also lastly, if you have any suggestions, requests and anything is much wanted and appreciated. **

**I own nothing of this show… if I did, Alex would be ADA, and Cassidy would have been kicked to the curb still from first season, ALEX BELONGS WITH OLIVIA AND VICE VERSA! VIVA LA CABENSON!**

**Chapter 21**

"ALEX! Open the door please?" The amused Detective pleaded.

"NO! I am never going outside again. Plus this room has a lock." The lawyer declared.

"My room has a lock too." Olivia hinted with a smirk.

"Does it have windows?" Alex asked not even realizing what the Liv actually was hinting too.

"Well, yeah." Olivia was starting to get frustrated. A hilarious embarrassing story that one would be an entertaining anecdote was slowly becoming an arduous task.

"Then no way, people will see me." Alex huffed.

"From the fifth floor?" The older woman mumbled.

"What?" Alex asked from her newly acquired bunker.

"Aaaaleeexxx, please come out… you can't spend all night in there." Olivia sighed.

"Yes I can." The younger woman stated.

"Okay. In actuality you could, but what about our sleepover?" Olivia begged as she sat resting her back outside the bathroom door.

"I can sleep in here." Alex was defiant in staying in her safe room.

"Come on, wht aboot th mooovi?" The brunette asked between smacks.

"What?" The blonde questioned.

"The MOOBY!" Olivia whipped her mouth with her sleeve and swallowed.

"Booby?" Alex was confused.

"No, movie! Oh hot, burning my mouth!" The hungry detective said after taking another bite.

"Are you eating while we are in the middle of this… thing?" Alex whined.

'_I can't believe Olivia would be rude enough to eat while I am LITERALLY dying of embarrassment!'_

"…Yeah. I'm hungry and I like my pizza warm. Please Lex, I don't want to play negotiator while you are holding my toilet hostage, especially when I might need to use it later." Olivia this time was polite enough to answer after swallowing.

"You know it's really rude to eat in front of a guest, give me a slice." Alex demanded.

"How? By sliding it through the slit at the bottom of the door? I know its thin crust but seriously, just open the door and you can have it." The Detective was slowly going from frustrated to annoyed.

"FINE!" Alex unlocked the door and opened it not realizing her brown eyed crush was sitting against it.

The next few moments would have been hilarious to the observer but for the two women, it was a mixture of confusion and surprise. Olivia was not expecting Alex to actually open the door without more of a fight first.

'_I guess her hunger beat out dying of embarrassment.'_ The brunette thought as she screamed falling backward. Her pizza slice was flung into the air as she came in contact with the cold linoleum floor. The Detective would normally try to get up quickly, hoping no one would notice as she embarrassed herself. She was too distracted by the view to try to get up. The horny detective fell right between the blonde's legs. Olivia's eyes gazed straight up those impossibly long legs to the junction between her thighs. To Alex's barely clothed sex covered by the flimsy lingerie. '_Oh god, I need a closer look. So hot, wait hot… the pizza was hot, where did my pizza slice go?' _

Suddenly Olivia had to hold off a flurry of sexy long legs kicking around her. It was accompanied by a string of profanity. Liv closed her brown eyes tight and hunkered down until the hurricane around her ceased. A pause in the storm let her peak to see if she survived, '_Oh my God, I have died and gone to heaven. Look at that pussy, I would do anything for a taste of that, screw the pizza.'_

Alex Cabot on the other hand was singing a series of gasps, each longer and more intense then the last. One gasp was the surprise of her Detective flopping to the floor between her legs. '_What the fuck?! Was she behind the door when I opened it? Oh my god I hope she is okay!_' The second gasp was from the cheese covered bread and tomato sauced missile hitting her. '_What the… Ouch, HOT!_' After a battle between the pizza slice and the lawyer which involved a defense of jumping and dancing around, Alex successfully won the battle. After checking that she had not been burned, Alex looked down and saw Olivia Benson starting straight up her skirt and her barely covered sex. Or so she thought. '_Oh my god, Liv looks like a teen boy pervert looking into the girl's locker room! Hold on, where's that draft coming from?' _And finally the last gasp occurred.

Alex realized that there was a casualty of war during the battle with pizza slice. The barely there lingerie between her legs had maneuvered during the assault. The front line was out of position so to speak and left herself exposed. Olivia was enjoying that view until the eye of the storm passed and the hurricane returned, but this time the howling winds were almost deafening.

_***Later in the night***_

"I am so sorry Olivia. Are you sure you are okay?" Alex asked as she put her plate down after finishing a second slice of pizza.

"Lex really for the hundredth time, I am fine. You didn't hurt me. It was just a little knock on my head. I have had much worse." Olivia laughed. She still had a bit of a headache but did not want to admit it, thinking that Alex might run for the hills if she knew.

"I kicked you in the freaking head!" The blonde squeaked.

"It was an accident. You were trying to cover yourself and you jumped out of the way and my head happened to be there. It's my fault for not getting up off the floor. I just laid there when I could have gotten up any time before that." Olivia blushed as she still had young woman's exposed sex in her mind.

"Well at least you got a show for all that trouble." Alex tried to break the tension with a joke.

"A very short show, but if getting hit in the head gets me a show like that. I wonder what a concussion would get me. Or maybe a coma!" The brunette teased smiling at Alex.

"Well if I gave you a concussion, then I guess you'd deserve more than just a peek. But my dear Detective, if I put you in a coma, you wouldn't be able to see a show." The blonde teased back.

"I could see it after I woke up." Olivia pointed out.

"IF you woke up but fine, if I put you into a coma and you wake up you'll get the whole show and more." Alex let out a big laugh.

Olivia smiled set her plate down after her fourth slice. '_Technically I ate only three slices seeing my first slice was small. And my second ended up on Alex, and then the floor. Plus I don't eat the crusts so really its only two pieces_.' Olivia tried to justify her pigging out on pizza and snacks. It was a sleep over after all, and the older woman could always run an extra mile to burn off the calories. Though she could think of much more fun things to burn off those extra pounds off but Alex was not ready for a sexual relationship yet, and honestly neither was Olivia. Not with the lawyer.

"It's a date. Though maybe we can skip the coma?" Liv asked as she sat back and put her arm around Alex and winked.

"Alright, we can forget the coma. But you'll have to earn it in a different way then. Wine me, dine me, and maybe some jewelry." Alex teased.

"Maybe the coma would be easier." Olivia groaned, but smiled when the blue eyes in front of her sparkled when the young woman laughed.

The brunette pulled the blonde close and cuddled with her, their backs against the front of the couch while the sat on the sleeping bags. The blonde wiggled until she was comfortable and relaxed in her Detectives arms. She smiled when Olivia cackled at the antics of Tim Curry as he tried to convey to the guests in the mansion that J. Edgar Hoover was on everyone else's phones so why shouldn't he be on his.

Olivia was worried that after the moment of seeing Alex in that way, that Lex might close off or even leave and the night would be lost. Possibly even the chance at a relationship. But after the initial awkwardness and begging, Alex relented and with the help of pizza and the next movie the night was saved.

It was starting to get late. Even with the few bumps in the road the slumber party date seemed so far to be a success. The pizza was eaten, the sodas drank. Candy wrappers littered the floor. The credits ended and a silence encompassed the room waiting to be broken.

"You know, it's my turn." Alex broke that silence.

"Huh?" Liv furrowed her brow.

"It's my turn to give you a dare." The lawyer side of the blonde started to show and in a professional manner continued her argument. "You dared me, and I accomplished it. You even got extra at the end."

"Al, I really didn't know that Dickey would deliver the pizza. El told me he got a new job but I thought like a paper route or something. I am really sorry, and then add on the whole thing in the bathroom…" Olivia trailed off as she started to regret the whole dare idea in the first place. She felt that it now went from fun to possibly leaving a scar on this budding relationship.

"Olivia, I am not going to lie. It was extremely embarrassing and I am not looking forward to seeing Elliott at work. I don't know if I will be able to look him in the eye to be honest. But really after the things I have done with Eliz…" Alex stopped. She was not ready talk about her training with Elizabeth and tasks she had completed.

'_It's strange. How those embarrassing situations that broke me in the moment or after the moment, felt, well liberating. Yes, I was ashamed that I did tasks I was raised to believe were so wrong and enjoyed them. But is it really that bad? I mean did I really hurt anyone? Maybe I scared Elliott's kid, but for God's sake he is a teenage boy. He probably has found his dad's porn collection or with the internet these days he probably knows more than me. Anyway, do I really regret starting this whole endeavor? Or am I trying to talk myself into regretting it? I don't want to be a disgusting like my parents said that kink makes you into, but the two women I have supreme respect for and feeling for, one in a relationship way and the other in admiration… They aren't disgusting, and they tell me the true evil is condemning someone else's life choices wants and needs without trying to understand them. I was embarrassed, but also I was excited when Olivia saw me. And I really want to see her. Maybe I could…_'

"Hey, fancy face. Are you lost in that beautiful head of yours? You kinda trailed off for a second there." Olivia questioned. '_I already know all what you are doing with Liz sweetie, but it's not my place to tell you. You will tell me when you are ready. I already feel bad that I know… I am starting to question this whole thing. I regret keeping Alex in the dark that Liz and I are in cahoots so to speak. I have the knowledge that I know everything my soon to be pet is doing. But maybe I don't deserve to be with her after we did all this. Are Liz and I manipulating Alex in the end? She said yes and can stop it at any moment, but maybe she would if she knew everything.'_ For the first time in a long time Olivia had doubts of her involvement in kink and in the Gardens. '_I need to talk to Liz about this_.'

"Sorry." Alex blushed at Olivia's cute nicknames for her.

She quickly collected herself before continuing. "As I was saying, it is my turn to dare you to do something."

Olivia's eyebrow rose to the challenge and the doubts were pushed from her mind by intrigue and interest. "Let's see what you got Cabot? I'm not afraid of anything and I don't back down."

"I like your confidence Benson. But you've seen me in the court room and also at the precinct and my office while we argued with one another. You are right, you have never backed down and I have not seen you afraid. But there is a first time for everything." The blue eyes of the lawyer challenged the brown eyes of the detective.

"You are still a rookie in this world honey cunt. I have done a lot of things that would make your jaw drop. But let's see what you got." The brunette challenged the blonde back.

They were so different, but also so similar. Olive skin, brunette, brown eyed, poor background, and open, compared to Milky white skin, blond hair, blue eyes, blue blood, rich, closed off. Yin and Yang, but deep down they were almost mirror images. They had confidence in their ability in their careers. Both are determined, smart, beautiful, passionate, frustratingly stubborn, but also both are searching for love and to be loved. Both kept their hearts locked away, but in different ways.

Olivia hid in meaningless sexual based one foot out the door relationships, one after another where she could hide herself under her Mistress mask. She was not afraid of being who she is anymore. She did not care others thought she was the 'stereotypical' dyke cop. She knew differently. The one's who took the time to get to know her knew who she was and loved her for it. She practically raised herself, worked her way through college and the academy. She did not rely on anyone until she was realized that lives were on the line in the world of being a cop. Her surrogate family in blue and particularly the precinct helped her learn to trust and become the woman she was today. Lastly, Elizabeth Donnelly helped her learn to hope. She tamed the wild gun slinging cowgirl into a focused Detective. She gave her a goal. To not be afraid of her desires and to also make her realize what she wanted in life. And she finally found that love. She found Alex.

Alex on the other hand hid her heart beneath her high society upbringing. Cabots do not marry for love, but for social standing. They married to climb another rung on that social ladder. In fact at times it felt like the old world with arranged marriages. If her mother had it her way, Alexandra Cabot would be the Stepford wife. To busy with her fund raisers and socializing with the other millionaire or billionaire wives to even raise her children, those are what nanny's are for. But Alex Cabot left Alexandra behind. She wanted to make her own life, but getting a job is one thing. Luckily with it being a lawyer and a platform for politics she could justify it to her father, but being a submissive, kinky, driven lesbian was a whole different… thing all together. She wanted to find her own path and Elizabeth is helping her do that. Alex wanted to find a purpose in her life and though she would not even admit it to herself, she wanted to find love. She found it in Olivia.

"Well Olivia Benson, you got to see mine, I think I get to see yours." Alex stated matter of fact.

"That's all? Oh sugar tits, if you wanted to see my pussy you didn't need a dare, all you had to do was ask." Olivia started to get up to remove her pajama bottoms.

"Slow down pussy cat, you got a show first. I get one too." Alex held Olivia's arm stopping her.

"I don't have another baby doll like that pizza covered one and I mean what kind of show do you want? A strip tease?" Olivia smirked.

Alex was getting a bit peeved. Olivia was teasing her, egging her on. '_She is going to learn not to not poke the bear._'

"Well since you stated how more experienced you are in this 'world' I think you won't mind me asking for something kinkier." Alex warned.

"You are just stalling, spit it out counselor." Liv demanded.

"As you wish Detective, I dare you to strip naked and masturbate in front of me until you cum." Alex could not stop herself. With the combination of Olivia pressuring her and her own sex drive demanding for more the young woman caved and swung for the fence.

Olivia flinched. For the first time in a long time she was actually stunned silent. '_I expected the whole you saw me, now I get to see you. Maybe a strip tease or something else, but to literally be nude while playing with my clit and pussy in front of Alex fucking Cabot, with her beautiful blue eyes staring directly at me? The woman I have thought about dozens of times while I fingered myself to orgasm? Screaming her name alone in my bed, shower, once in the crib, and a few times at the Garden and now I am dared to do it in front of her._'

**SO… um, good? I really am not sure what to think. I like some things but others I feel like I have regressed in my writing. That my descriptions have really degraded and I repeat myself or … anyway, I really would like some though on this.**

**The next chapter is already half done, so I should be able to update again soon. My next appointment is soon as well. **

**I have a few story ideas I would love to see written and if anyone is interested in helping me do those… so I can read them and smile I would be truly thankful.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry guys, I have been really busy starting my own business. People seem to want money for goods and services… when did that happen! Oh well, I am a working girl now… not that kind… but if offered enough… *wink wink* :P**

**Anyway, thanks guys for the great reviews and I want to apologize for last chapter, I rushed it and was extremely awful and confusing. I am very sorry. Maybe later I will fix it and flow better. I also want to apologize in advance for this chapter, I am REALLY nervous for Olivia's dare. I hope I do it well. All reviews, opinions, and suggestions are all welcome.**

**I own nothing, though if anyone can help me own a personalized autograph from Stana Katic, Mariska Hargitay, or Stephanie March… I'd be forever in your debt!**

Two conflicting emotions started a civil war inside Alex's head. On one side a passionate aroused army was charging toward a hunkered down army of regret, worry, and consideration. Though aggressive and determined the aroused army was starting to get mowed down by the guns of regret.

Olivia's face was freaking Alex out. Blood had drained from it and the blonde mistook it for disgust and she had made Olivia sick or something. '_Oh shit… God, way to go Cabot. You fucked up again. Why do you do this? You go from zero to one hundred and freak people out. You swing for the fences and missed so bad you spun in a circle embarrassing yourself in front of everyone showing you don't know how to do anything right.'_

On the other side of the room Liv was shell shocked. She wished she could do more than just stare at the blonde siren before her. But sadly with all her blood rushing to her sex left her incapable of anything else. '_Come on little Livy, leave some blood in my head to think. You don't need it all. You already took all the moisture from my mouth that I can't talk._'

"Olivia, I… um, ah," Alex stuttered. The blonde tried to find any way to escape or backtrack. '_God, think girl think! YES!_'

"Gotcha!" The blue eyed lawyer shouted scaring Olivia out of her stupor.

"Huh?" The brown eyed detective responded.

"It was a joke Liv. I was just trying to freak you out and I did." Alex hoped her face did not give away the huge lie she was spinning.

Luckily after years of police work that included being undercover, in court, interviewing families, victims, and suspects she knew how to recover from shock much faster than the normal person. Plus she could read people just at a glance. '_Alexandra Cabot was an excellent lawyer and could lie and manipulate and play the game with the best of them in the courtroom. Truth be told, Alex was a great lawyer and would never compromise herself like that. But right now Alexandra is not here, it's just Alex and she just told a whopper._'

"Cut the crap Lex."

"Liv…"

"Lex, it's okay. You want a show, and you'll get one. Wouldn't be the first time I gave a show." The brunette smirked.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked. A weird small knot was forming in her gut.

"What I mean candy clit is that at the club I have done a lot of things." Liv blushed at the memory of the many acts she had to perform as a pet to Liz. Most of the acts were done in private, but some quite public in the viewing area of the club. At first Olivia was extremely hesitant to perform in front of people but Liz explained how the rules and laws of the club protected the members.

As a member nothing done within those walls ever were brought into the light of the world. Like patient doctor confidentiality, those members kept theirs and others identities and activities to each other.

After Elizabeth explained to Olivia that she had nothing to fear, that the club's powerful members and board will always protect its own. Sadly, at times a few will ruin things but those that do end up, shall we say… regretting their transgressions. Those exposed were protected and cleared of scandal while those betrayers are put on the career chopping block so to speak.

Alex wanted to know each and everything Olivia ever done, sexually and otherwise. But hearing from her sexy detective that she had done those sexual things in front of others, had really bothered Alex. The blue eyed girl's eyes turned green in jealousy. '_I know I have no right to be jealous of Olivia's past relationships and also her sex life or anything before. But why am I? Why am I so bothered by this?_'

"Don't worry your little blonde head Kitten. Don't over think things. Just enjoy ok Lex?" Oliva could tell her lawyer was bothered to hear just a hint of her sex life. She understood how hard it is to know your lover had past lovers. And also took some time for Liv to get over sharing other's and herself. She was extremely jealous that Liz was getting to have her pet first, but she knew in her heart that in time Alexandra Cabot would be hers alone and she would be Alex's.

"Enjoy learning others got to see you?" Alex grumbled quietly.

"No, enjoy that you are going to get to see me now." Olivia said as she slide her ninja turtle top off revealing her olive skin and pert breasts to the blonde. Her brown nipples pebbled from the air and her arousal. As she dropped the shirt to the floor she looked directly at her future pet. "Now be a good girl and sit there and enjoy the show."

"God," Alex gasped. The blonde's jaw dropped and her blue eyes bugged out. '_They are as beautiful as I imagined them to be. They are just perfect._' She licked her lips looking at the nipples of her future owner and clenched her fingers wanting to touch and taste the breasts of the beautiful brunette.

"Alex please, Olivia will do, but soon maybe Mistress…" Olivia winked as she tweaked her own nipple.

A whimper escaped the ruby lips of the blonde. Alex should protest and stop Olivia before this went any further. She was afraid this was moving too fast, but she wanted this so badly. The sight before her was just too delicious and tempting to deny her the pleasure of this moment.

'_Mistress Olivia?_ _Oh fuck… that's hot.'_

Olivia pulled on both of her nipples and moaned as she closed her eyes a moment. Liv loved when her lovers played with her breasts. She had extra sensitive nipples and not to sound arrogant, impressive tits.

'_It's_ _never as good when you play by yourself… with yourself… but Christ this is hot even to me._' The brunette cupped her breasts letting her nipples go and started to massage rolling her breasts and kneading them another groan escaping her lips.

Olivia let her breasts bounce back down after letting them go. She rose her ass off the ground and started to slide her pajama pants down to her ankles. Glad she shaved her legs earlier, she could not help but get a little ego boast as Alex ogled first her breasts and now her toned, smooth legs.

Alex could still not believe what she was seeing. Inch by inch the goddess before her was revealing her perfect skin and body to the blue eyed blonde. She desperately wanted to push Olivia's hands aside and touch her with her own finger tips but she would obey her future Mistress and just watch and enjoy this moment of bliss.

The bottoms soon joined the top on the floor. That left the olive skinned beauty just in her little black boy shorts. Though acting cocky and confident, Olivia was very nervous. She was nude in front of dozens and dozens at the club with Liz, but she never felt this exposed before. This was not the first time she played with herself with an audience watching but this was Alex. This was different.

Olivia toyed with the hem of her panties and would slip a fingertip inside before pulling out not getting close to her pussy, but enough to get Alex to react. She smiled through half lidded eyes as the blonde in front of her whimpered and bit her lip. Liv could tell that Lex was having an extremely hard time just sitting there but she knew from talks with Liz that their little pet would obey and stay put no matter what until ordered.

Finally Olivia decided to ante up and started to slide the boy shorts off. As sexy as she could she lifted her legs knees close and slide the little scrap of cloth past her ankles and sling shot them at Alex. The shot could not have been better. There is a reason Olivia was first in her class at the shooting range. The boy shorts hit Alex right in the face.

'_Did she really just do that? Did Olivia Benson just fling her panties in my face?_' Alex was stunned and was a bit peeved. '_Her freaking panties! Her, wet dirty panties… her west, dirty, arousal soaked panties. Fucking God…_' Alex Cabot slowly took hold of the boy shorts between her fingers and slid them from her face, but not before taking a deep whiff and embarrassingly taste of Olivia's arousal.

Fireworks sparked in Alex's mind as Olivia Benson's flavor touched her tongue. She could not help herself. The blonde had to taste. Now that she has she was addicted. The smell was just as intoxicating. But it was not enough. They were mere hints. A scent on the wind or licking your lips clean from a far gone meal. Alex Cabot wanted more.

Olivia could see her future pet's body shudder. She hoped it was a good shudder and not annoyance and disgust. The tell tale moan though told her it was a good shudder. Olivia suspected that Alex smelled her scent. Truth be told, Olivia was positively dripping she was so horny.

One thing that had worried Olivia growing up was that she was always thinking about sex. After she learned of her conception and rapist father she was worried she was a monster waiting to pounce. And so she resisted her urge to be sexual or kinky. After joining the police force she came across a certain lawyer. Elizabeth Donnelly healed her. Helped her admit she was an overly sexual woman, and that is nothing to be ashamed at. To be honest, Olivia was almost always horny especially with Alex around or anywhere but at work.

'_Thank God that I do not get aroused at SVU. Some cases maybe toe the line of things I like or interested in, but rape is so much different and evil. Those involve rape, this does not. I still never told anyone, even Liz I am worried that I might one day look at a case and become aroused by the urge of rape. If it does… I won't be able to live with myself…_'

Alex finally focused on her Liv. The black boy shorts fell from her fingers when she saw what was there before her. The blonde squirmed and felt a sudden gush rushing to her sex and ruining her own panties. I have seen a pussy before. My own, pictures from cases… porn, but in person like this… Olivia's cunt…'

Olivia slide down a bit laying her back against the couch angled with her breasts heaving with breath as holds it as she spreads her legs open revealing her sex to the blonde. Olivia bent her knees and inched her ass out a bit and pulling her legs further apart exposing everything to the young woman before her.

The brunette at first hated being shaved smooth by Liz Donnelly during her training but she grew too really like it, well sort of. Olivia still felt a pet's pussy is smooth and clean of all hair. A Dominant does not have to be bald so to speak, so she compromised. She kept most of her pussy smooth except for the small downy landing strip of brown curls.

The young woman was not surprised by the small strip Olivia had, but what surprised her was the small tattoo near low on her hip. It was hard to really tell much detail because of the position of Olivia's leg but Alex could tell it was pretty ornate. The blonde never expected Olivia to have a tattoo and will have to ask the older woman about it later, because right now nothing in the world would cause Alex to interrupt Olivia.

Olivia stayed in that exposed position as one hand returned to hear breast. She continued her slightly rough groping as her other hand slide down her tummy. Watching her blonde's blue eyes, Liv traced her landing strip with a single finger daring to go lower but then slowly trace back up causing the young woman in front of her to whimper and groan.

"Something wrong peeping tom?" The brunette teased.

"Yes…" Alex husked.

The older woman's hands stilled one still grasping her breast hard the other ghosting near her pussy. Olivia now worried she pushed to far or that Lex had finally hit her quota of kink and sexiness for the night.

"Lex, I…" Liv tried to ask before being interrupted.

"Stop teasing. Please," The blonde plead.

The dominant woman breathed a sigh of relief. She smirked at the horny sub in front of her and continued pawing at her breast as her fingertips of her other hand finally hit the velvet folds of her moist but quickly becoming soaked pussy lips. With a sharp intake of breath Olivia could not believe how in heat she was right now. She would not have been surprised if her cunt was bright red shining a beacon of how horny she was.

"Ooooo," Alex groaned as her lips parted and her tongue darted out wetting her lips.

"Llllleeeexxxx…" The brown eyed woman moaned in return as she pinched and pulled at an already abused and puffy nipple. Olivia Benson could not tease anymore, little Livvy needed to be touched badly. She used two fingers to start rubbing her folds in a circular motion ending each rotation with a flick to her swollen clit. "Fuck…"

"Christ Liv," Alex panted and squirmed in seat. Her panties now soaked and ruined, her own sex crying out for the same attention Olivia was giving her own sex.

Olivia bit a snarky comment back as she was too far gone, usually her brown eyes would be closed shut and imagining the blonde was with her when she would play. But right now Olivia dared not blink. She was worried that she would and when her eyes opened Alex would be gone and all this was an amazing dream. Anxiety and shyness now completely beaten by arousal and need Liv slowly spread her pussy open revealing her opening to Alex's ice blue eyes.

"So beautiful." The young woman stated. Alex never in her life had seen something as erotic, sexy, beautiful, and sensual in her life then Olivia was right now.

Lex's statement caused Olivia to tear up and she quickly closed her eyes to recoup. '_Alex Cabot just called me beautiful…'_

"Please Olivia stop teasing me." Alex begged.

"Huh?" Olivia snapped to attention after losing herself in her future pet's words.

"Do it." Alex said.

Liv smirked. "Do what pet?"

Biting her lip Alex could not say out loud what she wanted Liv to do. Blushing she tried to look away but seriously, who could honestly pull their eyes from this by choice? Once again that amazing voice questioned the blonde again.

"Do. What. My Pet?"

"Please…"

"Say it." Liv spread herself further with her fingers as her hand dropped her breast and toward her pussy.

"I can't." Alex stalled.

"SAY IT Alex!" Olivia ordered.

"FUCK YOUR PUSSY OLIVIA! FINGER YOUR CUNT NOW! RIGHT NOW!" The blonde yelled, begging the brunette.

Without warning to the young woman, Olivia plunged two fingers inside herself and moaned. It was quite the challenge to keep her eyes open as her sex felt her fingers enter and her muscles clenched around them. Using the fingers that she kept her lips open, Liv fingered for her clit and started to assault it as her other hand fucked herself.

Olivia's body started to heave and her toes started to curl. Moving her hips in a circular motion the olive skinned woman rose her as and pushed up on her toes as she pumped her fingers slowly almost pulling out before ramming them back into her pussy. So much of Liv's arousal had gathered that the sound of her wetness filled Alex's ears.

"Oh fuck… Lex, god… aaaaa, ooo, yes…" Olivia bucked her hips and threw her head back causing her breasts to bounce. Liv now started a rhythm of not just fucking herself but also riding her fingers. The older woman's tongue escaped her mouth as she panted. '_Gonna cum, oh fuck, gonna cum. SHIT!_'

Alex Cabot was hypnotized. She rolled her hips in a mirror image with the Goddess before her. Alex bit her lip when her body shivered and the realization hit her. '_Oh god, gonna cum! I am not even touching myself!_'

Sparks went off at the corner of Olivia's eyes. Arching her back she let out a silent scream as she felt an unstoppable flood rushing to her sex. '_What the fuck is happening?!_' Without warning Olivia Benson's orgasm rocked her core and her sex started to squirt uncontrollably.

"AAAAAHHH LLLEEXXX!"

"LLLLLivvvvvvv!"

Both women chorused in a duet of matching orgasms. Alex could not believe she had cummed without being touched and just watching someone get off. While Olivia's body rocked with spasms and her sex clenched her fingers and twitched around them as her clit throbbed. '_I… I never… did that before…_'

'_I wished I was a sculptor or maybe a painter. I would able to save this moment in stone or on canvas to record this Goddess for the ages, of the beauty displayed before me. The perfection of Olivia's body in the moment of orgasm, her glorious body arched and tensed. Froze in time, she rivals any piece of art I've seen in all of the museums I have visited around the world. She belongs in the Louvre but then others would get to see her nude and in perfect bliss, and that is unacceptable. No one will ever see her like this again if I have my way. She… is… all… MINE.'_

Alexandra Cabot surprised herself. She had never thought herself to be this possessive. She got jealous of girls in the past that she had lusted after and could not have. She really did not have any friends to share toys with as a child, so she never had the bout of selfishness of telling someone an item was hers and hers alone.

This new feeling of selfishness and greed was intoxicating. It confused the submissive woman especially since she found out she preferred to be the possessed and not the possessor.

*******Halls of Montezuma plays in the background***

The music pierces the post orgasmic haze that Olivia Benson is floating through. Alex Cabot was too high from her climax, as well as from Olivia's scent for anything to clear her lust filled mind. Her glazed over blue eyes were locked onto the nude statuesque beauty before her to let the interruption ruin the moment.

"Fuck!" The flushed olive skinned brunette yelled as she reached for her cell.

"Huh?" The blushing blonde questioned.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! I told him not to bother me this weekend." Olivia's eyes narrowed at the face occupying her cell phone's screen.

Finally aware of what was happening in the apartment and not in the sexual paradise the two women shared a few moments ago, the blonde's brow furrowed. "Liv, why is the Marine theme song playing on your phone?"

Olivia was to pissed off to answer her soon to be pet as her sex coated fingers swiped on the screen of her phone, leaving a streak of cum on it.

"What the fuck do you want Stabler!?" Olivia Benson growled.

After a moment Alexandra Cabot watched anger turn to blushing horror, then to shame pass on Olivia's face. Realization soon dawned on the blonde's features. They had forgotten about calling Elliott to explain things before Dickey got home. They did not know it was his last stop on his shift and Olivia thought she had time to warn El.

The blue eyed detective ripped the phone from his ear. Hopefully he won't lose the hearing in it after the blood curdling scream exploded from the phone. Dickey's eyebrow rose as he watched his dad smirk. Elliott only smiled like that when he knew he had broken a perp, or had the winning hand at poker. He knew that yell. Many times that loud scream was directed at him or his partner. Now he had ammo next time either of those voices stood up against him. He had Olivia and Alex.

**SO…. Um, I really was nervous about writing Olivia playing with herself because I really wanted to make it sexy and I was afraid they are moving too fast (I actually think I am moving the training to fast, thoughts?) which honestly, they are… and believe me when Elizabeth finds out… maybe she might be mad. I do have a punishment idea. So giving you guys a choice.**

**Should Olivia be punished for going too fast in starting relationship and could have caused Alex's training to take a step back? Or not?**

**I will have Olivia later punished for something… but curious if it should happen now or later so any opinions are really appreciated. **

**THANKS, I love you guys!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Apologies to my readers, if any of you read my new story you know I am going through a really hard time right now in life. For those who don't. I am homeless living at a cheap motel because thrown out of house after telling my family about self. I hope after pain and anger fades I can go back. It's been a week though and I am looking for a low income apartment. I also have no job and my savings is running out. **

**My blood work is also not looking good and hopefully after Labor Day I find out if I possible have cancer. Runs in the family and I am scared to death.**

**Last but most importantly I fucked up my relationship with Cullencrazy1918. I screamed and yelled at her in anger and said awful terrible things because of the pain and stress I was under. All ways I contact her are gone after she told me she still loved me and deleted all her accounts. I emailed her right after that last email from her with a photo of the ring I was going to propose with to her. But she never got it.**

**This was her favorite story, and I am not sure if she will ever read my stuff again or not but god, I need her. It's been a week without her and I am broken. **

**So, I just want to say how sorry I am Mistress and please talk to me I am begging you. Let me make this right. Give me another chance. Don't throw us away. I love you and I want you to wear the ring I got you. I want our wedding and I want our Always. I need you.**

**Dick Wolf owns SVU and his Characters **

**THE MORNING AFTER**

A bright ray of sun light filtered through the window and painted the bronze skin of Olivia's face. It warmed and roused her from her alcohol and pizza fueled slumber. She groaned and rubbed her eyes as she arched her back stretching like a cat. Brown eyes saw only blurs and shapes, her head pounded. She tried to rise up but was suddenly pulled back down hearing a soft mew.

Olivia smiled as she turned and saw Alex next to her. Pale arms wrapped tight around the detective's middle. As her eyes focused Liv held back a snort of laughter and furrowed her brow. Alex's face was made up with such garish makeup and dressed in an outfit that would fit in with the working girls on the street looking for a john.

The amused detective tried to recall what the two women were up to after her little kinky show. She knew from the splitting headache that a lot of alcohol was involved. Liv reached for her phone and to take a picture for blackmail to use later against Alex to maybe get something sexy from her later. She paused seeing pink nail polish adorn her short nails. '_Oh, God… What did I let her do to me? Judging from the makeup and my nails I guess she talked me into giving each other make over's.'_

The brunette was nervous what else might have been done to her. Seeing her awful makeup job and taste of clothing on Alex, made her worried what she must look like. She looked down and saw the negligee that Alex earlier modeled in front of Dickey. Liv blushed. She was not used to wearing girly things and she felt very exposed. But suddenly the thought popped into her head. '_Alex wore these. These panties were covering her sex, and now they are pressed against mine.' _The perverted older girl moaned.

An alert chimed from her phone. Though not to loud regularly, with her migraine from the alcohol the chime sounded like an accusing church bell gonging next to her ear. After letting out an exasperated sigh, she grabbed the phone. Judging by the tone of the alert, it was Liz.

_**I think an explanation is in order Olivia. I told you not to push her and judging by the photo you sent… You did not heed my instructions. I warned you. You better make sure you didn't fuck things up and you better get your ass to the Gardens tonight. And if you think I am joking… DEBUTANTE.**_

_**P.S. **_

_**Love the lingerie. Since you seem to love it too, otherwise you wouldn't have been so proud to send a picture of you in it. I want you to keep it on under your clothes. Don't disobey or disappoint me again.**_

"Oh god," Olivia's stomach lurched from the code word her former Mistress just used. "What the fuck did I send?"

Panic filled the brunette as she looked at the text sent to Donnelly. It was of Olivia posing in a selfie with Alex. Both in their slutty outfits covered in ridiculous makeup. Liv knew she was fucked. And in every sense she will be tonight as well. Metaphorically and physically. Last time the former pet disobeyed a direct order she was put on display for the club patrons and whipped and ended with a red stripped back and ass. Then she was reminded who was the bitch and the one to follow orders in the bed room. She couldn't sit or walk right for a week.

But the code word debutante… That meant she was in real trouble. No spanking, No caning, no physical punishment. This was Olivia's most hated task she ever did, and she doesn't get to say no. She had so much fun with Alex, but also knew they crossed some lines way too soon in this budding relationship. From Elliott finding out about Alex and her new romance, to her masturbation show. One thing Olivia could not do was lie to Elizabeth Donnelly. The older blonde will find out all that happened.

"Mmm, Morning Liv." The young blonde stretched waking up slowly.

For the moment the stressed older woman forgot about everything as she looked at her soon to be lover, hopefully sooner than later. Even with all that mess of makeup all over the Alex's face, Olivia Benson still thought Alex Cabot was the most beautiful woman she ever seen. She was in awe of the blonde. As Alex blinked awake, her blue eyes drew Olivia in and the detective just smiled. Not caring she was a mess herself, or her head was throbbing, nor her soon to be punishment with Elizabeth. Just Alex.

"Good morning fancy face." Liv caressed Alex's cheek.

"Um, Olivia… what the hell is all over your face?" Alex giggled.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Yes I know it's awful, I just had a hard time transitioning from the masturbation scene, to what to happen next. So I just pussed out and said that they got drunk and couldn't remember. Olivia will be punished next chapter and then we will get back to Alex's training. Any requests or wants please ask as always. Thank you all for you kind words and support.**

Mistress, I will keep writing this story for you, because you said it's your favorite. And I want you back, please contact me, text, call… just please. I want to propose properly. I love you with all my heart, soul and body.


	25. Chapter 24

**So on blood test it as negative so that is good, but it was very hard when all on my own to deal with the stress. My Mistress said she would be there for anything and everything not matter what and she hasn't been here at all for the hardest time of my life since my sister died. Even when I was mad and hurt from things from her and she pushed me away I fought for us and stayed. She could do the same. Yes I am going through stages of grief and I am getting through anger. I am really frustrated I have no word after a week. I thought she cared enough to look in on me. Guess I was wrong.**

**I am liking my new laptop and luckily I backed up my stories again in case I lose them. Just like I should have saved my numbers on my phone. I can't even call or text my Mistress anymore because of a fuck up. God, so hard. **

**Still not talking with family and the place I am staying is a shit hole. Plus isn't it fun sleeping on a cheap ass couch that you are afraid what might be in or on it. **

**I want to thank my readers and reviewers for all my stories. They are the only ones making this time survivable. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I decided that shorter chapters can equate to more updates. So for the time being I am going to write this way. I had some private messages and requests to show more of Olivia's and Liz's past relationship so the next couple chapters will be on Olivia's punishment and their past. Then we will get back to training Alex. I hope that is okay with you all, if not be sure to tell me so I can work on things better.**

**I own nothing... That would be NBC and Dick Wolf's property.**

(**If in bold and italics in story equals text)**

As Alex took a run in Central Park she played the slumber party back in her head. The blonde scrutinized each moment and her behavior. She wanted to make sure she didn't make an ass or fool of herself. Well more then she already did with Elliott's son. The Counselor is dreading Monday and seeing him face to face for the first time. After waking and seeing Olivia dressed in the lingerie she wore to the door and her dressed like a lady of the night, she burst in to hysterics. After her sides hurt and tears made the awful makeup job run, she noticed that the brunette was laughing but it was subdued.

It worried Alex that Olivia regretted last night. Maybe it was the alcohol that loosened them up and they got a little crazy with their dare game. The blonde stopped a moment to catch her breath and wiped her brow. '_Liv said everything was okay. And she seemed fine after all that… happened. Maybe I am just nervous of ruining this. I should have kept my big mouth closed and though of a better, SAFER dare. Sigh, I will call her and make sure everything is okay.' _

As her phone rang the sun started to set and a cold wind blue on across her damp skin making her shiver. No ring came but immediately went to voice mail. This really unnerved Alex. She never had trouble getting hold of the detective before. Hell, Liv was almost attached to her phone due to her job. She is almost always on call. Panic began to take hold and Alex had to take a breath. '_Olivia is a grown woman, a grown COP woman. Who knows how to take care of herself, and she would not be avoiding me… Would she?'_

Alex decided to text Elizabeth and see if she knew anything about where Olivia might be, and if she was okay. The young woman didn't tell either woman but she was jealous of their past. They both told her that they were lovers and Liv was in a similar role to what Alex was now. They didn't go into much detail but her mind ran wild with ideas of what might have occurred and how meaningful their relationship was.

She knew she didn't love Elizabeth in a romantic way. She wasn't even she if she loved her as friend, boss, or surrogate parental figure. Lex knew though she felt admiration for her Mistress, and was very attracted. But was it the roles they were in or did she have a deeper feeling for the older blonde. Alex never had a sexual experience that didn't involve some form of romantic feelings until this whole training started. She was confused and needed to maybe spend some time talking with her Owner about all this just to make sure they were on same page and clear the air.

_**Alex: Mistress, have you heard or know if Olivia is okay? I tried calling and it went to voicemail. We had a date last night and I thought it went well, but maybe we moved to fast. I just am curious if you she talked to you? Thank you Madam. **_

Alex sent the text. She didn't even realize until after sent the text that she typed in Mistress and not Elizabeth's name. The new submissive did know not to talk in too much detail about the date. To her it was private and although of the two older Dom's past together she didn't feel she should tell her Mistress what happened. She might be punished, or get Olivia in trouble as well.

_**Elizabeth: Do not worry my Pet, Olivia is fine. She is with me on a special assignment. She will be taken care of and do not worry.**_

_**Alex: Special assignment for work? Or…**_

_**Elizabeth: Alexandra, know your place. I told you she is with me and fine. That is all you asked and you did it so well. Now I will be busy for the night and you have tomorrow off, but we will start your training again after that. Actually, you have an assignment. You will make sure you are shaven smooth, then you will edge yourself to orgasm, but not cum. You will do this three times. You will think of me twice while doing it, then you can think of Olivia. But not cumming. Only I can give you that privilege. Now thank me for being so kind Pet.**_

_**Alex: Understood Mistress. Thank you for your kind gift and thank you for reassuring me about Liv. Goodnight.**_

_**Elizabeth: Goodnight Pet. I will make sure Olivia knows of your concern.**_

The submissive blonde had mixed emotions. Her body was aroused. Really aroused. The order got her pussy dripping and she was glad that her jogging shorts weren't showing a damp area. And she was relieved that the detective was okay. But she still needed to make sure that they were okay as a just starting couple and their game did not scare one or the other away.

Jealously also loomed in her heart. Not just because Olivia and Liz were together, and she knew not for work. She had a feeling that _assignment_ was something else entirely. But a new jealousy was forming too. Alex Cabot was jealous that she wasn't the one with Liv, but she was also jealous that Liz was with Liv too. She wanted to be the only pet and she wanted Olivia to herself. She wanted both…

'_Oh boy, I really need to talk Mistress and Olivia.'_

**The Gardens**

Olivia was a nervous wreck. She knew she was SOL. Elizabeth Fucking Donnelly was behind that door, and under her clothes the brunette was wearing that damn lingerie Liz got her and she only wore once in a blue moon. Always when she was the submissive role. Liv took a deep breath and knocked on the door knowing that any more delay will cause a bigger punishment. '_God please. Please make it that Donnelly has forgotten or changed her mind on what she had planned tonight. Please not Debutante. Please.'_

"Come in my little Debby." The dominant blonde ordered.

'_FUCK!' _Olivia knew she had ran out of luck after she got Alex to where this damn negligee she now wore, and didn't wash. For some reason knowing that the same panties and fabric that touched Alex's private pink areas, made Olivia's darker areas warm and moist. Liv started to prepare to become a sub once again, and entered her former now temporarily Mistress's private room. The fire in the hearth burning casting a glow on the darkened room.

The brunette submissive closed and locked the door before moving gracefully her training taking over and falling into the role of pet quickly. She secretly enjoyed this but never liked to admit. She also would never admit to anyone especially Liz that when Elizabeth was creating a scene is was a work of art, but telling her that… Well, there would be no living with her after. The cop was still a Dominant first and foremost, but sometimes, sometimes Olivia Benson needed to be a pet. The young woman kneeled in front of her Mistress bowing her head.

"I missed this my good girl. I missed you on your knees in front of me." The blonde sighed in remembrance. '_At times I really want to make them both my pets. But it would never work. They are soul mates. Anyone with eyes could see that. But maybe one day, one night…'_

Olivia remained silent until given the permission to speak. The room was a bit chilly the air conditioner set to a lower degree. Done on the purpose of making the olive skinned beauties dark nipples harden and her skin to goose bump.

"Now my dear Olivia. Before we begin, I believe I have a rule about my pets." Elizabeth smirked. A clattering echoed off the walls and the item fell perfectly in front of Olivia's brown downcast eyes. A pink lady Bic razor.

'_DOUBLE FUCK!'_

**Sorry for the tease, but I needed to deal with Alex's feelings I realized. And I thought that would be a nice stopping place before Olivia's punishment began.**

**To My Mistress, I am hurting and am angry… But I love you so much. Remember how I listened and remembered the little things? The dates and vacations, your likes and dislikes. I know you so well and I need to feel you again. Please contact me. I love you**


	26. Chapter 25

**Talked with dad, mom still really upset. We will see what happens with that. Maybe will move in with uncle if not. **

**I still haven't heard from Mistress. If she hasn't read this so far or the chapters maybe some time later. I am too afraid that she did already and is ignoring me. But I will keep trying. It is in one week I was going to propose to her. And now… **

**I am glad everyone enjoyed the chapter. Like I said, we will have smaller updates for a while. Thank you so much for your kind words and reviews. You guys are the best. **

**I own nothing.**

As her former pet went to the bathroom in her suite to prepare for their scene. Elizabeth was answering texts from her current pet. Alex was nervous that Olivia was not answering her phone, and was worried that maybe on their date something happened and the detective was ignoring her or being distant. The elder blonde was afraid of this. She warned the young Dom to not go to fast. Olivia may have set back all Liz's hard work and possibly ruined her own chance at happiness with Alex before it even started.

After she reassured her young ADA that everything was fine and the detective was safe but was unable to talk do to business. She had a quick thought to keep her pet busy though. The dominant blonde ordered her sub to edge herself. To play with her sex until at the very edge of an orgasm, but then back off, only to have to do it two more times. Ego made her choose herself as Alex's masturbation fantasy for the first two, but decided to be nice and include Olivia for the last. But she made she to say not to cum. Alex was being punished as well, and that was only the first step.

"Come on my little Debby. I know we have all night but stop stalling. And remember I want you smooth from neck down. A pet's body doesn't deserve pubic hair. Those are for dominant women that can control themselves." Donnelly was mad so she was going to take shots at the younger Dominant to make sure she is careful next time, if there would be a next time with Alexandra.

Instead of answering her Mistress for the night Olivia just sighed and opened the door. She was baby smooth. Her sex bare and she stood naked in front of Elizabeth Donnelly. The light in the bathroom outlined her curves and the chill of the room already doing its part. The brunette's dark nipples puckered and her skin reacted to the cold.

"I have missed you Olivia. I missed this. Now Come." Elizabeth smiled remembering the past training with her old pet.

Olivia Benson swallowed before walking head lowered to knee on the ground in front of her Mistress once again. She had seen that her old collar was sitting on the side table next to Elizabeth's chair. Liz moved her hand into her pet's short hair and ran her fingers through it. Suddenly she fisted the brunette strands and pulled causing the young woman to yelp.

"Now guess who texted me while you were busy preparing Livvy?" The older woman asked.

"I… I don't know Mistress." Olivia whimpered not liking her hair pulled. Another reason why she liked to keep it short.

"It was our project. Alexandra messaged me scared that you are mad or regretting last night. Luckily, I reassured her that you were just busy and unable to answer her calls but everything is fine." Liz scolded. "I warned you NOT to push and go to fast. I know you are an impatient little girl, and I thought I trained you better. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should demote you back to my pet and start training you next to our little Lex, hmm?"

Olivia's jaw dropped. And also did her moisture. She never thought of dual submitting to Liz, especially with Alex. "I … I ah… um…"

"Wow I rendered Detective Benson speechless. Miracles come true after all." The blonde mocked.

Biting her lip to keep from her usual snarky quip back, Liv knew that she was in deep trouble and was already going to suffer through her most hated punishment. She didn't want to make it worse.

"I am sorry Mistress. I disobeyed direct orders and possibly set back all of our work. Especially your training, I will do better next time. I promise." Olivia apologized.

"IF there is a next time. I am tired of cleaning up after your messes. Our girl has a lot of potential and so do you. I thought we got to a place where you could thrive. So what do you think my former pet? Would you like to be my pet again?" Elizabeth knew the answer but she was curious that deep down the brunette might consider once toying with the fantasy the Bureau Chief was day dreaming of.

A full body blush from her kneeling pet told Liz all she needed to know. Olivia was interested. Though she would deny.

"No, Madam. I am a Dom, and want to be Alex's owner." Olivia said with confidence. It was the truth but she did think maybe once she would be willing to do a scene that Donnelly was hinting toward.

"Hmm," Liz's brow arched. '_I will need to work a bit but this could be a real chance, and not just my fantasy.'_

"Okay Olivia, first we are going to give you a nice public whipping on stage. Then we are going to take a walk and show the work of art that your back and ass is the canvas for to the guests. How does that sound." The Dom told her sub.

Though stated as a question the olive skinned woman knew that was what was going to happen. '_Maybe if I comply and behave I can avoid the Debutante punishment all together._'

"Sounds like a great idea Mistress Elizabeth." Liv answered politely.

"That's right kitten, it is a great idea. Now let me collar you and we will be off!" Elizabeth smiled.

Olivia bit her lip again, she hated that nickname. She preferred Tiger, not kitten. But she leaned forward letting her Mistress to wrap the collar around her neck and fasten it. Elizabeth liked to secure the collars of her pets a bit more on the tight side, so they knew their place.

The young woman felt her former Owner clip on a leash and felt it tug as Elizabeth Donnelly rose from her wing back chair. The older blonde held her hand high making her pet to keep her head raised and proud looking. If only saw the Dominant woman you'd think she was walking her prized dog, but Liz was walking her bitch.

"Walkies Livia walkies!" Elizabeth commanded in a sing song tone.

While she watched Olivia's beautiful ass and pussy while the olive skinned woman crawled out the door. The only think heard as they approached the center stage was the murmur of the crowd the suddenly gone silent as the show was about to begin, and Elizabeth's heels clicking on the tile.

**Next chapter will be Olivia's first punishment and the next few chapters will show a bit of Olivia and Elizabeth's past, and Debutante punishment.**

**Tomorrow starts football season. I am a Seahawks fan. I went to college with Robert Turbin and Bobby Wagner at Utah State. I met them couple times and really great guys.**

**Anyway, My Mistress always called me her 'Seagal' after the cheerleaders. And we watched games together. I really want to watch it with her tomorrow. So please Mistress, contact me and let's spend time together again. I loved doing stuff like that with you. Please contact me. I need you, want you to wear the ring I was proposing with, and am deeply in love with you. You are my soul mate.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I am losing hope in my Mistress coming back. All I can say is I love you and please come back I need you. I need you to help me write again too. Please.**

**I also found out that while working I slipped hit my elbow on a rock and half a hair line break. Seems like karma still is mad at me and I don't blame it.**

**Btw, to those who haven't read 'Right here waiting for you' there is a sex scene in the last updated chapter. Maybe people will check it out more haha. It's a bad story though. It's mainly my therapy for this hard time in my life.**

**I own nothing.**

_**A few years ago.**_

"Benson! My office now!" Olivia's chief barked.

Olivia's stomach dropped to her feet. She knew she was in trouble before the chief even called her to his office. The experienced cop was known for pushing the envelope and running on a razor's edge. She had a work record that included some amazing feats and arrests. She was on the fast track for detective. The young woman's goal was so close. But she had been denied numerous times. A jaded female cop would blame the testosterone filled higher ups. But she knew that she was her own worst enemy.

Along with her list of accommodations was an almost equal set of infractions. Most small, and easily overlooked as over eager or too risky. But a couple included some glaring red lights to stop a promotion. What Olivia needed was someone to champion her and put in a good word for her. She met the Chief for the Sex crimes division and left a good impression but another '_friend' _never hurt your career.

Very few knew why the young officer was pushing so hard to become a detective. Some assumed it was because she was a career driven woman, or another _Susan B. Anthony/Rosa Parks_ or god forbid _Hilary _type. That she was some woman with an agenda.

The real reason was that she was a product of rape. She was driven to find justice for those that couldn't get closure and see their attacker or killer put in jail. She wanted to make the sex offenders fear that Olivia Benson born from a victim, blood infused with one of them. The cop would become an SVU detective and she would protect the people from these monsters.

The problem was that she was so a wild horse wearing blinders. Liv was a dare devil leap before you look going Mach 5 with her hair on fire. Her nickname in the academy was Maverick. She was just like the character Tom Cruise played in Top Gun. She was boarding on fearless and didn't trust anyone. Olivia had the raw talent to be one of the best, along with the drive. The issue was the recklessness. The lone wolf attitude and seeming to have a death wish.

Truth be told Olivia Benson did have almost a death wish. After finding out she was a product of a rapist and the hard near abusive life from being raised by an alcoholic that was living with her rape. Liv was a constant reminder and Serena treated her that way most of the time. Olivia was kind and had a huge heart. She was very empathetic and sadly that had a huge effect on her. She took each case personally. And it was weighing down on her hard.

The darkness was consuming her. Not in a corrupt way but in a crippling kind. Olivia was worried if she couldn't stand the crimes she witnessed as just a beat cop how the hell would she survive becoming a detective. She had heard of other officers not living long and eating their gun. She was starting to understand that, but she was a girl on a mission. She had the sins of their father to make up for and protect those victimized. She was running on empty though.

Today just happened to be one where her emotions took over. Instead of waiting for back up the young officer ran after a perp. The man was seen fleeing the scene of a robbery with a weapon. Luckily Olivia and her partner were on patrol in the area. As the partner tried to keep up Olivia darted after the man on foot dodging pedestrians and then cars.

To make a long story short Olivia's lip was bleeding and she was icing her shoulder, but she made the arrest. So what if the guy drew his gun and she shot first. It was just little shot to the shoulder. He will heal, then off to jail where he belonged. How the hell was she do know that he had an unloaded gun. Now IAB was looking into the shooting. What IAB was more worried about was she fired a gun in the open with people around. So until the investigation ended she was on leave after today and she would have to turn in her gun and badge until they decided the shot was clean.

"Yes Sir. Coming." Liv sighed as she walked by her partner as he shook his head. It was the third one this year. She was burning through them like they were going out of style.

"Close the door Benson." The chief gruffed out.

Olivia saw a middle aged blonde in the room dressed in a fancy pant suit that screamed power and money. She could smell attorney all over the woman and suddenly Olivia paled. '_This was probably the guy's lawyer. I really don't want to get chewed out. I just want to go home, take a shower, eat and disappear from the world for a while.'_

After closing the office door Olivia stood at attention in front of the captain's desk. She wished she had time to clean herself up a bit. The blonde was a looker and even though a few years older than the cop, Liv wouldn't have minded a night with the powerful woman. It always boosted her ego when she made someone who thought they were better and stronger beg for mercy during a rough night of sex.

"Benson this is ADA Elizabeth Donnelly. She works with the pervert patrol." The captain used the nickname for SVU.

"Excuse me Captain, but I take those crimes seriously and I would appreciate you respect my position and the unit I work with." Elizabeth was annoyed.

"Ah, yes Miss Donnelly. I apologize." The captain knew this woman would crush his balls with her heels easily if she wanted.

"Apology accepted." Liz glared at the man before turning her eyes and gazing at the olive skinned beauty with chocolate eyes leer at her.

Olivia was amused by the exchange and had to stop herself from laughing at her man's man captain being taken down a peg by a strong confident woman. '_And she works sex crimes. Maybe she is just what I need to make it there. Guess I will have to forget trying to sleep with her. Can't risk my goal by flirting and getting a sexual harassment from the ADA of SVU.'_

"As I was saying. This is Elizabeth Donnelly of SVU. Seems that the perp you shot is also wanted for seen or heard from him while in your pursuit or custody." The captain explained.

"Yes Sir, I would be happy to help." Olivia hoped that with this information she might avoid the leave during the investigation and just be assigned desk duty.

"Good, so for the time being turn in your badge and gun. And until further notice you are on loan to ADA Donnelly." The older man motioned to the desk.

"Yes sir." The young woman knew this would happen so no surprise. But what surprised her was the on loan statement. '_If she just wants to question me, then won't take long at all. I really did hear or see anything but a punk on the run.'_

After turning in her gear she turned smiling. Liv wanted to make a good impression on the stunning older blonde. '_This could be my ticket to detective.'_ She reached her hand out.

"Officer Olivia Benson, Ma… dam." Olivia almost kicked herself. She was going to say Ma'am but didn't want to offend the ADA thinking I might think she is old. But it was too late to back track after saying the first part so covered with Madam. '_God, she can tell I am trying to brown nose her with that introduction. Nice one Benson.'_

Elizabeth's eyebrow arched at the unusual address of Madam. Instead of rolling her eyes at the apparent attempt at butt kissing, it intrigued her. She felt a twitch in her core. _'Confident strong woman in a career dominated by men. She would look so sexy on her knees. Plus from her personal record I saw she needs to be tamed_. _Serendipity I guess. I was in need of a new pet, and this young woman could prove to be an interesting challenge. She has potential.'_

"Elizabeth Donnelly, Assistant District Attorney for Special Victims Unit. It is a pleasure. I can't wait to… work together." Liz smiled.

**Sorry everyone for the chapter. I know I was leading toward the public whipping at the club, but I felt a little look into the past of Liv's and Liz's relationship would have been nice to get into. If no one liked it, tell me and I will skip past experiences and just get on with the smut. Either is fine, no hurt feelings lol.**

**I watched the game GO SEAHAWKS. But I had planned a few weeks ago to watch the game with my Mistress. We used to watch movies and sports together. Her Orioles and my Seahawks, and we shared the Ravens. I rp'd a Broadway show for her and we chat while doing it. I really missed her tonight.**

**Please Madam, contact me. I love you. I want to propose on your birthday…**


	28. Chapter 27

**I feel that no word for almost 2 weeks means she doesn't care. I don't want to give up hope but am I stupid too want to keep waiting for her to come back. Or does anyone want to buy a never been used engagement ring…**

**I have gotten a mixture of messages for more past between Olivia and Elizabeth, but in a separate story. Like a prequel. So I will consider that later, but right now too busy with two stories and my difficult situation right now. **

**I own nothing.**

"Elizabeth! Darling, how are you?" A shout brought Liz's attention toward the couple that just finished a scene on stage.

A very gregarious gentleman approached the two women. He ignored Olivia and concentrated on the Mistress. Behind he trailed a young fit man. If either woman was attracted to the male form they would be highly impressed. Not just in his physique. He was statuesque. Almost looking like sculpted by a Renaissance artist, who happened to be very generous in a certain area of the man.

The young male stood a bit to the side and behind his Master, right in front of Olivia who had been crawling ahead of her Mistress like a dog on a leash know kneeling the way she was trained. The problem happened to be that this rather impressive endowment which was still rather erect from the scene they performed. Liv was starting barely a foot away from the thick cock. In another world you'd see a muscular man standing aroused in front of a sexy toned woman on her knees, and assume something else would be going on, especially if their Dominants weren't there. But then again, if they weren't neither would be in this type of situation. Just so happened that the two couples were on opposite teams so to speak. Much to Olivia's relief. Even though she was rather impressed. She will need to see if they made a strap on in that size.

"Marcus? Oh, did we miss your scene? Shoot, you always put on such unique albeit bizarre shows. None the less I am always left entertained." Liz smiled and kissed his cheek, both embracing lightly.

"Oh it was a good one my darling. I am sure we could put on a private show for you later?" The slightly robust man guffawed.

"It will have to be another day Marcus, you see my little Livvy needs a little reminder to be on her best behavior and follow orders. She may be a Dominant most of the time but I refuse to let someone I trained behave in such a way." Elizabeth motioned to Olivia who was trying to stop staring at the cock in front of her, but how could she not?! It was staring at her first.

"Oh it's been ages since you graced us with a scene. Come Robert, I know your tight bum needs a nice soothing but I cannot miss such a treat so be a good boy and suck it up like you did on stage." Marcus teased not so subtly.

"Break a leg Elizabeth and oh, I still have to argue Olivia." He looked down at the young woman. "I still believe you belong at this end of a leash then holding it." Marcus caressed the brunette's jaw before mockingly patting her cheek.

Marcus took the short lead attached to Robert's ornate collar and pulled the young man to his private box. With a smirk the flamboyant man walked off while Olivia glared daggers at him. Sure enough Robert was walking gingerly and his ass was bright red swollen and bruised.

"I would wipe that glare of your face my pet for the night. You will respect the club and its rules. I am tired of your attitude. I warned you not to let the other night go too far and you did. Now instead of acting like the proper woman and pet I trained, you are acting like a petulant child." Liz Scolded.

"Yes Mistress, I am sorry. You are right." Olivia apologized.

She was still peeved at Marcus, ever since she joined the club the man seemed to enjoy poking and teasing the young woman into reacting. Liv used to take the bait and she ended up on the end of many a paddle, but she knew better. Didn't mean she wouldn't slip up like now with the glare, but at least the fat man's face didn't match his stud's ass. Red and swollen.

"You are damn right I am right young one. Remember your attitude and actions reflect on to me as a trainer and owner and you KNOW how much that means to my Olivia Emily Benson. So start behaving like I trained you. I was so proud of you but lately you have been disappointing me." Elizabeth Donnelly was getting tired of the detective's attitude. Once in a while the brunette needed to be reined in and reminded to be the woman she can be then the woman she was.

Olivia blushed at Liz using her middle name. Her mother ever the English graduate used Emily Dickinson as the inspiration for it. Liv knew she was in deep tonight, especially after her glare at the infuriating Marcus. But the young woman's heart stopped a moment and she felt awful. She hated making her former Mistress disappointed. '_Yes I know better. Just that man! God! I don't know why I keep falling into these bad habits.'_

"I am so sorry Mistress Elizabeth. Really, I know I screwed up. Not just now, but the other night and even lately as a whole. I am rushing my relationship with Alex and I know I need to learn patience. I am sorry I pushed too far and might have ruined my chance with the woman I love." Olivia didn't realize her declaration out loud.

Although, Liz did. But she knew the young brunette was in a vulnerable place right now. And the older woman didn't want to risk Olivia falling into hysterics. She saw a tear or two drop from her past pet's eyes. '_Shit… Liv, you are so hard on yourself. I know I am hard on you but nothing I do comes even close to the abuse and punishments you put yourself through. I won't let you or Alex screw this up. I see how perfect you are for each other and I will make damn sure this whole plan works.'_

Elizabeth sighed and knelt taking the sad woman's chin in her hand so they can look eye to eye. "Olivia, dear. I know you are sorry and I know what you are doing to yourself right now. You are second guessing and tearing yourself up inside. With how worried Alex was in those texts, honey she is so in love with you right now." Liz wiped a tear away. "I promised you years ago I would watch over you, even after your training was done and you were no longer my pet. I know at times you need reminding and honestly, I don't think you will ever learn patience, but I love you just the same. Just as I am starting to love Alexandra. I love all my pets and I told you that I would make sure you were never alone again."

Olivia swallowed and tried to look away feeling ashamed and uncomfortable. Near the start of her actual training years ago, she admitted that her biggest fear was not becoming her dad, she conquered that fear long ago. She also knew she would never let herself fall into the bottle like her mom did. No, her biggest fear was being alone. Olivia broke down so hard and completely that Elizabeth had to hold her all night. Liz never thought someone could cry that much. Donnelly was still waiting on Alex's moment of breaking open and truly healing and growing.

"No Olivia, you will listen to me right now." Elizabeth held tight onto Olivia's chin keeping her gaze fixed. "Good, now I promised you that I would always take care of you as long as I'm living. I made that same promise to past pets and also to Alex. I also made a promise to you that I never did with anyone else, and that was to make sure you were never alone again. I believe that person is Alexandra, and I know you know it too. So I will do everything to make that happen. I need you to not give up hope, got that Olivia?"

"Yes Mistress, I won't give up or run away. I love you so much Liz, I am so in love with Alex. I need her, I can't be … alone anymore." Olivia sniffled composing herself.

"You won't." Donnelly rose and took a breath to compose and prepare herself mentally for the upcoming scene. "Olivia, you are also free to use your safe word right now if you are not ready for this."

"I know Madam, but you are right. I need to be reminded of my place and also punished for my actions. I will make you proud of me again." Olivia now took her breath and though in a crawling position, she made it look proud and elegant.

"My good girl. I am already proud. But let's get this physical punishment done so we can move onto your pride that needs to be knocked down a few pegs." Elizabeth smiled.

Olivia smiled for a moment before putting on her _Game Face_, so to speak.

"Thank you Mistress. I will make you more proud and take my punishments like the woman you trained me to be." The young woman stated.

"Good, now on with the show, let's go my pet." Elizabeth tugged lightly on the leash commanding her without words to crawl onto the stage.

**I know! I know! I promised the whipping and public stuff but I needed to make sure that things were taken care of beforehand and that both woman were prepared mentally and emotionally. I also felt that a talk and reassurance was needed otherwise it wasn't a punishment but abuse, especially if Olivia was beating herself up.**

**I promise the next chapter will be the show.**

**Please Mistress, I need your help. I need you and am in love you, please contact me.**

**Love,**

**Mine.**


	29. Chapter 28

**All I can say is I need my Mistress. But she doesn't want me since she won't contact even after how much I have tried. Anyone want to buy an engagement ring? Never used.**

**I have had a many private messages asking me to explain what the Gardens are exactly. I will explain a bit of the club and also its hierarchy. I have also been told by numerous people that my chapters are not up to snuff and confusing so I hope to fix that. I apologize. I just am extremely emotional lately and I've thrown myself into writing to deal with my broken heart and stress of life. Thank you all for the advice and patience. I will do better. Please ask me questions and things I need to address to fix the story.**

**I own nothing.**

A hush took over the crowd as the elegant Mistress was lead out on stage by her crawling nude pet. The room was lit with lamps in the shapes of candles and torches. No natural light was allowed. With the Gardens being a private club and for member's safety and their reputations security was a big concern. If the activities in the Gardens were brought into public, they could destroy careers. Only the workers and members knew of the clubs existence. They kept it funded by donations and member's fees with a strict contract signed that if broken, the perpetrators would be severely dealt with.

Anonymity was key to the clubs continued existence. The Gardens included members that were some of the most powerful and influential people in the world. The New York Chapter alone could fund itself and its other United States locations alone. The Underworld Gardens was built to resemble Persephone's journey into the underworld to Hades. Greek influences and pomegranate colors trimmed columns and the golden light cast shadows. Marble floors seemed to always be shined. When on stage the light's made it so the performing couple would be seen completely but they could not themselves see the audience.

The show theater was based on the Greek Theater in Delphi. It could accommodate around 500 people. An amount only ever filled during special Gala's and events. The seats encircled a stage that sat in the middle with an entrance on one side. The lower seats were available to all members while usually only the honored Gods used the boxes on a regular basis, while you could rent on for an evening if one choose. This allowed love making or masturbation if the need arose in privacy. Many times moans and cries could be heard filtering down from the audience as the subs and Doms acted out the scene

The hierarchy of the club included Gods and Goddesses, then the demi gods, and finally mortals. The Gods and Goddess were on top. They had their own private rooms, boxes and also afforded special privileges. They sat on the board, voted on club laws, discussed yearly finances and also planned the Gala's that raised money for selected charities, usually a theme was chosen for each event. All privately donated, for anonymity again. These honored few were voted in when another God died or retired from membership, or rarely voted out. You had Zeus and Hera, they were the male and female CEO's so to speak, while the other God's were the cabinet. You could earn a position on merit, not on social influence in the outside world. Which is why new God's were only allowed in with a unanimous vote of said board.

Elizabeth had earned the Title of Athena. A perfect choice for the Bureau Chief. The Goddess of Wisdom, Strength, Law and Justice. Marcus was a board member as well. It seemed that the Titles chosen for the men and women of the board seemed to reflect their personalities perfectly. His title was Dionysus, the God of Wine and Theater and anyone familiar with Greek mythology knew he fit the bill of the gluttonous God.

Only Dominants were allowed to become God's. A few Board Members were switches but most were true Dominants. The Demi God's were members like Olivia that earned their way in as a Mortal, i.e. pet. Or they were sponsored in by another Demi God or God and after a period of time, it was decided if could become a full member with a vote. Unlike the voting for the board, this was a majority rules election.

Demi God's were full members and could rent boxes or special privileges, if approved. There was a wing of the building dedicated to the God's rooms, while another wing was purely for Demi God's. Each room was the same and if given enough notice, they would be outfitted with the needs required. While the God's rooms were their own and out fitted to their own preferences.

Mortals was the code word for pets. The board toyed with the idea of having pets you could use for the evening, almost a rent system. But that was quickly disregarded. Too many risks and the fact it was basically prostitution. So Gods, Goddesses, and Demi Gods would have to bring their own Mortals/Pets into the Gardens when wanting to engage in any sessions so to speak.

Though at first Olivia had been extremely intimidated by the theater. She did not know if she could ever be on display while a scene involving her was happening. Elizabeth had let Olivia watch a few different performances and get a feel for how she felt. Though extremely uncomfortable at the beginning Liv found it to be quite exciting and the thought of being on stage turned from fear to intrigue.

Olivia went back and forth on if she would ever want to try a public scene. She was scared of the possibility of getting outside the clubs walls and ruining her career or life, but the thrill of being seen was just so tempting. What finally convinced Liv to try it was when she watched a fairly prominent public official perform as a sub and no one judged. That gave Olivia the confidence she needed and she trusted the club in keeping it within the Gardens. The young brunette could not get the idea out of her head. It became so enticing that she was the one that approached Elizabeth with the request of performing on stage. Liz had made sure that the young woman was sure that this was she really wanted to do this before agreeing.

This was not the first time nor would it be the last time Olivia would be nude on stage while a sea of people observed her intimate display with her Mistress. Each time was an adrenaline rush and though it was supposed to be a punishment the brunette couldn't help but become extremely aroused. Elizabeth was punishing the detective for pushing a new relationship to fast. The older woman also planned on punishing Alex as well for her part.

There were many reasons for this scene tonight. The sins played through Olivia's head as she rose up with her Mistress's command and took her place at center stage. An X shaped object that was a little over six feet tall was wheeled in by two of the club's workers. On each of the ends of the X was a strap. The blonde Mistress turned her brunette pet toward the prop face first. Elizabeth then kissed Olivia's wrist before fastening it to the top right side of the X. She repeated the action to the other wrist. This left Olivia's back and ass exposed to her Mistress's whip.

Elizabeth then traced Olivia's spine with her finger tips that made the young woman's back curve, reflexing to the tickle as the strong feminine hand palmed her bronze skin toned ass cheek. Squeezing lightly, the Dominant blonde massaged the firm globe while she kissed and sucked on Olivia's neck marking her. Elizabeth suddenly pulled away much to the annoyance of her pet. A quiet whine escaped Olivia's suddenly dry lips. A firm spank on her behind let her know that would not be tolerated tonight. This shut the pet up rather quickly.

Olivia looked out into the crowd but the light kept the viewers shadowed. This made Olivia imagine who could be out there watching her. This was the thrill, for all she knew, no one was there in the dark expanse. Or it could be filled with all her coworkers and friends. The young woman was brought out of her thoughts as she felt rough hands slide her legs and ankles over and strap those in to the bottom sides of the X. Olivia now was flush with the prop, a human X bared and bound for her Mistress to do and use her as she wished. The brunette felt her sex dampen as she fully realized the situation she was in.

**CRACK**

The crowd gasped along with the strapped pet. All brought out of the mesmerizing moment by the striking and intimidating Elizabeth Donnelly. She had cracked a whip with the grace and mastery of an accomplished tamer. In truth Elizabeth would never use this real bull whip on anyone it was to bring all to attention. She selected her favorite scene whip. It was a single lash that would rise the skin in a red strip quite nicely.

The audience along with Olivia knew that Elizabeth took deep pride in her art as she called it. The prop and the whip were her tools, and the punishment inspiration, and the pet… a blank canvas. The quiet was silent, the only noise was the staccato rhythm of the Mistress's heels on the glossy smooth marble. As the Mistress got into position, the pet's breathing was starting to quicken. She could not anticipate when the whip would come into contact.

This pause created a dramatic tension that thickened in the air. Elizabeth done this for multiple reasons. One, it drew the audience in. Two, it let her pet stew for a bit. Think about her disobedient actions and truly comprehend why this punishment was happening. And lastly, it amused her, let her prepare mentally for what she was about to do, and think of the art she was about to create on her pet's _canvas._

Olivia thought of her sins. She rushed her relationship with Alex to break neck speed, and while she was not the only one at guilt, she didn't stop her blonde accomplice from escalating it further. Olivia also knew how dangerous alcohol could be because of her mother and job. She made Liz promise her that if caught in a situation where alcohol caused or could cause damage to the brunette, then Elizabeth would severely punish her. It was actually lucky that the photo they took went to Liz, and not out to more people on Olivia's phone.

Elizabeth was being harsh because of that promise. She knew Olivia needed to be put on track, and to know better. Next time they could accidently send a photo to someone less tolerable or somehow get out in public and be scandalous. A sex crimes detective and an attorney for the state drunk half nude and in an intimate embrace could end careers sadly, even if explained as a costume party or something.

Olivia was falling back into bad habits and she was thankful that Liz was setting her straight again. She wasn't looking forward for the second phase of the punishment but it was a duel reason. Physical, then mental. This will make her remember in the future to be more careful around alcohol and also that if she really wanted a lifelong relationship with the young ADA, then she needed to cool it on the innuendoes, teasing, and rushing things. It was okay at times but Alex was in a very delicate stage in training and also in this barely born relationship. The detective knew that Alex would soon have to pay for her sins in this mess and she was nervous, but she trusted Elizabeth. Liz saved her, and she would make Alex great.

**SNAP**

"AH!" Olivia screamed as the whip met with her back.

**The next chapter will be the rest of the punishment. I really am sorry for how bad and lazy I have been with this last few chapters. I will do my best for the future. I hope you can all forgive me, and again … if any of you have questions or confused please ask and I will fix it.**

**I love you Mistress, I am hurting but I will wait for eternity, crawl through hell, just as I promised. Please keep your promise of always. I beg of you.**


	30. Author's Note

**Okay to address some of the concerns I got about this story. **

**One, there is a reason why Elizabeth is getting so involved in the relationship between the two that it might become a hindrance. I was going to let the story play out but too many people are kind of freaking about it. So anyway, the reason is because Alex and Olivia's relationship reminds her so much of her and Lena's and she doesn't want it not to happen and be a never was. So she is projecting her own failure and trying to atone for it by being super involved in this relationship.**

**Two, why is Elizabeth treating Olivia like a sub when Liv is now considered more of a Dom. Olivia is mainly a Dom but she was and is at times a switch. Plus I think I explained that she made Elizabeth promise her to always watch over her. To take care of her and keep her on track, which is why I showed a bit of the past. The Past chapter was not well received and that is why I was considering writing a prequel, along with a possible short story of Lena and Liz since the overwhelming majority got confused with my writing.**

**Three, I was told my latest chapters are not any good and that I was a subpar writer to begin with and now I am just barely not terrible. That is fine, everyone is entitled to their opinions. It hurt because of the delicate emotional place I am in now. But I thought I was actually doing pretty good considering. I love criticism but I would like constructive criticism if possible. **

**I am not mad or butt hurt or whatever. I am just asking, that if you don't like something or are confused, PLEASE ask, so I can explain it. Kikilia14 was confused about some things in a private message. I was more than happy to receive the message and to answer their questions and hopefully explain why I am doing things. So thank you Kikilia, you did help me. **

**Sorry if I offended anyone, or sound angry at you guys. I am not, just wanted to be clear that if you have a problem please come talk to me and if you notice something I fucked up, call me on it and I will fix it. **

**Thank you guys, I love you all. Update tomorrow hopefully, today was really busy and couldn't finish.**

**Tiger I really need you. I have a feeling you are leaving reviews as GUEST, please. I won't pressure you into anything and you don't need to worry about my issues. I just want you. I am sorry for everything. I love you**


	31. Chapter 29

**It is getting close to the new TV seasons for our favorite shows. I am especially excited for my favorite show ever Castle. SVU is a second, anyway. I have all the books, seasons, graphic novels, video game, and numerous other related items for Castle.**

**The reason I bring this up is that, my Mistress and I we… that was our show, I was her Beckett and she was my Castle. We watched episodes together and … I just want her back, I want to watch them with her. Please contact me. I'm in love with you.**

**Also, thank you all for your reviews and support. It meant the world to me and you guys are what are keeping me going. Thank you all.**

**I own nothing.**

Olivia's scream was one of surprise more than pain. Though don't get her wrong, it hurt like a bitch. But it's a familiar pain that the former pet had experienced on more than one occasion. The telltale burn on her skin told Liv that a welt would form in a perfect line across her lower back. The first stroke on Elizabeth's work of art. The Dominant had chosen what she would paint across the bronze back of the brunette.

"One," The bound woman dug her fingernails into the wood frame and hissed in a breath. "Thank you, Mistress. I'm sorry."

Elizabeth's face was stonewalled. No emotion showed as she heard the scream. She waiting for the thank you and the count. Olivia remembered from previous times to keep count. It forces the sub to pay attention to the scene and not try to concentrate on another moment and escape the punishment.

Making sure not to squirm Olivia stayed still. She didn't want to be warned by Elizabeth, especially if the picture she stroked onto Liv's skin was 'ruined' so to speak by moving and her work of art be flawed.

Elizabeth was impressed, usually Olivia flinched after the first one. She always anticipated the whips but Liz didn't need to remind her this time not to move. '_She must be really sorry for her actions. More than I thought. I will take it easy on her.'_

A second lash finally fell upon Olivia. Just as the burn from the first welt started to numb a second was made parallel to it. This one was a bit lower and streaked across the top of her ass cheeks. This made her gasp and wriggle badly. Her sensitive bottom now was painted across with an angry red line. '_FUCK LIZ!' _

Donnelly smirked on the inside being careful to keep her mask flawless. She showed no reaction as Liv flailed around a bit. Liz's former pet clenched her ass cheeks in reflex. '_Maybe not.' _Liz decided haughtily. '_She won't be able to sit back in a chair for a while.'_

"Two," Olivia trembled. She wasn't prepared for her ass to be hit so soon. "Thank you Mistress. I'm SorrrYYYY!"

A third lash interrupted the dutiful repetition of keeping count, thanking and apologizing. This one crossed from left shoulder to right hip, a perfect line intersecting with the first on the lower back and connecting with the second at the tip of her ass.

"THREE!" Olivia squealed an unfamiliar sound from her throat. It was a whimper mixed with surprise. "Thank you MISS!"

The fourth interrupted even earlier. This was a mirror image of the last. Now the right shoulder to the left hip was streaked red. It was eerie how perfect the pattern was. The crowd was in awe at the mastery the Dominant Mistress had with a scene whip while she worked her art.

Olivia was panting now out of breath. She couldn't prepare herself and realized that was the point. This random pattern and tempo were to remind the brunette of the effects and consequences of not thinking before acting. The bronze sub was starting to glisten with sweat as her body trembled in a tornado of emotions and physical senses that spun around her.

Elizabeth didn't care that the young woman had not counted or continued with the rest of the mantra. The purpose was to cause havoc on Olivia to the point she hits that point of true understanding. With the fifth lash Liz angled the blow straight down the spine. A star pattern emerged as the skin rose up inflamed and starting to bruise.

Olivia shrieked with the last hit. But then a groan followed after. Liv felt her knees lock and if not for the shackles she would have been a puddle on the floor. Well, the second puddle. The first already was her arousal dripping from her sex. Though only a few drops it felt like a waterfall. Her brown eye's rolled back so close to cumming. Liv learned something about herself after the first time she was ever publicly whipped. She fucking got off on it. She loved that burn. It made her feel alive. She knew that it being a sex play whip and with Liz's experience she would not break the skin, scar, or truly hurt her.

Whipping was a punishment to some but for Olivia being whipped turned her on so much she would lose control. That was the reason Elizabeth choose this scene. It was a reminder of how acting without thinking can cause your life to spin out of control. The real punishment would be the Debutante duty after. The bruises after the whipping would be a reminder as well for the next couple of days of her mistake and the possible outcomes that could have occurred by sending out a picture like that out of Olivia and Alex.

Olivia was on the precipice. She was on the edge and all it would take was a gentle nudge and she would fall. She wouldn't remember it but Liz and the audience would. That the whipped woman begged for one more lash. All it took was one word for Elizabeth to understand what Olivia wanted.

"Please…" Olivia moaned.

The final lash came across the middle of her ass horizontally, Olivia wrenched her head back, arched and curled her fingers and toes. She let out a breathless silent scream as her body reacted to her sex's orgasm. Elizabeth smiled as she realized something. She knew that Olivia had done something while in the throes of an orgasm but really didn't think about it until this moment. She realized that Olivia had something in common with her current pet in training Alex.

'_Interesting. Olivia squirt's too when hit on the ass during orgasm.' _

**Ya, this chapter sucked. I tried to explain what was happening and in a way that painted a picture like Liz. I hope you all understand what I meant with what the whipping represented. That it's not like spanking a bad child for doing something wrong. It was a way to cause Olivia to go into a chaotic state to mirror what could happen in real life if acting before thinking. The REAL punishment is the Debutante which is coming soon. Again, I am sorry. If confused, ask me.**

_**Mistress, in two days is your birthday and I was proposing. I had it all planned out. So, the next two days I will be writing a one shot story on what I had planned out for my asking you to marry me. I will use Alex and Olivia as always. But I need vote from the fans. Do you want the 'if we were still together' and or the 'not together version. Basically happy fairy tale, or true heartbreak. Tell me in reviews and messages which. Thank you all.**_

_**I love you Tiger.**_


	32. Chapter 30

**So yeah, um, anyone want the ring I was proposing with? She clearly doesn't want me and showed she never really loved me by not fighting for me. I have been through hell and I still want her, but apparently she doesn't want me. So anyone that is a Dominant looking for a very kinky, transgender submissive smutty writer to date and be with, message me I guess. I am tired of being alone…**

**I have gotten a lot of mixed reviews again for my chapters, long story short. This whipping wasn't flaying Olivia open and she isn't bleeding all over the place. Elizabeth is not a sadistic monster hurting her and no the club isn't an abusive cult. I have been trying to explain what kink really is and trying to explain the stigma away. I am sorry I have not done a good job with that. **

**I know a lot of people want me to get Olivia and Alex together faster, but I am trying to be realistic in a time line without any HUGE time jumps. So unless told by a majority of people they want a skip into the Olivia/Alex chapters I will continue with the path I was at. I also got requests for Liz and Lena to get together and I will at some point write a short spin off explaining what happened and why they aren't together, to them possibly getting together. **

**So again, if you have anything you want to see or have happen in the story please message me and I will consider or put it in. Thank you all for your reviews and friendships. If anyone knows my Mistress slap some sense into her and explain how much I freaking love her. Thank you.**

**I own nothing. (Sorry transitional chapter. And it's short and no good.)**

Olivia did not know how she got back to Elizabeth's private room but here she was. The nude brunette was still wearing her collar and laid face down on the king size bed of her former Mistress. Her back felt on fire and knew it was going to be quite bruised later, but she did not care. She had not orgasmed that hard in years. Liv saw stars and then the world was light years away. The young woman felt an out of body experience when she peaked. Now though, she was back in her sensitive body feeling the results of their scene. From the bruised skin on her ass and back, to the pleasant bliss still flowing through her body from the wonderful release.

"Stay still Olivia and quick squirming." Elizabeth ordered as she rubbed cooling salve and aloe on the angry welts stripped across her bronze body.

"Yes Madam," Olivia moaned and stayed still as the older woman massaged the knots in her back and made sure the whip marks were tended too gently.

"I am very proud of you Olivia. You took your public punishment with such grace and obedience. Now if you could translate it to the real world." Elizabeth remarked.

"I… I know Mistress. I need to think and conduct myself better in the future. I cannot let emotions or hormones rule my reactions. I have to be better." Olivia agreed.

"That's right, but saying it is different from doing it. Believe me, you have been doing better of it then you were when we first met, but you tend to slip. Especially where your pussy is concerned. When it's aroused, you let it control you Livvy." Liz explained.

The young nude woman did not respond. She blushed. Of course the blonde Dominant would notice that about the brunette. And only Elizabeth Donnelly could say it in a way that embarrassed you, but also perfectly make it clear what the problem was. The perfect way to make sure you don't forget, stern shaming.

"Which is why my girl I choose to bring out your favorite punishment." Liz smirked fully aware how much Olivia hated it.

Liv groaned and whined. "Please Madam, I am begging you. Please don't make me do this. I learned my lesson with the whipping. I hate the debutante punishment so much!"

"I know you do my little Debby," Liz stood from the bed and swatted Olivia's sensitive ass making her squeal. "Now it's getting late, so I will get your bed ready pet and then in the morning I get to see my beautiful Debutante return. I can't wait to show her off around town."

"WHAT?!" The shocked young woman shot up suddenly regretting that move as the welts screamed in protest moving still burning after the whipping. "OW! You… I … Last time was only around the Gardens, please not outside I am begging you."

"Begging?" Donnelly arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Is that how a good bitch begs?"

Olivia whined as she lowered to her knees while raising her hands up like a dog on her haunches. Her hands rose to her breasts and turned down. She whimpered like the good bitch Elizabeth hinted to. This was another type of way of lowering yourself to your Owner. Like Alex eating from a dog dish, acting like a puppy shows who is a pet and who the Master is.

"Good girl!" Elizabeth scratched under Liv's chin. "But not good enough." The blonde beeped the young woman's nose causing her to scrunch and huff.

"Watch it Olivia Benson. I think it will teach you some nice humility to strut your stuff decked out as my gorgeous little Debby out in the New York air. It wouldn't kill you to be more of a Lady Liv." Donnelly recommended.

The brunette lowered sitting on the floor pouting and glaring at Liz's back while the older lady prepared for bed. "Yes, it would Ma'am."

"Your butch image maybe, but don't be dramatic." Elizabeth returned to her kneeling pet wearing a sheer nightgown and nothing else.

While the mature woman stood before her pet and Olivia looked up as she felt Liz's eyes on her. With her back to the fireplace the light shown through the Bureau Chief's gown outlining her still amazing body. Elizabeth made sure to keep her body in fantastic shape, and she succeeded. Liv could only hope when she was the older woman's age she would look half as good. The lawyer's curves were amazing and her body was taut and firm.

"Like what you see Detective?" Liz flirted.

"Always Counselor." Olivia smirked.

"Let's go to bed my dear. I think you earned a night next to me and not at the foot of the bed." Elizabeth bent kissing Olivia on the lips softly.

"Thank you Madam." Olivia kissed back.

Olivia rose to prepare the sheets for her former Mistress. As Liz slipped in, Olivia followed her nude body melding against the older woman's. The short brunette locks tickled the blonde's skin as Liv laid her head on Donnelly's breast. The young woman wrapped one arm and leg around her Mistress cuddling tight wiggling as close as possible. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Olivia and sighed comfortable but realizing she had missed all this with the feisty Detective.

Elizabeth knew though that although Olivia would always love her it wasn't the same love that the brunette had for Alex. Nor was it the love had for Lena. '_Lena, my biggest regret. If only I could turn the clock and fix past mistakes. We could have be so happy and perfect together. I still love you my darling.' _Liz felt Olivia relax and fall asleep in her arms, but right now Liz just wished it was her own soul mate in her bed, and not Alex's.

**Sorry I needed to transition to the Debutante chapter and needed a little relaxing moment between the two. Also a quick glimpse into a much requested topic, Lena and Liz.**

**I will never give up my Gem, never. Prove your love for me and take me back. Remember how perfect we are together my soul mate.**


	33. Chapter 31

**Right here waiting for you Mistress G, forever and always.**

**Thank you all for the kind and wonderful support of story. We have arrived to the anticipated Debutante punishment. If anyone has any suggestions, requests, or opinions please review or pm me.**

**I own nothing, just borrowing. Btw, this is just chapter one of possible two of Olivia's punishment. This is really just an amusing hopefully entertaining introduction.**

"Hello John is Olivia in? I tried to call her about lun… a warrant and she didn't answer. Is she out on a call?" Alex asked the old wiry Detective.

She sure wasn't going to ask where her partner was or call Elliott anytime soon after what she now calls, the incident. Munch arched an eyebrow noticing the blonde was going to say lunch but changed to warrant. He had a suspicion that something was up, I mean he was a Detective for a reason. And quite a seasoned one at that. If Alex would have just said lunch without correcting, he would have thought nothing of it. But if she purposely was hiding, meant there was something worth hiding. '_It either involves Teflon's family fortune and name. I mean they have quite the political pull. Probably trying to recruit Olivia for some cover up with some big wig in Washington OR they are dating. I am putting my money on conspiracy'_

"Sorry Alex but Cap told me she called in one of her personal days. Which is weird. I don't ever recall Olivia ever using one before. I will admit that it seems fishy she isn't answering her phone. You know, with it being on her hip as much as her gun." Munch told.

"Oh. Okay." Alex tried to hide her disappointment but failed.

'_Yep Government conspiracy. Teflon would never be disappointed with dating or going for a simple lunch.' _Munch decided to dig deeper. "I could take the warrant and when Olivia or Elliott comes in I will get it to them."

"Warrant?" Alex furrowed her brow. "OH, yeah warrant. Um, no I will just try Olivia again later. Thanks John."

The old conspiracy theorist watched the suspicious blonde walk away and made sure to keep an eye on her. Something fishy is going on and he would be the first to uncover the plot to protect the corruptive government, and expose Alex Cabot as the black cell CIA operative, possibly NSA.

Later that day Elliott had left with Fin to a call downtown while Munch got stuck on paperwork duty. He was sure it was because he played his hand to much and Cabot had tipped off her superiors about him. They buried him in red tape so he would be too busy to investigate the now suspected senator, or even cabinet member conspiracy.

He heard heels clicking down the hall and the graying cop was surprised it took so long to send their agent whose cover was the SVU ADA to dig deeper into how much he knew. '_I knew something weird was going on. No one is as good at getting convictions and litigating as Cabot is. She is TOO good, it has to be all a work. Make us impressed that we'd bring her in to our fold and she then they strike.'_ Munch weaved this whole plot into a giant web, but never once did he think about one thing. Why would the government put a super spy agent into the New York ADA and work the most disturbing cases with Manhattan SVU? But that was always the problem with his wild theories and ideas, they never seemed to make sense to anyone but him.

Munch looked up expecting the blonde in a skirt power suit with the stiletto heels. He was sure that the Agency did studies to find that an increase in her height caused a more intimidating air to ones shorter than her or so she could be eye to eye to taller targets to appear on the same level as them, to others she was a wet dream come true with the short skirt and long perfectly sculpted legs, and the power stride with the expensive tailored outfit screamed money and power. And lastly, those black totally fake glasses that he knew were outfitted with a spy camera were the perfect disguise to everyone but him. He saw right through it. But what John Munch saw when he looked up made his jaw drop.

Olivia Benson, or who he thought was Olivia Benson, but can't be Olivia Benson, walked into the squad room. No, this can't be a coincidence with the Alex Cabot conspiracy. But this can't be something this small either. This is like pod people big. Alien big. Someone came and abducted Olivia or infested her body. Maybe Alex is actually part of the real men in black and is trying to stop Pod Olivia from preparing for the invasion of the body snatchers.

The Pod Liv clicked into the squad room wearing a pair of at least four inch light pink high heels. A short pink dress that didn't even reach her knees that showed a pair of spectacular smooth beautiful legs. Olivia had a string of pearls around her neck in a choker style necklace that had a matching set of pearl earrings. Munch didn't even know Olivia had pierced ears. The dress showed off her toned body that stunned him to see her as a beautiful elegant woman, instead of the kick ass cop he saw every day. Plus Benson never carried a purse, let alone a white one matching the pearls.

Olivia's face was gorgeous. Not over done like she did when she went undercover as a prostitute but highlighted her feminine features and softened the butch look that Detective Benson had perfected over the years. Now don't get me wrong she was sexy as hell as a butch tomboy, but now she was the definition of femininity. Her pixie cut usually spiked or had a look of just getting out of bed was replaced with a cute style that framed her face perfectly. If not for the scowl on her face the older Detective would have never recognized his female colleague. '_Olivia Benson would never be caught dead looking like that. Yep, definitely alien body snatchers.'_

"Shut up John. I don't want to hear it." Olivia somehow figured out to stomp in high heels to Cragen's office.

'_Well, it sounds like Liv. Aliens must have only studied her vocal habits.'_

"I didn't say a word young lady, are you sure you are in the right place? I think the tea party is being held across the street." The old man jabbed while covertly recording this alien impersonating with Fin's cell phone he… borrowed. John refused to be watched by the government and tracked with a supposed smart phone he dubbed stupid phone.

"Fuck off John." Olivia approached the soon to be killed man. "Are you fucking recording this?!"

"Hey, what's going on here? Olivia I know Munch can be annoying but it is not an excuse to kill…" The Captain stalled.

Very few times Donald Cragen found himself speechless. Even with the horrible things he has seen on the job, he still was able to stay focused and respond. But now was one of the rare times the SVU Captain had no words.

**This is the dress, take spaces out. **

** -treasure pri/o/201301/ Pink-Short-Mini-Satin-Ruffles- Soft-Sweetheart-A-line-Bridesmaid -Dress-20570-63935. Jpg**

**I really enjoyed this chapter, I hope you all did too. Next up is the rest of the squad's reaction.**


	34. Chapter 32

**My Precious Gem, **

**Remember Castle Season 6, episode For Better or Worse:**

_**What's a great love without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them.**_

_**You can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up.**_

**I want our fairy tale. Please don't give up and come back to me, **

_**Always,**_

_**S**_

**I own nothing**

"Olivia, you look… wow, when you called in for a personal day I was sure I would not see you today. Did you have a wedding or something to go to? Is that a bridesmaid dress?" Cragen was trying to figure out why his female Detective was dressed the way she was.

Olivia remembered what she was told to say in case anyone asked why she was walking around like a pink nightmare.

"Well Sir, I had forgotten my cell phone and had to call in from home, but I needed to get it." Olivia's stomach turned when she pulled out the cover Liz made her put on her phone. It was hot pink and covered with a glitter type look and gaudy fake gems.

"And as for the outfit well I … wanted to feel pretty." Olivia almost threw up. "Like I am always acting like one of the guys all the time, but really I am a … woman and I like to be … feminine during my days off." Olivia opened her purse taking out a compact and checking her makeup just like she was ordered to. The pink covered young woman knew Liz had spies watching to make sure she was doing as she was told, so she had to keep up the act. '_Fucking Donnelly, I am going to get her back one day. I fucking swear I will get my revenge.' _

Cragen was sure that Olivia was lying, but as long as it wasn't a false claim about a case or risking her career then he didn't need to pry. He had a feeling it had something to do with Donnelly. The Captain remembered when he accidently discovered that Liv was seeing Elizabeth. Luckily Olivia did not know he knew that the two women had been in a relationship, but the Bureau Chief did. Cragen felt it necessary to make sure that Liz knew. The elder woman had told him they had a special relationship and reassured him that it would not hinder any case. That in the long run will make the young woman actually become a better cop. So Donald decided to trust the lawyer and keep it to himself unless it did impact an investigation.

'_It's none of my business. But I will call Donnelly to make sure this is her doing and not that my Detective has gone insane.' _He had remembered in the past a couple times Olivia acted a bit bizarre during her time dating Liz but the young Detective was actually growing and maturing to Cragen's relief. He was worried he would have to bury the young woman one day and if this relationship was causing these major steps in changing Benson for the better and farther from an early grave, then he will keep his curiosity to himself.

"Okay…" Cragen turned to his Sergeant. "John, Fin and Stabler are bringing in the suspect any second now and I want you to help with the interrogation, seems that Stabler got a little rough in apprehending the guy and I feel that if the two of them are in the same room we won't get a word out of the suspect."

"Yes Sir," Munch rose to get a room ready. "And Liv, you DO look very pretty."

Olivia almost bit her tongue off trying to keep from going off on the older cop. But she had bigger problems. Not just the Captain and John had been staring at the overly feminized brunette. The whole room seemed to be watching her and all forming theories of why their usually butch tomboy Detective was looking like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol had fallen all over her. Lucky for her that the patented Benson look quickly scared off all eyes, questions, or taunts. Now that Olivia finished her punishment she could get home and burn this dress and get dressed in her real clothes.

Thanking God that El and Fin were out bringing in their suspect she could now quickly leave before they came and saw her. She already was getting enough shit from Munch. She didn't need it from her partner or from Tutuola as well. She hated the sound of these monstrosities on her feet as they clicked on the tiled floor. Liv always hated heels. They were like a signal announcing someone was coming with the staccato sound. She swore she heard it get louder and louder as she walked.

As she turned a corner she bumped into another body and dropped her purse. Every girly item spilled out onto the floor and she quickly bent to pick up the embarrassing objects as they seemed to all try to escape their white prison rolling all over the floor.

"I am SO sorry! I didn't see where I was going. Oh God, let me help you Miss." A familiar voice apologized.

"No need to apologize, it's just as much my fault as is yours. Accidents happen." Olivia tried to calm the distraught woman that she had collided with.

"I hope I didn't hurt you Miss, I was just coming to drop off some stuff to SVU and, oh my God, you weren't … Victimized were you?" Alex was now freaking out. The extremely feminine woman whose face was obscured from the blue eyes of the blonde as the young woman's head seemed to blur. It was darting back and forth making sure everything was put away. '_Way to go Cabot, you run over a possibly abused poor woman. It's not like she probably hasn't been beaten enough if she is a victim. Now gets knocked over by me.'_

"Oh no, don't worry. I actually work in this department…" Olivia froze as she grabbed the now tarnished pink phone. '_Wait a minute.' _The brunette lifted her head. '_Oh God, why God why, why did it have to be Alex!'_

"You work at the precinct? In SVU?" Alex's brow furrowed as she saw the pretty pink brunette freeze. '_Something is really familiar about this woman… But I have never seen someone this girly at SVU. I mean I thought I was girly but wow, she is the poster girl for femininity.'_ The blonde's jaw dropped as she saw whose face it was.

"Olivia? What the hell are you wearing?" Alex could not be more confused.

"Um…" Olivia was sure that she could rival the sun in how bright she was blushing. '_I literally am going to crawl into a hole and die after I fucking killed Liz and burned this dress. It can't possibly get worse.'_

"Liv, what the hell are you wearing?" Elliott asked, his eyebrow raised.

Olivia's face turned from Alex to her partner, who was accompanied by a stunned Fin and a perverted smiling scum bag in cuffs.

'_FUCK!"_

**Thank you. Without the support of all you readers I would not be able to keep going. I am in really awful place right now and I'm truly thankful that people are so caring. So most of Olivia's punishment is over, Alex and Olivia are going to talk and maybe for one of the first times in a while, all three kinky women will be in the same room together.**


	35. Chapter 33

**All Author notes and my personal journey through Transgender will be now all dedicated to the bottom of the page. **

**I own nothing.**

"Olivia, open the door please?" Alex begged against the locked bathroom door her forehead resting on it.

"Yeah Liv, I have a stomach ache and you took at the pepto for your prissy pink dress." Elliott joked causing Fin and himself to snicker.

Alex glared at the two male jerks but before she could chew them out the door opened and a wet used plunger was thrown out and at the two male detectives. Fin was able to dodge it but the toilet soaked plunger hit him square in the chest. Before the door was slammed and latched again

"FUCKING! Gross Olivia, real mature." Elliott yelled.

"I think you are the last person to accuse Olivia of acting immature Elliott, especially with the school yard teasing." Alex pointed out quit angrily at the jerk.

Fin apologized and walked away but Elliott just grumbled and stomped off complaining he needed to change his shirt. Alex sighed and resumed her begging and position by the door.

"Liv please, let me in. They guys are gone." The blonde was getting frustrated at the brunette for not letting her in.

"Go away! I am not coming out of here until the rapture." The stubborn embarrassed cop screamed.

"Open the god damn door Olivia!" Alex had enough.

"NO!" Olivia challenged.

"Olivia Benson, keep this up and your own personal rapture will knock this door down and kick your stubborn ass if you don't let me in." Alex warned

After a moment, the silence was interrupted by the older woman, "That didn't sound very submissive of you Alex."

"I am not feeling very submissive Liv, but since you been acting like a brat after I asked nicely to let me in and help, maybe I will call in Elizabeth to deal with this situation." The blonde threatened.

"You wouldn't dare. She is not just punishing me. She said you are next." Olivia tattled.

Alex swallowed after hearing she too was on her Mistress's shit list and will be punished soon. But right now comforting Olivia and helping her out was the first thing on Alex's list. "I don't care about that Olivia. I care about you and I just wanted to help. Stop acting like the lone wolf. If you really care about me and want to start a relationship, you need to let me in. I won't give up." Alex stood strong.

A loud sigh escaped Olivia's lips as she realized she needed to let Alex in and not just the bathroom, but inside period. Alex let out a sigh of relief as she heard the latch turn and door open. Alex quickly slipped through the small opening that Olivia allowed before the brunette shut the door and locked it again.

Alex turned to face Olivia and she could not help but smile at the pink covered olive skinned as her back was turned as she latched the lock. '_She is SO cute. Can't really say I like Olivia like this since I prefer butch Benson. But she is adorable. I could just eat her up.'_ The thought in her head was supposed to be innocent but the image of Olivia nude and legs spread took place of the frosted pink goodie, and eating up took a whole new meaning.

Olivia quickly turned her face and body one giant blush. She saw the blonde looking at her and smiling and she took it as laughter. That Alex was going to make fun of her too. "Go ahead and laugh, I though you wanted to help." Olivia turned to now lock herself in one of the stalls cursing herself for trusting Alex.

"Oh no you don't." The young woman held onto the older woman's arm stopping her escape. "You don't get to run away and assume that I am laughing at you. I was smiling because I think you look really cute."

Olivia growled and tried to pull away. "I am not cute!"

"Oh for God sake Liv." Alex pulled Olivia and kissed her hard shutting her up.

The brown eyed woman was wide eyed and stunned until she returned the kiss and melted against the blonde wrapping the young woman into her arms. She felt Alex's arms wrap around her as well. But though dressed as she was she refused to let Alex take the lead. '_She is going to be my pet not the other way around.'_ Olivia twisted and pushed her future submissive against the door of the stall and pushed begged entrance to the blonde's mouth. Alex parted her lips as she moaned in reaction to Olivia's aggressiveness. Seeing her opportunity the Detective claimed the lawyer's mouth for her own.

After a few minutes the two parted due to the need to breathe, and pressed each of their foreheads against one another. Rubbing noses the too continued in a touching moment of intimacy and hurt feelings were soon patched and though they needed to heal more that required privacy of a home and not a precinct bathroom.

"We need to talk." Olivia stated.

"I know." Alex agreed. "Your place?"

"Can't. Donnelly has my apartment key." Olivia turned her head and kissed Alex on her neck. The older woman's mind finally free of embarrassment and this stupid outfit.

"Why does she have your key?" Alex panted as the embrace started to become more heated.

"Long story, explain later." Olivia almost marked Alex with a love bite but stopped herself remembering to control the situation and realized if Liz found a hickey on Alex, there would be hell to pay and she had paid enough already her mind slipping back to the stupid debutante punishment.

"Does it have something to do with you looking like a ballerina?" Alex joked guiding Olivia back to her lips.

"Fuck you." Olivia laughed biting Alex's lip causing it to swell.

"Maybe later." Alex smirked.

"Don't tempt me. This whole outfit is because I can't control myself around you." Olivia felt Alex's curves.

"How does an outfit make you learn control?" Alex furrowed her brow but purred from Olivia's touch.

"Again, not now or here." The brunette was tired of the interrogation and decided she needed to get out of the outfit someway and it would not be in the bathroom. "We are leaving. Do you have court or anything keeping you at work today?"

"Well no," Alex answered.

"Good, let's go kitten." Olivia grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her out the bathroom door ignoring everyone that got in her way. If this was back in the caveman day's Olivia would be dragging the blonde by her hair back to her cave but her hand would have to do for now. She could pull on those golden locks another time.

"Kitten?" Alex questioned the nickname but did not get an answer. Olivia was laser focused and she would not let anyone stop her or interrupt her mission. And to Alex, that was sexy as hell.

**To all the great people on this website that do want to hear about my journey and are supportive, first off thank you. You have no idea what that means to me. Second, to all the people who remain anonymous and review with their opinions that are extremely rude and mean… You have the right to them, but don't be cowards about it and hide behind a 'guest' review because you are too pathetic to actually face me back. I have had people message me recently with bad reviews or comments and I message them back and we talk. I respect them because they are brave enough to actually defend their point. **

**So don't like reading it? Don't read it. That simple.**

**On hospital stay and the rude comment thinking I faked it. An Anxiety attack doesn't require a stay in hospital when you have someone that lives with you to watch you. And it wasn't a suicide attempt. It means that a doctor approved my god damn release. So get off your high horse and anonymous review and actually get the whole story before acting like a jerk.**

**And basically I am giving up on a personal dating life. If they want to contact me fine. But I am done with it. I am sick of being hurt by people lying to me. Along with those who make statements without knowing full story. **

**I have my own life to live and my own journey to get through and that involves not dealing with people like those that get off being rude. I have met too many amazing people on ffnet to show that there are those that are great decent people to show how people should act.**

**It means so much to me to hear that so many people have been helped by my story of changing my gender and I will keep those updates going.**

**I will rebuild my life on my own.**

**Thank you all and until next time.**


	36. Chapter 34

"**As you wish." Princess Bride**

**I own nothing.**

_**(Also, author's note was deleted and a chapter was uploaded last night. So we have two chapters, last night and todays.)**_

"Ladies first," Alex joked as she opened her apartment door for Olivia.

The brunette glared in annoyance but not anger. She could take a joke, sometimes.

"Just remember who the lady really is in this relationship kitten. Because I will let you have this little jokes today, but when you are truly mine, you will remember smart asses get sore asses."

The blonde blushed and her mind went right to getting spanked by the brunette. '_Oh my God. I… don't know if I can hold out not being with Olivia. This is torture. I am afraid of what Liz might do since I am going to be punished too, for some reason… But right now I don't care what happens or what punishment I might receive. I want her_.'

"I will." Alex whispered as she locked her door. "Um, did you want to change into something else? Or do you want to keep looking like a flamingo?"

"Oh god yes." Olivia gasped as she started to toe the pink torture devices off her feet.

"Wait…" The older woman stopped herself.

"What's wrong Liv?" Alex asked becoming confused.

"If Liz found out I took this off without her permission…" Olivia trailed off.

"Why would that matter? First I thought you weren't you know, 'with her' anymore." The blonde asked with air quotes.

"I'M NOT!" Olivia squeaked. "I mean I am getting punished by her, but I'm not with her."

"That doesn't make much sense Liv, plus I thought you were a Dom now?" Alex was thoroughly confused.

"I am. I just…" Olivia huffed keeping the pink nightmare on and falling onto Alex's couch. "Oh my god, I love this couch. This has got to be the most comfortable couch I ever sat on."

"Yes it is," Alex sat next to the Detective. "But don't change subjects. Explain."

Olivia sighed. "Okay, well… You know Liz trained me and when we first started I asked her to always watch over me. Even after we ended our 'relationship.'" Olivia answered this time with her own air quotes.

"Okay…" Alex encouraged the brunette to keep going.

"I was fucked up Alex. I was broken and at times I still crack. I will never be fixed so to speak but I am stable." Olivia stated while she picked at her pink nails wanting to pick the nail polish off but realizing how rude that would be to do while sitting on someone else's furniture.

"Liv, I…" The blonde tried to interrupt.

"There are times though that I need to be put back on track. And though I am a Dominant in relationships and at the Gardens, I gave Elizabeth my consent to reign me in and make sure I don't fall into bad habits again." Olivia continued.

"Does this have something to do with our date?" Alex was worried that maybe she was the one that got Olivia into trouble.

"Most of it actually, but some other stuff too." Olivia turned to Alex looking her in the eye. "Alex, I am sorry for pushing you. With the dares and the whole night. I know you are in a very precarious place and very confused with this whole training with Liz and being in a relationship with a woman. Especially slumming it with a woman like me."

"Okay Olivia, that's enough. I will not have you insulting my girlfriend and the most amazing woman I ever met and care for deeply." Alex scolded. "I am NOT slumming it with you. In fact I am so lucky to actually have a chance to date someone like you. And the date, the dares… I was a willing participant. If I did not want to do something you asked or dared, I am a big girl. I would not have done it. Plus my dare for you was way more over the line then what you asked of me. I will make sure to explain that to Donnelly."

"Alex no… You are so new to this whole life style and I should be mature enough not to push you to go faster. I want you Alex. I wanted you the first time I saw you and honestly I feel guilty as hell." Olivia started to tear up.

"Oh no, Liv please, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." Alex started to tear up as well as she tried to comfort the older woman pulling her over. "You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"Oh really?" Olivia pulled herself free from the younger woman's grasp and stood from the couch. "So Elizabeth and myself planning this whole set up to train you, and manipulate you to make you my pet, is okay? It's not sick as fuck?"

Alex bite her lip and paled a bit. She never really wanted to think of it that way. It was never directly implied that she was being trained for someone else as in like it was a plot and she had no choice. How Olivia put it though made Alex seem like a prize dog being trained for someone else and kind of sinister as well.

That Liz was just molding her into the image Olivia wanted. '_No wait, she has trained me in being more confident by putting my in uncomfortable situations and forcing myself to move forward. We really haven't had actual sex… We played scenes and I have had duties but it's… I like what we are doing, even though I still feel guilty about liking it. And I have a safe word that Liz has respected. No Olivia is just making it worse than it seems, I have had a choice in the matter.'_

"I see why you think of it that way Olivia, but you are overreacting and trying to make it sound worse than it is." Alex stayed seated keeping calm. Yes she was a little peeved that she was talked about and plotted against behind her back. But in all honesty, everything the two women have done as been all for making Alex a better person, more open, more confident, more secure, more accepting and definitely happier.

"It is worse!" Olivia interrupted almost on verge of panic attack. Liv realized now how everything looked and she felt like she was a monster, the monster her dad was. Maybe not a rape but she manipulated and controlled and forced Alex to do things she was not comfortable with.

"Olivia Benson sit down!" Alex stood up and pointed to the couch finally get too frustrated with the self-hating Detective.

Without another word or any protest at all Olivia sat on the couch again, she still couldn't believe how comfy it was but not she was to focused on how sexy it was to see Alex take charge. '_Where the hell did that come from? I am the take charge not her, maybe I am just feeling extra sensitive and submissive because of this stupid dress and punishment at the club with Elizabeth.'_

"Now get this through your cute little stubborn frustrating head of yours." Alex ordered. "It does upset me a bit that you two planned this out before hand to train me, but that does not mean I didn't enjoy it or want this too. Would I have preferred that I was asked beforehand? Yes, but I was given a choice to do this right?"

"Yes Mist… Alex, we would never push you into this." Olivia assured.

"Exactly, so no more guilt about this okay? I forgive both of you for plotting behind my back because if you hadn't I would not have you. The stick up my ass was too far up for me to let myself fall for you. Let alone the person I am becoming… I like it. I feel happy. So please, no more guilt, no more regret because this whole thing brought us together." Alex explained kneeling in front of Olivia looking deep into her eyes.

"Okay Alex. Thank you. I needed to hear that. I am sorry for the hidden plot, but god, I was enamored by you and I wanted you so bad. NOT JUST SEXUALLY!" Olivia corrected. "God, why do I make myself out to be a slut and put my foot in my mouth?"

"Liv, I know. I know what you meant and how you feel. I feel the same. I wanted you badly too. Sexually and relationship wise." Alex smirked.

Olivia could not believe how amazing the young attorney was. It started out as a physical attraction, then respect for each other's job performance, and finally falling for each other's hearts and souls. Olivia pulled the younger woman into her lap and held onto her tight. Alex laid her head onto the older Detective wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and cuddling into her both comforting each other.

"I am sorry for being distant and weird after the date. Most of it was because I was um, kind of busy with Liz…" Olivia blushed.

"I figured after Elizabeth texted me to reassure you were okay. But next time, please don't just run off without explaining first please." Alex requested.

"As you wish." Olivia kissed Alex using the line from the Princess Bride to convey how she really felt about Alex but couldn't say quite yet.

After the kiss ended the two smiled at each other. Olivia noticed Alex suddenly furrowing her brow. "What's wrong Lex?"

"Did you almost call me Mistress?" Alex asked, causing Olivia's eyes to bug out.

'_Fuck!'_

"_**That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying "As you wish", what he meant was, "I love you." And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back."**___**Princess Bride.**

**I want to thank all of the people who've been so kind to me and supportive of me. I also want to apologize to all the people I have hurt or disappointed. I never meant to and I need to realize that I am broken and need to fix myself, and not rely on others. I truly never meant to hurt people. I hope someday I can earn forgiveness and trust back. **

**To those I have hurt and also to the amazing fans of my writing. I will always and forever be here for all of you if you need me. **

_**As you wish,**_

_**S**_


	37. Chapter 35

"**Fly** **me to the moon  
>Let me play among the stars<br>Let me see what spring is like  
>On Jupiter and Mars<strong>

**In other words, hold my hand  
>In other words, baby , kiss me<strong>

**Fill my heart with song  
>and let me sing forever more<br>You are all I long for  
>All I worship and adore<strong>

**In other words, please be true  
>In other words, I love you"<strong>

**-Frank Sinatra**

**For your Grandpa, Lobe you always and forever more**

**I own nothing**

***Knock, knock, knock***

Alex stood in front of Elizabeth Donnelly's door once again. She was also once again fidgeting. The young attorney was nervous of what her punishment might be. '_I mean Liv's was not bad in terms of if it happened to me. But she hated it because of who she Mistress knows my fears and … Oh god, what is she going to make me do? Or do to me? Or will I have to wear something embarrassing in public too?'_

The blonde's head spun with numerous possibilities. Each one more devious then the last. Alex was starting to get a bit panicky. Lucky for her Liz opened the door and ushered her in before Alex decided to see if she could beat the four minute mile.

"Good evening Alexandra." Elizabeth looked at her watch. "And five minutes early, good."

"Good evening Elizabeth." Alex let the older woman take her jacket and she toed off her heels leaving them in the entry way.

"So I heard you saw my little Debutante make her public debut." Donnelly smirked.

"Yes Ma'am, I did see Olivia. She informed me that you were disappointed in us both?" Alex asked.

"True. I am disappointed in you both." Elizabeth motioned for the young woman to follow her to the den.

Alex did not say a word. She did not know if she was supposed so, plus she felt horrible for making her Mistress, boss, and role model disappointed in her. She followed her Mistress into the den. Again the room was lighted only by the glow of the fire place. Next to Liz's wing back chair was the side table, on that table was the young woman's collar. Elizabeth sat in the chair and crossed her legs. The older attorney laid one elbow on the arm of the chair and set her chin in her hand. Alex started to squirm as Elizabeth Donnelly just stared at her.

"Close the door Alexander." Liz ordered after a minute of silence.

Alex shut the door and turned back toward her Owner. She wasn't wearing the collar yet but the young blonde knew that if ordered she would do it. Alex wanted to make her Mistress proud and get the respect back, well maybe earn the respect of Elizabeth. And if that meant being spanked, or whipped like Liv described she would gladly take it. Thought the last two times spanked she soaked the women by cumming. Alex did not understand why she did that when she orgasmed during spanking. It was extremely embarrassing after, but during… God, it was bliss.

"Now pour me a drink pet." Elizabeth told while never taking her eyes off her sub.

The older blonde had an idea of how to punish her naughty new pet, but she was studying the young girl to see if she was ready for what she had in store for tonight. Liz had met up Olivia earlier to give her former pet the key back to her apartment to change into her normal clothes. Though she made sure took take many pictures and videos of the debutante, the Bureau Chief knew that she might never get to see her little Deby again and wanted something to always remember it by. And maybe to black mail the cop later, Liz smirked at the idea.

Liv had told Donnelly what had occurred at the precinct and after and Liz was happy that the two had cleared the air so to speak and were back on track. Well Olivia was on track, now it was Alex's turn. Elizabeth knew that her young disciple had knowledge from Olivia that indeed she was next to be punished for their night of over indulgence, and she knew her old sub would be able to deal with any punishment with grace and confidence. But her new sub… she was not so sure.

'_A spanking is one thing, or a little public humiliation is another with the sex shop but anyone going in the building would not judge since they are there for the same thing as the other patrons. But a real punishment. I have faith in her, she has the potential to be great and the stubbornness to prove how tough she is. She has broke in terms of knowing that she needed to accept her flaws and that she wanted the training, but she has yet to break in training. That one moment when a pet truly becomes a submissive and true pet. The moment I can help mold her into the perfection I see in her.'_

As the Dominant woman kept her eyes trained on her sub, the young pet fixed her Mistress's drink. She could feel the gaze on her and she was truly unnerved. _'What does she have planned for me? Is she really that upset with me?' _Alex brought Elizabeth her drink and after taking a sip and nodding her approval Liz sat the drink on a coaster next to the chair.

"Strip and kneel Alexandra." The Mistress commanded.

Alex was expecting this and though still self-conscious about her body she had prepared herself mentally for being nude in front of her Mistress. She peeled her clothes off one article at a time. She folded the suit nicely and set it aside. She then unhooked her bra letting her breasts free, her nipples already hardened to arousal. The room was not cold but she shivered anyway. Alex could feel her pussy sticking to her cotton panties. She had already ruined her underwear and she was sure that her Mistress could smell her scent. Alex wiggled her damp panties off and slide them off her long smooth legs. Bending down to step out of them the young blonde placed her underwear on top of her clothes and turned back to the seated Madam. She gracefully kneeled to the ground, having practiced at home, and bowed her head, placing her arms behind her back.

"Good, I see you have been practicing." Liz acknowledged causing Alex to almost smile but kept her game face on.

"Yes Mistress. I wanted to be perfect." Alex stated.

"Well you still have a ways to go but very good job." Elizabeth complimented.

"Thank you Ma'am." The young woman said.

Elizabeth sighed. "I am disappointed in Olivia and yourself Alexandra. I allowed this date because first off. I have not right in saying you can't see someone or not, but also for the fact I trusted you both to behave like grownups and you both acted like children. I have already punished Olivia and she took it with dignity and kept her pride intact. I assume you can do the same?"

"I…," Alex thought before speaking. "I think so Madam, I will try my best."

"I appreciate the honesty Pet. I am glad you will try but remember if you can't take it you can use your safe word." Liz reassured.

"Understood Mistress." Alex answered.

"Good, now come with me. We are going to the bathroom." Liz stood smiling.

"But I bathed and shaved before I came Ma'am." Alex assumed.

"I appreciate the effort and also I noticed you kept a nice bald cunt. But you assumed you knew what I was talking about and that is a strike right there Pet. Always remember what happens to assuming and the problems it can cause." Liz scolded.

Elizabeth's own thoughts traveled back to her past with Lena and how letting emotions, assumptions and being immature had destroyed their chance as a couple. They are still best of friends, occasional lovers, but never a true romance like they both dreamt of in their youth.

"I apologize Mistress. I should know better." Alex whispered.

"Apology accepted. Now to the bathroom Alexandra. I have your punishment planned but first I have a task for you to do. If you are able to successfully accomplish this duty, I will forgo your punishment. But if you fail, you will be required to accept your punishment without a choice. Is that a deal? If not we can think of another deal to make. You are a professional litigator correct?" Liz rose a challenging eyebrow.

"Yes Madam, I am." Alex swallowed thinking. After a moment she made her decision. "Now if I accept this deal I have a chance to be free of any punishment, but if I fail I cannot get out of it in any way, even safe word?"

"Yes Pet." Liz nodded.

"And if I don't accept the deal?" Alex asked.

"You will be punished no matter what. Now you will be able to use safe word but you will not get out of your punishment when decided it will be. But with this deal you have a chance to avoid it entirely." The older blonde explained.

After taking a moment to weigh the options Alex decided she needed to prove herself.

"Yes Mistress I will take the deal." Alex accepted the agreement.

"Then let us begin." Elizabeth Donnelly smirked.

**AN:**

**I am home right now and rebuilding my life. I still am extremely upset at ex, what she did is unfair and she also deleted a story I was working on for a possible novel on Google Document's she was proof reading, so I lost everything when she deleted the account. **

**Even then I still miss her. I am pathetic but oh well. But advice to everyone here, don't make promises you don't intend to keep.**

**I am having some requests to be more kinky, or 'dirty' in the story. Specifically certain things that other's will like and others might not. So I need some advice from other readers. Would anyone be opposed to anything Anal? Sex between numerous people, or between Alex and Liz or Liz and Olivia? Meaning would people be upset if a sex scene was written without A/O in it? I need some opinions.**

**Thank you all.**

**S**


	38. Chapter 36

"**Every year I would wish if that I was good enough you would come and find me."**

**-What a Girl Wants**

**I own nothing**

**(Had a reviewer ask me about an issue with the chapter of Olivia and Alex talking saying I didn't finish the conversation, yet not addressing what they needed to talk about. I thought it was pretty clear that Olivia had a reflex reaction to a 'blonde acting dominant and confronting her,' and almost calling her Mistress, but I could be wrong. It was supposed to be like if you are scolded by a female teacher and you accidently call her mom. It happens. It was supposed to be a humorous moment in a tense situation to break the ice and maybe introduce the idea to maybe of Olivia subbing to Alex once or twice later in life. To me, it's way too early to declare I love you in their relationship, and they cleared the air on their date ending weird. Remember people, it was ONE date, and a slip of the tongue. I will address things when the relationship gets deeper.)**

**To reviewers, I love a dialogue between us, but please remember, if you are going to leave a review with criticism, please be clear on what you are confused about or don't like, and maybe give an example of how to fix it. When I get a review or pm saying 'bad chapter', or 'didn't make sense', but then the reviewer doesn't specify… how am I supposed to fix it? I love you guys I really do, but if I am supposed to get better at writing I need your guy's help, k? **

**Great example I got, one reviewer said to leave a warning or say in certain areas that a certain act is happening, so when anal is going to be introduced you will be warned. Starting with this chapter. And all things will be warned. It was great advice, so thank you.**

**Warning, anal play is brought up in this chapter.**

Alex crawled toward the bathroom following her Mistress at her heels. The young woman agreed to the deal, but now pit was slowly forming in her stomach. Last time she was in her Owner's bathroom she had to shave her downy curls. Now she is bald around her sex and though she won't admit it out loud, she rather liked it. It took a few days to get used to it, and after making sure she didn't get razor rash or ingrown hairs, she quite liked the look, even if at first she felt like a prepubescent girl.

Elizabeth flicked on the lights on in the bathroom and prepared a few towels for her pet to kneel on. She noticed her project starting at her with her big blue eye's confused. After folding the towels and setting them on the ground, Liz turned around and with a stern face and swift command she snapped her fingers toward the padded floor.

"Kneel EXACTLY how I tell you to Alexandra," Elizabeth stated. "You will kneel on that towel and keeping your pretty little ass in the air and you'll lay your head on this folded towel. Do you understand the position I want you to be in?"

The blonde was extremely confused at what Elizabeth had planned and that pit started to become a major stomach ache. She did understand the position her Madam wanted her in, but it only made her feel more vulnerable worried that maybe she choose wrong about this deal.

"Yes Ma'am, I do." Alex was shaking as she positioned herself on the towels hoping she was able to get it right on the first try.

Elizabeth Donnelly watched with a smile as the young attorney awkwardly moved her lithe body onto the towels, head laying and ass in the air.

"Good girl, but ass a little higher and you may turn your head to the side but keep it focused on the bathtub." Liz guided her pet exactly how she wanted her. "Perfect. Now stay exactly like that and DO NOT MOVE."

"Yes Mistress Elizabeth." Alex answered.

Alex did her best to stay perfectly still. She kept her focus on the bathtub and could not see through her peripheral vision with the strands of blonde hair draping over her face. She could only see the white porcelain and hear cupboards being opened and closed. She heard a box being ripped open and its contents spilled onto the bathroom counter. The young woman suddenly felt Elizabeth's cool hands envelope hers and slide them to her bare ass.

"You are doing a wonderful job Alexandra, now keep your hands on your ass cheeks." Elizabeth kept her hands on top of her pets as she emphasized her point. "And spread that pretty little bum and show me your puckered hole."

Alex out of shock and reflex started to straighten up her hands still on her ass but one of Liz's hands has now been planted onto the blondes back and held her bowing on the towel.

"Alexandra!" Elizabeth yelled to get her attention. "I told you. If you need to stop say the safe word. I will let this one instance go unpunished because it was a surprise but for future times you need to learn to school your reaction and not show your panic. To be a successful Attorney for the State you need to act like you knew every turn in a case was going to happen and that you had already prepared for it. Understood?"

"I…" Alex wriggled not answering as she started to breathe faster.

"Alexandra, answer yes or use your safe word, now breathe." The older woman melded her clothed body against the back of the younger. "Breathe with me."

Elizabeth Donnelly wrapped one arm around her middle across her stomach and the other still holding Alex's hand to her own ass. Liz held the young blonde to her and breathed in deep holding it and then releasing giving the example for to follow. Slowly but surely Alex's panic was lessening and she was gaining control again.

"Good girl, very good. Are you okay Alexandra?" Elizabeth comforted.

"Yes… Madam," Alex responded.

"Alex, are YOU okay?" Liz whispered in her protégés ear.

"Yes Liz." Alex assured.

"Can we continue?" Liz asked. "I promise you it will be uncomfortable and test your pride and embarrass you, but I assure you that I know what I am doing."

Alex took a moment to think. Her Mistress was giving her an out, and while her mind screamed for her to take it, her heart said she needed to prove herself. She listened to her heart.

"Yes Madam, I can." Alex answered.

"Good, this is your last chance. No turning back and no stopping once we started. If you pass this test then there will be no punishment like Olivia's debutante one." Liz explained. "So once more, are we continuing?"

"Yes Mistress, we are." Alex confirmed.

"Alright, now Alexandra, as I was saying," Liz paused as she rose from embracing Alex and moving both their hands to Alex's ass, the young woman still bent over kneeling ass in the air. "Spread your ass and keep it that way, okay? And no moving, do you understand?"

"Crystal Mistress Elizabeth." The submissive blonde kept her cheeks apart exposing her anus as Liz rose from the bathroom floor.

"Good girl." The Dominant blonde went over to the counter to prepare the next phase of the task.

Alex heard some water running and her Mistress scurrying around a bit before settling behind her once again. Alex gasped but kept still when she felt a cool wet feeling around her anus. She felt Elizabeth rub what she suspected was some sort of gel around her opening and tensed when she felt her Owner's finger push into her, spreading the gel into her asshole apparently lubing it up.

"Relax pet, I want to be able to get my finger out." Liz said.

**Finally seeing some changes in my body, excited about that. I am looking for a job since my business is not picking up as fast as I thought, but keeping hope. **

**Again, thank you all for the great support. I need it.**

Never theorize before you have data. Invariably, you end up twisting facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts.

-Sherlock Holmes, 2009 movie


	39. Chapter 37

"**I do the very best I know how - the very best I can; and I mean to keep on doing so until the end.****" Abraham Lincoln**

**I own nothing.**

**(Warning Anal play.)**

Alex's body was a full blush, her sphincter muscles were still tensed wrapped tight around Elizabeth's finger. The young woman had never experienced anal stimuli and though she had a feeling that her Owner was going to push into her with the gentle rubbing of gel around her anus, she still could not control her reaction.

"Deep breathe Alexandra," Liz puts her free hand on her pet's back reassuring the blonde girl.

The older Dominant notice her sub's finger nails were starting to dig into her own pale toned ass. After a moment she felt Alex take a deep breath and Elizabeth pulled her finger free with a pop.

"Good girl, now since you're all lubed up and presenting like a bitch in heat," Elizabeth smirked. "Let's begin. Remember no moving." The Bureau Chief swatted the young girl's ass and rose to retrieve the device she just prepped a minute ago.

"I am not sure if you ever had one of these or not, but usually they aren't for this specific purpose but I found the experience to be quite, enlightening and teaches one to learn control. It also trains oneself to multitask and concentrate otherwise… Well you'll see if you fail." Liz let out a chuckled that unnerved the young attorney.

Alex heard Liz knew behind her once more and felt the older woman's hands on her once again. But something else this time scratched along her sensitive skin. Alex's brow furrowed when she felt the pressure against her tight hole that wasn't her Mistress's finger. It felt blunt on one end and thin like a straw but not as flimsy.

"Once more little one, breathe deep and let it out slow." Liz moaned the last part out long and teasing as she tickled Alex's asshole with the device.

"Yes Ma'am," Alex breathed in deep and let it out slow preparing for penetration.

It was slow and smooth, due to the gel most likely Alex surmised. But the thin item slide into her and stilled after a bit of resistance was starting to make itself more aware to the older woman. Liz left the tube inserted in the young woman's ass as she reached for the second surprise about to find itself into the submissive's cute little bottom.

"Alexandra, you really need to stay still and prepare yourself. You are about to feel yourself become a warm soapy water balloon." Donnelly teased.

"What?!" Alex's eyes popped open.

Before she knew it she felt a warm wet feeling entering into her cavity through what she realized was an enema. Lucky for her she was too stunned to move as her Mistress filled her up just like the water balloon she described. Suddenly the stooped over blonde felt a pressure start to build and her insides start to bulge with the water filling her up. It wasn't like needing to use the bathroom yet but it felt uncomfortable, almost like bloating during her period. She knew at some point that she would soon start to cramp.

"Almost half full, or half empty depending on your view." The older woman kidded.

"HALF!" Alex felt she was about to burst all ready.

"I am teasing pet, can't you take a joke?" Liz squeezed the last of the water into Alex's ass.

Alex squealed as the last bit jetted into her. She glared at the tub imagining it as her Mistress. '_What the fuck is with this woman?! An enema, seriously?'_

"Now you are probably wondering what the hell I am doing, and probably also that I am a freak. But I have my reasons. And there is a method to my madness." Liz assured.

"Oh really?!" Alex countered.

"Pet, that's one." Elizabeth warned.

"But…" Alex tried to interject.

"TWO!" The Dominant woman's voice rose.

Alex bite her lip to keep from speaking.

"Good. I told you Alexandra, you can trust me. I do these things with a reason. You may not see it now, but you will." Liz stood. "Now stand up, and so help me if one drop falls… You will be scrubbing the floor until your hands and knees bleed."

Alex waddled up squeezing her cheeks together to keep from making a mess and she felt her insides slosh making a small cramp form. The pet groaned causing her Owner to chuckle again. Alex's panic rose when Elizabeth sat on the closed toilet seat crossing her legs. '_With her on the toilet I can't…'_ The uncomfortable blonde refused to finish the thought.

"Good girl, now Counselor Cabot. You may start your argument." Liz knocked on the side of the toilet tank to represent the sound of a gavel.

"Argument? To what Madam?" Alex inquired thoroughly confused as another cramp threatened her abdomen.

"Oh yes of course, I am so sorry Counselor. Where has my mind gone?" Donnelly laughed it off.

Taking a moment to think of a case, but mainly to make her pet squirm more, Liz thought of a subject. Alex chewed on her lip and curled her toes as a third much more uncomfortable cramp pained her.

"Ah, I got it. Counselor Alexandra Cabot, you will argue why it is necessary to become learned in a topic before making an opinion. How assuming and ignorance can cause bad judgments and cause misunderstandings. How something can get painted and tainted as wrong when the accuser knows nothing on the topic. Like how Alexandra Cabot when she first started at the DA's office would judge this submissive slut kinky bitch? Tell me what you learned Alexandra." Liz sat tight lipped after her topic was revealed.

"I…" Alex felt the shame envelope her entire being. '_I my past self saw me now, she would be disgusted with herself. Kind of how I am disgusted with who she was…'_

"Oh by the way Counselor. You do have a time limit. You better make your point valid and acceptable before you… well," Liz motioned smirking.

"So stand in the bathtub, I really don't want a mess on my floor. But you will scrub the tile on the floor and porcelain in the bathtub if you can't control yourself like a grown woman. If you are able to argue your point and hold in the enema, you will not be punished. If you fail, you won't be able to get out of the punishment. That was the deal." Elizabeth reminded.

"Yes Ma'am," Alex was shaking and realized she better get this right the first time, she knew she won't be able to hold on for long. And failing is embarrassing enough, but failing this way… It would be extremely shameful.

"Good, now begin Counselor," The Bureau Chief commanded.

**I know a lot of people do not like anal play, but yes it is a kink of mine. Not scat or urine but anal sex and play are a huge turn on to me. The next couple chapters will continue this path. I will make sure to keep warning up until done. **

**Thoughts?**

_**"You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view... Until you climb into his skin and walk around in it." - spoken by Atticus Finch, written by Harper Lee,**___**_To Kill a Mockingbird_**__


	40. Chapter 38

_**Quick question to all readers, I have been getting a ton of followers to my' Sweet Dreams' story, would you guys want more to the story? More of Alex, Olivia and their daughter?**_

'_**We gain strength, and courage, and confidence by each experience in which we really stop to look fear in the face... we must do that which we think we cannot.'**_

_**-Eleanor Roosevelt**_

**I own nothing.**

The young Attorney's mind was blank. She had gotten her topic to discuss, but nothing was coming. Well correction, something was coming but it wasn't an argument for how it is wrong to assume and make an opinion on something you have no true knowledge of.

"Ah… Um, I," Alex stuttered.

"Eye opening mind altering first statement Alexandra," Elizabeth needled at the young pet.

Alex huffed and glared at her Mistress, but quickly wiped the scowl from her face with one hard look from the older woman. After another assault to her lower extremities the liquid that filled her was causing awful cramps. The young ADA had to bite her lip and take a deep breathe from her nose to focus on controlling her muscles and beg her body to hold on.

"I was a foolish, naïve, arrogant follower." The young woman admitted ashamed. "I am a grown woman and need to stand up and make my own choices and live with the fact that others may not agree, especially loved ones. I didn't form my own opinion. I need to be my own person, and I am not going to make everyone happy, I make no one happy. It turns me into a hypocrite, liar, and I lose myself because I am not being myself.

The Bureau chief was actually speechless at this stunning admission from her youthful protégé. She did not think Alex was self-aware enough to understand that her past views were based on other's opinions she adopted for herself and didn't form her own.

"Continue," Liz urged Alex.

She was extremely impressed so far and she found herself very interested in what her pupil will say next. Liz never intended Alex to pass this test, but if it ends up being as eloquent, truthful, vulnerable, and self-aware. She might have to admit defeat and not be able to punish her pet in training.

Any other person might be discouraged by Elizabeth's lack of words or her tone. They might take it as meaning many different things. They might dissect it down to tone, cadence, facial tells, and finally trying to read the experienced woman's eyes. Thinking they could look through the proposed windows to the soul. Alex knew that just the urging to continue was great praise in Elizabeth Donnelly's world. That the legendary courtroom litigator would not waste her time with something unless it peaked her interest.

"As an Assistant District Attorney working for the people of the State of New York, I represent not just myself, but the judicial system that was developed by our forefather's. It is a responsibility. A meaningful, important responsibility that needs to be held by one with integrity, intelligence, and humility. I say humility because we are not the judge, the jury, or the executioner. We are a mere piece of the system put in place by men and women that fought for that freedom, and that right. The right to a fair, just trial. But also, our system is about balance. Though they have the right to a fair trial, the people have a right to live in safety, trust in others, and have confidence in the system that was made to work in their best interest. Not just justice for those victimized, but the defendant guilty or innocent, and society as a whole." Alex continued, though sweat started to form on her brow and her body shook from the strain as her inside's screamed for release.

"Yes, agreed. But any decent debate student should know this." Elizabeth almost sounded flippant toward Alex's impassioned words. "Sadly, I know a lot of practicing lawyers, Judges, and even politicians that don't know any of this. Continue Counselor."

Alex could feel the blood pounding in her ear and her body was starting to feel clammy from the cold sweat excreting from her pores. The young blonde was always a milky white and burnt easily in the sun but right now she was pale as a sheet.

"Alexandra, continue." The dominant older woman ordered.

A loud rumble escaped the young woman's lower abdomen and if Alex could blush right now she would be a traffic flare.

"Pet, are you alright?" Liz smirked.

A shaky hand reached out and grasped the shower rod to keep steady, but Alex's resolve and her body was slipping away. She didn't want to admit defeat and let the pressure go, the mere thought of losing control of her own bowels, even with it mainly being the enema, was humiliating. But the pain was starting to become unbearable. And honestly, Alex was really having a hard time thinking that any punishment would be worse than this. But she knew never to underestimate Elizabeth Donnelly.

"Yes… Ma'am," Alex panted forcing herself to continue.

"Good," Liz nodded the distressed woman to keep going.

"As a … Prosecutor," Alex cursed under her breathe. "We are to be, fair… and we speak for the people, but we do not Judge or…"

Alex swallowed. "Find guilt or innocence. We present the facts, with respect, honesty, and to the best of our ability."

Elizabeth could see her sub was starting to lose the war, though she fought and won multiple battles in this task that was set forth on her. She was highly impressed.

"We do not compromise the truth and we… we … fuck." Alex groaned holding her lower body with one hand.

Liz snorted at the curse and hid her smile keeping composure. "I apologize, go on."

"Justice is blind!" The poor pet screamed. "Assuming and making judgments … compromises cases and puts the people and our system in jeopardy."

Alex was losing concentration and she felt her speech was more important than holding in this stupid god forsaken enema. "Knowledge and understanding are tools we need to not only fairly litigate, but also… also…"

Alex whined and couldn't take it anymore. Before she knew it Liz was pulled off the toilet and tossed away almost falling onto the tiled floor. As she regained her balance she heard the telltale sound of liquid hitting liquid, and a groan as Alex let loose the pressure and admitted defeat.

"So close my dear little pet, so very close. Now finish your sentence. It is extremely rude to stop what you are saying and keep the audience in anticipation." Liz smiled.

"Huh?" Alex exhaustively asked.

"You were explaining the ills of assuming and not understanding a full knowledge of things." Liz reminded.

"Knowledge and understanding, compassion and tolerance, keeping an open mind and learning in general…" The exhausted pet panted. "Is what as the nation of man strives for and we will never become enlightened unless we practice those virtues."

Alex almost fell to the ground but she settled for down laying her torso on her thighs. The last bit of warm water leaving her cramped angry body. She had failed the test with just two sentences to go. The young blonde risked a look at her mentor, fully expecting annoyance and disappointment. What she saw was the last thing she expected. Elizabeth Donnelly, her boss, her Owner, her Mistress was smiling at her. She looked almost proud.

**AN: Long story short, found out my ex was fake. Proven to me by another reader here. Basically I am like Manti Te'o (Anyone not familiar with what happened to him, you can look it up). So for over a year and a half I was jerked around by someone that was made up and my emotions were used for their amusement. Sobering and an awakening to what people like this find to be entertaining. These type of people are evil and exist only to devastate and play with other's lives for their own enjoyment. Especially vulnerable lonely people looking for acceptance and love. I won't go into how far they went into this scheme just know I know I am a fucking moron. I learned and there won't be a next time. And will never speak or address this topic again.**


	41. Chapter 39

"_**I don't know the key to success, but the key to failure is trying to please everyone."**____**  
><strong>__**―**____**Bill Cosby**_

**I own nothing.**

"Mistress?" The confused submissive said.

Alex was extremely confused at why her Owner looked proudly. She had failed. The young woman was not able to finish her argument for the stated topic, due to the enema that assaulted her insides. _'I was SO close. God, can't I do anything right? That look probably isn't happy, it's probably pity. Pity in how pathetic I am. At least she won't be mad about a mess on the floor or in bathtub.'_

Elizabeth knew that her pet was confused. It was easy to feel that way. In the most simplistic terms Alex had failed the trial she was tasked to accomplish. She was not able to hold the enema, and so it is no wonder she felt like a failure. But the bigger picture was that the Dominant woman was so very proud of her sub. Liz fully intended for Alex to fail the test. The whole purpose was to get her to understand how to control your body, emotions, thoughts and concentrate on the moment. The task at hand. And for most of it she did.

There was another point to this exercise. You were supposed to fail. It was to learn humility. For the pet to be knocked down a peg. To feel extreme shame and for the ego to be knocked down and for the Mistress to help the submissive pick themselves up and dust themselves off. In short, you can compare it to the college star athlete getting knocked on their ass by the veteran when they get into professional sports. Know your place, and you have to earn respect, while doing so with humility, grace, strength, desire, determination, and the willingness to learn and adapt.

Alex Cabot had made a huge stride. She showed amazing humility in admitting her own fault in the past. She explained what her job as a prosecutor in the DA's office was, but she did it eloquently and with understanding. It's easy to read something of a paper, or even memorize it and spout it verbatim, but to truly understand what those words mean symbolically and not just grammatically, the true meaning… It was a huge step that most of the world do not or cannot take. Her pet, her protégé just took that step.

"Mistress? Are you okay?" Alex pulled her Mistress out of her mind and back into reality.

"Hmm? Oh yes, sorry pet. I was lost in thought for a moment." Liz apologized. "Alexandra, I want you to clean yourself up, and join me back in the den. You do not have to scrub the floor since you did not make a mess."

Elizabeth turned on her heel to walk out the bathroom and prepare for the next phase in Alex's punishment. But first she paused at the door way and turned her head. The young woman looked at the older blonde and they two met each other's eye.

"And Alexandra, the argument. Well done." And with that stunning revelation Elizabeth Donnelly disappeared down the hall leaving a stunned Alex Cabot behind.

It took a few minutes for shocked young woman to regain her composure. She was sure that she had screwed up. And now she was told well done? She failed. One thing for sure Alex knew beyond anything else. She would have to always be on guard and to stay focused whenever in her Mistress's or boss's presence. After cleaning herself up the submissive blonde made her way to her Owner's den. It was quite and the air was thick with tension on Alex's part. She didn't know what to expect now as she crawled into the darkened room and kneeled at Elizabeth Donnelly's feet.

"Thank you Madam for the compliment, but I don't understand. I failed the task. I didn't deserve it." Alex stated.

"First off Alexandra, I am the one that decides if you deserve it or not. Second, yes you failed keeping in the enema, but you more then passed your argument for what you did wrong, your career, and the purpose we provide as servants of the State. I am impressed because few people in our career understand what our job really is. They all know the words you said, but few actually understand them. So again, I am proud of you. You made a major step today. And I know now that my time isn't being wasted and in choosing you for this position and as my protégé was the correct one." Elizabeth explained.

Alex Cabot again was stunned. She had impressed the Bureau Chief in a career aspect. She needed to do so as a pet, but in dealing with her job, her abilities as an Attorney, even though it was in some task for an s&m scene, made her heart soar. She finally felt justified that she choose the right path in life. That she did right for once.

"But you are also correct in that you did fail the enema part of the task. And a pity, you were so close. Also I didn't appreciate being ripped from my seat, though I understand the need you must have felt." Liz smirked.

The embarrassed young woman blushed and she got a cold shiver when she realized that she did pull the older woman from the toilet without asking.

"I'm sorry Mistress," Alex apologized.

"Oh it's forgiven, especially given the situation you were in. And I would rather stumble for a moment then you make a mess on my floor or bathtub. Wish Olivia would have used the toilet when she failed this test." Liz told.

"Olivia failed this test?" The curious blonde asked her interest peaked at hearing her girlfriend's name._ 'I like that, my girlfriend. Olivia Benson is my girlfriend. Mmm.'_

"Since I brought it up yes, she did. But I will not share anything else about another's training unless I decide to my pet." Elizabeth said.

"I understand." Alex nodded.

The young woman felt a bit better and less guilt in failing now that she knew that 'Badass McButch Benson' failed the same task, but had made a mess unlike her. She pictured the stunning bronzed skin Goddess on her hands and knees scrubbing their Mistress's floor embarrassed at her taint on the floor mixed with the enema.

"Good. Anyway, back to my point. You have failed in the task. And as part of the deal we made, you are not able to get out of this punishment." The dominant Owner smirked at her nervous terrified pet.

"Ye…Yes Ma'am, I understand and accept my punishment." Alex agreed, knowing she had no choice in the matter after making the deal beforehand.

"Good. And though you showed great humility in your speech, and great understanding of our duty as State employees. You still need to be humble in knowing your place, and also need to learn to control. Control of your choices, your responsibilities, your situation, your job, and… yourself." Liz's smirk grew.

Alex swallowed not liking the look in her Mistress's eyes.

'_Fuck…'_

_**The principles of living greatly include the capacity to face trouble with courage, disappointment with cheerfulness, and trial with humility.**_

_**Thomas S. Monson**_

**I have had a lot of questions about being on facebook on pm, and I actually don't have facebook. But if you do want to chat with me outside of this site, I am more than willing to give out my email. Thanks guys!**


	42. Chapter 40

'_**It is not titles that honor men, but men that honor titles.' ~Niccolò Machiavelli**_

**I own nothing.**

"Well my dear pet, you have earned a nice reward before your receive your punishment tomorrow. Tonight you shall be permitted to sleep on my bed with me. At the foot of the bed of course. But if you had disappointed me in your speech tonight you would have been designated to the pet bed." Elizabeth pointed to the corner of the den.

Right where she motioned was a bright pink dog bed that seemed to have materialized out of thin air. On the side was a scrawl of letters that spelled out PRINCESS. Alex wrinkled her nose and looked away glad she was spared that fate of trying to get comfortable on that thing.

"Today has been quite exhausting little one, wouldn't you agree?" Liz asked but did not expect an answer. "I believe we shall retire to bed a bit early, since tomorrow will start quite early for us."

The older woman rose from her wing back chair and nuzzles Alex's blonde hair before sliding her fingers down the girl's cheek to the collar around her pale neck. After a gentle tug to signal to follow her Mistress, the Dominant woman strode to the fireplace, turned the gas off causing it to go out, and headed toward her bedroom.

Alex Cabot followed her Owner on hands and needs crawling behind the older blonde. Alex was able to finally catch up to Elizabeth in her bedroom, and saw that she was waiting in the middle of the room looking toward the door right at the young woman.

"Prepare me for bed Alexandra." Elizabeth Donnelly commanded.

Alex for the moment was not sure what that entailed, and remembered at the beginning of this whole arraignment, if she did not understand an order or something to ask a question to be sure and never assume.

"Ma'am, how do I do that?" Alex inquired.

"Good job asking to be sure, you are learning my dear. Tonight I feel a bit adventurous, how about I be a little naughty and we can match tonight." Liz smiled. "Of course I will be completely nude, and you'll be wearing your collar."

Elizabeth enjoyed seeing her pet suddenly shiver. This really would be the first time the two women would be nude together. Though not in sexual nature, still in a very intimate way. And who knows, maybe things could change.

Alex swallowed and rose to her feet.

"Understood Mistress."

The nervous young woman rose and padded her way to her Owner. Alex had never undressed a woman before. She had seen Olivia strip herself, and the woman in videos or pictures. Even a few men, but never had been the one to undress somebody. With shaky hands she unbuttoned her Mistress's blouse and slide it free from her arms. The older woman was wearing a lace supportive bra that showed off her still firm breasts. Liz watched as her pet unbuttoned her slacks and slide them down her legs having already toed her heels off when entering her bedroom. Alex had bent over giving her the ability to fully remove the pants from the toned legs of the Bureau Chief. The young woman was extremely impressed with all that was revealed. She hoped in the future she would look half as good as Elizabeth did.

Alex rose up and took a moment to admire the older blonde's body clad in lace. Elizabeth watched her pet study her and though used to being seen naked from her time at the club as a pet and now dominant, it was still a thrill to have someone new see her body that she worked hard to keep fit.

"I appreciate the leering Alexandra, but don't you think you'd enjoy it more if you saw everything?" Liz smiled, her ego inflating a bit.

"Yes I would, I mean, yes I… God…" The flustered pet stammered. "I will continue Ma'am."

Elizabeth could not help but smile at the stuttering and blush her pet was suffering through. Alex took a deep breath and started toward her Mistress again, not quite sure how to unhook the lace bra. Should she walk behind Liz and work it there? Or just wrap my arms around her face to face? Deciding to be a bit courageous, the young blonde decided that she would stand eye to eye. Stepping up to her Owner, Alex Cabot wrapped her arms around Liz and fiddled her way to the clasp in the back. Her fingers touched skin and lace as she wrestled to unhook the damn stupid hook. _'No I understand how some guys have trouble from this end.'_

Concentrating on her task, Alex did not pay attention to how close she was getting to the older Dominant. Her attention was suddenly drawn from the bra to the nearness as her breasts pressed against Elizabeth's lace covered breasts. Seeming to have a mind of its own, the clasp unhooked and the bra loosened. While staring into Alex's blue eyes she shirked her bra off and after leaning back a bit, it fell to their feet. Moving forward again, Liz never wavered in her locked gaze. They stared and the older woman watched the younger woman's eyes widen as their bare breasts met. Skin pressed, hardened nipples rubbed against one another, and both women could feel the deep breaths and heart beats of the other.

Elizabeth was getting aroused at the sensation of their skin barely touching. She also started to smell the aroma of Alex's arousal fill the air. Still never breaking eye contact, Liz took her pet's hand and moved it to her own panties. Manipulating the slender fingers in her hand, she slides them into her lingerie and presses Alex's palm to her own damp sex. A hiss escapes as she feels Alex cup her. With her free hand Liz places it on the back of her submissive's neck and pulls her to her lips. The older woman pulls her hand from her panties leaving the young woman's there as she places this hand on Alex's ass. Elizabeth traces her tongue on Alex's lips demanding entrance. Alex obeys and opens her mouth to be claimed by her Owner.

Alex feels her clit harden and her sex start to burn. She moves her free hand to the lone piece of lace covering the damp curls, and warm pussy of her boss, her Owner, her Trainer. In an awkward ballet she was able to push the panties down Elizabeth's thighs and the dropped around the ankles of the older woman. The younger blonde felt a little bold and decided to take initiative and she pushed a single finger into the velvet folds of Elizabeth Donnelly.

The dominant woman growled at the sudden boldness of her pet. She bit plunged her tongue deeper into the young woman's mouth and spun her toward the bed. Pulling her tongue back into her own mouth, Liz bit the lower lip of her protégé showing who really is in charge in this moment. Using the element of surprise she gained, Liz pushed Alex onto the bed and crawled on top of the stunned young woman. Both women were panting now catching their breaths. The room was thick with their own scents, as both women fell to physical need and all thought was lost.

Alex wrapped one leg around Elizabeth's hip and rose her hips to press the top of her cunt to Liz's hip. Grunting in response to her pet's show of controlling the soon to be sexual encounter, the Mistress decided enough was enough. She was in charge here. Alex was the one wearing the collar, not her. Liz took her submissive's wrists in her hands and lifted them over the young woman's head. Pinning them near the top of the bed, Liz also pinned Alex's hips down onto the mattress with her middle. She straddled the young blonde and her now dripping pussy was pressed hard against Alex's middle. Alex groaned as she felt her Mistress's juices flow onto her hot skin.

"Not what I originally planned, but I am willing to adapt." Elizabeth husked. "But first, do you want this Alexandra?"

Alex looked up Elizabeth Donnelly. All she had to do was give the word and she would have sex with her boss. Make love to her Mistress, be fucked by her Owner. The young woman took a moment to look at their bodies already in an intimate embrace, and hers screamed for her to give in to the moment. But suddenly Olivia flashed in her mind.

'_What do I do?'_

'_**Permanence, perseverance and persistence in spite of all obstacles, discouragements, and impossibilities: It is this that in all things distinguishes the strong soul from the weak.'**_

_**Thomas Carlyle**_

**Alright people, I need some thoughts on this. Honestly, I am wanting to continue this with the two women, but I am willing to her what you guys think. Olivia has had sex with Liz while having feelings for Alex, but should Alex be with her Mistress? I am one hundred percent sure Olivia would be fine with it. Has probably assumed they already have fucked once or twice with training. SO, unless there is a huge, gigantic mob begging me to not have the two women have sex, next chapter will be the moment. Then, the one after will be the punishment. Thank you all.**


	43. Chapter 41

'_**Choose your love. Love your choice.'  
>― <strong>__**Thomas S. Monson**_

**I own nothing**

**(Warning sex between two women, and not A/O, sorry to those that didn't want this, but I got more people saying to continue then not. So you can skip this chapter if not into a non A/O sex, Never thought I would write one but, it felt that had to happened between Mistress and Pet)**

Alex didn't know what to do. She technically only went on one 'slumber party' date with Olivia, and would that really be considered a real date? Alex felt so, but are they officially a couple? If asked Alex would say, '_Yes, Olivia is my girlfriend.' _But would Olivia think the same? It was just one date. '_Plus Liz and Olivia did have a session at the club, and though not traditional sex, it was intimate and sexual. If I do this would I be cheating on Olivia? When I first agreed to this it was under the assumption I am Elizabeth's until our arraignment ends, either by our mutual agreement, or when she gives me to Olivia.'_

The young woman shuddered at the thought and way she spoke of herself like she was property. It scared her that it actually excited her. It made her feel ashamed as well, but also that she was a possession someone wanted. It was a confusing feeling to have these two so drastically different emotions battling in her mind. But at the forefront was this choice. To live in the moment and make love to her first woman, her boss, her Owner? Or stop it and always wonder if she would regret the chance of being with Elizabeth Donnelly, because of a moment of doubt that I was cheating. '_God I wish I could just ask Olivia…'_

"Sweet heart, stop thinking and relax. I know you are scared this is cheating on Olivia, and no we didn't have sex at the gardens, and haven't technically since your date, but we had been right before. Remember, I am your Mistress, and she one day your future Mistress. One date doesn't make you exclusive, and I did give you an out, but if you need to, do you want to talk to Olivia?" Elizabeth asked the tension and arousal still thick in the air but the moment was slowly fading, the intensity was lessening.

Alex was sensing the moment was passing. '_Would Olivia really be okay with this? I really want this right now, but I… I never understood how someone could say, we were lost in a moment, the passion. Well, I understand that now.'_

'I want this Madam, but I am scared Olivia will…" Alex's eyes started to glisten with tears.

"Be angry or hate you." Liz finished her pet's thought.

"Yes, Mistress." Alex whispered.

"Alexandra, do you trust me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," the young woman answered after a moment.

"Then just lose yourself in the moment and feel. I promise you that Olivia won't be upset at all." The older woman lowered herself onto her pet and kissed her hoping that the sexual fog that blocked out everything but them, would return. That the fierce passion would be what it was before the interruption.

"She…" Alex's sentence was cutoff as her Owner pressed her soft firm lips sealing their kiss.

The submissive woman's emotions were still a swirl but her need was overwhelming the soldiers of restraint and quelled the guilt front. Arousal and want overtook the enemy and marched onward toward the vulnerable young woman. Alex parted her thighs more as Elizabeth slide a knee between the toned white creamy legs of her pet. The Mistress's own thigh softly collided with Alex's sex and caused the young woman to bite down on the older woman's lip. Both woman groaned in a mixture of pain and bliss.

Elizabeth considered stopping a moment to retrieve her strap on. To fuck the young woman with the faux cock and 'claim her' so to speak. But after her pet's doubt had momentarily paused their soon to be first sexual experience together, she worried that Alex was not ready for a fucking, and that any break again might make the young lady to reconsider again and the moment will truly be lost.

The older dominant slide a hand between her thigh and her submissive's pussy and cupped it squeezing it gently but meaningfully. After pulling away from the mewling woman below her Elizabeth licked her way to Alex's ear and whispered forcefully.

"Mine." Liz squeezed Alex's cunt again. "All, mine."

Alex arched into Elizabeth's hand and panted out a moan. She fisted the sheets while wrapping one leg around Elizabeth's hip pulling her harder against her.

"Yessss," Alex confirmed. "Yourssss…"

"That's right Alexandra, for now, you…" Liz slide a finger into her, smirking at the moan.

"Are." A second finger accompanied the first.

"Mine." And with the final word started to pump her fingers slowly in and out as she watched her pet start to fall apart before her.

After that final declaration Elizabeth once again claimed her pet's mouth for herself and she darted her tongue inside and explored the young woman's mouth. While she dominated Alex's mouth she curled her fingers inside the warm dripping pussy of her pet and tickled the velvet inside searching for the certain spot. Liz almost creamed herself when she felt Alex vibrate and moan around her tongue and fingers. She moved her free hand and palmed the pale breast below her. Kneading it, she trapped a pink puffy nipple that had peaked with arousal and pinched it between her knuckles causing her sub to squirm.

Pulling free once more from the writhing young woman's mouth, the dominant older woman bite down on the swollen lip and pulled repaying Alex's bite to her own lip and let it snap back causing Alex to roll her head back. Elizabeth lowered herself down a bit and bite down this time on the exposed flesh of her pet's neck. She sucked marking the young woman as her own, making sure that a collared shirt would cover the love bit, but if not careful or a simple head turn could expose it to the world, informing them that the young woman belongs to someone.

Lowering herself further Liz wrapped her lips around Alex's ignored breast, and flicked her tongue teasing the hardened nipple. As she massaged the other breast, the dominant blonde's palm slammed into the bare bald pussy of her pet, increasing her tempo and intensity of her penetration into Alex's wet dripping cunt.

Alex was on the precipice. It felt that even the softest wind could blow her off the edge and into the sweet abyss. She never felt this alive before. She had some sexual escapades in college and a few after but they were with men and they usually were awkward and really uncomfortable. It was mainly the inexperienced male humping her while she counted the tiles in the ceiling. She didn't enjoy it and never orgasmed. Alex didn't take that as she was a lesbian, but that this was what sex was. That was until she masturbated for the first time after talking with her friend saying how horrible sex was and that the women in movies making it a writhing, wrestling, screaming, hot mess was bull. Her friend almost nonchalantly mentioned masturbating and talked openly about it. Alex on the other hand was wondering that if it was possible to die from blushing as her college roommate explained what an orgasm felt like and how to give yourself one.

It took months before Alex was able to get up the courage to try what her roommate suggested. One spring break her friend left to go to some beach to get liquored up and blow some stress off and left the young coed to herself in their room for the week. It took some attempts and a few missteps but Alex finally had found a rhythm and soon she felt her body skyrocket. As she fell back to earth the young woman realized that sex could be enjoyable, but only if done right. She had decided never to be with an inexperience selfish lover again. Only thinking of men and never woman, especially after her mother 'explained' but more like scolded her until Alex realized how sinful it was to love the same sex. So far she was only ever able to get herself off so to speak, but she still tried. Alexandra wanted to find love. She wanted to share that blissful experience she had seen or read about in entertainment, and even in the looks true love had for each other in real life.

But now she was with an experience lover. Someone who seemed to know her body better then she knew her own. She felt that familiar feeling of nearing that peak, but this time it was higher than usual and this scared her a bit. She felt that being with someone would be better but this was going from The Empire State building to Burj Khalifa in Dubai. Her breathes were quickening before she sucked in a deep one knowing she was one push away from falling. Suddenly her body tensed, back arched, toes curled, knuckles white from grasping on for dear life, along with her vocal cords frozen with a silent scream and her Mistress, her boss slammed into her one more time. Elizabeth's palm had smashed into her hardened sensitive clit as her fingers rubbed at her spot inside her. Liz's teeth had implanted themselves indenting their visage into the pink areola. The assault on her body crescendoed into an epic finale. She tried to scream her Mistress's name but all that came out was a strangled.

"LIZ!"

'_**Sometimes over things that I did, movies that didn't turn out very well - you go, 'Why did you do that?' But in the end, I can't regret them because I met amazing people. There was always something that was worth it.'**_

_**Robin Williams**_

**Sorry to those that didn't want to read an Alex/Liz sex scene but you were warned before reading. SO anyway, anyone want a kinky submissive trans? *puppy dog eyes***


	44. Chapter 42

"_**I blame my mother for my poor sex life. All she told me was 'the man goes on top and the woman underneath.' For three years my husband and I slept in bunk beds." -**__**Joan Rivers**_

**(Warning, sex between two women, Liz and Alex, oral. If offended, don't read.)**

**I own nothing**

The air was thick with the smell of sex. Alex's cum covered her own thighs, ass, and pussy, along with Elizabeth's hand, arm, bed and sheets. Liz watched her pet twitch and moan as she her body recovered from the orgasm, while her mind and spirit floated down from the heavens. The blue eyes of the submissive woman were glazed over as mewls serenaded the pleased Mistress. The older woman was dripping, but she knew that she would have to wait on her pet for the moment before she could have her turn. Liz took this time to comfort and guide her Alex back to life as she realized what it meant when the French called this part of sex, Le petite mort, the little death. The dominant blonde felt quite pleased with her performance playing with Alex's body. She felt like a gifted concert performer that awed the crowd with her mastery at her instrument, and that instrument was the woman below her.

Alex on her end was in a quagmire in her mind. She was walking back toward awareness through a bog thick with fog and the ground was like oversaturated mud, each step was a struggle and seemed to suck you down further now wanting to let you go. Everything was slow motion as she got closer to that light. And finally she made it. The young woman broke through the fog and made it back to reality. She gasped for breath and her muscles ached from the tenseness they held as she orgasmed. Alex felt a hand on her face and she reflexively leaned her head into it moaning as she felt the comforting touch of her Mistress.

"Are you okay my Alexandra?" Liz asked.

"Mmm," Alex nodded not sure she had the strength to speak.

"Wait right her pet," Elizabeth kissed Alex's forehead and headed for the kitchen returning a minute later with a cool drink for the overheated overstimulated young protégé.

With a bit of assistance the older woman rose the young woman's head and helped her sip the cool water to regain some of the moisture that she had exhausted from their sexual escapade. After a few drinks Alex had finally become fully aware of her surroundings again while still feeling the buzz from the earth moving orgasm.

"Are you ready to continue my dear?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Continue?" Alex furrowed her brow.

"Now don't forget your place pet, and yes continue, or are you just going to be a spoiled selfish brat and not repay me for making you cum." Liz warned.

This perked Alex up realizing her faux paus and blushing at the accusation at being selfish.

"Of course Mistress, I apologize. I am not selfish I promise, my thoughts just strayed after your wonderful gift you gave me. Thank you so much for making me cum Madam." Alex thanked.

"Very good little one and I will let this one go for now since it was our first time at intimacy with one another. And I understand the effects an orgasms have on a female mind. But next time you will be punished. Remember the whole point of training is learning to control your emotions and thoughts even in the hardest circumstances." The Bureau Chief explained.

"Understood Ma'am," Alex responded.

"Good, now are you ready to repay your debt?" Liz asked.

"Yes Mistress Elizabeth." Alex nodded.

"Lay back down dear," Elizabeth instructed.

Alex laid back down on the bed as commanded and Liz straddled the young blonde's tummy, her own golden curls were damp and her pussy was soaked. She inched her way toward her pet's mouth. Before arriving, she brushed her wet sex across Alex's breasts painting them with her arousal. The young woman's blue eyes were trained on the curls that framed the nearing cunt. Soon Elizabeth's pussy lips were right next to Alex's mouth. Liz's thighs straddled her pet's face and she got ready to lower down.

"Give me a kiss dear." The older Dom smirked.

Alex was shaking at she felt her own sex once again tingle and a warm moistness returns. She lifts her head up and purses her lips. She can smell Liz's scent as her mouth waters. She never thought that she would ever be in this type of position, especially with her boss. Finally their lips pressed. Elizabeth Donnelly's swollen folds were soft and silky. They were so warm and Alex ventured a taste. She darted her tongue lapping softly once gathering a small amount of precum and let it coat her tongue. '_Oh God…' _The young blonde lawyer who made a living on words could not describe the flavor of her Mistress. But she wanted more. Alex wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's thighs and drew them closer. The position of her arms allowed her to open her Owner's folds and give her access to the pink insides of Elizabeth Donnelly.

Liz arched as she felt her pet's tongue push into her. A groan filled the room as the older lawyer lowered further down upon Alexandra's face. With a smile she remembered when Lena had dubbed this oral sex an '_Australian kiss' _a French kiss, but down under.

The two women increased the intensity of the action with Alex nibbling and sucking the velvet folds before finding the older woman's hardening clit. Elizabeth countered with pressing hard and grinding herself on Alex's face.

"Good God Alexandra! I… fuck," Liz swallowed while her eyelids fluttered. "I knew you had a talent with your mouth in court but fuck, this… this is your real talent. Fuck law! You are now my personal pussy licker!"

Alex was too far gone to pay attention to anything but her task at hand. She continued licking and suckling at her Mistress's clit drawing her Owner closer and closer to the edge. Elizabeth lowered and started to grind harder, pressing her pet's head to the mattress. The older woman had lost the ability to form a coherent sentence, and could only urge on Alex with pleading of 'more', 'faster', and 'harder.'

"Mother of God… Yes, more Alex more…. Harder, lick my fucking pussy slut… fuck my cunt with your mouth. Christ, there… there… YES YES YEEESSSS!" Elizabeth Donnelly arched and stretched hard now a prisoner to her body's orgasm.

Alex drew her Mistress's orgasm out further causing the older blonde more torturous pleasure to assault her. Elizabeth's knees started to shake as her muscles twitched. She held onto her bed frame for dear life as the waves of ecstasy crashed over her again and again. Finally the young submissive blonde was able to push her Owner's sex from her face and gasped for breath as the Mistress collapsed onto the bed and in her mental haze moaned.

"Oh Lena…"

"_**It's so long since I've had sex I've forgotten who ties up who." -**__**Joan Rivers**_

**Author's note: (Personal life, don't care, don't like, don't read.)**

**Thank you everyone, for the reviews and support. I am trying to think what should happen next after I finish Alex's punishment. I have story ideas for future parts but I really don't want to time jump. I know Olivia and Alex need to talk after this but if anyone has a few ideas please share. Thank you.**

**I have been really lonely lately and writing has helped me deal with it, but when talking with someone everyday with dozens of texts and emails for a year and a half to nothing. It's a really hard thing to adapt to. I have noticed more changes to myself physically and though extremely happy I have no one to share it with but you guys. I am a very submissive, male to female, kinky woman. I am doing all I can to survive in life, but I want to be happy. Hopefully one day I will find someone to share it with. I make mistakes. I let emotion sometimes rule me and I hurt and sadly have hurt others. One moment doesn't define you. It's how you learn, change, and take responsibility for that moment. I did with mine. But they didn't. They are cowardly. I have met some amazing people on fanfiction and I hope to meet more. But I have also met some really bad people. But I am not letting a couple fake people or monsters scare me off, or quit wanting to not be alone all my life. SO, anyone that wants to get to know me as a person and writer, please message me, and approach me. I am very happy to beta if you need it or give advice and more. I am very open person, but I am also very shy at talking with people first. I have extremely low self-esteem, but I will always do my best to help.**


	45. Chapter 43

"_**For every promise, there is price to pay." ~Jim Rohn**_

**I own nothing**

Alex Cabot slowly started to wake from her sex induced coma. She stretched her arms and legs out in an effort to unknot her sore muscles. The action caused her toes and fingers to splay out as she expelled a deep yawn. The young blonde does not want to open her blue eyes quite yet. She felt the warm rays of the sun stream through Liz's bedroom window and shine upon her face, calling for her to wake from her slumber. Finally she turned away from the window and blinked awake rubbing the sleep from her eyes seeing that her Mistress was absent from the bed.

The dozy pet gazed over to Elizabeth's bathroom seeing that it is unoccupied as well. Furrowing her brow Alex rose from the bed and padded her way to that bathroom to relieve herself before continuing her search for the missing Bureau Chief.

After her morning ablutions Alex stepped into the hallway. The young woman shivered, her bare body plead to her to return to the warm bed and cocoon the blankets around it. Suddenly, the pet jumped a bit as a bang echoed from the kitchen. Alex peered around the corner and saw her Mistress clad in a silk robe cooking something on the stove.

"Good morning Alexandra, how is my little one this morning?" Elizabeth inquired without even turning around.

"I'm fine," Alex croaked. She was bit hoarse from her screams of ecstasy overloaded her voice.

"Doesn't sound like it. Almost sounds like you have laryngitis darling." Liz smirked finally turning from the stove.

Alex cleared her throat before she tried to speak again.

"I…" The frustrated young woman husked.

"Oh dear my pet, sit down and I will get you some warm tea with lemon and honey. We will work on fixing that voice." The older woman led Alex to one of the dining room chairs.

Alexandra Cabot was thoroughly confused. Liz can friendly, at times comforting while being a bit prideful boarding on the side of arrogance. It reminded Alex of a middle class PTA president of a small town grade school. Someone that is the matriarch of her family and the alpha female of the society circle you sought for advice. While she can be a bit standoffish, Liz was never rude or down right mean. She would help you in a pinch but, remind you of her position while helping.

Elizabeth Donnelly on the other hand, was the professional ball busting bitch of the DA's office. She was brutally honest and cut throat. Elizabeth had to be to survive the male dominated world of the DA's office, and the so called Boys Club that were stuck in the era of the fifties. Elizabeth Donnelly had to strap it on so to speak and get in pissing matches with the best of them to prove herself. And she did, Elizabeth Donnelly was one of the best. She was considered ruthless and had no empathy to her opponents. While her colleagues just called her a bitch behind her back, but never to her face. Her stern stare was legendary. It was said it caused criminals to piss themselves, and her employees to cower in fear and awe. Elizabeth commanded respect in her career. She earned it after years of fighting against her foes and proving herself, and she expected her ADA's to work and sacrifice to earn her respect.

Mistress Elizabeth was a mixture of the two. Stern and arrogant, harsh when necessary, but also encouraging. Her brutal honesty was paired with advice. She reminded Alex of a dedicated teacher. She was tough but fair. And when she saw potential she didn't nurture it like a gardener, she was the mother bird pushing her chicks out of the nest and making them learn from their own mistakes. Unlike a bird though, she picked you up if failed and would with an arm around your shoulder explain how to be better. A well done from Mistress Elizabeth was so meaningful and you knew that you had succeeded.

But this, woman… Right now. Was… almost motherly? It rattled the young lawyer. She did not know if this was a dream, maybe even a nightmare, a high from Liz's orgasm, or a scene between pet and Mistress. Before she could inquire about her Mistress's behavior, Liz set a bowl in front of the hoarse young blonde.

"For now Alexandra, no talking. That is an order until I tell you so. If you need to use your safe word, snap your fingers three times, understood?" Elizabeth asked.

'_So this is a scene.' _Alex nodded and stared down into the bowl not quite sure what was occupying it. It smelled like food, but it looked pureed. It was dark green and what looked like raisins. The confused blonde looked up with curious blue eye's asking with them, _'What is this?'_

Elizabeth understood the look knowing Alex would want to know what the concoction was in her bowl. Liz didn't expect Alex to be hoarse, but now realized she shouldn't be surprised. '_She did scream like a banshee a couple times.'_

"It's an iron fortified warm cereal with pureed kale and spinach, and those little things are cut up prunes." Elizabeth explained with a smile.

Alex's jaw dropped after hearing what the substance was. After looking back down at it once more and shuddering, the blonde looked up feeling ill, her face probably matching the green of the 'cereal.'

"Close your mouth little one, and eat your food." Liz hardened her stare. "If you refuse I will feed you myself. So what will it be? Will you be a big girl and eat the yummy food I made for you? Or be a disobedient baby and I force feed you."

The young woman felt like she was going to be sick, but decided to eat and not upset her Mistress. '_It can't be that bad can it?' _She took her spoon and gathered up a small amount and with Liz watching, put it in her mouth. '_Oh God…'_

Elizabeth had to bite her lip to keep from smiling as she saw the face of her pet cringe and the young woman struggle to force the food down.

"Good girl," The older blonde kissed the top of Alex's head and turned toward the now whistling teapot. "Now you probably are wondering why I made you this particular breakfast Alexandra. You see last night I noticed that you seem to always have cold hands and feet, while also complaining of headaches at work and fatigue. I figured that it might be an iron deficiency, so to test my theory you are going to be eating an iron filled breakfast every morning."

As Elizabeth finished pouring the tea she prepared for Alex, she brought over her own plate of food. A wonderful smelling oatmeal filled with cinnamon, raisins, cream, and on the side a bowl of sliced fruit. The young submissive choked down another bite trying her best to keep it down and quickly drank her tea trying to get the horrible taste washed from her mouth. What Alex had forgotten was that it was still quite hot.

"AH!" Alex squeaked in pain unable to scream due to her sore throat.

"Good lord Alexandra," Liz chided. "Really? Even toddlers know the difference between hot and cold."

The dominant blonde slide over a glass of water. Alex quickly guzzled it down whimpering at her burnt tongue and tender throat. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and continued eating her meal while reading over the morning paper.

After finishing her article and meal, Liz Donnelly turned to her pet seeing her sub struggling to finish the last bites of her cereal. Deciding to give her a reprieve Liz gathered all the dishes and silverware, and took them to the sink and rinsed everything while Alex watched, a mixture of an upset stomach from her meal and confusion on her boss and Owner mothering her this morning.

"Follow me to the bedroom Alexandra," Elizabeth ordered before walking down the hall.

As the submissive woman trailed behind her Mistress, she felt her tummy grumble at her. Liz spun on her heel facing her pet.

"Now here is what is going to happen pet," Elizabeth explained. "You are going to go to the guest bathroom and quickly shower. You will dry your hair and yourself off and kneel right here, nude, and ready for your next task. I will be getting ready for our day. I will choose your outfit and we will then start your punishment and fulfill our agreement and your promise. Are we clear?"

Alex nodded as an anxious knot formed in her already upset tummy. '_Crystal Mistress.'_

_**Promise only what you can deliver. Then deliver more than you promise. ~Author Unknown**_

**AN: I originally planned to go immediately into the punishment this chapter but I got a bit side tracked. I felt a little more sizzle was required and set up before it really happens. Now you are all probably wondering what the hell I am doing and honestly, some of you MIGHT like this, but I am expecting most of you to hate it. There will be a warning next chapter and please don't flame me in reviews. I gave warning in advance. If you don't like, don't read. Why the weird breakfast? I have a vitamin D and iron deficiency and I felt like adding it to Alex as well, since she is ME in this story. Since I am the young inexperience submissive in real life, waiting for my own Mistress to come train me.**

**I want to thank you all that are supporting me and have stuck with me during this time, it means so much to me. I cannot explain or convey my appreciation to all of you. I am still transitioning and if anyone is interested in my journey I will add some of it next chapter.**

**If anyone is interested, I have a friend starting a story dealing with s&m, if there is enough interest I will post it at the bottom of the next chapter after my update on Alex's punishment. Thoughts and requests are appreciated.**


	46. Reader Advice and Story Idea

**Okay, I have two issues... One with my next chapter...**

**That being, I have the punishment I had in mind that I am sure numerous people would not like... So I want some feed back. I was thinking that since in Liz's mind, Alex was immature and instead of acting like a grown up, and not having control of her feelings nor urges, like a child... She would need to learn to think, adapt, and keep her composure by having to wear a diaper under her pant suit. So she will be distracted all day freaking out someone will find out, while trying to appear and conduct herself professionally, learning to keep composure during stressful moments.**

**I never intended or thought of her using the diaper, this is not a kink of mine. Not scat, blood, or urine. Its about control and humiliation. Now if to many people are offended by this I will think of another. I have really been worried about bad feed back with this idea though I really liked it. So yes, or another punishment? **

**Second and on a more personal note... I am going to start adapting my novel to svu characters to help me finish it.**

**I am going to share with you all my book... Something extremely personal and meaningful to me, that I need help finishing. So i am borrowing in an AU universe our lovely SVU characters into my novel.**

**Here is the idea... A female reporter who's blood runs in the newspaper business, her grandfather, then father (or mother), are known and prestigious past reporters with awards and helped grow this particular newspaper. But now with the ink printed word being close to extinction due to tv and internet, this paper that has literally the blood, sweat and tears of her family is folding. If something does not change fast in sales, the paper with forever stop the presses.**

**My main female character reporter lost her parent due to investigating a story on the early dangers of technological crimes, i.e. identity theft, hacking, etc. because of this and the threat that technology has on the newspaper she works for, she has a phobia of technology. She uses her parents old type writer, no cell phone, uses record players for music, no 'computer chip tvs' , computers or internet. This fear will put her in severe danger as a serial killer has just started a correspondence with the main character, requesting that the murders and letters be printed and story told in the paper, sales increase and our main character is put in numerous dangerous situations especially ones where a simple cell phone could save her life, all this is going on while she also investigates her parent's murder and conspiracy in the past story who's anniversary is about to happen, plus the editor out of desperation hires a popular controversial journalist to join the staff and ends up partnering with our main character. Mystery, Romance, thrills, angst, and dramatic stress inducing moments.**

**Will the paper be saved? A killer caught? A conspiracy solved? And a romantic relationship hanging on by a thread by snapped? A job opportunity and life changing decisions as well.**

**So , first... Thoughts on my idea for the novel? I'm hoping that it could somehow become my 'Alex Cross' 'Nikki Heat' type character with multiple book series...**

**Second, Alex was my first choice since me favorite, but Olivia works very well. I will include rest of the cast as well. So any ideas for what characters should be who would be helpful.**

**Characters, main female reporter, popular journalist, photo journalist, editor, police detectives, her romantic partner, other staff, friends, or any suggestions please?**

would really love some feed back on this, thank you all... If no one is interested in this idea, i will write either it as original by myself, or in AU Castle tv fanfic.


	47. Chapter 44

**AN: K guys, I need help finding a story… In it, I know in one chapter Alex ties Olivia up to a column or pillar stripping her naked in a part of the DA's office that is under renovation. Then like gets a phone call interrupting them for a bit. If any of you can find it for me thank you so much.**

'_**Concentration is a fine antidote to anxiety.**__**' **__**-Jack Nicklaus**_

Alex had finished her tasks and quickly kneeled in the spot her Mistress had designated she wait at. The sound of the hair dryer had just ended. The young woman didn't know how long it would be until Liz would walk out of the bathroom, and though her stomach was finally settling there was still a heavy feeling of anxiety in the air. So many possibilities and theories spun in her mind of what the experienced Dominant had in mind for her, each more kinky and embarrassing then the last.

The young attorney tried to assure herself that it can't be too out there and risky, she was scheduled to sit second chair with Elizabeth at a hearing today. It wasn't an actual trail but still… it was their job and even Liz wouldn't risk something going wrong, would she?

"Well done Alexandra, you followed orders exactly." Elizabeth congratulated her pet while she padded toward the closet clipping on her earrings as she went.

Alex was brought out of her thoughts by the compliment and when she watched her Owner walk by almost like she was a dog commanded to stay while Liz was finishing getting ready. The older woman did not even look at her as she walked by. '_Well I am her pet, but still…' _ To be disregarded as lower than a person left a weird feeling in Alex's core.

She knew she SHOULD feel offended. But all she felt was her sex throb and the ache of arousal spread from her pussy to the rest of her body. Alex still had the hardest time accepting that it was okay to be aroused at such treatment. That it wasn't dishonoring others that have been treated that way by abusive lovers or parents or captors. That this was just part of their agreement and training. That it was perfectly normal to react this way, and that everyone has their little kinks and turn ons.

As she tried to calm her guilt and reassure her mind Elizabeth returned from her walk in closet with a clothing bag. Elizabeth Donnelly was perfectly dressed and her makeup and hair was flawless, not one strand out of place. The older blonde sat the clothing bag on the bed and then made her way to what Liz called her 'Goodie Drawer' that was full of various vibrators, dildos, clamps, anal beads and numerous other sex toys.

Alex could not help but stare at her Mistress dig through the drawer. But with an, Ah Ha from Elizabeth Alex quickly lowered her gaze to keep from being discovered peeking. Liz had two objects in her hands, a round pink oval egg, and a small black device. With a smirk the older Dominant bent at the knees and raised Alex's gaze to the two items. She kept the black device up in one hand and while Alex stared at it she felt Elizabeth press the oval toy to her pussy. The young pet gasped in surprise and tried to look down but Liz lifted her chin with her hand holding the black item. Starting into her submissive's blue eyes, she held the item in her line of sight a second time and with a flick of the switch the pink egg vibrated hard and fast. Alex squealed and jumped. But somehow Elizabeth kept the vibrator in place causing Alexandra Cabot to almost go to pieces and drove her to the edge quickly. Then just as quickly as Liz had switched the toy on, she turned it off leaving the young counselor before her, panting and flushed near the edge of an orgasm.

"Wha…?" Alex huffed breathless.

Donnelly just giggled and stood up putting the vibrator and remote on the bed next to the clothing bag.

"Now Alexandra I want you to lay on the bed and spread your thighs." Elizabeth ordered while making her way to the foot of the bed. "Scoot up to me and relax."

The young pet rose to her feet and while making her short way to the bed and scooting forward, Alex's mind had finally figured out what her supposed punishment will be.

Elizabeth spread the young woman's thighs further. The earlier teasing was not just to show Alex a small preview of what was going to happen, but also to lubricate the submissive woman enough to slip the vibrating egg into her. Before Alex knew it the sex toy was buried inside of her.

"Now you are probably wondering why I am doing this punishment. It is to learn to control yourself. Especially in moments where you need to falter. You and Olivia let your hormones and immaturity take over during your date. How am I supposed to have confidence that you can control your emotions during court if you aren't able to even control yourself for ONE night?" Elizabeth rose to her feet and walked back to the bathroom to wash her hands.

The older woman returned a moment later with a sanitary pad. She placed it on top of the black panties she had chosen for her pet to wear and sat next to the younger woman on the bed.

"Now get dressed Alexandra, and the pad is for, well, let's just say you will need the extra absorption." Liz smirked at the reaction her pet had made.

Elizabeth Donnelly crossed her legs and watched as Alex rose from the bed. Her protégé was blushing terribly as she slipped the lace panties up her smooth ivory legs. Alex took the pad and slipped it into the lingerie be she pulled it up against her sex.

'_It feels like a diaper…' _Alex hated pads. She preferred tampons, especially since she preferred wearing thongs and smaller underwear to keep panty lines from appearing on her tight skirts and pants. Alex dug through the clothing bag for a bra but saw none. She looked to her Mistress and after seeing a smug smile appear on her bosses face, she knew that she wasn't going to get to wear one. As the rookie counselor swallowed at the revelation of going braless, she donned her stockings and snapped them to the garter belt. She pulled a pale pink blouse, a size to smaller then she would normally wear. As she slipped the shirt on and buttoned she noticed with horror as the silk laid tight across her breasts and would clearly show her nipples if they hardened. She quickly looked for the black blazer to go with the skirt and saw none. She looked up her Mistress once again, pleading with her eyes.

"Don't dawdle Alexandra, we have court today." Liz rose from the bed and walked down the hall leaving her pet to finish getting ready.

But not before giving her a quick zap with the remote. Elizabeth Donnelly giggled as she heard a high pitched squeak echo from behind her. '_This is going to be a great day.'_

Alex gasped for breath after the quick intense vibration inside her pussy, '_Today is going to fucking suck.'_

'_**The rate at which a person can mature is directly proportional to the embarrassment he can tolerate.'**_

_**-Douglas Engelbart**_


End file.
